Saving the Saviour
by Epeefencer
Summary: Harry returns to his relatives following the disastrous events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament only to be attacked by his Uncle. Inexplicably, Ginny is drawn to where Harry is and vows to do whatever is necessary to help him.
1. A Fine Mess

2

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 1: What a Fine Mess You've Gotten Yourself Into**

Harry Potter, Wizard, Saviour of the Wizarding world at the age of fifteen months, Protector of the Philosopher's Stone at eleven, Basilisk Slayer at twelve, Tri-Wizard Tournament winner at fourteen and at that moment, none of it mattered.

His school year had just ended where he had seen the death of a fellow student, Cedric Diggory who was also a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had been murdered right before Harry's eyes when he and Cedric had taken the trophy together. This had led to Harry being used in a very dark ritual that returned Voldemort to a human form.

Now he was being sent back to his prison, the home of his relatives where he was unloved and unwanted.

Harry's return to Privet Dr. was anything but welcoming. His aunt and uncle seemed more hostile than ever. He had been sent immediately to his room when they returned home. He was glad he had something to eat left over from the train because he wasn't allowed any dinner.

At the moment he heard his very large Uncle lumbering up the stairs and down the hall in his direction.

"Boy!" said Uncle Vernon, forcefully kicking Harry's door open.

"The name's Harry," Harry replied hotly, rising off his bed.

Vernon eyed Harry malevolently. "I'll teach you some manners," he threatened, raising what looked like an old oak table leg.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, realizing that his Uncle had finally lost it.

Instinctively Harry raised his left arm in defence as he tried to move back towards his night table where he had left his wand. With a sickening crack, Harry felt his forearm snap as the first blow landed.

Grunting in pain, Harry kept his eyes on his Uncle as he blindly reached behind him, feeling for his wand.

His fingers scrabbled across the tabletop but his wand eluded him. Chancing a quick glance, Harry finally lay his hand on his wand and as he brought it up to bear on his Uncle, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the next blow swinging at him.

"Bombarda!" he cried out just as the blow struck the side of his head. Harry saw stars and he was vaguely aware of his Uncle flying back and striking the door frame. Then blackness took him.

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

Nymphadora Tonks was just passing by the office of "The Underage Use of Magic" office when someone bolted out of the door, almost hitting her in the process.

Mafalda Hopkirk looked up in surprise. "He's done it again!" she screeched, not even bother to apologize for almost hitting Tonks with the door.

Who's done it again?" Tonks asked, looking at the older witch in annoyance.

"Harry Potter! That's who!" Hopkirk yelled, waving a piece of parchment under Tonks' nose.

Tonks grabbed the parchment out of the startled witch's hand. "I'll check it out," she said over her shoulder as she hurried off towards the Atrium.

As soon as she was able, she Apparated to Little Whinging. It had only taken her about a minute to get there. She looked at the house quickly but carefully and was relieved to find nothing amiss.

She hurried forward, not even bothering to knock, she burst through the door. Standing at the bottom of the stairs she found Harry's Aunt. She was looking up the stairs, her face white in fear.

"What's going on?" Tonks demanded.

Petunia Dursley looked at her in shock, what little colour that remained drained from her features. "Noth – nothing," she stammered, her eyes darting once more up the stairs.

Tonks didn't buy it for one moment. She pushed past the frightened woman and bounded up the stairs.

"Stop!" she heard shouted behind her.

Ignoring Harry's Aunt, Tonks made her way up to the hallway. The sight that greeted her took her totally by surprise. Laying at the far end of the hallway, right outside what she knew to be Harry's door, she saw the remains of an arm.

She ran the length of the hall and spun into Harry's room. The sight that greeted her chilled her heart.

Laying inside the door was Vernon Dursley, his right arm missing from the shoulder on down. He was bleeding profusely and without emergency treatment he would probably bleed to death in minutes.

"Cauteris!" Tonks shouted out, pointing her wand at the injury. A searing flame shot out of her wand, sealing the bleeding wound. The stench of burnt flesh filled the room.

She then focused her attention to the other occupant of the room. He was laying beside the bed. "Oh, Harry," she cried as she took in the sight of the boy laying before her.

His left arm was draped over his body, multiple bones sticking out of the broken appendage, blood flowing freely. Worse was the injury to his head. Tonks shuddered as she looked at the second wound. A part of Harry's scalp was peeled back exposing his fractured skull. It appeared to Tonks that it had been pushed in at least an inch. Laying next to his damaged head lay the table leg, fallen near where it had struck Harry.

Tonks sent an emergency Patronus and hurried to Harry's side. She breathed a slight sigh of relief, Harry was still breathing, if a bit labouredly.

"Hang on, Harry. Help is on the way," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Within moments several others arrived. Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with two other Auroras and took in the scene.

"Tonks, I want you to portkey with Potter to St. Mungo's, stat," the senior Auror commanded. "Proudfoot will take the Uncle while Smithers and I take control of the scene here."

Tonks nodded and quickly placed the portkey on Harry's chest and within seconds, they were gone.

"Holy Mother of Morgana," whispered Kingsley as he looked at all the blood that was splattered around the room. His attention was drawn to the sound of someone hurrying up the stairs. He turned, wand at the ready only to drop his arm as Remus Lupin came into sight.

"Where's Harry?" he asked desperately, a panicked look on his face.

"Easy, Remus," Kingsley said, taking the older man by the shoulders. "We've taken him to St. Mungo's."

"How bad was he hurt?" Remus asked with a pained look.

"I don't know," Kingsley replied sadly.

When Remus looked at him pointedly, he added "It didn't look good, his head wound looked really bad." He then proceeded to tell him what had taken place, about how it looked like Harry had been forced to defend himself against an attack by his uncle.

Remus' eyes scrunched up in obvious distress. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to calm himself. He then looked around the room. "I'm taking Harry's stuff with me," he stated forcefully. "No way am I letting him return here."

Kingsley nodded slowly as Remus gathered the few things Harry had taken out of his trunk, hoping that Harry was able to return anywhere. He was surprised when the older man knelt down by the bed and reached under, lifting up a loose floor board and checking under it.

Remus smiled wanly at the Auror. "Harry's secret hiding spot," he told the other man. Finding it empty, he replaced the floor board, closed Harry's trunk and Apparated away.

Kingsley watched as the last of the Ministry clean-up crew restored #4 Privet Drive to its former state, removing all the blood stains along with the piece of arm that was laying in the hall. It was so mangled that there was no way to reattach it, even magically.

They descended the stairs where they found several members of the MLE taking Harry's Aunt into custody. Several others were going to remain behind, waiting for Harry's Cousin to return.

With a shake of his head, Kingsley departed, wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong.

 **HP + GW – GW + HP**

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the parlour at the Burrow, the familial home of the Weasleys. She was idly flipping through an old copy of _Witch Weekly_ , bored beyond belief.

She hadn't even been home from school for one day and didn't even want to think about starting her summer homework. So as usual, her thoughts were on the one person they always drifted to when she had time on her hands, Harry Potter.

Sure she used to have a deep crush on him in the past but ever since he had saved her from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, her feelings had grown.

Her experiences during her first year had totally changed her. She was no longer a shy, unworldly eleven year old. The things she had experienced and done had aged her beyond her now thirteen years. Even at sixteen, Tom Riddle had been completely evil and Ginny had seen all his memories up until he had made his Diary.

It was a much more mature young woman who was contemplating Harry than one would have suspected. Ginny was very worried about his current mental state. He had seemed so broken after the horrendous events surrounding the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

She was suddenly startled by the sound of someone Apparating just outside the back door.

Curious, she rose and stood just outside the kitchen where she heard her mother welcome Remus Lupin in.

"Remus, what's the matter?" Molly asked with great concern.

"Can you keep Harry's things here?", Remus replied shakily.

"Certainly, but why and where is he?"

Ginny chanced a peek around the corner and saw how pale and upset their former DADA teacher looked.

Remus tried to answer, his mouth opening and closing several times, but nothing came out.

"Would you like to sit down," Molly compassionately asked the distraught man.

Remus nodded his head and sank heavily down into a chair at the kitchen table.

Without asking, Molly immediately started the kettle for tea, giving Remus time to collect himself.

Ginny felt goose-flesh spring up and down her arms, a feeling of dread washing over her. From Remus' reaction, she knew that something horrible had happened to Harry.

She saw Remus shakily raise his cup of tea to his lips, having to use two hands to steady it, even then some spilled.

Ginny chanced another look and she couldn't believe how white Remus' face was.

With a look of utter helplessness, Remus looked Molly in the eyes. "Harry's uncle attacked him a little while ago," he said forlornly.

Ginny's action mirrored her mother, her hand coming up to cover her open mouth to stifle her cry of surprise.

Ginny felt her heart squeeze in her chest, and she couldn't catch her breath as tears formed in her eyes.

"How bad is he?" Molly asked, tears flowing down her cheeks too.

"Kingsley said it was bad, really bad," Remus replied, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He said Harry has a severe head wound along with a arm broken so bad that the bones were sticking out in multiple places."

Ginny couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her lips but it went unnoticed by the two adults sitting at the table in the next room.

Remus gulped down the last of his tea. "I need to get over to the hospital," he said hurriedly as he stood and rushed outside to head to the Burrow's Apparation point.

Molly followed him out the door, watching the older man hurry off.

Ginny stood still for several moments, her mind working feverishly, thinking about Harry and his current situation.

Thinking quickly, she snuck into the kitchen and opened Harry's trunk, taking his Invisibility Cloak then shutting the trunk so no one would know she had removed anything.

With her mother still outside she hurried back into the parlour, donned Harry's cloak, grabbed some Floo powder, shouted out "St. Mungo's" and disappeared from the Burrow without anyone knowing.

It took the youngest Weasley several moments to find the proper spot, but when she spotted Tonks and Remus she knew she was at the right place.

What she saw almost froze her heart. Tonks was crying freely, being held by Remus who was ashen faced and looking so despondent that she thought for sure that Harry had died.

It was only when she made her way closer that she could hear Remus whispering to Tonks that at least Harry was still alive and while he was they had to hope for the best.

Ginny slowly worked her way to the far corner outside of the room they had Harry in. She watched in trepidation as a number of Medi-Witches and Medi-Wizards poured in and out of the room. She could tell by their actions and looks that every second counted.

Closing her eyes she prayed that Harry would be alright, he just had to be. Up to that moment she had been able to keep her emotions under control but as she sat there and watched the frantic efforts of all the medical people, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

It seemed like hours had passed and Ginny looked at the crowd of people who had shown up, waiting for word on Harry's condition. Her Mum and Dad were there and she briefly wondered if her absence from home had been noticed.

Professor McGonagall was also there, along with Hagrid and Professors Flitwick and Sprout. Tonks and Remus had been joined by an older woman that Ginny discovered to be Tonks' mother, Andromeda.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was nearby talking to several other Auroras who seemed to be guarding the hall and keeping the way clear for the rushing medical personnel.

She gasped lowly when she saw her brother Bill join her parents, hugging their Mum as she cried. She was tempted to join them but forced herself not to, knowing that she would be sent back to the Burrow and she didn't want that. She somehow knew she needed to be there for Harry.

It was then that she noticed who was missing, Albus Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Ginny found that fact strange as he seemed to take an inordinate amount of interest in Harry's life

Ginny was fighting sleep when she noticed the level of activity had dropped quite a bit. The Medi-Witches and Wizards no longer seemed frantic in their actions. She just hoped that was a good sign.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was now after two in the morning. A Medi-Wizard came out of Harry's room. Ginny could see how exhausted the man looked as he took in the assembly of people who were waiting.

Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way to the front of the crowd and when he locked eyes with the Medi-Wizard, he gave a curt nod.

Clearing his throat, the Medi-Wizard spoke. "I'm Healer Payne," he introduced himself.

A couple of people chuckled nervously, causing the Healer to give a wan smile. "Yes, yes, I know. A horrible name for a healer," he said, breaking the tension slightly.

"Right now we have Mr. Potter stabilized and it looks like for the moment his life is no longer in immediate danger."

A relieved sigh went through the crowd.

"That's not to say that things are really that good. Mr. Potter has a long and difficult recovery ahead of him and there is always the possibility of things turning for the worse again. I don't want to alarm any of you but I feel I must let you know how things really are."

Ginny felt her heart clench as the reality of Harry's situation hit her and she struggled to remain silent so that her presence wouldn't be discovered.

She saw her Mum, Dad and Bill approach the Healer. "May we see him?" her mother asked emotionally.

Healer Payne looked at the Weasleys with a sad look. "He's not a pretty sight and I warn you, you'll be shocked to look at him."

Molly nodded her head, but wouldn't be denied. "He needs someone with him who loves him like their own."

The Healer nodded and let the Weasleys pass, Ginny following close behind into the room.

Her mother, dad and Bill stopped short of Harry's bed, temporarily blocking Ginny's view. She heard her mother gasp and begin to sob lowly.

She moved around them, finally getting a look at Harry. She almost lost the contents of her stomach and probably would have if there was anything in it.

To say Harry looked terrible was a huge understatement. His face and head were so bruised and swollen as to render him almost unrecognisable. Only his scar standing out in stark relief proved who he really was.

Ginny moved closer to get a better look. She suddenly realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks. " _Oh Harry!"_ she cried to herself. _"What have they done to you?"_

A movement caught her eye and looking up she saw a Medi-Witch recording the information of the monitoring spells into a chart.

Almost as if she had read Ginny's mind, her mother asked hesitantly "How is he doing?"

The Medi-Witch finished recording one last thing into the chart before looking at Molly. "Are you family?" she asked.

"As near as he has," Molly said plaintively.

When the young Medi-Witch looked at her questioningly, Arthur stepped in.

"Harry is a good friend of our family and since it was his only relatives that did this to him, we wanted to be here so that he wouldn't be alone."

The Medi-Witch looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled. "I'm April Johnson and will be responsible for Harry's immediate care," she said kindly.

"I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife, Molly and my son William," Arthur said in introduction.

April looked at each one as they were introduced and she got a good feeling from them. She could tell they really cared about the young man under her care.

"Well, Mr. Pot. . ." she began but then changed her mind seeing the concerned looks on the Weasleys faces. "Harry is doing as well as can be expected at this point. His left forearm is shattered and will require extensive treatment but that will have to wait until we can deal with his head injury."

They all had glanced at Harry's head when she mentioned his head injury.

"While a portion of his skull was crushed and forced inward, it doesn't appear as if any fragments were pushed into his brain and that is an exceedingly positive thing. Also a segment of his scalp was torn loose, adding to the danger of infection."

Molly gave another small sob, drawing Ginny's attention and she saw just how distressed her mother really was.

"There has been some bruising and swelling of the brain but how serious that is, is hard to tell at the moment," the Medi-Witch continued. "He has been given potions to help combat the swelling but they are slow acting because of the delicate nature of the brain. Only time will tell if there has been any permanent damage."

Ginny was crying almost as much as her mother though luckily she was able to keep quiet and not be discovered. Both her father and brother, though not crying, looked ashen at what they were hearing.

"May we stay with him?" Molly asked tremulously.

The Medi-Witch took one look at them and said softly "For a few more minutes."

When Molly looked like she was going to protest, she continued. "Really, it's best if you go home and get some rest. You all look exhausted. Come back later this afternoon when the potions have been given some time to work and we'll have a better idea of how things are going."

Molly looked like she was going to say something but Arthur intervened. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied with a wan smile.

Molly looked at him forlornly but nodded her head in acceptance. They stayed just a few more minutes before leaving.

Ginny carefully sat down in the chair by Harry's bed and just stared at him, fighting the emotions she was feeling. She couldn't believe how much Harry had been through in his short life. She knew it would have broken a lesser person and she marvelled at Harry strength both physically and in his character.

Sighing, she fought her tiredness but eventually it won and her eyes drifted shut.

Some time later she awoke with a start, blinking her eyes and looking around quickly. Her eyes came to rest on the clock and she saw it was now Ten in the morning.

She noticed the Medi-Witch leaning over Harry's bed, checking him closely and giving a small satisfied nod of her head, she began to make some more notations in Harry's chart.

Ginny then turned her attention to Harry and to her it didn't look like there had been any change, at least for the better. His face looked worse to her, the bruises seeming much worse than before, deeper in colour and she shuddered looking at them.

The Medi-Witch had turned her back and as Ginny watched Harry she saw his right arm move slightly. Unhesitatingly she reached out and took a hold of Harry's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She was surprised when she felt a small squeeze in return.

Unable to stop herself, she gave a small gasp.

The Medi-Witch spun around, her eyes sweeping the room. A small smile formed on her face. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry's cloak had slipped slightly, exposing part of her hand.

"Please show yourself," April said softly, looking right where Ginny was sitting.

Slowly Ginny pulled off Harry's cloak, looking at the Medi-Witch apprehensively.

April gave a low laugh. "Another Weasley?" she asked humorously.

"Yes ma'am, Ginny," Ginny replied.

"So how long have you been here?" the Medi-Witch asked with a smile.

Ginny grimaced slightly. "Well I've been at St. Mungo's since shortly after they brought Harry in, but I didn't come in here till my parents and brother did."

"So I take it they don't know you're here?" April half said, half asked.

Ginny just nodded in reply.

April looked between Ginny and Harry, taking note of Ginny holding Harry's hand. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked with a small smile.

Ginny sighed, "No, but I do have hopes for the future."

"Well, it's nice of you to hold his hand even if he's not your boyfriend. Even being unconscious, people who have woken up said they were aware of those around them and I think it's nice of you to offer him some comfort," April explained.

Ginny sat up straighter, her eyes widening. "Well yes, but the reason I took his hand was because I saw it move and when I gave it a squeeze he squeezed mine back."

April looked surprised. "Really? You didn't just imagine it, did you?"

Ginny frowned slightly. "No, I didn't imagine it," she retorted.

"Please understand that I'm not saying you did, I just have to make sure because it could be very significant," April replied, giving Ginny a reassuring look.

"Oh, okay," Ginny replied contcilitorily. She then gave Harry's hand another squeeze and was rewarded with Harry squeezing her hand again.

"He did it again," Ginny said with a smile.

April came over to Ginny's side of the bed. "May I give it a try?" she asked politely.

April quickly took hold of Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and she smiled when she felt Harry return the gesture. Letting go, she went to Harry's chart and made a notation.

She smiled at Ginny. "That's a really good sign and though it may just be an automatic response, it shows that his brain is functioning at a pretty high level."

Ginny looked at Harry sadly. "I'd hoped that meant he was waking up," she said softly.

April came over and gave Ginny a small hug. "It's much to soon for that to be happening. Even if he wasn't so badly injured, the potions we have him on would keep him knocked out for quite a while yet."

Ginny looked at her questioningly.

"He'd be in so much pain and his body needs time to heal," the Medi-Witch explained.

Just then Ginny's stomach gave a low rumble.

"When did you eat last?" April asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny gave a small grimace. "Last night at dinner," she replied lowly.

"Well we can't have that. I'll order you a breakfast tray," April replied with a warm smile.

She popped her head out of the room and flagged down a passing intern. When she ordered the tray, the intern glanced in the room, wondering why a comatose person would need a meal but she smiled when she saw Ginny sitting by Harry's bed.

Ginny's meal arrived shortly and as she ate she and April chatted about Ginny's and Harry's lives. All the time April kept busy with taking care of Harry, checking him over and giving him his doses of potions when necessary.

Ginny was a little surprised when April talked to Harry, explaining what she was doing and just some occasional small talk.

When Ginny asked about it, April explained "Like I said, some comatose people have said they are aware of what took place around them and even if they can't it's better to treat them like the person they are and not just a body lying in a bed."

Ginny then found herself talking to Harry too and she found it did make her feel better treating Harry like he was listening.

April glanced at the clock and swore softly. "Quick, cover yourself with your cloak and don't make a sound," she said, banishing Ginny's empty tray.

Ginny had just thrown the cloak over herself when Healer Payne walked into the room. "How is our patient doing?" he asked.

April handed him Harry's chart. "He's doing as well as expected, maybe a little better," she replied.

It looked like the Healer was going to ask why when he got to the notation on Harry's chart about his squeezing her hand. He nodded with an appraising look. "What prompted you to squeeze his hand?" he asked.

"I saw his hand move so I tried giving it a squeeze and he responded to that stimuli," April replied.

Healer Payne nodded and drew his wand, casting a couple of spells. Though she was fairly close, Ginny couldn't make heads or tails of what the results were.

When the healer pocketed his wand he looked at the Medi-Witch. "Well I don't detect any increase in brain activity but that's to be expected at this point. Even if it's nothing but an auto-response it's still a good sign. Keep me informed if there are any changes and I'll probably stop by before I leave this evening."

"Yes, sir," April replied, taking Harry's chart back.

"What time do you get off?" the healer asked.

"Not till eight this evening," April replied.

Healer Payne shook his head but smiled at the Medi-Witch. "You girls deserve medals," he said. "We couldn't operate without you."

"Thank you, sir," April said, appreciating the praise.

The healer gave her a wave and left.

April paused for a moment. "All clear," she said to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the Medi-Witch in awe. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since eight last night," April replied. "I came on duty just before they brought Harry in."

When Ginny looked at her in surprise she added, "I'm pulling a double shift."

"Wow," was all Ginny could think to say as she retook her spot next to Harry and grasped his hand again.

They settled back and began chatting again, Ginny was happy to pass the time talking instead of just sitting there worrying about Harry.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

It was mid-morning at the Burrow before Molly noticed Ginny wasn't around. Puzzled she called up the stairs to her daughter. When she received no response she turned to her sons.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" she asked, quite perplexed.

When no one reported seeing her after dinner the previous evening, Molly began to panic. It wasn't until she glanced at her magical clock that she settled down some.

Ginny's hand was pointing at St. Mungo's. At first she felt her temper start to rise but then her look softened. "Ginny, you silly girl," she said softly. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, she went to the stove and started the water for some tea.

She knew Ginny was safe for the moment and that they'd be going to the hospital later. Not that she wasn't going to give her daughter a piece of her mind when she got her home, but she did sympathize with her some.

She and Ginny had a pretty good relationship and had spent many hours talking and quite a few concerned the boy who was currently laying seriously injured at the hospital.

Molly sipped her tea, trying to come up with the proper punishment for sneaking out, even is she felt quite a bit of pride for why Ginny had done it.

Rising, she went and decided to do something to pass the time. Being busy was much better than sitting around thinking about what was wrong. She got out the flour and some other ingredients. She'd start by making some bread dough then moved on to making some pies. Cooking and baking were Molly's form of therapy.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny was actually having a pretty good time, that was as long as she didn't think about Harry and what had happened to him. If she did she started to feel her eyes mist up and she'd have to fight off crying because of how bad she felt.

Luckily, it didn't happen too often as the Medi-Witch, April kept her occupied with either helping out a little or just talking. She spent some time reminiscing about all she knew of Harry's adventures, even telling her things she hadn't shared with anyone about what had taken place in the Chamber of Secrets.

April was a very good and sympathetic listener and what Ginny liked most, she didn't treat her like a little girl but as the growing young woman as she saw herself.

Ginny was helping the Medi-Witch with changing one of the dressings on Harry's head wound, just holding and handing supplies as needed when she was taken by surprise as she heard a low "Ginevra Molly Weasley," from behind her.

After handing the last of the bandages to April, she turned around to find her mother and father standing in the doorway. She looked at her mother somewhat contritely and somewhat hopefully.

She was pleased to see her mother give a small shake of her head and a thin smile after a moment and she knew that just maybe her punishment wouldn't be too severe.

Her father on the other hand was trying very hard not to smile, though she could see his lips curl up at the ends every so often. She knew he was much more tolerant of her misbehaviour than her mother.

Once Molly's display of disapproval was over she came in and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny then went and hugged her father while Molly talked to April about Harry's condition.

Though slight, there had been a small improvement and they were hopeful that things would continue in that vein.

At first Ginny was afraid that she'd be sent straight home but she relaxed when her father whispered to her that she could stay until they all returned home together.

Reassured, she retook her seat next to Harry, took his hand in hers and began to talk softly to the unconscious boy. She was vaguely aware of April explaining to her parents about what she was doing but she concentrated on Harry.

He still looked so terrible it tore at Ginny's heart and she wished she could do something more to help him recover.

The remainder of the afternoon passed much the same as her parents talked with the Medi-Witch and Ginny sat holding Harry's hand.

At four o'clock they got ready to leave and Ginny reluctantly let go of Harry's hand. She had given it a small kiss before setting it down softly, hoping her parents didn't see. She would rather have given him a kiss on the cheek but with his face so swollen she didn't want to cause him any pain.

As she turned around, she saw the three adults looking at her with smiles on their faces, causing her to blush deeply.

As they said their goodbyes, she heard April explaining about her schedule and the hope that she'd see them all tomorrow.

It wasn't until they were outside the door and out of view that Ginny gave herself over to her tears. "Oh, Mum," she cried as she felt her Mum's arms enfold her. "He's hurt so bad."

She heard her Mum shushing her and telling her that Harry would be alright and she fervently prayed that she was right.

It was a thoroughly exhausted Ginny that returned to the Burrow. She was doubly surprised when her mum sent her up to her room to have a bit of a lie in before dinner, not that Ginny was going to complain.

It seemed she had just laid down and closed her eyes that she felt someone give her a small shake.

"Wake up, Ginny. It's time for dinner," her mother said.

Ginny blinked groggily, her eyes darting to the clock beside her bed first. She was surprised to see an hour and a half had passed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up.

"M comin," she mumbled.

To her surprise, her mother was still standing there. "We're going to have a talk, young lady, after dinner. Understand?"

Nodding her head, Ginny knew there was no getting out of it, she'd broken the rules and been caught, though she hadn't really tried not to this time. She knew in her heart she had been where she needed to be. Now all she had to do was convince her mother of that.

Dinner was a rather sombre affair, though it wasn't completely silent, all conversations were subdued and without the normal boisterous element that was the norm in the Weasley household.

All to soon for Ginny's liking dinner was over and as she rose to help clear the table her mother gave a nod of her head towards the stairs. With a sigh, Ginny stopped what she was doing, leaving the clean-up to her father and brothers while her mum followed her to her room.

Ginny sat contritely on her bed as her mother came in and closed the door behind her. Ginny tried to get a read on her mother but found it hard to do. Her face showed her annoyance but she could see the traces of a slight smile there too. Ginny just hoped for the best.

Uncharacteristically her mother didn't lay right into her.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Molly asked eventually.

Ginny could see her mother's small smile as her own eyes widened in surprise as she wondered about this new tactic.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she let it out slowly. "I . . ." she began hesitantly. Then squaring her shoulders and looking her mother square in the eyes she said "I needed to be there."

Molly's eyebrows immediately shot up. "Oh, really?" she asked, increduously.

"Yes," Ginny replied resolutely.

Molly gave her a contemplative look before she came over and sat down next to her daughter. "Care to explain that?" she asked curiously.

Ginny sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging. She was looking off, her head shaking back and forth imperceptibly. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times as she tried to form her chaotic thoughts in some semblance of order.

She turned and looked at her mother plaintively. "I can't really explain it other than that deep in here," she said, placing her hand over her heart, "that I need to be there."

Molly just looked at her for several moments. "Are you sure it's not here," she said tapping Ginny's head, "and not here," she said, tapping Ginny's chest.

Ginny nodded her head, not knowing how else to explain what she was feeling. Deep inside she was sure she needed to be there for Harry, she just couldn't explain it any better than that.

Molly studied her daughter carefully. She could see something in her daughter's eyes that spoke of some deep commitment, a resolve and a strength of conviction.

She knew, being part of the magical world, that there were sometimes forces at work that defied normal explanation.

"Okay, Ginny. We'll work something out, but that doesn't excuse your actions. You will have to be punished for that."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny whispered, accepting the responsibility for what she had done.

"Besides your normal chores you are to spend at least one hour in the morning doing your summer assignments before you will be allowed to visit Harry after lunch. You are to be home for dinner every evening, no exceptions. Have I made myself clear?" Molly said.

Ginny looked at her mother in shock. She would have never believed what she had just heard if she hadn't experienced it. Nodding her head she agreed, to shocked to say anything.

Molly patted her hand. "I may also ask you to do a little extra, but I won't make things to onerous for you," she said with a smile. "Now come on and join the family in the parlour," she added as she stood.

Ginny sprung up and enveloped her mother in a tight hug. "Thanks, Mum," she said emotionally.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Harry awoke for lack of a better term. For a moment he looked around in a panic, expecting to see his uncle still attacking him. Instead he found himself in a place that was shrouded in a soft white light.

He lay there contemplating where he was and what was happening when he heard a melodious voice off to the side.

"Well, this is certainly a fine mess you've gotten into."

Startled, he looked at the speaker, his eyes widening in shock. "Mum? Dad?" he said in disbelief.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

 **A/N: Had most of this sitting on my hard drive for quite some time, almost a full year and decided it was time to do something with it. It will be fairly short, maybe five chapters or so. I know I should be updating my other stories that are underway and I will, I promise but this just screamed at me. I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a review, it warms my heart when you do so.**


	2. Difficulties Ahead

2

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 2: Difficulties Ahead**

" _Well, this is certainly a fine mess you've gotten into."_

 _Startled, he looked at the speaker, his eyes widening in shock. "Mum? Dad?" he said in disbelief._

Harry watched as a beautiful young woman with long, wavy, dark red hair walked out of the fog towards him. She was followed by a man who looked remarkably like himself, though his face was a little thinner, with higher cheekbones and of course his eyes were a dark shade of hazel instead of green.

Harry was taken by surprise as Lily came up to him and immediately took him into a deep hug. A feeling overwhelmed him as something he had never experienced before filled him.

He felt his mother's love for him and a sense of contentment and security.

"Mum," he cried softly, tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright, Harry. I"m here now," she whispered reassuringly in his ear.

As his mother hugged him he felt another set of arms envelop him.

"Easy, son. Everything is going to be okay," he heard the deep sound of his father's voice.

"I've missed you so much," Harry said emotionally.

"We know, dear," his mother said.

The little family just stood there, enjoying the love that they had been denied for so long.

Harry's tears finally ended and he just stood there, wrapped up between his parents, letting the warmth of their love fill him, feeling home for he first time ever.

"Am I dead?" he asked softly.

"No, dear," Lily answered.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around at the white nothingness of their surroundings.

James sighed. "We're between," he replied.

"Between?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, between your world and ours," Lily responded.

The three slowly parted, though Harry kept a hold of his mother's hand, not wanting to be separated from her now that he actually had a chance to be with her.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked, trying to figure everything out.

Lily sighed while his father growled lowly. "You're in a coma," Lily said.

"A coma?" Harry asked, his mind a fuzzy blank.

"What do you remember?" James asked, looking at his son with concern.

Slowly things began to fall in place. "Uncle Ver-vernon, attacked me," he said hesitantly.

It was Lily who growled this time. "Yes, and I'd really give him what for if he ever ended up where we are, but I know for certain the he's destined elsewhere. There's a special place in hell for people like him."

Though his father remained quiet, Harry could tell he was just as angry as his mother.

"And don't get me started on Albus "Who thinks he's God" Dumbledore," Lily said vehemently.

Harry nodded, not thinking to kindly of the Headmaster.

Lily gave a small tug on his hand, leading him off to one side. Out of the fog a mirror appeared. She led him right in front of it and he looked at it.

Surprisingly he didn't see his reflection, and he peered closer.

The scene showed a room but it was as if he was floating near the ceiling, looking down.

The first thing that caught his attention was the body laying in the bed. It was so battered and bruised that he didn't recognize who it was.

At his questioning look, Lily whispered, "Yes, that's you."

Harry was shocked, his face turning white as the blood drained from it.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, eventually," Lily said quietly.

"Eventually?" Harry said in dismay.

"I won't sugar coat it, Harry. You have a tough road ahead of you," Lily replied.

Fighting tears, Harry nodded his head. Not wanting to dwell on his injured self, he began to look around the room. Motion to one side drew his attention and he saw a young Medi-Witch at work. She was grabbing some potions which she took and administered to him.

It was then that he noticed the other person in the room, sitting next to the bed, holding his hand.

"Ginny!?" he said in surprise.

"Yes, Ginny," his mother said with a low laugh.

Harry looked at her, a thousand questions running through his brain.

"Why?" he finally got out.

Lily sighed with a smile. "Because she is helping you heal."

Harry couldn't hide the shock he felt. "But why?" he persisted.

Lily gave him a patronizing look. "Because she is the key to everything," she replied with a smile.

Harry felt dizzy as his mind whirled.

Lily gave a low laugh. "Perhaps we should sit down," she said softly, pushing Harry back into a chair that wasn't there a moment before.

She and James sat down in a small couch that appeared across from the chair.

Harry stared at his smiling mother and father, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Glancing at the mirror for a moment, he looked back at his parents. "You said Ginny is helping me heal, how?" he asked, perplexed.

"Look again, but this time concentrate on the magic," Lily said, smiling at him.

Harry looked back at the mirror and the scene it held. It took a moment but slowly he noticed a warm flow of blue running down Ginny's arm into her hand and through their clasped hands into his body.

Lily laughed. "I take it you can see it now?" she asked.

Harry could only nod in response, mesmerized by what he was seeing. "But why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because she loves you," his mother replied.

Harry looked at his mother in shock. "She loves me?"

"Yes, Harry. She loves you more deeply than you know," Lily replied.

"But. . ."

"Don't question it, just accept it as true, because it is," Lily said tenderly.

Harry flopped back in his chair, his mind overwhelmed by his thoughts.

"She loves me," he whispered in wonder.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny sat in her accustomed spot, next to Harry's bed, holding his hand. Several weeks had gone by and she was pleased with the changes that he was under going.

The swelling had gone down appreciably and you could actually tell it was Harry laying there. The bruising was fading too, chancing from the dark solid mass it had been to a multitude of various colours.

She couldn't believe how accommodating her mother had been. She had finished all her summer assignments and had been allowed to come to St. Mungo's in the late morning after she had finished the majority of her chores. She'd finish them after dinner when she got home.

They'd been slowly weaning Harry off of the majority of the potions they had been giving him and there was hope that he'd be regaining consciousness soon.

Like always, she was talking to him like he was awake, just saying whatever came into her mind.

She was taken by surprise when Harry moved and gave a low moan.

"April!" she cried out.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Harry spent his time getting to know his parents, revelling in their time together. They also spent a lot of time watching what was taking place in the mirror, not to say there was really that much going on.

Everyday Ginny would show up and spend the time sitting and talking to Harry and April, always holding his hand when she did so.

Harry was amazed at what he learned listening to Ginny. He found himself smiling, remembering when Ron had told him what a chatterbox she was, though he hadn't seen it first hand yet up till now.

He was also surprised and a bit perplexed. Weeks were passing in the mirror but to him being with his parents seemed like one long single day.

It warmed his heart as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley visited most every day, usually coming when Ginny did, but they didn't stay near as long. Bill and the Twins were also frequent visitors though not nearly as often as their parents.

What bothered him the most was Ron. He had visited once a couple of days after he had been admitted. He had stayed just a couple of minutes and hadn't returned since. Harry found that hurt quite a bit, he just couldn't understand why Ron was acting that way.

Unfortunately his parents had no answers for him, though he thought he heard his father whisper something to his mum that sounded like Peter.

The other person who had been missing was Hermione, though he figured she had left with her parents on holiday. He remembered vaguely of her saying something about that they were heading off to the continent somewhere, though for the life of him, he couldn't remember where.

Finally their time together came to an end.

Lily came over to him, followed closely by James. She looked at him a bit sadly but there was also a lot of pride in her eyes.

"It's time, Harry," was all she said.

Tears began to flow down his cheeks and he couldn't have stopped them even if he wanted to, not that he did.

James grabbed him first, hugging him tightly. "My son," he said emotionally. Then pulling back slightly he looked Harry in the eyes. "Trust your instincts, if you do you'll rarely go wrong." Giving him another quick squeeze he stepped back. "I love you, Son," he said with a smile. "Never forget that."

"I won't," Harry replied. "I love you too, Dad."

Lily replaced him in an instant, hugging him fiercely. "I wish we had more time, but you really need to go back now. I am so grateful for this time we got to spend together."

Harry was so overwhelmed by his emotions all he could do was nod.

Lily released him only to take his head in her hands. Looking him in the eyes she kissed him on the brow. "Remember that your father and I love you with all our hearts," she whispered. Then with a wry smile, taking a quick glance at the mirror, said "Get to know Ginny. She really is a wonderful girl and even though you may not want to believe it, you need her. Don't let the opportunity slip by. The fate of the world hangs in the balance."

Harry smiled at her through his tears. "Okay, Mum," he said softly. He then threw himself at her, hugging her fiercely. "I love you, Mum," he choked out.

"I love you too, Son," she whispered emotionally in return.

Closing his eyes he tried to soak up as much warmth and love that he could. He felt the fog swirl around him and suddenly his arms were empty. Choking back a sob, he slipped in unconscious.

The next thing he was aware of was the feeling of someone holding his hand. He tried to move but was hit with a sledgehammer of pain causing him to moan out lowly.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

"April!" Ginny called out.

The Medi-Witch came over and looked at Harry closely. "Come on, Harry. Open those eyes of yours," she said softly.

Slowly Harry's eyes fluttered open, looking around in a panic.

"Easy, Harry," April said with a smile. "You're safe. No one here is going to hurt you."

Harry's eyes locked with the Medi-Witch's and he gave a small nod, a searching look on his face.

"You're in St. Mungo's. You were hurt badly but you're doing much better now," she said in reply to his unasked question.

Harry relaxed slightly, turning his gaze to the other person in the room and he gave her hand a small squeeze.

Ginny gave his hand a squeeze in return, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "Welcome back," she whispered emotionally.

Harry gave her a small smile before he gave out a small groan.

"I suspect you're in a bit of pain," April said, looking at him appraisingly. Glancing at the clock she said "You're due for a pain potion so I'll just get that for you and you should feel better shortly."

Though he didn't say anything they could tell he was relieved to hear that.

Harry turned his attention back to Ginny, glad she was sitting close enough that he could see her without his glasses.

She was smiling at him, glad that he was finally awake. "We've been so worried about you," she said, still fighting her tears.

Harry gave her a wan smile in return, giving her hand another squeeze.

April returned and administered his potion, causing Harry to grimace at the bitter taste, frowning when Ginny gave a soft giggle.

"I'm sorry," she said, not really looking like she was. "I'm just so glad you're finally awake. It's nice to see you react even if it is because of a foul tasting potion."

Harry's look softened and he nodded at her. He was taken by the look he saw on her face, even though he had talked to his parents, his mother especially, it startled him to identify the love he saw there.

He tried to say something but only made a croaking sound. He grimaced at the dry painful feeling in his throat.

April appeared quickly with a glass with a straw. She placed it between his lips and he began to suck greedily

The Medi-Witch pulled it away. "Small sips," she said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding and she replaced the straw. He couldn't believe how wonderful the cool water felt as it eased his parched throat.

April let him take several small sips before taking the glass away, smiling reassuringly at him. "Better?" she asked.

Harry nodded, glad his throat was feeling better.

"How are you feeling?" April asked him.

Harry tried to answer " _Fine,"_ but he found that it seemed that his mouth was disconnected from his brain. Scrunching his face, he tried to force himself to speak but all that came out was a weird grunting sound.

He looked around bewilderedly, not understanding what was going on.

April looked at him sympathetically, gently resting her hand on his chest. "Relax, Harry," she said softly. "What you're experiencing isn't uncommon in people who have suffered a severe head injury."

Harry tried to relax like the Medi-Witch said but he found it difficult and he wondered if this was the tough road that his mother had alluded to.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand gently caressing his cheek. "It will be okay," Ginny said reassuringly.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle caress, revelling in the comfort it gave him, somehow knowing that what Ginny said was the truth.

Opening his eyes he looking into Ginny's bright brown eyes and saw a look of such love he couldn't help but smile at her.

Ginny smiled back and an understanding passed between them. Harry gave her a small nod causing Ginny's smile to widen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw April draw her wand and send off a Patronus in the form of a pure white Dove, looking more substantial than most Patroni.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she smiled at him. "I just informed your Healer that you are awake," she informed him.

In short order the Healer appeared in the room. Smiling at Harry he said "So how are you feeling, Mr Potter?"

April jumped right in. "He appears to be having trouble speaking," she informed the Healer.

The Healer hummed, looking at Harry's chart. "No worries, that's fairly common with the type of injury you sustained."

"I already informed him of that fact," April said.

"Good, good," the Healer said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been remiss. "I'm Healer Payne."

When Harry grimaced he laughed. "Yes, I get that all the time," he said humorously.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the man.

Healer Payne handed Harry's chart to April. "Now that you're awake we can treat your injured arm. We'll give you some Skele-Gro and it will be right as rain in in no time."

Harry couldn't help but grimace at the mention of Skele-Gro.

Healer Payne chuckled. "I take it from your reaction you've already tasted the stuff."

Harry nodded.

"Yes," Ginny said. "In Harry's second year he had a Quidditch injury that required him taking Skele-Gro." She didn't bother to go into the details of Lockhart vanishing his bones.

"Yes, nasty tasting stuff. I had to take some for a Quidditch injury myself back during my Hogwarts days," the Healer said sympathetically. He gave a little shudder. "Once was enough for me, but it really does its stuff, no matter how foul it tastes."

He then turned to April. "Right then, we'll start the Skele-Gro tomorrow morning, first thing. I'll be in to vanish the damaged bones and he'll get dosed immediately after."

"Very good, Healer Payne. I'll have everything ready," April replied.

The Healer looked back at Harry. "Well, we're all set. Since you've already had a go at this, you know what to expect," he said with a smile. "See you in the morning," he added with a wave and departed.

Harry looked around uncertainly, finally resting his eyes on Ginny. She noticed his discomfort and leaned towards him, caressing his cheek once more. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "I'll make arrangements to be here early tomorrow. You won't have to go through this alone."

Harry gave her a weak smile, not really liking feeling so needy but he did want Ginny to be there.

All too soon it was time for Ginny to leave for the evening, fulfilling her promise to her mother to be home for dinner, no exceptions. Not even thinking about it, she leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, the first time she had ever done so.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Harry's eyes widened a little in surprise, his cheek tingling where her lips had touched him.

Ginny gave him a smile and left, heading home for the evening, hoping that her mother wouldn't make a fuss about her coming in early the next day.

Harry watched her go until she was out of sight, thinking hard about all his mother had told him about the young witch, not that it was a lot, just enough to make him wonder about how to proceed with her.

He knew his mother wanted him to figure things out on his own, he just wished someone had given him a set of instructions on how to go about it.

At that moment one of the interns popped in carrying a tray. "Looks like dinner is here," April said cheerfully. Taking the cover off she smiled, "Looks like a nice beast broth for you tonight," she said as she brought the tray over.

Taking out her wand, she adjusted the bed so Harry was in a more upright position. She set the tray before him and he felt his mouth water at the wonderful aroma that wafted up, teasing his senses.

He tried lifting his right hand but found it shook and he could hardly lift it.

"Easy, Harry. You've been unconscious for quite some time. It will take a little while for your strength to return," she said kindly as she sat down next to him and grabbed the spoon.

Harry sighed in acceptance but thought he'd rather have Ginny there feeding him than the Medi-Witch.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny arrived home and went straight to her mother who was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Hi, Mum," Ginny said. "I need to be at St. Mungo's early tomorrow and I hope that won't be a problem."

Molly looked at her daughter appraisingly. "Why's that?" she asked, pausing in what she was doing, giving Ginny her complete attention.

"They're going to treat Harry's arm then and he wants me to be there," Ginny replied.

"Did he ask you to be there?" Molly wondered, wanting to make sure it was at Harry's request and not just on her own whim.

Ginny's eyes misted up and her bottom lip began to quiver slightly. "N-not directly," she said softly.

When her mother went to speak, Ginny cut her off. "He can't actually speak right now," she said, sniffling.

Molly nodded her head in understanding. Grabbing the kettle, she poured two cups of tea and directed Ginny to a seat at the table.

Ginny sat there, staring off, blinking her eyes rapidly, fighting the tears she felt welling in her eyes. She was only partially effective as a single tear spilled out of the corner of each of her eyes, leaving a hot trail down over her cheeks.

"Sip you tea," her mother prompted quietly.

Ginny nodded and grabbed her cup, taking a long sip. She was surprised at how much better it made her feel. She gave her mother a wan smile in thanks.

"Want to tell me what the Healer said," she asked gently.

Ginny took a deep calming breath. "He said it was fairly common that Harry is having a hard time speaking."

"Did he give any prognosis?" Molly asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so but I don't know for sure. I was concentrating on Harry. He looked so sad and scared," she replied, fighting her tears once more.

Molly reached out and ran her hand down through her daughter's hair, offering her some comfort.

"Tell you what. I'll come with you tomorrow morning and while you sit with Harry I'll talk to April or Healer Payne and see what I can find out. How does that sound?" Molly said with a soft smile.

Ginny smiled at her mother. "I'd like that very much," she replied softly.

Molly leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Finish your tea and then help me finish getting dinner ready," she said, rising and heading back to the stove. She knew that keeping Ginny busy right now was the best thing for her.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Albus Dumbledore entered his office and set his things down. He had been on a fruitless search for another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He did have one more person he could contact but that could wait for the moment.

He went immediately and checked on several special instruments that he had keeping a watch on one special person. He was aghast at what he found.

Several had melted down into shapeless lumps while others were still working but feebly. Before he could react the door to his office flew open with a crash. Standing there before him were a very angry Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey.

Somehow he knew things weren't going to be good.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, Minerva snapped "Sit down and shut up!"

Not usually so easily cowed, he did as he was told, looking apprehensively at the two formidable witches before him.

"Harry Potter is in St. Mungo's because his Uncle attacked and almost killed him," Minerva said angrily. "Luckily he was able to defend himself but it was a near thing."

Albus felt the blood drain from his face. How could things have gone so wrong? Yes, he knew that the man and his wife hated magic but he couldn't imagine things devolving to that point.

"How bad is it?" he asked shakily.

Poppy glared at him. "Mr. Potter suffered a severe head wound along with a equally severe injury to his left arm," she spat, barely keeping her anger in check.

Albus' head spun, wondering how this would effect his plans for bringing about Voldemort's demise. All his elaborate schemes seemed in jeopardy now.

"I need to go to St. Mungo's and check on Harry," he said lowly.

"You'll do no such thing!" cried Minerva. "You'll stay away from the boy. You've done enough harm as it is. I told you what sort of people you were leaving him with but did you listen? No! So you just stay away form him if you know what is good for you."

Poppy thrust a folder at him. "This is a copy of Harry's chart. It will tell you all you need to know. If you have any questions, you'll come to me. Is that clear," she said in contempt.

Albus nodded and with that the two witches left, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts. "What have I done?" he asked himself lowly.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Bright and early Ginny and Molly arrived at St. Mungo's. As they entered the room, the intern arrived with Harry's breakfast.

April once again adjusted Harry bed to have him sit upright, but it was Ginny who took over the job of feeding Harry.

Harry smiled at her appreciatively as Ginny spoon-fed him his broth, chicken this time, and gave him sips of his pumpkin juice.

While Ginny was taking care of Harry, Molly went over and spoke with April, asking about his trouble speaking.

The Medi-Witch glanced over at Harry and seeing that his attention was focus wholly on Ginny, she began to speak softly.

"It is very common for head injuries to cause the type of problem that Harry is experiencing. It usually clears up with time, though occasionally some type of speech therapy is required. But I don't want to gloss things over either. Sometimes the person never recovers fully and has trouble for the rest of their life," April explained patiently.

Molly nodded, gazing across at Harry, a sad smile on her face. " _Godric, has that poor boy suffered,"_ she thought to herself.

Molly turned her attention back to the Medi-Witch, thinking about how three weeks of the summer holiday was already past. "How likely is he going to be ready to return to Hogwarts come September?" she asked apprehensively.

April gave a sad sigh. "While anything is possible I think the chance of his recovering enough to return to school are pretty slim. The next week or so will give us a better indication of that happening."

Molly didn't even want to contemplate the argument she'd have trying to get Ginny to leave Harry and return to Hogwarts.

Her musing was interrupted by the arrival of Healer Payne. He smiled when he saw the two female Weasleys.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley," he said brightly, having gotten used to finding them there.

"Well, Mr. Potter, ready to get started?" he said good-naturedly.

Harry sighed and nodded his acceptance, though he wasn't really looking forward to it.

The Healer cast a spell causing Harry's sleeve to roll up exposing his forearm. It was the first time Harry had seen what it looked like. He grimaced looking at it. Though they had repositioned the bones to allow the flesh to heal, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Healer Payne explained that due to the fracturing and crushing of most of the bones, it was impossible to simply heal the break, hence them having to vanish the bones and regrow them.

Harry frowned but nodded that he understood. Then he felt Ginny give his hand a reassuring squeeze. He turned and looked at her, giving her an appreciative smile.

April appeared before him with a goblet of potion. When he looked at her questioningly she said, "It's a mild Calming Draught to help you relax. The less you move the easier it will be."

Harry accepted the potion, mildly surprised by its slightly lemony-lime flavor.

April smiled at him and as if she could read his mind said, "Not all potions have a nasty bitter taste."

Harry gave her a wan smile, knowing what the next potion tasted like and he wasn't looking forward to taking it.

After a few minutes he felt the Calming Draught taking effect and he relaxed considerably.

Healer Payne smiled at him, noticing that the Calming Draught had taken effect. Drawing his wand, he vanished the bones in Harry's forearm.

"Well the easy part is taken care of," he said cheerfully.

April came over with the distinctively shaped bottle of Skele-Gro. Harry watched as it smoked heavily as she poured the dose into a goblet.

Steeling himself, he forced himself to drink down the foul tasting potion. It still tasted like a combination of dirty socks, mouldy bread and something else just as foul tasting that he couldn't quite identify.

As before it burned horribly all the way down. Almost immediately the sensation as if a million splinters were being driven into his arm hit him and even with the Calming Draught he couldn't help moaning out lowly.

Then he felt a warm hand caress his cheek and the pain diminished appreciably. "It's okay, Harry. I'm here for you," Ginny whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, taking great comfort from her gentle touch and he sighed contentedly.

"Well," Healer Payne said with a smile. "It looks like things are well in hand, so I'll leave you for now and check in later." He then turned to April. "Medi-Witch Johnson, let me know if there are any complications, though there shouldn't be any." Taking his leave, he departed, leaving Harry in the care of the three ladies.

A few minutes before noon, Molly came over to Ginny. "I'm going to head home and make lunch for the boys. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay, Mum," Ginny replied, not even bothering to say that she'd be staying with Harry, knowing her mother knew already.

As Molly left, April looked at Ginny. "Speaking of lunch, how about I order you a lunch tray along with something for Harry."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and gave a small shake of his head. Ginny gave him a smile. "Harry isn't hungry right now, so I guess just get something for me," Ginny replied.

The afternoon went by slowly with Harry snoozing most of the time which Ginny thought was a blessing as he didn't suffer as much.

It was close to four o'clock before Molly returned. As she came in and saw Ginny she rolled her eyes. "Sorry for not coming back sooner. Those Twins, they'll be the death of me," she said in exasperation.

"What now?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh.

Molly took a deep breath as she sat down next to Ginny. "First it was an explosion up in their room that filled the house with an ungodly smell. Then I sent them out to de-gnome the garden. For some reason Ron volunteered to go out and join them. It wasn't ten minutes later he came storming back into the house with pink hair. Merlin help me," she said with a shake of her head.

Ginny glanced at April who had a huge smile on her face as she tried hard not to laugh outright. Ginny had told her many stories about the Twins during the long weeks that Harry was unconscious.

Molly let out a huge sigh and turned her attention to Harry. "How is he doing?" she asked.

Ginny glanced at Harry with a small smile on her face before turning to her mother. "He's been napping most of the time," she said softly.

April glanced at the clock and drew her wand. "It's time to check on him again," she explained.

Waving her wand, she smiled at the result. "His arm is almost completely healed," she said in satisfaction. "Hopefully he'll feel like eating some dinner."

When Molly looked at her puzzled, Ginny said "He didn't feel like eating any lunch."

Molly gave a sad smile, thinking about all he had been through.

A few minutes later Healer Payne came through the door. "How's our patient doing, Miss Johnson," he asked grabbing Harry's chart.

"Very well," the Medi-Witch answered. "I just checked his arm and the healing is just about complete."

"Good. I take it there were no problems?" the healer said, pulling his wand and checking Harry's arm.

"None what so ever," April replied.

"Splendid," the healer said.

Just then Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, finally focusing on Ginny. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her and nodded his head.

Healer Payne grabbed his chart again and made a notation. "Since you're doing so well, we'll graduate you off broth and give you something a little more substantial."

When Harry looked hopeful, he laughed and said, "Not solid food yet, but if tonight's dinner sits well, we'll see about tomorrow."

Harry nodded in acceptance, just glad he would be getting something other than broth for now.

After the healer left, Molly looked at the clock. "I'd better head home and get dinner started," she said as she rose.

Ginny looked at Harry with a sad smile.

Molly gave a low chuckle. "Why don't you stay and feed Harry his dinner. I'll keep your dinner warm for you," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said with a smile. Harry squeezed her hand. "Harry thanks you too."

Molly smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

Harry gave her a nod, happy that Ginny would be staying for a while longer.

His dinner arrived a short time later. It was a hearty creamy soup, and it filled him much better than the broth had. He was also surprised when there was some bread to go along with it and he relished having it.

All to soon for the both of them, dinner was done and Ginny gave him a sad smile. "I have to go," she said with a sigh.

Harry nodded sadly.

Ginny stood but still had a hold of his hand. Like before she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "Good night," she whispered.

Harry nodded his head, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said trying to remain upbeat and started to walk away.

Harry nodded a bit more vigorously as Ginny started to walk away, he kept a hold of her hand until she was too far to keep in contact.

He fought with his emotions, wishing he could tell her just how much he appreciated what she was doing for him. As she disappeared around the corner, he closed his eyes, wondering why he felt so empty.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

 **A/N: Harry continues to get better, but will it be smooth sailing? He's also starting to feel just how much Ginny means to him. To bad he can't tell her so. And what will Dumbledore do next?**

 **As always please review.**

 **So many followers, so few reviews. *sigh***


	3. Starting the Long Tough Road

1

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 3: Starting the Long Tough Road**

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling a bit better than he had been. His arm didn't bother him at all, though his head was still painful, though not as much as the previous day.

He looked around, blinking. Wishing he knew where his glasses were. Though not blind by any means, he was near-sighted enough that everything not next to his bed was blurry.

"How are you doing? I mean are you feeling okay?" April asked him, remembering to ask questions that could be answered with a yes or no nod of his head.

Harry nodded his head, but then realized that his left leg felt weird. Not really numb and not tingling like it was asleep, it just felt odd. Sighing, he had no way of communicating that to the Medi-Witch. He thought that he needed to find some way to communicate with people.

"Are you hungry this morning?" April asked.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, though he stopped quickly, the fast motion causing his head to hurt. Actually he felt famished and hoped he'd get something besides broth.

April sent off her Patronus and grabbed a couple of potions. She administered them and smiled wanly at the face Harry made. "Sorry that they don't taste so well," she said sympathetically.

Harry nodded in understanding, wondering if Snape purposely made them taste so bitter.

Harry's breakfast arrived quickly and he was pleased to see it was a bowl of porridge with some small pieces of cut up strawberries on top. It may not have been "solid" food but it was something he ate on occasion at Hogwarts for a change from the eggs, bacon and sausage he normally ate.

When April went to grab the spoon, he looked at her pleadingly, glancing at the spoon.

The Medi-Witch understood what he was trying to convey. "If you feel up to it, give it a try. Just let me know if you need any help," she replied with a smile.

Though it was a bit of a struggle and tired him quite a bit, Harry was able to feed himself. He was glad that his glass of pumpkin juice had a straw as he found it easier to just lean down and take a sip rather than try to lift the glass.

After he was done eating, April changed the bandage on his head, removing the complete head covering and replacing it with one that just wrapped around his head, leaving his hair sticking up on top.

A short time later Ginny, Molly and Arthur entered. Ginny took one look at him and giggled. When Harry gave her a questioning look she said "Your hair is sticking up on top."

Harry blushed but gave her a shy smile.

Arthur came forward and smiled at him. "Hi, Harry," he said cheerfully. "It's good to see you looking so much better."

Harry nodded at him, smiling at the warm feeling he got. He had always liked the Weasley patriarch and that he would come and see him like he was now, touched him deeply.

"Well, I can't stay as I need to get to the Ministry, but I wanted to come see you now that you're on the road to recovery."

Harry had to fight against the tears that filled his eyes.

Arthur reached out and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "We're all here for you," he said softly.

Harry could only nod, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'd better run. Goodbye for now and I'll see you later," Arthur said, giving him one last small squeeze. As Arthur left Ginny took her seat by Harry's side.

He noticed she had her Hogwarts book bag with her and wondered why. She reached in and pulled out a muggle notepad and ball point pen and handed them to him.

"I thought this might help in communicating," she said with a smile.

Harry's eyes lit up and he grabbed them. ~Thank you!~ he wrote with a smile.

"I had Dad pick them up for me," she said happily.

~Thank him for me too~

"I will, don't worry," Ginny replied.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

~Glasses?~

Ginny looked at her mother and showed her Harry's note.

Molly smiled sadly. "I'll check with Remus, but I think he said they were broken beyond repair. But now that you're awake I'll see if we can't get you a new pair."

Harry took the notepad back.

~How is Remus and why hasn't he stopped in?~

Molly grimaced slightly. "He's been very worried about you but I haven't seen him for about a week or so. As why he hasn't been in, he said that he didn't want to see you while you were unconscious."

Harry's face fell.

~Okay~ he wrote but you could tell he was very sad about it.

Molly looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry, next time I see him, I'll tell him you're awake now and I'm sure he'll stop by."

Harry just nodded, still not looking very happy. He then noticed Ginny staring at him.

~What?~

Ginny giggled again. "I'm sorry but your hair looks kind of funny sticking up like that," she said apologetically.

~I'm glad you find me amusing~ he wrote, trying to look upset, but the corners of his mouth curving upward slightly gave him away.

April came over and saw Harry with the notepad and pen. "What a marvellous idea," she said in surprise. "So now that you can answer more than yes or no questions, how are you feeling?"

Harry started writing ~Fi~ but when Ginny glared at him, he crossed it out.

~Pretty good. Head still hurts some and left leg feels weird~ he wrote looking at Ginny, who nodded to him, letting him know that she was pleased he was telling the truth.

April read the note with a small frown. "What do you mean by weird?" she asked with concern.

Harry scrunched his face. ~Not numb, not tingly, just odd~

The Medi-Witch nodded. "I'll let Healer Payne know so he can check it out," she informed him before getting his chart and making a note.

Molly looked at him with a small smile. While he had lost some weight while unconscious, he didn't look nearly as bad as he did after staying at his relatives for most of the summer. "How are you eating, Dear?" she asked.

~Had porridge this morning. Fed myself~ he wrote with a smile.

"That's wonderful," Ginny said with a bright smile, with Molly concurring.

~Hoping for real food soon~ he wrote, causing Ginny to giggle.

"What's so funny?" April asked.

"Harry is hoping for some real food," Ginny replied with a smile.

April smiled at Harry. "We'll see," she said. "Any problems with breakfast?"

Harry shook his head, No.

Ginny noticed that Harry kept glancing at her and would drop his eyes or turn his head when she looked back and she wondered if it meant what she hoped.

Harry placed the notepad in his lap and shyly reached out and took Ginny's hand which was laying on the bed nearby, looking up into her eyes.

Ginny smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

Harry smiled back and squeezed her hand in return, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Molly who smiled and pointedly looked towards April who smiled in return.

 **Harry and Ginny**

In a small run down house somewhere between Bristol and Bath, Remus Lupin was pacing the floor. Watching him was his oldest friend, Sirius Black.

"Calm down, Remus. At least you can go see him, though maybe . . ."

Remus turned around and glared at Sirius. "Don't even think it!" he growled.

Sirius just laughed. "I know, St. Mungo's would never allow Padfoot in."

Remus shot him a disgusted look and began to pace again.

"Just go and see him," Sirius said softly. "You know I would if I could. I need to know how my Godson is doing."

Remus flopped down in a worn old chair, bent his head and grabbed his hair.

"I can't," he moaned.

Sirius sighed. "And just why can't you?" he asked tiredly.

"I . . .I . . .I just can't," Remus replied feebly.

"That's no reason," Sirius barked. "I think you're just avoiding him and I can't understand why."

Remus glared at Sirius again. "You don't understand," he replied hotly.

"So tell me, make me understand," Sirius pleaded.

Remus took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully. "There was so much blood," he said angrily. "And that animal Dursley is being treated there. I'm afraid I'll lose my temper and go kill him. Besides, Molly said he was still unconscious."

'That was almost two weeks ago," Sirius countered.

"Ten days," Remus snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. A lot could have changed since then." He then looked at Remus and smiled. "If you're really afraid you'll run off and kill Dursley, take Tonks with you."

"I . . .I can't," Remus said, glaring at Sirius once again.

"And why not?" Sirius asked, exasperatedly.

"She'll, she'll think I like her," Remus protested feebly.

"But you do like her," Sirius said with a grin.

"I can't . . . She'll. . .I," Remus stammered.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. "I really wish you'd get your head out of your arse!" he said emphatically.

"But you know what I am!" Remus protested.

"Yeah I do. And so does she and guess what. She – Doesn't – Care" Sirius shouted at him.

Remus sagged down into his chair. "I'll think about it," he said softly.

"Just do it!" Sirius said.

Remus sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay," he replied quietly. He rose and headed out through the kitchen toward the back door.

"Merlin, is he stubborn," Sirius whispered.

"I heard that," he heard from the next room.

"Just go!" he shouted. When he heard the back door open and close, he smiled, grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky next to him and poured himself another drink.

"I hope Dora appreciates it," he said with a smile.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she prefers to be called if you want to keep your bits intact, was sitting in her flat, picking at her dinner of cold Chinese take-a-way, even though it was only mid-morning. She'd had the overnight shift and was just now getting around to getting something to eat.

Her thoughts, as they often were when she was alone, were on a certain slightly older werewolf that she knew. She was wondering what she had to do to break through the wall the man had built up around his emotions.

She was startled out of her thinking by a knock on her door.

"Coming!," she cried out, rising slowly, wondering who it could be.

As she approached the door she grabbed her wand, " _No sense in not being careful,_ " she thought.

When she opened the door she was shocked but pleased to see Remus Lupin standing there, looking quite nervous.

"Remus, come in!" she exclaimed, perhaps a bit more exuberantly than she intended. She grabbed a hold of his arm and literally dragged him into her flat.

She saw the surprised look on his face and immediately let go. " _Get a grip on yourself girl, or you're going to scare him away,"_ she thought to herself. _"Now calm down and find out why he's here."_

"Remus, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked in a much calmer voice, though her heart was beating a little faster than normal.

"I, ah. . .well, that is, . . .I mean . . ." Remus stammered. _"Calm down you idiot. Your acting like a tongue-tied fifteen year old."_

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "What I mean is, could I talk you into coming with me to visit Harry," he finally got out coherently.

Tonks was taken by surprise and her face showed it. Though she gathered herself back together quickly.

When she saw Remus' face fall a little, she quickly said, "Yes, I'd love to go see Harry with you. I've been meaning to stop by myself but have been so busy with work, I just haven't gotten around to it." She made a hand gesture at her Auror robes she was still wearing.

She was gratified to see him relax and thought it kind of sweet and funny that he wouldn't meet her eyes. Smiling she thought " _He looks like a fifteen year old going on his first date."_

"Why don't you have a seat while I go change," she said much more calmly.

"O-okay," Remus said, taking a breath. He went into the small living area off the kitchen where Tonks had a couch, chair and a muggle Telly set up. There were also a section of bookcases that he began to look over.

Tonks flew into her bedroom and slammed the door. Her eyes darting around the room at the clothes that were scattered everywhere. " _What to wear, what to wear,"_ she thought hastily to herself.

Eyeing the tee and black cargo pants she had worn the day before, she thought about throwing them on. She shook her head quickly. " _NO, I want to make a bit more of an impression."_

Her eyes darted around once more, hoping something would jump out at her. Then she saw something hanging in her closet, a nice sensible dress in a soft blue, not as light as a sky-blue but not as bold as a royal either. It was somewhere in between. The soft, floaty material fell between her knees and mid-calf, showing just enough of her shapely legs.

She hurried over and grabbed it and sped off into her bathroom. She quickly washed her face and at the last minute decided to put on a touch of make up. Nothing too overstated, just enough to accent her features.

She left her hair her trademark pink but softened it a couple of shades. She also lengthen it a bit so it fell well below her shoulders. She pulled the dress on, patted it flat and took one last look in the mirror and gave herself a nod.

" _Perfect!"_

She tucked her wand away, grabbed her purse, which she hardly ever used, took a calming breath and stepped out of her bedroom.

Remus stood perusing the book shelves, too nervous to sit and wait. There were a fairly large selection of Auror and Defence Against the Dark Arts books that didn't surprise him, seeing her chosen line of work.

The things he found interesting where the books on music, history and art, some of them obviously well read and he realized that they probably had a lot of interests in common.

He also chuckled when he saw the couple of shelves filled with romance novels, both wizard and muggle in equal quantities. He had just pulled one off the shelf, Titled _Isablle and the Werewolf of the Rannock Moor_ when he heard a noise behind him.

Turning quickly, book still in hand, he said "Ready . . ." then he froze at the vision of loveliness before him.

Tonks smiled at his reaction. " _I think he noticed."_ she thought with a smile.

Quickly gathering his wits about him, he said "Ready to go?" as calmly as he could.

Tonks sauntered across the room and took the book from his hand, reading the title. "Found something you like?" she asked with a smirk.

When Remus' eyes widened and he blushed deeply, she gave a low laugh. "This is one of my favourites," she said, slipping the book back on the shelf. "If you're interested I'll lend it to you."

Remus just stood there with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. Tonks laughed and took his arm, steering him towards the door. "We can talk about that later," she said, giving him a smirk.

" _Good Godric, what have I gotten myself into now?"_ he thought as they Apparated away to St. Mungo's.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry was thinking about his glasses when he suddenly grabbed his pen.

~My wand, my things. What happened to them!~

Ginny read the note and saw the panicked look in his eyes. "Don't worry. Remus brought everything to the Burrow. It's all safe," she said reassuringly. Then with a giggle, she whispered, "I borrowed your cloak to sneak in here the night you were brought in. I hope you don't mind."

Sagging in relief, he wrote ~It's fine. Glad you did.~

Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, something that had become something that they shared as a kind of special thing between them. Smiling he let his mind open to see the magic like his mother had taught him.

He saw the warm blue flowing down out of Ginny into his hand where it spread out, filling him with a deep warmth.

His gaze then drifted upwards till he was looking at Ginny. He was surprised to see a soft golden-silverish glow surround her. He found the effect quite startling. And he found himself blushing lightly, though it seemed no one else noticed, much to his gratification. He felt he was looking deep into her soul.

He looked away, not wanting to be caught staring and he was surprised at how many different colours he saw around the room. There was a rainbow of colours everywhere. Greens, reds, yellows, blues, purples and a thousand different shades of all of them. He found himself a bit overwhelmed by all the magic he found around him.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the door as two people walked in. He sat up suddenly, practically bouncing where he sat.

Unthinking he tried to yell "Remus," but all that came out was a "Rehhh," sound.

Remus stopped just inside the door, blinking his eyes, trying to clear them. There sat his pseudo-Godson, looking a bit battered and bruised, but staring back at him happily.

He was frozen in place until a gentle push on his back sent him forward and he glanced at Tonks who was smiling at him, her eyes silently urging him to go to Harry.

Remus walked forward slowly, taking in all Harry he could see. Without his glasses the bruising on his cheek stood out, though not as bad as it had been, it was still a pretty horrifying sight. That and the bandage wrapped around his head was what he could see.

He fought to urge to crush Harry into a hug, but wrapped his arms around him gently, though Harry's return hug was pretty fierce.

"It's so good to see you," he said emotionally.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, not caring that it hurt some and made him feel a bit dizzy.

While Remus was hugging Harry, Tonks came over and stood next to the seated Ginny. Her eyes were misting also, the memory of how she had found Harry fresh in her mind. She had been so afraid that they were going to lose him.

With a small sniffle, she turned her attention to the young witch sitting next to her. "How's he doing?" she asked lowly.

Ginny took a quick glance at Harry before turning her attention back to Tonks. "Pretty good now," she explained. "They healed his arm the other day and luckily he napped most of the time so it wasn't too bad. His head still bothers him some and he gets a bit dizzy if he moves to fast. He also said his left leg is bothering him and we're waiting for Healer Payne to come in and check him over."

Ginny sighed. "I guess you can say he's doing as good as expected, maybe a little better," she finished.

"So how are you doing?" Tonks asked with a small smile.

Ginny sighed again. "Pretty good now, but it was really hard while he was still unconscious," she admitted.

Tonks noticed Remus stand up and Harry was looking at her with his arms wide open. She stepped forward and hugged him as tightly as she dared. Once again, Harry was having none of that and hugged her fiercely.

Tonks lost the battle to keep her tears under control as she felt them trail down her cheeks. She was sure she was probably wrecking the little make-up she had applied but she didn't care. I was just so great to see Harry alive.

Harry let go and quickly grabbed his pen and notepad. ~They told me you one who found me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!~

Tonks just nodded her head, to choked up to say anything. She had begun to see Harry as a little brother and the thought of how close they had come to losing him scared her to her core.

Remus leaned in and whispered. "Sirius sends his love."

Harry nodded. ~How is he~

"Okay," Remus replied. "He's been getting out as Padfoot so he's not totally bored."

As Remus was talking with Harry, Ginny looked Tonks up and down. "You look nice," she said slowly. "Different but nice. I suspect it's because of a certain gentleman you're with," she said mischievously.

Tonks tried not to blush but wasn't totally successful. "Yeah, you caught me," she said, giving Ginny a small glare. But then she smiled. "Though it seems I might just have been successful. You should have seen his face when I stepped out of my bedroom."

Ginny couldn't help giggling. "And why were you alone in the bedroom?" she asked saucily.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Please, one shock at a time. He isn't ready for that, . . . yet." she replied with a grin.

"So how have things been going with . . ." she said, nodding her head in Harry's direction.

Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled. "Pretty good. I mean we're just getting to know one another. I have caught him sneaking peeks at me and he's actually reached out and taken my hand several times," she sighed. "It does give a girl hope."

Tonks smiled at the young girl. "Give it time. He's discovering just what a fine, wonderful young woman you are. He'll come around."

"Thanks, Ginny said, beaming. "I know it's true but hearing someone else say it makes it more real and not just my imagination."

Remus had conjured a chair on the other side of Harry's bed and they were talking lowly, well at least Remus was, Harry was scribbling his replies as fast as he could. Ginny and Tonks were talking in hushed tones, for the moment ignoring all the others.

Molly and April looked on and smiled.

"It's wonderful that Harry has all of you," the young Medi-Witch said. "It's a known fact that a happy person heals much faster than one who isn't."

Molly sighed a bit unhappily, though she still had a smile on her face. "He's had such a hard life," she said softly. "I'm just glad he came into our lives."

"Ginny told me a lot about Harry's life while we spent time together." April confessed. "It's obvious that she cares for him quite a bit."

Molly laughed lowly. "Yes, The-Boy-Who-Lived was her favourite bedtime story when she was a little girl."

"She neglected to tell me that," April said with a laugh.

"She took a lot of teasing from her brothers about it," Molly said with a sigh. "I can't tell you how many times I had to dry her tears but she eventually learned to ignore them. I think it really toughened her up because she no longer lets them get to her. Of course she had the biggest crush on Harry, until after her first year."

"Ginny told me all about that. She has to be a strong young woman because of that and to have rebounded the way she has. She has such a wonderful spirit and drive," April said in admiration.

"I still shudder when I think about how close we came to losing her," Molly said emotionally. "In most ways she's no longer a child because of it. I thank God every night that Harry was able to saver her."

"He's a remarkable young man, from what Ginny has told me. I can't believe all he's been through." April said. "And to think he's only fourteen."

"Almost fifteen," Molly said wistfully. She then looked at the Medi-Witch hopefully. "His birthday is the thirty-first. Do you think it would be a problem if the whole family came and helped him celebrate it? I promise we'll keep it low key."

"I'll have to check, but I don't see it as being a problem," April replied.

Molly nodded in acceptance, knowing that was as good as she could hope for, given the circumstances.

At that moment, Healer Payne came strolling into the room. He stopped just inside, taking in the assemblage of people who were there.

"You seem to be a pretty popular person, Mr. Potter," he said amiably.

As he came over to Harry's bed, Remus stood and vanished his chair.

"So, you told Medi-Witch Johnson that you seem to be having trouble with your leg," he stated.

Harry nodded and grabbing his notepad, he turned back to the note he had written.

The healer read it, nodding. He drew his wand and cast several spells. First on his leg and then moving up to the site of his head injury. He looked on pensively for a moment, before turning for Harry's chart that April had already in hand.

He made a couple of notations and turned back to Harry. "I'm making a few changes to your potion regimen. I'm adding a mild strengthening potion and changing one of your healing potions to try and work on the nerves running to your leg," he explained. "I'll be honest with you though, we may just have to wait to see how you continue to heal."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He may not like it, but that was just the way it was. He did feel a little better when Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He smiled at her but then slipped his hand out and grabbed his notepad. Turing to a fresh page, he wrote, ~Thanks for telling me the truth~

The healer patted him on the shoulder with an encouraging smile. "I always will, Harry," he said softly.

Harry nodded, glad he wasn't being kept in the dark.

The healer said goodbye to everyone and departed, but suddenly April darted out after him.

"Healer Payne," she called out quietly.

"Yes, Miss Johnson?" he asked as he turned around. "Did you forget something?"

"No sir, not really. I wanted a quick word but didn't want Mr. Potter to overhear," April said with a small smile.

The healer raised one eyebrow, wondering what she wanted that couldn't be said if front of Harry, he'd just promised to always tell him the truth.

April launched right into it, not wanting to be gone too long. "Mrs Weasley asked about the possibility of having all the family in for a small celebration for Mr. Potter's birthday on the thirty-first?"

A smile broke out on the man's face. "I think that's a splendid idea. All too often patients are treated as if they are too fragile but I believe that they need the good to counter the bad."

"Thank you, sir. I'll let Mrs. Weasley know," April said in relief, glad that his "family" was going to do something so nice for the boy.

As she started to turn away, "Just one thing," Healer Payne said.

April stopped, wondering if there would be some kind of catch and looked at the man questioningly.

"Please let me know what time they plan on, I'd like to stop by," he said with a smile.

"Yes sir," April said in relief. Healer Payne was one of the staff favourites, a gentle and compassionate man. " _Too bad he's married_ ," she thought to herself.

She hurried back into Harry's room, hoping he hadn't missed her or would question her about what she had been doing. Luckily it looked like Harry was none the wiser as he was paying close attention to Ginny, Tonks and Remus.

Molly though had noticed her departure and wondered what was going on, then she remembered about the party. When April returned she looked at her, one eyebrow raised and head slightly cocked, a questioning look on her face.

April took a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying any attention before she gave a quick nod to the Weasley matriarch.

Molly smiled and gave a curt nod back, letting April know that she understood. Now she had plans to make and not a whole lot of time to make them.

Harry began to tire and participated less and less in the discussion going on around him. He tried to follow the conversation as it went back and forth between Ginny, Tonks and Remus, but it became harder and harder.

Ginny was the first to notice as Harry's participation waned and he slumped further back into the bed. Though he was still smiling, she could see his eyes struggling to stay open.

She rolled her eyes, knowing Harry would never say anything. He was just enjoying having visitors too much to want them to leave.

She looked over at April who was talking to her Mum but keeping an eye on Harry too. Their eyes locked and April was able to understand what Ginny was trying to convey.

Excusing herself from Molly she made her way over to the bed. "Well. It looks like someone is getting a bit tired," she said good-naturedly.

Everyone got the message, even Harry who had looked like he want to complain for a moment but then nodded his head in acceptance. He took his pen in hand and scribbled a quick ~Goodbye~ which he held up and showed everybody.

Tonks was the first to come hug Harry. She hugged him a little tighter than she had when she arrived. "It's so good to see you getting better," she whispered in his ear, fighting her tears once again.

Harry's return hug wasn't nearly a fierce as his welcoming one. He did nod his head, letting her know how much he appreciated her coming. It meant the world to him.

Remus was next and he was just as emotional in saying goodbye as Tonks was. When he began to pull away, Harry grabbed his pad. ~Take Tonks to lunch~

Remus looked at him a bit surprised. When he hesitated, Harry wrote ~Just Do It!"

Remus couldn't help but laugh thinking just how much alike he was with Sirius. "Okay, Harry," he said softly. With a smile, he went and joined Tonks at the door. With a final wave they were gone.

Molly came over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll be running along for now too." she said warmly. "I can't leave them all alone at home for too long. Who knows what I'd find when I returned."

Harry gripped her tightly in a big hug, and actually kissed her cheek as she parted.

Molly smiled and said, "I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and lay back again, smiling as the closest person he had as a mother left.

Lunch arrived soon after and Harry was pleased to see it was a much heartier thick stew this time, with huge chunks of meat and vegetables. Accompanying it was a small loaf of fresh bread, not quite as good as Mrs. Weasley's but to someone who hadn't eaten much in the way of tasty solid food for a while, it was divine.

Harry once again fed himself, though Ginny did butter his bread for him. She was given the exact same meal for her lunch and they sat mainly in silence while they ate.

As they finished lunch, Ginny noticed how wan Harry was looking, his bruises standing out starkly against his white skin and she chided herself for not saying something quicker when she noticed how tired he was getting.

Harry settled back into his bed, smiling tiredly at Ginny. His thoughts first went to how nice it had been to see Tonks and Remus, especially as it looked like Tonks had dressed up for the werewolf.

His thoughts then drifted to how wonderful Molly and April were in taking care of him. Sure it was the Medi-Witch's job but she seemed to take personal interest in him and he really appreciated it.

Finally his thoughts went to Ginny. He couldn't believe how close he was getting to her and how much she cared. It really touched his heart and he remembered some of the things his Mum had told him. Yes, he really wanted to continue getting to know Ginny.

His eyes drifted shut and he hung on the edge of consciousness. He thought he heard or maybe it was just a dream, "Sleep well, Harry. I'm here if you need me. I love you." Then there was the feeling of someone kissing his cheek. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Harry continues to recovery, not to say everything is going to be easy. I'd like to address an issue someone brought up in a review. While Harry "loves" April for her kind and caring manner and will become closer to her as she helps in his treatment, it will definitely NOT be a romantic relationship. He admires her for what she does and how she goes about it, taking a personal interest but that's all.**

 **~TEXT~ is Harry writing if you hadn't figured it out.**

 _ **"Italics"**_ **is a person's thoughts  
**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. A Bump in the Road

A

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 4: A Bump in the Road**

It was mid afternoon before Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He smiled as he looked at Ginny who was sitting beside him, holding his hand and talking softly with April.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze causing her to look at him. "Hey sleepy head," she said with a smile. "Feeling better? You were pretty tired though I understand with Remus and Tonks being here."

Harry just nodded and smiled thinking about seeing Remus and Tonks. Though he really wished there was some way the Sirius could visit.

April was just adjusting his bed to allow him to sit up when Harry gave a strangle cry, his eyes rolled up in his head and he began to convulse violently.

Ginny cried out in distress while April rushed to his side, casting spells furiously, already having sent off a Patrous to summon help.

The first thing the Medi-Witch did was petrify Harry so he wouldn't harm himself as he thrashed around. As she was casting diagnostic spells, Healer Payne and several other Medi-Witches and Wizards came flooding into the room.

They tried to get Ginny to move back but Harry had her hand in a death grip and she couldn't get loose.

Just like on the night he was brought in a multitude of people worked frantically on Harry. Some were casting more spells while others seemed to be lending strength to the main people working on the struggling boy.

Ginny saw a pale red flame light at the top of Harry's bed, it flickered wildly. Ginny knew from her talks with April, that the red flame meant Harry was having difficulty breathing, if it became steady it meant he had stopped breathing all together. She was just glad it wasn't blue which would have indicated his heart had stopped.

They worked on him for what seemed to Ginny forever, though it had only been several long minutes before their spells showed that whatever had struck Harry had subsided so they removed the petrification charm allowing him to relax back into his bed.

It was a few more minutes till Harry's eyes fluttered open once again. He looked around blankly, a bewildered look on his face. He finally found Ginny and he stared at her looking lost, confused and frightened.

She got as close as she could and caressed his face which was pale and sweaty. "Shhh, Harry. It's alright, I'm here," she whispered.

Harry looked at her imploringly, still scared. He squeezed her hand but it was weak and shaky. She squeezed his hand back, fighting her tears, wanting to remain strong for him.

Healer Payne with April's assistance were removing Harry's bandage which had fresh blood on it.

"Harry, can you hear me?" the healer asked.

Harry's eyes shifted over to the healer and he nodded his head, though it was barely perceptible.

Healer Payne gave him a wan smile. "It appears a small blood vessel burst at the site of your injury causing your problem. I've summoned a specialist to come and have a look at you."

Almost as if on cue an older Healer came into the room. He made his way straight over to Harry's bed and quickly conferred with Healer Payne. They both then turned to Harry.

"This is Healer Dankworth, a neuro-specialist, the best there is. So don't worry, he'll have you sorted out in no time," Healer Payne said reassuringly.

Healer Dankworth gave Harry smile. "Just relax Harry and let me get a good look at what's going on."

Harry gave the man a nod and closed his eyes, trying to relax but he found it difficult. He was comforted some by Ginny's reassuring presence. He could still feel her hand softly caressing his cheek and the steady pressure of her hand holding his let him know that she was still there for himself

Healer Dankworth began a series of long and complicated charms. Ginny's attention flitted back and forth from what he was doing and focusing on Harry.

Ginny was somewhat taken with what the elder healer was doing, small lights danced and flickered on Harry's wound and dare she say it, inside it as well.

As fascinating as she found it, she still focused mainly on Harry. He had a small frown on his face and his eyes, scrunched up minutely as if he was feeling small stabbing pains.

She looked imploringly at April who followed her look and noticed Harry reaction. She gave Ginny a curt nod, but did not interrupt the healer's work.

Ginny looked back at Healer Dankworth who was now hunched over with his head close to Harry's. She saw a shimmering shape that looked much like a thick lens before his one eye and he was staring intently at the dancing lights.

Finally the lights faded from view and the lens like structure disappeared. The healer stood upright, arching his head back and rolled his shoulders several times, sighing in relief as he worked out the tightness.

He spoke mainly to Healer Payne but included April and Ginny by making eye contact with both of them.

"Overall things look fairly stable. As you know," he said looking mainly at Healer Payne, "that a small blood vessel burst causing some additional minor damage, leading to the patient's convulsions. There are several additional blood vessels that are bruised and weakened so they will take further watching."

Healer Payne nodded thoughtfully while April spoke up. "Healer Dankworth, I had just recently given Mr. Potter a mild Strengthening Potion, could that have led to the bursting on the blood vessel?"

The Healer shrugged. "It is possible that the potion raised Mr. Potter's blood pressure causing the failure but it is just as likely that the vessel was weakened by the damage from his injury and chose that moment to fail. It's hard to say which was the cause."

He then smiled at the Medi-Witch. "But that was an excellent question and something we need to be aware of and monitor if he continues to receive the Strengthening Potion."

Healer Payne looked up. "I think we'll continue with the potion for now but cut it's strength in half to play it safe and see how it goes. We can always increase it again if there are no complications."

"That sounds prudent," Healer Dankworth said. "I'm going to prescribe a Venous strengthening potion that should help with the healing of the additional bruised blood vessels and hopefully that will help prevent any further episodes."

After making his notations in Harry's chart, he looked at Harry who still had his eyes closed so he spoke more to Ginny. "I'll be back to check on Mr. Potter after he has received his potion to check on him."

Ginny nodded in response and after Harry gave her a slight squeeze of her hand she said "Thank you Healer Dankworth, Harry also gives his thanks."

When the Healer looked at her questioningly she made an indication at Harry's hand in hers. He smiled and nodded, then took his leave, letting the others continue in taking care of Harry for the moment.

Slowly the additional medical personnel filtered out of the room until only Healer Payne and April remained with Harry and Ginny.

Healer Payne smiled at Ginny. "You accounted yourself very well with staying here and remaining so calm."

Ginny gave him a small smile in return. "Well Harry had a hold of my hand so tightly that I couldn't have left if I had wanted to."

Healer Payne gave a chuckle. "Yes, Mr. Potter seems like he is quite attached to you," he said humorously.

Ginny blushed deeply but her smile let them know she agreed with the healer's assessment.

The healer came over and gave her shoulder a light affectionate squeeze and departed.

"Well I think we've had enough excitement for one day," April said with a smile at the young witch.

Ginny laughed giddily from the excess adrenalin in her system. She tried to hide just how terrified she had been when Harry had went into convulsions. She had never seen something so scary and she hoped never to again.

She gazed down at Harry who had drifted off to sleep, tired from his ordeal. She began to sniffle and a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes.

April came over and hugged Ginny into her body. "It will be okay, Ginny," she said softly. "A few setbacks are to be expected with as severe of an injury that Harry experienced."

Ginny just nodded sadly in reply. To over come by emotion to say anything.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus and Tonks headed out of St. Mungo's, Tonks holding on to Remus by the crook of his arm. Remus drew to a halt. "How about I treat you to lunch," he said with a smile, though he felt like his heart was in his throat. He figured he might as well acquiesce to Harry's and Sirius' demands.

When Tonks looked at him questioningly he frowned. "I can afford lunch," he said irritably.

Tonks gave him an exasperated look. "I didn't think you couldn't," she said with a smile. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

Remus gave a sigh and his shoulders sagged. " _Godric! Why do I always stick my foot in my mouth?"_ he chided himself.

Tonks gave a gentle tug on his arm. "Come on, I'm hungry but I do need to get back to get some sleep. I have the overnight shift again so I really need to get some rest," she said amiably.

Remus let himself be led off towards the Leaky Cauldron still thinking about what is was about the witch beside him that made him act the way he did.

They had no problem getting a table back in a secluded corner and after receiving their meals they settled into a comfortable conversation.

They started with talking about Harry and how he was doing, That led to discussing his childhood and what they knew or suspected about what he had gone through.

That topic exhausted, they moved on to Tonks' job and the goings on at the Ministry, finally discussing some of the art and history that both found fascinating.

It wasn't until Tonks yawned widely that they noticed the time.

Remus tossed down some Galleons to cover the bill and stood. "Come on," he said. "Time to get you back to your flat so you can get some sleep."

They Apparated back to her flat and at the door, Tonks looked at him and said "Stay?"

Remus looked at her longingly but reluctantly. "I really should get back to Sirius and besides you need to get some sleep."

"Who said we'd do anything but sleep," she said mischievously, her eyes sparkling.

Remus blushed deeply, closing his eyes and shaking his head. " _There I go again."_ he thought.

He was startled when he felt Tonks' lips brush his cheek.

"I'll see you later," she whispered pointedly.

"Yes, I'd like that," he replied, then with a smile he left to go to let Sirius know what he had found out about Harry.

Tonks watched him leave, a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm getting to you," she said softly before heading off to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly returned and immediately took in Ginny. She was looking at Harry worriedly, occasionally caressing his cheek or idly straightening his blanket.

She looked at April in confusion and the Medi-Witch came over and quietly explained about the events that had taken place that afternoon.

Molly sighed, tears in her eyes. "That poor boy," she said softly, looking at him laying there, looking so small and pale.

"He's strong and he has Ginny to help him," April replied sympathetically.

"I know," Molly moaned. "But he's been through so much already."

April could only nod her head in agreement, trying not to think about the trials that remained before him.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in quiet talk, mainly Molly and April but Ginny did join in on occasion, though for the most part she kept her attention on Harry who continued to sleep.

Molly was just getting ready to leave and had gone over to Ginny when Harry slowly opened his eyes. He again looked around, a little bewilderedly before his eyes came to rest on Ginny.

He gave her a weak smile and shakily squeezed her hand. His eyes then drifted over to Molly and looked at her longingly.

She bent over him and he struggled to lift his other hand to her. She grabbed it, taking a firm hold. He gave it a weak squeeze, his eyes looking at her imploringly.

She seemed to know just what to say. "Don't worry Harry, Mum is here."

Harry nodded minutely, tears pooling in his eyes as he gave her a thin smile.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Harry's smile widened a little and he nodded again.

Molly smiled through her own tears. "Rest now. I have to go but Ginny will still be here and I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," she whispered.

Harry gave her hand one last squeeze, which she returned before placing his hand gently down by his side.

Harry gave her one last nod before closing his eyes, seemingly falling asleep in moments.

Molly straightened up and quickly turned around, trying desperately to get her emotions under control. She blinked her eyes rapidly, took a deep breath and finally got control back over herself.

She gave Ginny a small smile and patted her on the shoulder. As she went to step away, she was surprised by April who took her into a hug. As they parted, their eyes locked but no words were exchanged or necessary.

She took one last glance back at Harry before she slowly departed, praying hard for the boy who had become like a son to her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus arrived back at the little rundown house that he was sharing with Sirius expecting to find him sitting in the parlour drinking like he usually did. That's not to say he ever really caught the man drunk, but he did seem to almost always have a glass of Firewhisky.

"Sirius? Where are you?" he called out, shaking his head. While he did wonder where his friend was, he wasn't concerned that he had been found by the Aurors. The place was to intact for that as Sirius had vowed to fight his hardest rather than be taken back to Azkaban.

He was just starting to wonder if Sirius had slipped out as Padfoot, when the dog in question came pounding into the room from the back hall, slammed into his chest and knocked him on his back."

Remus glared at the dog standing on his chest, tongue lolling out, looking like he'd be drooled on any second.

"Get off me!" he cried, giving the dog a push.

While a fairly large animal, Padfoot was pushed off rather easily, no match for Remus' werewolf enhanced strength.

Remus sat up and climbed to his feet. "Where were you?" he asked irritably.

The dog changed back into a man and Sirius gave Remus a grin. "Welcome back, Moony," he said, his eyes alight with mischief.

Remus looked at him suspiciously. "I asked where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Nowhere really important," Sirius replied with a shrug, though his eyes were still dancing.

Remus didn't like that look. It usually meant he'd been up to something, and usually it was no good.

"I thought you would have been waiting to hear about Harry," he said, frowning slightly, still wondering what Sirius had been up to.

"I would have thought you'd have been back by now," Sirius countered, still smirking.

Remus took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly, not relishing the teasing he was going to be taking from his fellow Marauder for the coming foreseeable future.

"I took Nymphadora to lunch afterwards," he said lowly, praying Sirius wouldn't hear.

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Really? What prompted that?" he asked, a bit too gleefully.

Remus' face changed, though he smiled, there was a touch of melancholy to it. "Harry requested it," then after a moment of thought said, "Demanded it, really."

Sirius, who had laid back casually in his chair, bolted upright, sitting on the very edge. "Harry's awake!?" he asked intensely.

"Yeah, he is," Remus replied a bit sadly.

Sirius frowned immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

""Well he still doesn't look that great, his face is still so bruised," Remus said, putting off the worst news till last. "And he can't talk," he finished softly, looking at Sirius with great concern.

Sirius looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean he can't talk?"

"Molly and the Medi-Witch explained it that Harry explained it was like his mouth and brain were disconnected," Remus explained.

Sirius looked at him bewilderedly. "How did Harry explain it if he can't talk?"

Remus smiled, "Ginny Weasley," he replied.

"What? Does she read his mind?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Remus gave a low chuckle. "No, she brought Harry a muggle pen and notepad," he said in satisfaction.

Sirius gave an appraising look, a smile on his face. "Smart girl, that one," he said brightly. Then looking at Remus. "She was there?" he asked inquisitively.

Remus nodded, "Yes and has been from the very beginning." Then he smiled, "Borrowed James' cloak and snuck in, from what the Medi-Witch told me."

Sirius laughed heartily. "Got the makings of a fine Marauder," he said happily. Then sighing contentedly he said. "Harry needs someone like her."

"I don't think you have to worry on that front," Remus replied.

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking very interested.

Remus stared off for a moment, focusing elsewhere.

"Moony?" Sirius grumbled.

Remus snapped his attention back to Sirius. "Sorry, it's kind of funny really. Harry reminded me so much of James, at least after Lily's screaming and yelling part." he said with a laugh.

"When Harry wasn't busy writing, he'd slip one hand into Ginny's and was always sneaking peeks at her when he thought no one was watching,". he said happily. "It brought back a lot of memories," he said a bit more sadly.

Sirius' reaction was tempered by the memories of their lost friends. "Well, I'm glad he has her," he said more sedately.

"Me too," Remus replied with a sad smile.

The Sirius brightened. "So, tell me about you and Nymphadora."

Remus couldn't help but blush as the memory of Tonks coming out of the bedroom where that dress struck him.

"Oh, this must be good," crowed Sirius.

"There's not much to tell," Remus began.

"I doubt that," Sirius interrupted.

Remus shot a glare at his friend. "As I was saying, there isn't much to tell. I showed up at the flat and asked her to accompany me to St. Mungo's. She had just gotten off of an overnight shift and was sitting down to eat something." he explained.

Then with a frown, "Merlin she should eat better," he murmured to himself. Though Sirius heard, he kept quiet, though he did smile at Remus' comment.

"She was still wearing her Auror robes and she said she wanted to change," he continued. "It didn't take her long before she came back out," he said but had a dreamy look on his face.

Sirius howled with laughter. "Oh, she must have dressed in something special if the look on you face is any indication." he said gleefully.

Remus blushed deeply and shook his head in resignation. "She was wearing a dress," he replied lowly, but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Ah, Moony old man," Sirius chortled. "You're doomed, doomed I say."

Though Remus didn't reply, he thought to himself, " _If I must be doomed, I can't think of a better way."_

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry slept most of the remainder of the afternoon with Ginny remaining quietly by his side, holding his hand and watching him closely.

April let her alone for the main part, just watching how much the young girl cared about the young man beside her. It really touched her heart to see the depth of feelings she held for him.

Harry finally awoke shortly before dinner and the look he gave Ginny brought tears to April's eyes.

Ginny stayed and fed Harry again. Though it was beast broth again, Harry didn't seem to mind. He just lay there and let Ginny minister to him, smiling wanly as she took care of him.

The young witch was just getting ready to leave when Healer Dankworth returned to check on how Harry was doing so she stayed until he was done.

The Healer finished his examination and nodded in satisfaction. "Things are looking pretty good," he said with a small smile. "Hopefully we're past the worst of it but I must warn you, we're not totally out of the woods yet."

Harry nodded and motioned to Ginny for his pen and notepad. ~Thank you~ he wrote, but everyone noticed his writing was much shakier than it had been before.

Healer Dankworth nodded. "Just rest, Harry and try to remain as calm as possible. It will help keep the strain off of the vessels that need more time to heal," he said encouragingly.

Harry nodded tiredly and closed his eyes but not before giving Ginny's hand a squeeze.

Ginny squeezed his hand in reply and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him laying there, looking so vulnerable.

She slowly made her way to the door when she felt April come up behind her, turning, the Medi-Witch took her into a warm hug.

"Thanks," she murmured, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome," April said tenderly. "Remain strong and positive, Harry needs you," she said with a smile.

Ginny smiled in return, though it was touched by sadness. Taking a calming breath, "I will but it's just so hard seeing him like this," she lamented.

April gave Ginny's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and made her way home to the Burrow. As she stepped out of the floo she was surprised to see Hermione sitting on the couch with Ron.

Ron was sitting slouched at the one end of the couch looking sad, while Hermione sat at the other end, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How is he?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"It was a tough day," Ginny replied sadly.

When Hermione looked like she was going to speak, Ginny interrupted. "Excuse me, I need to go see Mum," and she hurriedly left the room, not wanting to be interrogated by Hermione.

Ginny found her mother in the kitchen, who took one look at her daughter and came over and took her into a huge hug.

Ginny just leaned into the comforting embrace, letting all the love and warmth fill her and she sighed contentedly.

After several moments, they slowly parted. Molly placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, taking a good look at her.

"Why don't you sit down and have something to eat," she said softly.

"I'm not really hungry, Mum," Ginny replied sadly.

"I know, Dear, but you need to eat something. You need to keep up your strength," Molly said compassionately.

Ginny knew she was right and sat down at the table and ate the smaller than usual serving of Shepherd's Pie that her mother set before her. Surprising herself, she ate the whole thing.

Finishing, she felt what little energy she had remaining drain out of her. Rising slowly, she looked at her mother who was watching her with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm really tired, Mum. I think I'm just going to head off to bed," she said tiredly.

"Okay, Dear," her mother replied. "And don't worry. I've set Hermione up in Bill's old room so you won't be disturbed later."

Ginny smiled appreciatively at her mother. Trust her to take everything into consideration and make things easier for her.

"Thanks, Mum. I'll see you in the morning," Ginny replied, heading off to her room and some much needed sleep.

Ginny headed up stairs and stopped in the loo before heading to her room. After taking care of business, she stared at herself in the mirror, appraising the face that stared back at her.

It was a tried face, one filled with worry. Then she remembered what April had said. "Yes, I need to be strong for Harry" she said softly to herself.

She was pleased to see the look of determination that sprung onto her face and with a sad smile she headed off to her bedroom.

She changed quickly and snuggled down into her bed. Even though she was exhausted, it took a while for her to relax and fall asleep.

At first her dreams were a bit chaotic, her mind not settling on anything in particular. Then things changed and she found herself sitting out back in the garden of the Burrow.

Things seemed different somehow. Though she always loved sitting out in the garden, it seemed somehow more peaceful, more serene.

Before she could contemplate what was different, she noticed someone fade into existence at the edge of the woods. It was a beautiful young woman with long red hair.

The woman smiled at her and came over and sat next to Ginny.

It was then that Ginny noticed the woman's eyes, they were the same shade of green as Harry's.

"Lily!?" she said in surprise.

"Yes," Lily replied with a wide smile. "I always knew you were a smart one."

Ginny found herself blushing though she held Lily's gaze. "What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

Lily laughed, a sound filled with music. "Surely you can guess," she said humorously.

Ginny nodded her head. "Harry," she said plainly.

Lily nodded, "Yes, Harry and the part you need to play in helping him."

Ginny gave her an anguished look. "I'm doing all I can to help and support him," she cried lowly.

Lily looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, what you are doing now is critical for Harry, but it's time for you to take the next step."

Ginny looked at her bewilderedly.

Lily looked deep into her eyes and reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek. "You have it in you to heal Harry beyond what anyone else can do," she whispered.

Ginny was leaning into Lily's caress when she processed what she had said.

"Me?" she said in shock. Then, somehow she knew what Lily had said was true. "What must I do?" she asked eagerly.

Lily smiled at her. "I knew you'd understand." She then rested her hand over Ginny's heart. "Take what is in here, combine it with your magic and let it flow into Harry. Direct it where he needs healing and all will be well."

"But how?" Ginny asked, her mid whirling.

"That you must figure out for yourself," Lily said sympathetically.

Ginny nodded in understanding, knowing that truly important things were always so.

"Remember that things go much further than just healing Harry. You are critical to everything and without you Harry will be lost," Lily said seriously.

Ginny pondered what Lily had said, wondering about the implications of what she had been told. She knew no answers were coming at the moment and she'd have to think hard about the information Lily had given her.

Lily looked around at the gardens and smiled. "It's so peaceful here. I can understand why you like to spend so much time here."

She then turned her attention back to Ginny. "James and I couldn't have wished for anyone better than you for Harry," she said emotionally.

Ginny felt herself choke up. "I'll try and be worthy," she said softly.

"You are," Lily reassured her.

She then took one last look around. "It's time for me to go," she said sadly.

"Will I see you again?" Ginny asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Lily smiled at her reassuringly. "At least in the next life, as to before that, who can say. The future is an unknown."

With that, she leaned in and gave Ginny a fierce hug and kissed her on her forehead as they parted.

Ginny was too choked up with her emotions to say anything as Lily rose and headed back towards the woods.

Just before she got there, Ginny called out, "Goodbye, Lily!"

Lily paused and turned around and nodded at Ginny.

"And thank you," Ginny said.

Lily smiled and nodded again and then turned back towards the woods. She faded from view as she got there.

Ginny awoke, the sun just starting to peak in through the window. She smiled as she remembered her dream, though she was certain it was more than just a dream.

She lay there just a moment, contemplating on what Lily had said and vowed to learn what she needed to do to help heal Harry.

Bounding up with renewed energy she quickly went and took her shower and got ready for the day. She dressed in record time and hurried down to the kitchen.

Her mother was already preparing breakfast and she smiled as she saw Ginny.

"Well, I'd say the rest did you a world of good," she said smiling at her daughter.

"Yes it did," agreed Ginny, smiling back at her mother. " _If she only knew,"_ Ginny thought.

It wasn't long before Molly had breakfast on the table and she laughed lowly as Ginny dug in with gusto.

"Well someone is certainly hungry this morning," she said good-naturedly.

Ginny paused between mouthfuls. "Yeah I am, I need to keep up my strength if I'm to be able to help Harry," she said with a smile.

"Well, whatever. I'm just glad you're eating well. You had me a little worried last night," Molly said happily.

"I was just tired and worried about Harry. He had such a hard day yesterday," Ginny explained before diving into her breakfast again.

Finishing quickly, she placed her dishes in the sink. "Is it okay if I head over to St. Mungo's?" she asked hopefully.

Molly smiled at her sympathetically. "That's fine, Dear. I'll be over as soon as I get everyone else sorted out. I'll see if Hermione and Ron want to come along."

Ginny smiled. "I think Harry would like to see his friends," she replied. "Though please talk to Hermione, you know what she can be like and Harry doesn't need that right now."

Molly gave her daughter a knowing look. "Don't worry, I'll speak to Hermione and reign her in as much as I can," she said with a grin.

Ginny nodded in understanding, Hermione could be, just so Hermione. Flashing her mother a smile, she headed for the floo and with a burst of green flames she was gone.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Poor Harry, nothing is ever easy for him. Ginny is preparing herself for what she must do, wonder how that will all play out.**

 **I know I said this would be five chapters or so, and it looks like it is going to be the or so. Not quite sure how many chapters it will be at this point, though it won't be as long as my other multi-chapter stories. I'm sure that has you all upset.**

 **As always, please review.**


	5. Back on the Road

8

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 5: Back on the Road**

Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's and immediately made her way to Harry's room. She stopped just inside of the door and couldn't help but giggle.

Harry was gamely feeding himself breakfast but with his shaky hands, he was spilling quite a bit on himself. Luckily April had tucked a small towel under his chin and it was being the recipient of the spilled porridge.

Harry spotted her right away and he smiled at her, happy that she was back.

Ginny made her way over to him and sat down, still smiling at him. She had timed things rather well as he was just finishing up eating.

Harry sat his spoon down and with a small shake of his head, he looked down at himself. He looked back at Ginny with a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

April noticed he was done eating so she levitated his tray away as she removed the towel, but it was Ginny who grabbed the flannel and wiped off his chin and around his mouth.

She was surprised to see Harry frown. "What's wrong?"she asked in concern.

Harry grabbed his notepad and pen. ~Feel like baby~ he wrote with a pout. Once again his writing was pretty sloppy, nowhere near as neat as it had been.

Ginny gave him a sad sympathetic look. "No, you're not a baby. You're someone who was hurt badly and almost died. So you need to understand that you are going to need some help once and a while. Okay?"

Harry nodded slowly, letting her know that he understood. Again, it was one of those things he didn't like but knew he'd have to put up with till he could get health again.

To change the subject and hopefully cheer him up Ginny said, "Hermione got back yesterday. She had just arrived at the Burrow before I got home."

Harry looked at her excitedly. ~Really? Is she coming to visit?~

Ginny smiled at his exuberance. "Mum said she'd bring her along when she comes later this morning."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and wrote hesitantly ~Ron?~

Ginny cringed slightly and gave him a small shrug. "I think so," she said unsurely, hoping her mum could talk her brother into coming.

It was about an hour later when Molly, Hermione and Ron arrived with Molly leading the way. Hermione followed close behind her and her eyes filled with tears when she got her first sight of Harry.

Ron brought up the rear, appearing rather reluctant to enter, a very unhappy look on his face. Gratefully it seemed only Ginny noticed Ron's demeanour as Harry was occupied with hugging Hermione.

At first when Ginny saw her, she was worried that Hermione was going to charge Harry and envelope him in a hug that might have hurt him but she was glad when the young witch had slowly approached and embraced him gently.

Ron did come over and give Harry a low "Hey mate," before he went over and sat in the chair by the door.

Before Hermione could begin questioning Harry, Molly stepped in and hugged Harry. Then she pulled something out of her handbag that looked similar to a muggle Vue-Master.

"Here Harry," she said handing him the device. "I'm going to get your new glasses but the optician wanted to make sure we get an up to date prescription. So look through there and push the lever on the side, but remember don't blink," she said good-naturedly.

Harry nodded and looked the device over, shrugged and put it up to his face. He pressed the lever and it made a funny whirling noise and then fell silent. Shrugging once again, he handed it back to Molly.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stuffed the device back in her handbag. "The man said if I returned this straight-away that he could probably have your new glasses ready this afternoon."

Harry nodded as Molly left, hoping that the man was telling the truth. He wondered how much of his headaches were caused by not having his glasses to wear.

April conjured up another chair so that Hermione could sit down next to Ginny.

Ginny was a little apprehensive looking at the bushy-haired girl as she looked like she'd burst at the seams with her unasked questions but she was quite surprised when Hermione restrained herself and after asking how he was doing spent most of the time telling Harry about her trip to the continent.

Molly returned a short time later and sat down and joined in the discussion Ginny, Harry and Hermione were having, though Harry was mainly listening, only writing a comment or question occasionally.

Ginny watched Harry particularly and was happy to see the smile on his face as he listened intently as Hermione droned on about all the museums and places of interest she and her parents had visited.

She did frown when she glanced at her brother sitting by the door, slumped down into his chair, head hanging and hands stuffed into his pockets. She shook her head and thought that maybe that evening he'd be getting a dose of Bat-Bogies to change his attitude.

Harry's and Ginny's lunch arrived causing Hermione to look at her startled, Ginny ignored the girl's questioning look and just helped Harry get set up to eat.

Molly stood and gave Hermione a pointed look which the girl acknowledged and stood too.

"Well, we'll just pop off home and get our own lunch and hopefully by the time we return the optician will have your new glasses ready," she said with a smile.

Hermione looked like she wanted to hug Harry but as he had his tray before him and was starting to eat, she settled for patting his arm.

As they started to leave Ron stood and whispered something to his mother who gave a nod of her head and literally dragged Hermione from the room.

Ron sighed and stared at the floor for a moment before he turned and came over to Harry and Ginny. He looked at Ginny, silently asking for a moment alone with Harry, but Ginny gave him a look that said "Not on you life!"

Ron gave her a perfunctory nod before turning his attention to Harry. Ginny noticed he seemed to be staring at Harry's chest, not willing to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being here more," he said lowly. "It's just . . . well it's just that I hate this place. Always have since I was about four or five and was visiting Grandma Prewett and she died. Since then the place just gives me the willies."

His eyes then flitted to Harry's. "I hope you understand and I'll try to do better."

Harry grabbed his notepad and scribbled ~It's fine. I understand~ though to Ginny it looked like he didn't fully.

Ron gave them both a wan smile before turning and going to join his mother and Hermione.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes followed Ron as he left, watching till he was out of sight, a sad smile on his face. He then looked at Ginny, his smile brightening a little.

Ginny reached out and caresses his cheek, not saying anything as she couldn't think of what to say.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Ginny's touch, his smile growing. With a contented sigh from both of them they turned their attention back to their lunches.

It was after lunch when April had stepped out of the room for a moment when Ginny remembered what Lily had told her.

She concentrated on her feelings for Harry and felt them gather in her heart. She then thought about gathering her magic and combining the two. At first she struggled a little bit but as she persisted she felt the feeling grow.

She gathered as much of it as she could and concentrated on pushing it down her arm and into Harry's body. She released a massive jolt of energy and felt it flow from her into Harry.

Harry gave a startled cry and looked at Ginny in surprise.

" _Gently, Ginny. Don't over do it. You'll tire yourself out and not be able to help Harry again for many days,"_ she heard Lily's voice say.

Ginny clamped down on her magic, reducing it to a trickle.

" _That's better. Slow and steady is what's needed."_

Ginny looked around in wonder, unsure if she had really just heard Lily's voice, though it was obvious that Harry hadn't heard a thing.

She heard an ethereal giggle and she knew without a doubt that she had heard Harry's mum.

Then she remembered what Lily had said about directing the healing so she concentrated on where the dancing lights were when Healer Dankworth had cast his spell on Harry's head.

Ginny could feel and see in her mind's eye the damaged blood vessels that needed healing and she concentrated on that. She was also surprised when she recognized the _Venous_ healing potion and she worked at gathering it together and concentrating it where it was needed the most.

Harry stared at Ginny in awe, seeing her magic more clearly than ever before.

April returned and saw Harry and Ginny staring into each other's eyes, smiling at one another serenely. She left them alone and went back to her work.

After about fifteen minutes Ginny felt herself begin to tire.

" _That's enough for now,"_ she heard and she nodded in agreement. _"You can do more tomorrow. As you use your healing gift you'll find you will be able to do it for longer periods of time. Just remember not to over do it."_

Ginny relaxed and took comfort from Lily's soft reassuring words. She marvelled at the connection that she had with the woman and wondered what it all meant. Sighing she decided that was something best left till later and perhaps she'd learn more about it.

When Harry looked at her questioningly and grabbed his pad and pen scribbling ~How~

Ginny noticed April looking their way and knew that this wasn't the time to explain everything so she just mouthed to him "Lily."

Harry looked surprised but when he saw Ginny glance at April, he nodded his head letting her know that he'd have to wait for a more thorough explanation.

A little while later Molly and Hermione returned. Molly came right over and handed Harry his new glasses. He put them on and blinked rapidly, his eyes darting around the room.

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked slight concerned by Harry's actions.

Suddenly a smile burst out on his face and he grabbed his pen and notepad.

~Brilliant~ he wrote. ~Can see better than ever~

Molly smiled as she read his note over Ginny's shoulder. "How long has it been since you had your eyes checked and gotten new glasses?" she asked with a frown.

Harry shrugged. ~Ages~

Molly humfed, thinking what she'd like to do to Harry's aunt and uncle if she ever got the chance. "Just so you know we got anti-breaking and other protective charms placed on them, so they should hold up better than your last pair."

Harry frowned. ~How much?~

Molly sighed. "Just don't you worry about that," she said with a sad smile. When Harry went to write something she leaned in and whispered "A four footed friend of Remus' footed the bill."

Harry nodded, glad that the Galleon strapped Weasleys hadn't had to pay. He didn't want to be a burden on them financially.

It was Hermione who noticed the marked improvement in Harry's writing, though still a little shaky, it wasn't a nearly bad as it had been that morning and she asked about it.

Harry looked a little perplexed and it was Ginny who stepped in. "I suppose the special potion that they've been giving him is starting to work," she explained, hoping it would satisfy Hermione's curiosity.

Though Hermione looked a bit sceptical, she seemed to accept Ginny's explanation and didn't bring the topic up again, much to Ginny's and Harry's relief.

They passed the rest of the afternoon just talking about many mundane things. Hermione launched herself into talking about the up coming school year and them having to take their OWLs.

Ginny seethed at Hermione's insensitivity, the sad look that Harry got suspecting that his chances of returning to school on time were practically non existent tore at her heart.

Ginny tried to change the subject but Hermione wouldn't be deterred and it wasn't until Molly caught on and started to talk about something else that the bushy-haired girl relented.

It was as Molly and Hermione were getting ready to leave when Tonks showed up. She was wearing her Auror robes and looked pretty tired.

"I thought you were working the overnight shift," Molly said in surprise at seeing the young metamorph.

"Yeah I am," Tonks replied with a small smile. "I came in early to help transfer a high security prisoner," she said, staring hard at Molly hoping to convey who it was without mentioning Vernon's name.

Molly's look harden as she nodded to Tonks, letting her know she understood who she was talking about.

Tonks looked at Harry and smiled, when he noticed her looking at him he opened his arms wide, inviting her in for another hug.

She hurried across the room and hugged him tightly. Glad he was looking so much better.

"How are you doing," she asked.

Harry refused to let go, just looking at Ginny for her to explain.

She smiled at him and nodded, understanding what he wanted.

"He's doing a lot better but did have something of a setback yesterday after you and Remus left."

When Tonks looked at her in shock, Ginny explained about what had happened, leaving the young Auror with tears in her eyes. She hugged Harry hard once more.

"I'm glad you're doing better, little brother," she said without realizing it. When she did, she looked aghast but Harry hugged her harder and beamed at her, nodding to let her know that he appreciated the sentiment.

Tonks finally extricated herself from Harry's embrace, albeit a bit reluctantly. "I've got to go," she said with a sad smile. "But I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised.

Harry nodded, his eyes glistening, wishing she could stay longer but understanding that she couldn't.

Molly followed Tonks out into the hall, curious as to why Vernon was still at St. Mungo's after so long.

Tonks sighed but wasn't apologetic. "They had trouble healing his shoulder where I cauterized his wound. It was burnt badly and he fought them tooth and nail about healing it. They finally had to stun him so they could treat him and he adamantly refused to have his arm regrown. Not wanting any of that "freakishness" as he called it."

Molly had no sympathy for the man, thinking he got off easily in her book.

After Tonks left she went back in to collect Hermione and headed off back to the Burrow.

It was just after they had left when Healer Dankworth arrived for his daily check on Harry. He had just cast his spell on Harry when Ginny and April saw him jerk and he appeared to stare more intensely at the dancing lights. "Remarkable," he muttered.

When he stood upright he looked at Harry and smiled. "You're doing better than I could have hoped for."

April looked surprised but Harry and Ginny shared a glance and a smile. April noticed the glance but just thought that they were both happy to hear how well Harry was doing.

The healer left as Harry's dinner arrived. It was another stew but this time it was Chicken and Dumplings. Harry almost wished it was more of the roast beast stew as chicken stew wasn't a favourite of his but he ate it gladly.

He was surprised to see a small piece of chocolate cake for pudding and he shared it with Ginny.

Ginny was taken by surprise but ate her part happily, it was chocolate after all.

When it was time for her to leave, Ginny felt more loathed to leave than ever before. She leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek and as her lips made contact she felt Harry's arms wrap tightly around her, taking her by surprise.

She was doubly so when Harry whispered out something that sounded like "ov ewe" but she wasn't sure, thinking she may have just been imagining it or heard what she wanted to hear.

Harry reluctantly let go and smiled sadly as she left. Ginny was also equally affected, feeling like she was leaving a part of her heart behind. With tears in her eyes she flooed home and she was very glad that the parlour was empty when she got there.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Tonks sat down at her desk, just having finished helping transfer Vernon Dursley to a holding cell in the bowels of the Ministry. " _Godric, is that man insufferable,"_ she thought. Luckily she wasn't the Auror in charge so she didn't have to fill out the report.

The man hadn't wanted to cooperate at all resulting in him being placed in restraints and levitated along and it wasn't until they cast a silencing charm on him to halt the continuous stream of vitriol the man was spewing that they had any peace at all.

She penned a quick note to Remus, informing him of what had happened to Harry after they had left. Though a hardened Auror, she was glad she hadn't been there to witness his attack. She hated feeling useless and she knew that there would have been nothing she could have done except watch Harry suffer.

She marvelled at Ginny and the strength she was showing. She didn't know how the young girl had done it, sitting there while the one you cared about suffered so greatly. _"She's certainly made of sterner stuff than I am,"_ she thought.

Taking her note, she headed down to the Atrium, not wanting to use a Ministry owl, preferring to use a postal owl. The magical Post Office had a small annex in the Atrium for public use.

She had just paid and sent off the owl and was headed back to the lifts when Kingsley Shacklebolt came over and joined her.

They exchanged pleasantries but it wasn't until they got on the lift, alone, that he looked at her curiously. "A Postal Owl?" he asked with a chuckle. "You know no one would fault you for using a Ministry Owl."

"It was personal," she replied.

Kingsley laughed and shook his head. "You wouldn't be the first nor the last one to use a Ministry Owl."

Tonks just shrugged, not wanting to give away that she did on occasion use Ministry Owls for personal business, just like everyone else at the Ministry.

Kingsley chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "You're a good person, Nymphadora," he teased, knowing how much she hated her given name.

Tonks just glared at him. He was the only one she let take such liberties and was glad he only did it when they were alone. He had saved her life when she was fresh out of Auror school and they had forged a solid friendship.

It wasn't until the door was opening on their floor when she growled out "You're lucky I like you."

Kingsley just laughed and gave her a smile, knowing she wasn't being totally serious.

As they got to the Auror Division offices he asked "What are you up to this evening?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Paperwork," she sighed out. "That is unless something comes up."

Kingsley nodded in commiseration. Paper work, the bane of the Aurors. "Have fun," he said with laughter in his eyes.

Tonks just glared at him as she headed back towards her desk and probably another long boring night.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny entered the kitchen just as her mother was filling a plate with food. She sat down and dug right in, appreciating her mother all the more.

While Ginny was eating, Molly prepared some tea and sat down with her daughter. As Ginny finished, she poured two cups and slid one over in front of her daughter.

"How did things go this afternoon?" she asked softly.

"Pretty good. Healer Dankworth stopped by just before I left and said Harry was doing very well, better than expected," Ginny explained, leaving out the part she had played.

"That's wonderful to hear," Molly replied with a smile.

Ginny then looked around. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

Molly sighed. "Let's see. The twins are off God knows where doing God knows what. Percy is up in his room, reading I suppose. Your father is out in his shed playing with his muggle stuff and I'm pretty sure Hermione is up talking to Ron."

Ginny nodded, actually glad that everyone was occupied. "I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head off to bed," she told her mother.

Molly gave her a sad smile. "Alright Dear. You do look tired. Just try to not over do it, okay?"

When Ginny looked like she was going to protest Molly said. "I want you to know how proud I am of you and what you are doing but you can't help Harry if you exhaust yourself, understand?"

Ginny nodded, after all Lily had told her the same thing and if two Mums were telling her, she knew that she should listen. She did want to do all she could for Harry.

She got ready for bed, thankful that Hermione was still up talking to Ron. She really didn't feel up to answering any questions from the bushy-haired girl. Though Hermione meant well, she sometimes didn't know when to leave well enough alone. Poor Harry had enough on his plate at the moment without being badgered about everything he had gone through and was going through.

Ginny vowed to act as a buffer between Harry and whomever tired to bring him down by making him remember what had happened to him. She just wasn't going to allow it as Harry tended to dwell on those kind of things.

Nope, Ginny was going to make sure Harry concentrated on the positive, after all April had told her a happy person healed faster.

That settled in her mind she dropped off to sleep quickly and dreamed about growing closer to Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sirius Black was pacing rapidly back and forth in front of a seated Remus who was rereading the note he had received from Nymphadora Tonks for the third time. Wondering how someone who looked pretty good for what he had gone through had taken such a bad turn in such a short period of time.

Sirius' agitation was evident by his look and actions. His hair was a mess where he had been pulling at it and the look on his face could break the coldest heart.

""I need to see Harry," Sirius said desperately.

Remus glared at the man. "No! I know you feel you need to be there but there is nothing you can do except get yourself caught and thrown back in Azkaban."

"But . . ." Sirius started.

"No buts!" yelled Remus. "Harry needs for you to remain safe. Just think what it would do to him if you got caught because of him. It would destroy him. You can't allow that to happen."

Sirius sunk down into the chair opposite his fellow Marauder. "I know you're right," he said lowly in anguish. "I just feel so helpless and want to do something."

"Concentrate on finding Peter so you can clear your name and then you'll be free to see Harry whenever you want," Remus said calmly.

Sirius shot him a glare but it was half-hearted, knowing what Remus said was the truth. He then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe we could get some Poly-Juice Potion," he said hopefully.

"No!" Remus replied emphatically.

"But . . ."

"No!" Remus reiterated.

"Fine," Sirius said with frown, looking like a petulant child.

Remus had to fight to keep from laughing. "Why don't you write a letter to Harry and I'll make sure he gets it," he said conciliatorily.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks, thanks for making me keep my head on straight and think about what is really important," he said quietly but intently as he looked at his friend.

"That's why I'm here," Remus replied with a sad smile.

"Really? I wondered why you were here," Sirius replied, lightening the mood.

"I won't even bother replying to that," Remus said with feigned disgust.

"You love me and you know it," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"You're the only brother I have left," the werewolf said sadly. Thinking how he, Sirius and James had all bonded together. He excluded Peter because while he had become a Marauder with them, he never seemed as close to the others as everyone else.

Remus could see the pained look in Sirius' eyes that mirrored his own.

"I think I'm going to write that letter," Sirius said softly.

Remus watched him leave the room, thinking about what price they had paid in their fight against the forces of Darkness and what price had yet to be paid.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny was surprised to see Ron already eating breakfast when she came down into the kitchen.

Sitting down and tucking in to the wonderful meal her mother placed before her, she said "I'm surprised to see you up already. You usually aren't up this early over the summer," she teased gently.

"I've got some things to do," he replied with a shrug.

"Are you going to come back and see Harry?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Ron squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm not sure," he said lowly, not meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny glanced at their mother who just gave her a sad smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I hope you do. Harry needs his friends right now, more than ever," Ginny said earnestly.

'I'll try," Ron responded though it lacked any real conviction.

Ginny figured that was as good as she was going to get, so she turned back and finished her breakfast. She took the time to do a couple of the chores she had been neglecting. She knew her mother was being more relaxed with her concerning them but she didn't want to push it or fall too far behind.

After sorting the laundry and getting a load washing, she headed out into the garden to harvest some of the vegetables that were ripe. Though she didn't take as much time or do as thorough a job as she usually did, she thought she had done fairly well.

Seeing it was now almost ten o'clock, she hurriedly got cleaned up and headed off to St. Mungo's.

As she entered Harry's room she was surprised to see him sitting up on the edge of the bed. He gave her a brilliant smile which she returned.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," she said as she come over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed but the smile on his face made Ginny smile.

"Yes," said April. "Though sitting up in bed was a good first step, Harry needs to start getting used to being more upright so he work on getting back on his feet."

She then turned to Harry. "Now that Ginny is here, do you think we can move you to a chair so I can get your linens changed?"

Harry looked surprised but nodded his head. April, with Ginny's help got Harry standing and though he got a little dizzy when he first stood, with a steadying arm from Ginny, he was able to make it the short distance to the chair by his bed.

April summoned the other chair by the door so that Ginny could sit down next to Harry.

Harry had blushed deeply, being a bit exposed in the back as his hospital gown parted slightly.

Ginny giggled at his discomfort, causing Harry's blush to deepen. Sitting down and taking his hand, she turned to April. "Now that Harry is starting to get up, would it be alright if I brought his pyjamas and dressing gown from home?" she asked with a smile.

April smiled at seeing Harry blush. "I think that's a fine idea," she replied.

Harry looked at Ginny appreciatively and gave her hand a squeeze.

April made short work of changing Harry bed but decided since he was doing so well to leave him seated in the chair for now. She wrapped a blanket around his legs so he wouldn't get cold.

It wasn't much later that Molly arrived with Hermione in tow. Ginny watched as Harry smiled at his bushy-haired friend but she could see the trace of sadness caused by the one who wasn't there. She vowed to have a little talk with her brother when she got home that evening.

Molly smiled and made a fuss over Harry seeing him sitting beside Ginny. You would have thought he won the Quidditch Cup the way she was acting.

Harry suffered her ministrations but you could tell he was pleased by the attention the Weasley matriarch was foisting on him, if his wide smile was any indication.

Hermione seemed beside herself with indecision. With Molly fussing over Harry she couldn't get close to him and with the only two chairs in the room occupied, she didn't seem to know what to do with herself.

Molly finally let go of Harry and went over to talk to April, allowing Hermione to finally get to Harry and give him a hug.

When she let go she looked a little lost as what to do. She didn't feel comfortable sitting on Harry's bed and there wasn't any room next to Ginny and Harry.

April took pity on the girl and conjured another chair but on the opposite side of the bed.

Hermione nodded her thanks, not liking that she was so far from Harry but at least she was facing him and could talk and look at him without any problem.

While Ginny was saying something to him softly that she couldn't hear, she took a good look at him. His face was still bruised but while they were starting to fade, they were still noticeable in stark contrast to his pale skin.

His new glasses, while styled identically as his old ones, were a bit larger and fit his features much better. She could see his eyes better, something she found a bit amazing as she looked at him.

His eyes were shining brightly as he gazed at Ginny as she spoke to him, a smile on his face.

Seeing a lull in their conversation, as one sided as it was, she gathered her courage and asked "How are you doing?"

Harry looked at her with a wan smile and glanced at his notepad and pen laying just out of reach on his bedside table.

Ginny saw his look and reached over and grabbed them for him, which he gave her a smile in appreciation for her kind action.

~Doing better~ he wrote with a smile, glancing at Ginny.

"It's good to see you sitting up," Hermione stated, feeling better about how he was doing.

~Good to be out of bed~ Harry replied. ~Though my attire is a bit lacking~ he wrote with a smile.

When Ginny read that, she turned to her mother. "Mum, I was talking to April earlier and now that Harry is going to be getting out of bed she said we could bring his pyjamas and dressing gown for him to wear."

Molly smiled at her daughter. "I'll bring them this afternoon when I come back,"

Harry wrote a big ~Thanks~ and showed it to her, causing everyone to laugh or giggle.

Healer Payne entered accompanied by a small middle aged woman.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Ashworth, she's a therapist who will be working with you starting tomorrow," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said kindly, smiling at him.

"I'm a speech therapist and I'm going to help rewire your brain so you can get back to talking like normal," she explained.

Harry grabbed his pen and notepad. ~Rewired? That sounds like a muggle saying~ he wrote with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded, "Well I'm a Muggle born and a lot of my childhood influences my manner of speech."

Harry took a good look at her, liking what he saw. She had a kind, roundish face and a gentle manner about her. She was small, barely taller than Ginny, looked to be in her early or mid thirties and exuded an aura of calm but professional mannerism. He thought that she was someone who could help him.

"I won't sugar coat it, it will be hard work and be quite frustrating at times but with diligent work, I have no doubt that we will succeed," she informed him calmly.

Ginny looked at her with great interest. "Would it be possible for me to watch?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

When the therapist looked at her, Healer Payne jumped in. "Sorry, I've been remiss. This is Miss Weasley, Harry's girlfriend."

Harry and Ginny both blushed deeply, though Harry glanced at Ginny and smiled shyly. The rest looked on and smiled, except for Hermione who looked stunned at the revelation.

Healer Payne laughed, "Well perhaps I've over stated things, let's just say she's Harry's good friend and leave it at that.

This caused the adults in the room all to laugh or chuckle, only adding to the embarrassment Harry and Ginny were feeling.

"I see no problem with you coming and watching. In fact you can probably help and continue to work with Harry after his sessions. The more he works at it the faster he'll get better," she said with a smile at the young girl.

Ginny beamed and squeezed Harry's hand, glad she was going to be able to do more to help Harry recover.

Harry smiled at her, awed by the lengths Ginny was willing to go to help him. It was such an unfamiliar feeling and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have her by his side.

Slowly everyone left, Healer Payne and Elizabeth being the first to depart after scheduling the time they'd get together the following day.

Molly and Hermione left soon after, heading back to the Burrow to have lunch. Harry's and Ginny's lunch soon arrived and since Harry seemed to be doing well, he remained in his chair to eat.

When they were done eating Ginny noticed Harry was tiring so with April's help they got him situated back in bed.

Since things were calm, Ginny decided now would be a good time to help with Harry's healing. She gathered her love and magic and began to send it down her arm and into Harry. She was pleased that it seemed a bit easier today than it had been the day before.

Harry looked at her with a smile but soon drifted off to sleep, sighing contentedly as he felt Ginny's love that accompanied the healing.

April left them alone, taken by the depth of feelings she could see in Ginny's face as she stared at Harry, surprised that someone so young could display her obvious love at her age.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So things are progressing but don't think there aren't more trials that lay ahead. When has Harry ever had an easy time of it.**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope that some of you who are reading and haven't done so will take the time to add your review. Each and every one is greatly appreciated.**


	6. A Tree Grows in St Mungo's

6

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 6: A Tree Grows in St. Mungo's  
**

While Harry slept Ginny kept up with her healing, able to go to about twenty minutes before she felt herself begin to tire.

" _That's enough,"_ she heard Lily's voice say.

Ginny sat and pondered her connection with Lily. She didn't understand it and wondered if it was one way or would she be able to "talk" back to her. Tentatively she thought _"Lily?"_

" _What Ginny?"_ Lily responded.

" _I was just wondering if I could talk with you or only hear you,"_ Ginny replied.

Lily laughed. _"I guess you have your answer."_

" _I guess I do,"_ replied Ginny. She then got thoughtful for a moment. " _Do you have any idea why we have this connection and how long it will last?"_ she asked.

Lily paused for a moment. _"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure, but I do have a theory. Do you want to hear it? And as for how long it will last, I have no idea."_

" _Yes, please,"_ Ginny said with a smile. As far as she was concerned, any information even if it was a theory or guess was better than nothing. She had guessed that maybe Lily didn't know about how long it might last.

" _Well, I believe it is because of both of our great love for Harry,"_ Lily explained.

Ginny looked surprised and a little confused. _"You mean we love him the same?"_

Lily laughed hard. " _Well yes and no. We both love him completely, with all our hearts but mine is the love of a mother for her child while yours is a different kind of love. The love of the one you want to be with, to grow old together with, experiencing all of life with, both the ups and downs as you forge a life together. At least I hope so."_

Ginny couldn't help but blush at what Lily said. She certainly didn't love Harry like a mother did her child but she can't say she had really thought about all the implications of saying that you loved someone. It had always been this vague or fantastical vision of being romantically in love. All Hearts and Flowers not the true vision of love that she realized as Lily explained it.

It was the Love her parents had as they struggled to keep a large family clothed, fed and housed on a limited salary. Working together whether things were going well or not, through thick and thin.

It struck Ginny deeply and made her take a real hard good look at what she felt for Harry and she was surprised at the depth of feeling she found there. It was more than just her admiration for what he did to struggle through all the badness in his life. More than how heroic he was in doing the right thing, from saving the Philosopher's Stone, her from the Chamber of Secrets or bringing Cedric's body back after Wormtail had killed him.

She knew she had a lot to learn and things weren't perfect but she knew she loved him with all her heart.

" _Yes,"_ Lily whispered, " _you're beginning to understand what it takes and what it all means. Though you love him with all your heart you'll find yourself surprised as you find you love him even more as the days and years pass by. How it will change and grow, adding facets like shaping a fine jewel that will sparkle more brightly as you do so. It will become so broad and deep that you couldn't imagine living without it."_

Ginny listened with rapt attention, wondering if she really had the capacity to love someone like Harry's mother was describing. After all she was just a thirteen year old girl, well okay almost fourteen, but still, it made her wonder if she could ever love someone so completely.

Yet she knew in her heart that the things Lily said were true and she could imagine having that type of love and life with Harry. Though it would take time for it to grow, after all a tree wasn't grown in a day or year even. It took ages for the mightiest of the ancient oaks and yews to grow into the huge stalwart edifices that they were and Ginny could see love being like that.

With a sigh she settled once more, knowing in her heart that she and Harry could have such a relationship given time.

That was her secret fear, that with Riddle back and trying to kill Harry that maybe they wouldn't have that time. Life held no guarantees. She redoubled her vow to do whatever it took to help Harry have that life with her.

As her resolve hardened she looked at Harry, laying in sleep at the moment. His face was now a strange colour, well really his one cheek. The dark colours had faded and now only the yellows and light greens remained making him look more sickly than injured.

She just hoped that they'd soon fade away completely so he looked more like himself. His head was still wrapped up to protect his wound and since his relapse at least the scalp appeared to be healing and no sign of infection had shown.

" _Please God,_ " she prayed. _"He's suffered so much already, don't add that trial to his burden."_

Ginny smiled sadly as she looked at Harry. "Thank you, Lily," she whispered softly.

" _Your welcome Ginny and thank you, for without you I couldn't be here."_

As Ginny sat there she could feel a presence beside her, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had been near ghosts and poltergeists and knew what they felt like. This was something totally different, much warmer, much deeper, more real and she realized it was Lily's presence that she felt.

Though there was no visual manifestation, there was definitely something there, like she was sitting by a fire and could feel the warmth it provided but without any of the light.

Ginny could have sworn she felt a hand reach over and take a hold of hers and she let the warmth and love fill her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly was just finishing packing up Harry's pyjamas and dressing gown when Ron came up to her.

"Hey Mum," he said a bit uncomfortably.

Molly turned her attention to him and saw how nervous and distressed he was. "What is it?" she asked kindly.

"I was wondering if I could come back to visit Harry with you this afternoon?" he asked lowly, almost embarrassingly.

"Of course you can," she said with a smile. Then she looked at him sadly. "I wish you would have told us of your fear of the hospital."

Ron just shrugged. "It's not something I liked to think about and we've never really had to go back there since Grandmum died. I didn't think about it unless I had too, like seeing something in the Prophet. As a kid it seemed it was always about someone dying and well, you know how the Twins are, if they had ever found out about it, I'm sure I'd have been teased and pranked."

Molly smiled sadly, knowing just how true Ron's words were. The Twins didn't mean to be cruel, but sometimes things did get a little out of control.

She gave him a hug and for once in a long time he didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks, Mum," he said with a small smile as they parted.

"Any time, Ron," she said with a smile.

Ron was a bit surprised. She rarely called him Ron. It was usually Ronnie-kins or some other more childish name, except when it was the dreaded Ronald or even worse, Ronald Bilius, when he really knew he was in trouble. He gave an involuntary shudder just at the thought of it.

"Why don't you go and see if Hermione is ready to go?" Molly said with a small smile, hoping that Ron was finally growing up some.

"Sure Mum," Ron replied. "I'll see you down stairs in a few."

He headed off towards Bill's old room, but after a moments thought, he ran up to his room first, grabbing a couple of the latest _Quidditch Today_ magazines, thinking that Harry might like to have something to read when no one else was there.

Returning down the stairs, he knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," he heard her say.

Ron opened the door and found Hermione just getting her things together. She was a little surprised to see him.

"Mum said to come on, we're getting ready to go back and see Harry," Ron said a bit nervously.

Hermione smiled at him, glad he was coming back to see Harry and though she burned with curiosity, she for once, kept the questions to herself. She wasn't sure what Ron's problem was but she felt she couldn't push things for now. Hopefully Ron would let her know just what his problem was but for now she was just happy that he was going back and seeing Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus knocked on Tonks' door a bit hesitantly. Wondering if he was too early as he didn't want to wake her is she were sleeping but wanting, no needing her to come with him to see Harry.

He had the letter from Sirius and for some reason he felt he needed her support. It was really a bit illogical but he didn't want to over think it.

The door opened rather quickly and he saw the surprised look on Tonks' face.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said softly, his eyes filled with concern. Tonks looked quite tired but didn't appear to have just woken up.

"No, I was awake, just couldn't seem to sleep any longer," she said tiredly.

"I was heading back over to see Harry and wondered if you'd like to come along?" Remus said with a small smile.

Tonks perked up some at hearing that. "I'd love to," she said happily.

She looked down at what she was wear, a set of grey sweats, perfect for lounging around in but not what she wanted to wear out anywhere.

"Just give me a moment to change," she said with a smile.

"Sure thing," Remus replied, a small grin on his face.

Tonks hurried off and returned quickly. Today instead of a dress she was dressed in her normal attire of black cargo pants, a, for her, understated tee in navy with a large wolf's head on it and a pair of high lace up Doc Martin boots.

She smirked when she saw Remus looking her up and down. "Sorry, no dress today," she said cheekily.

Remus blushed slightly but for once didn't stick his foot in his mouth. "You look lovely," he said quietly.

Tonks raised an eyebrow and looked at him dubiously but refrained from commenting.

Remus blushed again. "That's not to say you didn't look stunning in that dress," he said boldly.

It was Tonks' turn to blush slightly. "Yeah well, I only dress like that on special occasions."

"And going to see Harry was a special occasion?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well not directly, though I think it had its desired effect," she said coyly.

"Yes, well, maybe that's a discussion for a later time," he said clearing his throat.

"As long as we have that discussion," Tonks replied with a smirk of her own.

Remus nodded, actually looking forward to having that discussion.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Tonks nodded and took his arm. Remus understood and he Apparated both of them off to St. Mungo's.

As things would have it they arrived just as Molly, Ron and Hermione were stepping out of the floo.

Exchanging greetings they all headed up to see Harry.

As they entered April and Ginny were once more helping Harry into the chair by the bed. Harry blushed deeply, feeling his backside being exposed but luckily he was turned so no one actually saw anything.

Though most of the others had seen Harry up that morning, Remus and Tonks were smiling widely at seeing him up and moving.

After he was situated, a blanket once more wrapped around him, everyone came forward one at a time to greet him. Molly handed the bundle she was carrying to Ginny, who smiled at her, before hugging Harry, fussing a little at how much better he looked.

Hermione was next and as she hugged him, she was surprised at how much better he was doing, wondering how he seemed to be progressing so fast, though she kept her thoughts to herself.

Remus followed Hermione, slipping Harry the letter from Sirius. "From Padfoot," he whispered lowly so only Harry and Ginny heard.

Harry smiled widely, but set it aside, wanting more privacy to read it and besides he had visitors at the moment.

Tonks took his place, hugging Harry hard, which he returned with equal vigour. Each feeling the growing sibling bond between them. Surprising everyone, she fussed over Harry almost as much as Molly had.

Ron came last, trailing a bit behind the others, looking sheepish and a bit nervous. Forgoing any outward expression of emotion, he handed Harry the Quidditch magazines.

"Hey, Mate," he said softly. "I thought you might like to have something to keep yourself occupied when no one else is here."

Harry smiled at him and nodded his head vigorously. Now that he was doing better he found he got a bit bored after everyone had left for the evening.

Chairs were shifted and additional ones conjured so that most were able to sit down. Molly went and began to speak softly with April and Tonks joined them.

Molly smiled as the young Auror joined them. "Tomorrow is Harry's birthday and we plan on surprising him in the afternoon with a small party.

Tonks' eyes lit up, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Molly said with a smile, recognizing the look as one similar to the one the Twins got when they had a particularly devious plan.

"Would a family pet be allowed to attend?" she asked. When April and Molly looked at her incredulously, she said. "In the muggle world they have what are called therapy dogs. It's a known fact that dogs and humans have a special bond and it helps people heal faster."

Molly understood immediately which "dog" Tonks was referring to and she looked at April hopefully.

April rolled her eyes and groaned. "Godric help me," she said with a smile. Then looking at Tonks and Molly said, "Do it. Just try to be circumspect about getting it in here. Harry needs all the good in his life right now that he can get."

Tonks was elated and couldn't wait to tell Remus, though she decided to wait till later so as not to give anything away.

Molly was equally happy, just one more surprise for Harry.

They finalized their plans, deciding that late in the afternoon would be best so it was set that at 2:30 everyone would gather in the lobby before surprising Harry.

Remus looked at Harry and felt bad for not coming in more before Harry had awoken. Sure he had his muggle job and doing things for the reformed Order of the Phoenix, but he knew they were just excuses. Even his fear of going off and attacking Dursley, though more likely, was just an excuse. He should have made time.

Harry seemed to sense the change in Remus and he looked at him questioningly.

Since Remus was seated on Harry's other side from Ginny, he leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry for not being here more."

Harry nodded and grabbed his pen and notepad. ~It's okay, Moony~

Remus smiled sadly at him. "No it's not, I should have been here."

~I was unconscious and wouldn't have known anyway~

Remus shook his head. "But I'd have known and should have been here anyway."

Harry smiled at him. ~You're here now and that's what matters~

Remus shook his head. "You're a better man than I am," he said emotionally.

Harry rolled his eyes. ~Don't know about that~

Ginny took the lull in the conversation to explain about Harry's coming therapy sessions.

She saw Hermione's eyes light up but before the bushy-haired girl could say anything, Ginny's glare halted the young witch.

Hermione squelched down her exuberance. _"Cant she see I just want to help?"_ she thought to herself.

Though Ginny knew that Hermione just wanted to help, she knew that she'd get carried away and Harry didn't need that right now. Hermione didn't know when to back off and would push Harry to hard only making things worse.

It was going to be hard enough as it was and Ginny wouldn't let anyone make things harder on Harry than they needed to be. She wondered if she could get Ron to help reigning Hermione in. She'd have to give that some thought.

As the afternoon waned people began to depart. Tonks and Remus were the first to leave. Remus wanted to take Tonks to dinner and continue their conversation from earlier.

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged, everyone much happier to see Harry doing so well.

Once again Harry hugged Tonks fiercely, bringing tears to the young Auror's eyes.

"You're turning me into a human hosepipe," she whispered emotionally in his ear as she returned his hug.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and beamed happily at her.

"It's a good thing I love you," she growled playfully.

The look on Harry's face when she told him she loved him filled her heart with joy. She could hardly believe just how much he had come to mean to her.

Harry smiled at her cheekily.

"I'll see you soon," she said as she parted from him.

Looking at the smiling Remus, she smiled at the thought of telling him about having Sirius visit for Harry's birthday.

Ginny watched as the last of the people left. Glad that Ron had managed to come. He had been a bit subdued and nervous but he had taken part in the conversation. She had hope for her brother. She just hoped that he continued to improve.

Dinner arrived short there after and she had to giggle as she saw Harry's eyes light up. There was real food, roast beast, baked potato and mixed vegetables, along with another piece of chocolate cake.

Harry dug in with gusto, relishing having solid food for the first time.

Ginny smiled at Harry's exuberance, glad to see him acting happier.

All to soon it was time for Ginny to leave. Even more than before she felt the tug at her heart at having to leave. From the look Harry was giving her, she felt he was feeling the same.

When she arrived home she found her mother in the kitchen baking a cake and with a look of horror she realized that the next day was Harry's birthday. She panicked as she thought about not having a gift for him.

She knew it was too late to go to Diagon Alley, not that she had any Galleons to spend. Then a thought struck her and she hoped she'd be able to pull it off.

After spending some time with her mother discussing the plans for Harry's party, Ginny drifted into the parlour, not feeling so exhausted as previously and wanted to spend some time with her family.

The Twins, of course treated her like she was a complete stranger, gently teasing her about her absence. Though they had been pretty busy working on prototype prank products, they promised that they be there for Harry's party.

Percy just looked up, gave her a quick smile before burying his head back in the book he was reading.

Arthur motioned her over and gave her a warm hug. "How are you holding up?" he asked with concern. He was about to use one of the pet names he called her when she was younger, but stopped himself as he got a good look at his daughter.

Though she was only about to turn fourteen, he could see a difference in her. She looked and acted more mature and he realized she was turning into the wonderful young woman he always knew she would become.

''I'm doing pretty good, Daddy," Ginny replied, giving her father a questioning look, wondering about the way he was looking at her.

Arthur smiled at Ginny's use of Daddy. Maybe there was still more of the child in her than he had guessed. Either way, he knew she was growing up, perhaps a bit quicker than he would have liked but he knew there was no way to stop it.

Ginny noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on one of the old couches further back in the room. It appeared they had been talking but now their attention was centred on Ginny.

Sighing, Ginny went over and flopped down in a chair close to them, wondering how long it would take before the inquisition would begin.

True to form it didn't take long for Hermione to speak. "What's going on with you and Harry?" she asked.

"I'm helping him," Ginny replied calmly.

Hermione's eyes darkened with anger. "Why won't you let me help him too?" she demanded.

Ginny just stared at her for a moment, wondering just how much to say. Then she smiled lowly. " _Might as well take the dragon by the snout,"_ she thought.

"Listen Hermione, I know you want to help Harry but you can't, at least not right now," she said firmly.

When Hermione went to retort, Ginny over road her. "You know yourself just how you can be and Harry can't take that right now. Right now what he needs from you is your support, nothing more."

When Hermione gave her an indignant look, Ginny pressed on. "I saw the look on your face when the therapist talked about what Harry's treatment would be. Don't even try to deny it."

Hermione grimaced, knowing exactly what Ginny was talking about.

"Leave his treatment to the professionals," Ginny said a little more softly. "They know what needs to be done without any help from you."

Hermione sagged, knowing what Ginny said was the truth. "I just . . . I just . . ." she said plaintively.

"I know," Ginny said compassionately. "Just be his friend, that's what he needs from you right now."

Hermione nodded her head, a sad smile on her face.

Ginny then looked at Ron who was glaring at her. It was obvious that he was unhappy with the way Ginny had talked to Hermione.

" _At least he kept out of it,"_ Ginny thought to herself. " _There may be hope for the prat yet."_

"Excuse me," she said, rising. "I have a few things to do before tomorrow."

She headed up to her room, set on making her gift for Harry. At school one of the things the girls had been doing was using a spell that wove a friendship bracelet.

Ginny had tried it, with limited success, but now she had the proper motivation and she vowed to work all night if necessary to get it correct.

She also decided to do something a bit different than the normal coloured string bracelet.

Sitting down at her mirror, she chose a small section of her hair that wouldn't show and snipped it off. Fluffing out her hair, she was pleased to see that nothing showed.

Placing the lock of hair carefully on her dressing table she pulled her wand and concentrated hard on what she wished to produce.

" _T_ _exerius,"_ she whispered.

Ginny was gratified to see the hair weave itself into the bracelet she had envisioned. No mere simple braid, it had several complicated braids woven throughout.

She smiled, thinking about what significance that a hair bracelet meant. More than mere friendship, it spoke of the love that the giver had for the recipient.

She dug in her desk till she found a small scrap of wrapping paper and carefully wrapped Harry's present. She couldn't wait till give it to him the next day.

Glancing at her clock, she decided to head to bed though it was still quite early. She knew that she'd have a full day tomorrow.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Now that everyone was gone Harry grabbed the letter from Sirius.

 _Dear Prongslet, pup or as Remus says sometimes, cub._

 _Damn, none of them sound right. I need to teach you to become an Animagus so that we can come up with a proper nickname for you._

 _I'm rambling, I know. I just don't know what to say. I want to be there with you but I don't know how to pull that off, but don't think I won't keep trying to find a way._

 _Please don't worry, I am keeping safe but I just worry about you so much. I'm just so sorry I lost my head and went after Peter and haven't been there for you. It's my biggest regret._

 _If I had kept my head you'd never ended up at that hell whole and you wouldn't be where you are now. I hope James, Lily and most of all, you can forgive me. I know I'm having a hard time forgiving myself, so I need you to do that for me._

 _You just concentrate on getting better and we'll be together before you know it._

 _Well Remus wants to get going, so I'm going to close for now._

 _Take care, get better and we'll be together before you know it._

 _I love you._

 _Sirius_

 _ps. Good job on telling Remus to take Tonks to lunch. I think he's finally coming around in that department._

Harry had tears in his eyes but had to laugh at the post script.

Carefully refolding the letter, he put it back in its envelope and tucked it away. He then grabbed one of the Quidditch magazines and began to read, anything to pass the time till he would feel tired enough to go to sleep.

Though he found the magazine interesting, his thoughts kept drifting to Ginny and how much she was becoming to mean to him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal but it seemed a logical place to stop. So Harry continues to improve under Ginny's tender care. Ginny also put Hermione in her place, will she stay there? Ron looks like he's improving, will it last? Look for Padfoot in the next chapter, will all go well? So many questions.**

 _T_ _exerius_ = To weave based on the latin texere.


	7. It's Party Time

7

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 7: It's Party Time**

Ginny got up extra early on Harry's birthday. She had a lot to get accomplished before she could get to St. Mungo's and she knew she had to be there for Harry's therapy session.

After a quick shower she dressed quickly, though not for the day. She had some chores to do and she didn't want to get her good clothes dirty.

She first headed out to the chicken coop and gathered the eggs. There was quite a good haul and her mum would probably be able to take some into Ottery St. Catchpole and sell them. The extra Galleons were always welcome.

Next she hurried off to the garden and harvested some of the ripe vegetables. It had finally been hot enough for the tomatoes to begin ripening and in a week or so they would begin to come in in droves. Right now it was a much more manageable amount so that she wasn't out there too long.

Her final chore for the morning was getting a load of wash going, an almost daily occurrence when everyone had still been at home. It was still a four or five day thing with the Twins and Ron seeming to go through a mountain of clothing each and every day.

Fortunately the boys had actually remembered to bring their dirty clothing down to the wash-room so that Ginny didn't have to make multiple trips up and down the stairs to collect it. That alone would save her a bunch of time.

Laundry started, she made her way into the kitchen and sat down to have breakfast.

Her mother and father were the only ones there, lingering over their breakfasts and enjoying a second cup of tea. Her mother smiled at her, though her father had his head buried in the Sunday Prophet and didn't notice her come in.

"You're up bright and early," Molly said, rising to get her daughter's breakfast.

"I wanted to get an early start because they're starting Harry's therapy this morning," Ginny said as she poured herself some juice.

Molly looked surprised. "Do they always work on a Sunday?" she asked in confusion.

"No, but Miss Ashworth said she would come in today to start Harry," Ginny replied, grabbing a piece of toast.

Molly set Ginny's plate before her and sat back down. "Well whatever," she said thoughtfully. "What time is his session?" she asked inquisitively.

Ginny paused to swallow, not wanting to be like Ron and speak with her mouth full, earning her a smile from her mother. "At ten," she replied.

Both glanced at the clock; it was just after nine so Ginny had plenty of time to change and get to St. Mungo's.

Ginny finished her breakfast quickly but unhurriedly and took her dishes to the sink. Her father finally popped his head up from behind his paper. "What? No good morning for your dear old dad" he asked pleasantly.

"Well, you were rather ignoring me," Ginny replied cheekily, as she came over and gave her dad a hug and a kiss.

"I'd never ignore my little sprite," Arthur replied with a grin.

"Right," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "All there has to be is some muggle thing around and you don't see anyone or anything else."

"Yes, well," he replied, blushing slightly causing Molly and Ginny to laugh.

Ginny hurried up and got changed and grabbed Harry's present to give to her mum to bring along.

As she exited her room she almost got run over by the Twins headed down to breakfast.

"Hey there Ginny. What have you got?" asked Fred.

"Could it be your present for Harry?" George asked looking at the small gift wrapped up for Harry.

"You could leave it with us to bring along," Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can trust us," George added, smiling too.

Ginny looked at her brothers dubiously, eyebrows arched. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

The Twins feigned looking hurt.

"I don't think she trusts us, George," Fred said.

"I do believe you are correct," George replied, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I think with good reason," Ginny replied, smiling at their antics.

George shrugged. "She does have a point," he said with a smile.

"Too right," agreed Fred, his smile identical to his twin's. "But this is Harry we're talking about and because of circumstances, we promise we wouldn't do anything."

George was nodding his head in agreement.

Ginny smiled at them. They could be really sweet when they wanted to. "That being what it may, I still think I'll give it to Mum to make sure you don't forget it. You two have been known to get distracted."

"Too true, brother," George said with a shrug with Fred nodding in agreement.

The trio entered the kitchen and Fred and George sat down at the table, joining their mother.

"Where did dad get to?" Ginny asked.

Molly gave her a condescending smile. "He's out in his shed with his muggle things," she said, causing everyone to laugh.

Ginny handed her present to her mother. "Could you make sure to bring this along?" she asked.

Molly smiled as she set it on the table. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets there," she said.

Ginny headed for the floo while her mother got up to make the twins there breakfast.

As soon as her back was turned, Fred reached over to grab Ginny's gift. Without turning around, Molly growled, "Don't even think about it."

Fred looked at George and whispered "How does she do that?"

George could only shrug, he had no idea.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry sat in his bed, idly paging through one of the Quidditch magazines though he was not really concentrating on it. He glanced at the clock which read just a few minutes past where it had been when he had looked at it before. He'd then look at the doorway and sigh, before doing the same thing a couple of moments later.

April gave him a low laugh. "She'll be here," she said kindly.

Harry gave her a wan, sheepish smile, thinking " _Am I being that obvious?"_ Then with a small laugh, " _Yeah, I must be,"_ he chided himself.

April gave him a small smile before going back to what she was doing. He was just so cute.

Ginny arrived shortly thereafter much to Harry's relief. Even Ginny could tell how relieved he was.

Ginny helped Harry rise and put on his dressing gown, glad that he was more at ease now that he was wearing his own pyjamas. She had to help him put on his slippers as he couldn't bend over. April strictly forbid it, not wanting to put any strain on his head wound.

Harry didn't complain, just looking down at his feet made him feel a little dizzy and he didn't want to risk falling.

As ten o'clock approached an intern showed up with a levitation chair to take Harry to meet with Elizabeth Ashworth.

As they made their way through the corridors Ginny and the intern chatted happily. The intern's name turned out to Mary-Beth and she was just out of Hogwarts and hoped to be a Medi-Witch someday.

Ginny asked about what it was like being an intern and Mary-Beth told her everything she could think of, the good and the bad. Overall you could tell the girl enjoyed what she was doing.

The whole time Harry just listened, smiling at Ginny and wondered if maybe she was thinking about becoming a Medi-Witch or Healer once she graduated.

They finally arrived at their destination and Harry looked around in awe. The room looked like a combination of a gymnasium, ballet studio and a medieval torture chamber.

As Elizabeth came over, Mary-Beth said goodbye and said she'd be back when Harry's session was over.

Elizabeth took them back to a small room off the main physical therapy area. Harry looked around taking in the small room.

There was a small table with a couple of chairs at the far end, along one wall was a set of low bookshelves fill with all manner of things, from children's books to strange looking devices that he had no idea what they did.

There was also a basket filled with stuffed animals, another with a set of blocks and all manner of other toys.

When Elizabeth saw where he was looking she said "We often work with children in here."

"So how are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

Harry looked aghast. Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled, handing him his notepad and pen which she had grabbed on the way out.

Harry gave her a grateful look and wrote ~Pretty good. Though still get dizzy a little, but feeling stronger~

"That's good to hear," the therapist said with a smile.

With Ginny's help they got him seated at the table, where they all sat down.

"In one sense what we need to do is teach you to talk all over again, rewiring the pathways in your brain."

When Harry looked a bit shocked, she went on. "It will be easier than when you first learned to speak, because you already know how to. It's all up here," she said, gently tapping Harry's head. We just need to get it out."

Harry relaxed some but still looked a little apprehensive.

Ginny was watching Harry closely and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Harry gave her an appreciative smile and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

She grabbed a set of cards that were on the table and turned over the top one. On it was a large **A**. "We'll start with some simple things and progress from there," she said kindly.

"As you know A has a couple of different sounds. We'll start with the Ah sound," she said drawing out the Ah.

They work for quite a while till Harry was finally making a Ah, though to Ginny it sounded a bit forced and a little unnatural.

Harry was looking a bit frustrated so Ginny leaned close and said softly, "Don't try to force it, try to relax some."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. Wondering how making a simple sound could be such hard work.

Elizabeth smiled at them. "Listen to her Harry. What she said is true and remember I told you it would be hard work."

Harry nodded and glanced at Ginny, blushing slightly.

They then worked on the other A sound. Ay like in hay. Again it took some doing but he did get it a little faster than the Ah.

By then Harry was sweating a little and looked tired. They had been working for a little over an hour.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "I think that is enough for today and I see Mary-Beth is here to take you back to your room. Get some rest before lunch and I'll see you tomorrow."

With Ginny's help they got him back in his levitation chair and they headed back to Harry's room. Harry was grateful when he was back in bed, feeling quite tired and a little shaky.

Luckily once he was back in bed he recovered quickly and felt much better by the time lunch arrived.

Harry ate his lunch with gusto again and found it further revived him and the low energy he had been feeling when he got back to his room was banished.

Ginny was happy to see Harry looking so much better, she had been afraid it would effect him so much that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his party.

He was feeling so much better he and Ginny worked a little on his speech therapy and made some more progress.

Ginny took the time to concentrate on healing Harry some more. This time things were a little different, as before Ginny held his hand and concentrated on healing Harry's head injury but this time they locked eyes and it was as if they could feel the love and energy flowing between them.

April looked at them and wondered what was going on. Harry and Ginny were just staring at one another with small smiles on their faces.

They had been just sitting there for about twenty minutes when it became time for Harry to receive his next round of potions. April hated to interrupt but had no choice.

She approached Harry's bed and actually had to call his name before he or Ginny noticed her. They both blushed but smiled at the Medi-Witch as she administered the potions.

Instead of going back to what they were doing, Harry and Ginny looked through the latest Quidditch Today magazine. They both were very amused by the dire prediction for the Chudley Cannons' up coming season. It looked like they were destined for another winless year.

Ginny got a bit concerned when the clock slipped past 2:30 without anyone showing up. It wasn't till 2:45 when a Patronus came into the room and went to April.

She took the message and smiled at Ginny, relieving her anxiety some. "Harry, do you feel up to taking a little trip?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, anything that allowed him to spend more time out of his bed was okay with him.

April summoned a levitation chair and once Harry was ensconced in it they headed out. When Ginny looked at her questioningly, she mouthed "You'll see."

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly hustled to get everything together so that they wouldn't be late. Of course her biggest trial was getting the Twins to cooperate.

Finally everything was packed up and ready to go. She even checked twice to make sure she had Ginny's gift securely packed where Fred and George couldn't get to it.

Everyone was ready. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Percy and Arthur stood in line to floo to St. Mungo's. Bill had flooed to let her know that he would meet them there.

One by one they entered the floo until Molly was the only one left. She breathed a sigh of relief and she joined the others at St. Mungo's.

As she exited the floo she stopped in surprise. "Oh dear," she said lowly.

The lobby was filled with people, all of which she recognized to some degree. She saw Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Hagrid (who could miss him) Professors Flitwick, Sprout and several other Hogwarts professors.

Off to one side were a contingent of St. Mungo's staff who appeared to be off duty due to the manner of their dress, all who had helped treat Harry when he was brought in.

Neville Longbottom was standing with his grandmother and they were talking to Luna Lovegood and her father.

Healer Payne, who was talking to Healer Dankworth and Elizabeth Ashworth noticed her and came over. He saw the distressed look on Molly's face and smiled. "It appears things have escalated a tad. I've made arrangement to have the use of the Solarium on the fifth floor. Once we get everybody up there we can have Medi-Witch Johnson bring Harry there.

Molly sighed in relief though she was a bit mortified that Harry's small family party had gotten so out of control.

"Thank you, Healer Payne," she said gratefully.

Instruction were given and slowly people began to head off. Some taking the stairs instead of waiting in line for the lifts.

Finally everyone was there. Tonks and Remus coming in right on the heels of the others. Molly was surprised to see them talking to Bill who was accompanied by a familiar looking beautiful witch. It wasn't till they moved into the room that she saw Tonks had a large black dog on a leash with her.

Her eyes widened in surprise but she was interrupted by Bill coming over bringing the witch with him.

"Hey Mum. You remember Fleur Delacour. She was a Champion with Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and when she heard what had happened to Harry and we were having a birthday party for him she asked if she couldn't come along. I said yes figuring one more wouldn't be a problem."

He then looked around. "I guess I wasn't the only one who invited someone," he said with a laugh.

Molly greeted the part Veela warmly. "It's nice to see you again Miss Delacour."

"Pleaze, it'z Fleur. I thank you for allowing me to join you. When Villiam told me what 'ad 'appened, I just knew I needed to be 'ere."

Molly noticed the glance she gave Bill when she said his name and knew there was something going on between the two, though she decided to leave that till later, she had a party to set up.

There were a few tables off to one side and she unpacked the cake and presents, making sure to leave Arthur watching over them so the Twins couldn't do anything to them.

A banner proclaiming "Happy Birthday Harry" was strung up and with a sigh, Molly saw that everything was ready.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry looked at April questioningly, wondering where they were headed.

To alleviate his anxiety April said "You've been doing so well, I thought as a little reward I'd take you up to the Solarium on the fifth floor. The view from there is rather spectacular."

Harry nodded, wondering what could be seen considering where in London St. Mungo's was located.

They arrived at the lifts and in moments they were headed upward. Once on board, with Harry facing towards the door and Ginny and April behind him, April whispered something to Ginny.

Harry wasn't paying any attention, just concentrating on where they were going.

Soon the lift reached its destination and as they headed down the short hallway Ginny came up close behind Harry. As they reached a set of double doors Ginny placed her hands over Harry's eyes and whispered "April wants you to get the full effect of the view."

Harry relaxed and waited. It didn't take long before they made a small turn and came to a halt. What surprised him the most was the small gasp that Ginny made and he thought the view must be really spectacular.

Then Ginny uncovered his eyes and it was him who looked wide-eyed in shock. If there was any sort of view, Harry didn't notice because before him stood a room full of people.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled.

Harry felt tears spring into his eyes as he looked at everyone who was there. Right in the front stood Mrs. Weasley with her sons and Hermione. Molly rushed forward and took him into a big hug. Not as fierce as her normal ones, but pretty strong just the same.

"Happy Birthday, dear," she whispered into his ear before letting him go.

Harry beamed at her, hastily brushing the tears from his eyes.

Hermione started to approach next but was cut off by the twins who each grabbed a hand and shook it vigorously, though again, they kept their exuberance under control.

"Happy Birthday, mate," they said together. Then Fred leaned in and whispered "Just wait till you see what we got you for your birthday."

As they stepped aside, Hermione glared at them and huffed in displeasure, she then turned back to Harry and came forward giving him a hug and wishing him a happy birthday too.

Ron was right behind her and clapped Harry gently on the back. "Hey mate, Happy Birthday," he said with a small smile. He thought about making some sort of crack about the situation, but decided against it, seeing his mother eyeing him closely.

Percy came forward after Ron and pumped Harry's hand a couple of times. "Best wishes on your day," he said rather pompously.

Bill was next and Harry was surprised who he was with. He smiled as Fleur came up and kissed him on both cheeks. "'Appy Birthday," she said with a smile. "It iz good to zee you again."

Harry nodded happily, though surprised to see her, he was glad she could be there.

Bill was right behind her and he grabbed Harry hand. "Happy Birthday, Harry," he said genially. "It's good seeing you look so much better."

Harry remembered seeing Bill visit as he had watched with his parents and in a move that surprised Bill, he pulled him in for a hug.

As Bill stood upright, he gave Harry a questioning look. Harry tried to convey with his eyes what he was feeling and he smiled shyly at the older man.

Bill could see the look in Harry's eyes and though he didn't understand it fully, he felt that Harry was somehow thanking him. Bill gave Harry a nod before stepping back.

On and on it went as everyone there came up and wished him a personal Happy Birthday. The only time he and Ginny got concerned was when Hagrid came forward. The man just didn't know his own strength, especially when he was being emotional.

Their fears proved to be unfounded but it may have been the look that Molly shot at the half-giant that reigned him in.

It was toward the end when Tonks and Remus came over but Harry barely saw them, his eyes fastened on the dog that Tonks had in tow.

Tears began to pour down Harry's face but he was smiling widely. He glanced at Ginny in disbelief, who gave him a reassuring smile.

He quickly turned his attention back to Padfoot who lunged forward, looking like he was going to bowl Harry over. Tonks gave a hard tug on his leash, arresting his forward momentum.

Padfoot turned and glared at the metamorph but when he turned back to Harry he approached much more sedately. He placed his front paws and legs in Harry lap and proceeded to give him a gentle lick.

Harry threw his arms around the dog, hugging him hard. " _Oh, Sirius. If I could only tell you how much this means to me,"_ he thought.

When Harry finally let go, Padfoot stared him in his eyes and he was sure that Sirius understood just how much it meant to him.

Remus hugged Harry emotionally and wished him a happy birthday.

Then Tonks came forward, her eyes misting heavily. As she hugged him she whispered "When I found out about the party I arranged it so I could bring Padfoot in to see you."

Harry looked at her intently, tears forming in his eyes and he hugged her hard. Letting her know just how much it meant to him.

Tonks understood and began to cry softly. "Damn it Harry, you **are** turning me into a human hosepipe," she growled grinning through her tears.

Ginny pushed Harry's chair over by the cake where Molly lit the candles with her wand. It was a monstrous affair, six layers high and covered in thick chocolate frosting with yellow icing flowers and letters spelling out Happy Birthday Harry with a 15 below.

After a few moments everybody sang a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday. Some loudly and off key. Ginny was sure the Twins did it on purpose, but everybody knew Hagrid couldn't sing on key to save his life, though he did put his heart into it.

Harry closed his eyes and thought hard about what he wanted to wish for. At first he considered wishing to get better but then decided not to. He was getting better and he had Ginny's help along with everyone else who was working on getting him better.

Then he smiled, knowing just what he wanted. Taking a huge breath, he wished " _I wish my life could be as happy as I am right now,"_ and he blew out the candles.

As everybody cheered he looked at Ginny who smiled at him and said softly "I hope you get what you wished for."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, he'd give just about anything to be really happy for a change.

Molly cut the cake giving Harry the first piece, a very large slice and he hoped he could eat the whole thing as he hadn't been on real solid food for that long. He was happy to see the cake itself was chocolate too. He, like Ginny, thought there could never be enough chocolate.

Ginny received the second piece, one just as large as Harry's, earning her a frown from Ron, but Harry could tell he was faking it by the look in his eyes. Hermione didn't catch on and huffed in displeasure at Ron that had the twins snickering behind their backs.

Ginny moved Harry's chair over to a table by the wall of windows and sat down with him. Harry did take a moment to admire the view. Yeah, he thought, it was pretty nice, giving a fine view of the city's skyline but he would have preferred if it was trees and forests instead of buildings, thinking that a nature scene would be more conducive to healing.

Ginny nudged him and gave him a questioning look. Harry just shrugged and made a motion with his head at the view. Ginny shook her head as she gave him a smile, pulling out his notepad and pen.

"I thought you might like having these," she said kindly.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, not believing he had forgotten to bring them along. He promised himself to never leave his room without them again.

~Thanks~ Harry wrote appreciatively. ~Just admiring view~

Ginny glanced out the windows and Harry could tell she agreed with him about it being an okay view.

~I think it would be better as nature~ he wrote.

Ginny smiled. "I agree" she said enthusiastically. Then her eyes really lit up. "I should talk to Healer Payne or someone."

Harry cocked his head in question.

"They charm the windows at the Ministry to show the outdoors because most of it is underground," Ginny explained. "Maybe they could do something similar here."

~That sounds like good idea~ Harry replied, looking proudly at Ginny, who blushed prettily but smiled just the same. Pleased that Harry had given her a compliment.

Harry ploughed through about half of his piece of cake before he slowed down appreciatively. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't force yourself," she chided softly. "You don't want to make yourself sick."

Harry nodded, though he was loving eating the marvellous cake, he knew Ginny was right.

As he set his fork down he noticed that somewhere drinks had appeared from. Ginny noticed where he was looking and quickly went and got them both some pumpkin juice. She then began to attack the remains of her cake. When she finished she eyed the rest of Harry's longingly so with a chuckle he slid the plate over in front of her.

It was then that he noticed he and Ginny were alone and he wondered why. He glanced around the room and saw Hermione and Ron standing with the Twins and Arthur, who by the looks of it were keeping them from coming over.

Just then Hermione looked over at him and he smiled and made a motion of his head, calling her over.

She said something to Ron and the others. Arthur and the twins looked at Harry questioningly as if to see Hermione had told them the truth so he nodded with a smile.

Harry could see the relieved look on Hermione's face as she joined him and Ginny.

"Happy Birthday again," Hermione said looking a bit nervous.

Ron was right behind her and said "Hey mate, nice party." He then looked around and actually smiled for the first time anyone could remember while he was at St. Mungo's. "If I could attend more things like this here, maybe I wouldn't mind coming."

Harry's eyes lit up and he glanced at Ginny who was just finishing up the remains of his piece of cake and wasn't paying close attention to them.

Harry quickly grabbed his notepad and angling himself so Ginny couldn't see, scribbling ~Ginny's party! Talk to Molly!~

Hermione's eyes lit up too at reading Harry's note and nodded at him.

Harry's eyes danced merrily, hoping they could surprise Ginny. Giving her one more glance to make sure she was still not paying attention, he wrote hastily ~Surprise!~

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Luckily they were done as Ginny then turned her attention to everyone. She smiled at seeing Ron looking much more relaxed, hoping it meant that maybe he'd be spending a bit more time visiting.

Seeing Hermione and Ron over talking to Harry it seemed like someone had opened a gate and people began to trickle over and visit with him.

Many Harry didn't recognize as they introduced themselves to him and Ginny explained that they were medical personnel who had helped treat him when he was brought in.

Surprising everyone, Harry hugged them all thankfully. They could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears but his smile let them now just how much it meant to him.

As the numbers coming over dwindled Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came over and sat down.

Harry was surprised to see how emotional his Professor looked.

"Mister Potter," she choked out. Then with a sigh, "Harry, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you doing so much better."

Harry was really surprised when he saw tears begin to leak out of his normally stoic Professor.

She pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve where she had it tucked away and dabbed at her eyes.

Harry reached out and gently tugged on her arm, pulling her to him where he hugged her hard.

At that gesture, even the unflappable Poppy had tears in her eyes.

Minerva returned his hug with equal vigour, even kissing him on the cheek as they parted. Everyone there had tears in their eyes but were smiling at the uncharacteristic gesture.

Minerva gave him a sad smile after dabbing her eyes once more. "I understand that there is some doubt as to if you'll be able to return to school on time. I want you to know we will work with you so that you don't fall to far behind."

Everyone saw the look of relief that passed over Harry.

Poppy then came over and gave Harry a hug, her eyes shining with her emotions. She gently ran her hand down his unbruised cheek, locking eyes with him.

It looked like she was trying to find the right words to say, but Harry just nodded at her, letting her know he understood. Poppy nodded in return, tears in her eyes but smiling just the same, letting Harry know she had gotten his message.

Molly then announced it was time for Harry to open his presents. Ginny pushed Harry's chair over to a table that was groaning under the weight of the packages piled there.

Harry looked in wonder, having a hard time believing that they were all for him. It took quite a while to work through the mountain of presents.

Harry took the first present and looking at Ginny, he tapped the name of the giver. Ginny understood and called out the person's name and had them acknowledge themselves so that Harry knew who had given it to him.

He received quite an assortment of gifts. There were quite a few books on Quidditch along with various Quidditch related clothing. Hats, scarfs, shirts, jerseys and other team paraphernalia from a number of different teams.

There were also a number of books on Defence Against the Dark Arts along with books on Charms and other branches of magic.

Harry knew that he'd have plenty to keep himself occupied when he was alone and he smiled at the thought.

Whether by chance or design, Harry left the presents from those closest to him till last.

First came a large set of books on Magical Duelling and Combat from Sirius, Remus and Tonks. There was also a small separate one from Tonks, a small framed picture. At first Harry looked at it in wonder and then he noticed it was a Tonks he had never seen before and he realized it was what she really looked like without the pink hair and metamorph modifications. Across the bottom was engraved "Brother in my Heart."

With tears in his eyes, he motioned to Tonks to come over. He hugged her so hard it took her breath away but she understood just how much it meant to him.

Percy had of course given him a book but Harry was surprised to see it was a magical historical fiction story and with a quick glance at the synopsis on the back he thought it looked really interesting and he nodded his thanks to the boy.

The next one was from Bill and surprisingly, Fleur. It garnered glances from Ginny and Molly wondering what was up with the two of them. It too was a book. _The Fundamentals of Curse Breaking_ and it also looked very interesting.

The Twins box was next. It was rather large and on opening it Harry found a rather brightly coloured jacket, looking rather garish. When he lifted it out he saw a bunch of other things in the bottom with a note on top. " _Best not show Mum the rest of these. They're a bunch of our prototypes."_

He shared a glance with Ginny who had leaned in and read the note with him. Ginny placed the jacket back in the box and set it aside so that her Mum couldn't get to it.

Hermione's turned out to be a book, what else. Ginny grimaced when she read the title and saw the pained look on Harry's face. _Acing Your Owls_ and it was only the conversation with McGonagall that kept her from hexing the girl then and there. Though she still planned on having a little conversation with the girl later.

Ron's gift was his usual selection of candies, some chocolate frogs, pepper imps and ice mice. At least he had refrained from giving him some Chudley Cannon's paraphernalia.

Molly and Arthur had giving him another Weasley Jumper, a tin of home-made fudge and a new pair of slippers. His current pair were quite ratty looking, being tattered and frayed along with being several sizes too large to the point that Harry had to stuff tissue paper in the toes to make them fit. They were another one of the hand-me-downs that were forced on him at the Dursley's.

Last came the small gift from Ginny. When he glanced at her she smiled but blushed.

Harry slowly opened it and he looked in awe at what he found. The bracelet woven with her own hair struck him deeply. With a shy smile he handed it to Ginny before extending his wrist for her to put it on him.

So wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the looks they were receiving from Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and a grinning Padfoot.

As Ginny placed the bracelet on Harry's wrist the both felt something pass between them, it was a flash of warmth and a feeling of contentment, plus a little more but undefined felling.

To Harry and Ginny it was if the rest of the world stopped, though when they looked back on it later they weren't sure if it had actually happened or if it was just their perception.

Their eyes locked and they smiled at one another, unspoken words flowing between them. Harry reached out and tenderly caressed Ginny's cheek and she mirrored his action.

Both sighed contentedly and then things returned to normal, though they continued to smile at one another.

Molly looked on in wonder, wondering if her daughter knew the significance of her gift. She was torn between being happy and concerned by what she had seen. As Ginny placed the bracelet on Harry she swore she saw a flash of magic. She knew she'd have to think hard about what she wanted to talk to her daughter about. Could things not get any more complicated?

With the gifts out of the way, Harry looked around and was surprised to see that from somewhere plates of various foods had appeared. Most were finger type foods that could easily be eaten without having to sit down.

People were digging in and Harry and Ginny joined them.

It was a little later when most people were done eating that things took a turn for the worse.

Someone bumped Tonks, who stumbled back a step where her foot landed on Padfoot's tail. He jumped away in surprise with a yelp, slamming right into Hagrid. Now normally hitting Hagrid would be like running into a stone wall, but unfortunately he was off balance, leaning over to grab something from one of the tables of food.

With a surprised look he crashed onto the table, sending its contents flying. A large platter flew across the room, striking Fred in the back. He and George were off in a corner showing something to a couple of the young female interns.

As he fell forward into George and the interns, the thing in his hand took off. It was some kind of firework and it ricocheted off the ceiling before heading off crazily around the room. People were diving out of the way, some covered in the remains of the food that Hagrid had scattered.

Padfoot seemed to take great delight in trying to catch the wayward firework, dragging Tonks around the room, knocking people and things every-which-way.

Remus was going to help Tonks but then a rather large custard hit him in the face and he was busy trying to clean himself off enough to actually see.

In one word, it was chaos.

Finally things wound down and you could have heard the proverbial wand drop in the silence.

Surprisingly enough, Harry and Ginny were the only ones not affected by the event.

They were staring wide-eyed at the chaos around them, suddenly they looked at one another, both smiling widely and Harry roared out in laughter.

Ginny laughed too, but more in reaction to Harry than the room around her. She had never seen him laughing so hard. He had tears streaming down his face and he was clutching his sides that hurt from laughing so hard.

Molly stood, plucking string beans from her hair while Arthur began to help people get back on their feet.

Surprisingly the twins seemed to be in no hurry to get up from where they lay entangled with the female interns, it didn't look like they minded either.

Slowly some semblance of order was returned to the room. All the while Harry continued to laugh, albeit a bit more sedately.

Healer Payne came over, smiling at Harry. "You sure know how to have a party," he said with a laugh.

Harry blushed slightly but couldn't stop smiling.

The Healer patted him on the shoulder. "Well I've got rounds so I'll see you later," he said in parting.

Healer Dankworth and Elizabeth Ashworth came over too. The healer giving him a slightly concerned look. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded, in fact he couldn't remember feeling so good.

The healer relaxed and smiled. "Okay, I'll be in a bit later to check you out." Then with a glance around he said "And thanks for the entertainment. Though a bit unorthodox it's always nice to see something funny here in a place that doesn't see much laughter."

Harry blushed but smiled and shrugged. He didn't think he had anything to do with the events but then realized without them having his party none of this would have happened.

The healer left, smiling and chuckling as he shook his head, having really enjoyed himself regardless of the reason.

Elizabeth came up right after Healer Dankworth left. She was smiling at Harry widely. "I want to thank you too," she said with a laugh. "Best of all was hearing you laugh."

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she smiled kindly. "You rarely make any sounds and I know that even if you can't speak, you need to keep your vocal cords loose and working. Laughing will help with that."

Harry nodded at her, while Ginny giggled. "I'll work on that with him," she said, smiling mischievously.

Elizabeth smiled at her. "You do that, just don't forget to work on his vocalizations too."

Ginny nodded, anything to help Harry was fine by her.

Slowly people began to leave but many stayed long enough to try and straighten up the room.

Remus, Tonks, with Padfoot in tow came over to say their goodbyes. Tonks needed to go get cleaned up before starting her shift and Remus needed to get to his muggle job.

Their goodbyes were very emotional, with Tonks crying once again as Harry hugged her for all he was worth. "I'll see you soon," she whispered as she parted from him.

Sirius was last and he crawled partway into Harry's lap like before. Harry wrapped his arms around him and hugged him like he never wanted to let go.

It looked like he'd get his wish as Padfoot didn't want to leave as much as Harry wanted him to stay. It took a small tug on his leash and a quiet, "We've got to go," before they reluctantly parted.

Harry watched them go, his eyes misting, a sad look on his face.

Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered "At least you got to see him."

Harry nodded and smiled wanly. As much as it hurt to see them go, he knew Ginny was right and he should be happy because he did get to see Sirius.

Finally it was just most of the Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur who remained. Fred and George were missing, having snuck off with the interns.

Molly looked around forlornly, taking in the remaining mess. Arthur, Bill and Percy were packing up most of Harry's presents to take back to the Burrow. There was to much to leave it all with Harry.

Molly looked at Harry sadly. "I'm so sorry about your party," she said softly.

Harry shook his head, smiling as he grabbed his notepad. ~BEST PARTY EVER!~ he wrote enthusiastically, causing everyone but Molly to laugh.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Sometimes it funny how things turn out. Early in writing this chapter it looked like it was going to be the shortest one yet but then it took on a life of its own and grew, becoming the longest one.**

 **Well Harry's party turned out rather well, don't you think? How could he have a normal one with Tonks, Padfoot, Hagrid and the Twins involved?**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. What? Again?

8

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 8: What? Again?**

As everyone left, Harry, Ginny and April headed back towards Harry's room. Ginny and April were chatting happily, discussing the events of the party.

Harry looked down at the things in his lap. He had kept several of his gifts, mainly the set of books from Remus, Tonks and Sirius, along with one of the books on Charms and one on Transfiguration. The last one having been the gift from Professor McGonagall.

Ginny stayed for a while but all too soon it was time for her to head home. As was her habit now, she hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was taken by surprise when Harry returned the gesture, the first time he had done so.

Ginny blushed lightly and smiled at him, Harry doing likewise. Their eyes locked and Ginny was surprised by the depth of emotions she saw in Harry's.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered before they reluctantly parted. More and more she felt herself drawn to Harry and she was finding it harder and harder to leave.

With a sigh and a sad smile, she left. Harry's eyes tracked her as she went, feeling as if a part of him was leaving too.

Though early, now that Ginny had left, Harry felt as if the energy just drained out of him so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

April was a little surprised at first because he had seemed so active, but then she figured he really hadn't been up all that much and that maybe the party had tired him out more than she realized. She vowed to keep a bit closer eye on his energy levels and activity to see if there was any correlation.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny returned home to find everyone was there. She giggled behind the back of her hand as she heard her mother questioning Bill about just how friendly he was with Fleur and what did he know about her.

The Twins were snickering and noticed Ginny hanging in the doorway. They made a bee-line for her, glancing at their older brother and mother as they sparred in the parlour.

"Hey Ginny," they said quietly, keeping an eye on their mum. "Just wanted to make sure you saw what we gave to Harry."

Ginny eyed them speculatively. "I hope you're talking about what was in the bottom of the box and not that horrid jacket," she said, turning her nose up.

"Yeah," Fred said, but at the same time George looked affronted. "What's wrong with the jacket?"

Ginny looked at George incredulously. "Really? You need to ask?"

Fred now joined in. "What do you mean? That jacket was made with the finest Andean Pleather and do you know how hard it was to get in that colour?"

All the while, George was nodding his head vigorously.

Ginny just gave them a pitying look. "Really boys, you need to get your heads examined. No one and I mean no one, well maybe you two, but no one else would ever be caught dead wearing that jacket."

Fred and George shared a look, smiling at one another.

"Just goes to show they don't have our superior sense of style," George said.

"Too true, my good looking brother," Fred said with a smirk.

George smiled, "It's about time you realized I was the better looking one," he said smugly.

"That's fine," Fred replied with an equally smug look. "I'm the more intelligent one anyway."

"Why are you the more intelligent one?" George asked as they headed up the stairs.

Fred said something but by that time they had moved off far enough that Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying, much to her relief. Chuckling that they never did get to the point about Harry's gift.

Unfortunately by that time, her mother was done talking to Bill and she had missed out on hearing his explanation about him and Fleur. She was also concerned because it now looked like her mother had turned her attention on her.

Ginny took a quick glance into the parlour to see if there was anyone who could act as a distraction for her. Seeing that Bill was talking to her dad and Ron and Percy were involved in a game of chess, she knew she was on her own.

With a small sigh, she prepared herself for her mother. Molly had a small smile on her face as she approached, but to Ginny there seemed to be something else there too.

Molly came over, "Did Harry really have a good time at his party?" she asked a bit hesitantly. Though again there seemed to be an undercurrent in her asking.

"Yes, Mum, he really did. Didn't you see him laughing?" Ginny replied, still watching her mother carefully.

"Yes, well . . ." Molly said, a bit distractedly, but then she shook her head and seemed to refocus on Ginny. "I think we need to have a little talk," she said kindly, but there was still that undercurrent that Ginny could feel and she knew she probably wasn't going enjoy the talk.

Ginny's eyes darted around, looking for some place more private, not wanting the conversation to be overheard.

Molly sensed Ginny's slight discomfort. "Why don't you head up to your room and I'll be along in a moment," she suggested.

Ginny nodded and headed up to her room, realizing that was as good as it was going to get.

While waiting she took the time to get changed into her nightgown, but put on her dressing gown too and sat down at her dressing table and began to brush out her hair.

Her mother joined her a few minutes later, carrying a tray with a tea pot, two cups and a plate of biscuits and Ginny knew it wasn't going to be a quick talk.

Ginny watched as her mother carefully poured the tea and prepared it just like she preferred, two sugars, no milk. The fact that her mother remained silent only increased her feeling of dread.

Molly just sat there for a moment, looking at her daughter. Ginny refused to be cowed and steadfastly looked back at her mother, waiting.

Molly finally smiled. "First off, I want to tell you how proud I am of you and what you've been doing to support Harry," she said softly.

"Why do I fell there is a but coming?" Ginny asked.

Molly sighed and took a sip of her tea to stall slightly. "I was wondering if you knew the implications of your gift to Harry?" she asked pointedly.

Ginny was taken slightly by surprise, usually her mother never came right to the point so quickly. Ginny paused, thinking hard for a moment, wondering just how much she wanted to admit to at the moment.

Deciding to stall for now, she asked "Why?"

Molly raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny appraisingly.

Ginny wasn't sure if her mother was just feeling her out or deciding what to say next. By her next statement, she figured it was the latter.

"A hair bracelet such as you gave him is a bit unusual gift for someone so young," she said quietly.

"How so?" Ginny asked, feeling her mother out in return.

"It usually signifies a level of commitment beyond what a thirteen year old makes," Molly replied.

When Ginny rolled her eyes, Molly's said, "Okay, you're almost fourteen, but that doesn't change anything."

Ginny nodded her head in acceptance of her mother's view. "I know what it means," she replied confidently.

Molly looked a little surprised but on refection, she knew she shouldn't be. Ginny was a very intelligent girl and never did things on a whim.

"So you're willing to carry this through?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Yes Mum," Ginny replied firmly.

Molly sat back, looking contemplatively. "Does Harry feel the same?

For the first time Ginny looked a bit unsure. "I think so. I mean all the signs are there. It's not like we've had any time to talk about things privately." she replied, looking imploringly at her mother.

Molly smiled sympathetically at her daughter. "You've invoked some powerful magic," she said, startling her daughter. When Ginny looked at her questioningly she added, "I saw the flash of magic when you placed the bracelet on Harry's wrist."

"I didn't notice," Ginny replied. "Though things did seem to come to a standstill as Harry and I looked at each other."

"Yes, well I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Molly said with a kind smile.

"I think so," Ginny said with a bit more confidence than she was really feeling.

"So, what did the Twins really give Harry for his birthday besides that horrid jacket," Molly said with a grin, changing the subject.

Ginny laughed, knowing that they really couldn't pull one over on their mother.

They spent the rest of their time together chatting about Harry's gifts, the Twins, the family and a bunch of other things a mother and daughter might discuss. Finally the tea was drunk, the biscuits eaten and the conversation wound down.

Molly rose and gave Ginny a hug and kiss. "Get some rest, you're going to need it," she said tenderly.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny replied, starting to feel tired.

Molly patted Ginny's shoulder affectionately and departed. Ginny got into bed, thinking things went better than she expected. She fell asleep thinking about Harry and all that was to come.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus, Tonks and Sirius arrived back at the small house that Remus and Sirius were staying at. Sirius immediately transformed back into his human self and took Tonks into a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said emotionally. "I can't thank you enough for arranging that, Dora," he said, tears of happiness filling his eyes.

Tonks grimaced at the force of Sirius' hug, but returned it with equal intensity. Her eyes were also misting, knowing just how much it meant to Sirius to be able to have seen his godson.

Remus looked on with amusement, never having seen Sirius being so emotional. Plus the look of surprise on Tonks' face when Sirius had first grabbed her was pretty comical too. He'd save that moment till later so he could use it to his best advantage.

Tonks pulled back, ignoring for now the fact that Sirius had called her Dora. In light of how emotional they both had been, she figured she'd let it go for now. Though she vowed not to be so lenient in the future, she had a reputation to maintain.

Remus smiled at the pair. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I really do need to get cleaned up and get to work," he said good-naturedly.

Tonks looked down at her robes and frowned. She too had quite an assortment of different food dishes adorning her clothing. "I guess I had better go too, I need to be at the Ministry soon," she said with a sigh.

Sirius gave her another quick hug. "I can't thank you enough for arranging that," he said. "I just wish it wasn't a one time thing," he said wistfully.

Tonks looked at him in surprise. "When Remus told you about visiting, didn't he tell you about being a therapy dog?"

Sirius looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, I think so, but I was so happy about being able to visit Harry, I really didn't pay attention that much."

Tonks laughed. "Well if you're a good boy I can take you back once or twice a week," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Though happy, Sirius didn't like the look he saw. "What's the catch?" he asked with concern.

"No catch really," she replied, her smile growing. "The thing is I had to list myself as your owner to have it approved." Then she gave him a smirk. "So if you don't behave yourself I just may take you to the veterinarian and have you neutered."

Sirius looked shocked but Remus roared out in laughter. When Sirius scowled at her she quickly said "Well I've got to run. See you both later," and hurried out the door.

Remus was still chuckling so Sirius turned his attention to the man. "Don't get any ideas," he growled.

With a shake of his head, Remus smiled at his friend. "The things you get yourself into," he said, highly amused.

Sirius tried to pretend he was still upset but couldn't do it and his face broke out in a smile. "Yeah, but I get to see Harry again," he said happily.

Remus nodded his head, smiling back at Sirius. "Yeah you do."

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny woke up feeling quite refreshed and started her day. She quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. She was slightly surprised to see Percy already sitting in the kitchen with her parents, enjoying his breakfast.

Of all of her brothers only Percy was the one who occasionally got up early, Ron and the Twins always slept as late as their mother would let them.

"Good morning, dear," her mother said as she slid a plate in front of Ginny. "What are your plans for today?"

Ginny smiled at her mother. "After I do some of my chores, I plan on heading over to St. Mungo's to help with Harry's therapy session," she explained.

Molly looked at her kindly. "I'm glad you're keeping up with your chores and I know I've said it before, but I want you to know how proud I am of how you are handling everything."

Ginny blushed slightly but smiled at the compliment, though her mother had been telling her all along, it was still nice to hear it again.

Finishing her breakfast, she went and started another load of laundry and then folded and sorted the load from the previous day. She grabbed her own clothes and her parent's, taking them up stairs. At least everyone was responsible for getting their own clean laundry, though she took her parent's just to be extra helpful. A few extra fairy points never hurt.

She then quickly straighten up and dusted the parlour, wishing she could use magic to complete the chore. At least this morning it wasn't a complete mess and didn't take too long. She really didn't want to be late getting to St. Mungo's.

Freshening up she pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed for the kitchen. Percy was lingering at the table, sipping a second cup of tea while he read the Daily Prophet, now that their father had left for work.

Molly was busy at the counter, having set the dishes to washing themselves, working on making the bread dough for the day.

"Hey Mum, I'm going to head over to St. Mungo's, if that's alright?" she said.

Molly looked at her over her shoulder as she continued to knead the dough. "That's fine, dear. I probably won't be able to come visit till this afternoon, so give Harry my love and I'll see you then."

"Tell Harry hello from me too," Percy said, rather uncharacteristically, looking up from reading the paper.

"I will," Ginny replied to the both of them before heading to the floo.

In short order she made her way to Harry's room where she found him reading one of the books from the set he had received from Tonks, Remus and Sirius.

Harry looked up and smiled at her as she came into the room, marking his place in his book and setting it aside.

Ginny came right over and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as she always did, a gesture Harry returned.

Harry took a quick glance to see what April was doing. Seeing that she was occupied updating his chart, he hastily wrote ~Can you bring me my wand?~

Ginny noticed Harry's glance and figuring he wanted to keep it quiet and whispered "I take it you'd rather no one else knows."

Harry nodded his head.

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure I saw it in your trunk when I borrowed your cloak. I'll sneak it out as soon as I can," she said softly.

Harry smiled at her and hugged her, trying to let her know just how much he appreciated it.

They had a little time so Ginny helped him practice his vocalizations of the different A sounds. Harry did okay but they both knew he was struggling some with it.

Before he got too frustrated Mary-Beth showed up with the levitation chair to take Harry to his session with Elizabeth. Accompanying her was another girl, who Mary-Beth introduced as Andrea. She had just started and Mary-Beth was showing her around.

The three girls chatted all the way to the therapy room, something that Harry found both slightly amusing and irritating at the same time. While Ginny and Mary-Beth got along just like the day before, Andrea seemed a little stuck up and made some comments that had Harry wondering if she was a pure blood supremist.

Ginny made the same observation and glanced at Harry to see his reaction. He gave her a shrug and both silently vowed to keep an eye on her if she was around.

Luckily nothing more came of it by the time they reached the therapy room and Mary-Beth and Andrea said their goodbyes, leaving Harry and Ginny with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth greeted them warmly, making a couple of comments about the party and what fun it had been. After that, they got right down to work.

Harry was glad Ginny had worked with him, even if it had only been for about fifteen minutes as he seemed to have a slightly easier time of it. At least to begin with.

Since he was doing fairly well with the A sounds she added in working on first the E and then the I sounds. Like before, Harry struggled a bit trying to get them down.

Three times Ginny had to tell him to relax and not try to force it. Each time Harry looked contrite and closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. The third time, Ginny even rubbed his back a little, earning her a large smile from Harry.

A little before the hour was up, Healer Dankworth showed up and asked how Harry was doing. After getting the update on Harry he asked if he and Ginny wouldn't mind waiting in the other room as he had several other patients he wanted to get updates on.

Having no problem with his request, Ginny pushed Harry's levitation chair out into the therapy room. Harry motioned to her to push him a little ways from the door so that they weren't directly in view of Healer Dankworth and Elizabeth.

Harry wrote a quick note, ~I want to thank you for helping me stay calm~

Then in a move that surprised Ginny, he stood and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny was expecting a hug, but Harry shocked her by kissing her.

Ginny closed her eyes and was beginning to feel Harry's warm lips on hers and as she started to kiss him back, things went downhill fast.

She felt Harry jerk against her and fall back, clutching his scar and moaning loudly. Ginny struggled to hold him and managed to cushion his fall and thankfully she kept him from hitting his head.

She gasped as a dark, black, smokey figure flowed out between his fingers that were covering his scar. It swirled around as if seeking a way back in, before it turned and tried to get to her.

Ginny was frightened but relaxed slightly when a golden light enveloped her and Harry, keeping the dark figure at bay. Ginny felt the malevolence and anger from the figure as it coiled itself up and tried to batter its way through the gold barrier. As it struck Ginny felt the shock of it hitting. Giving up it recoiled again, screaming loudly and began to dissipate, all the while staring at Ginny with sheer hatred.

It was then that Ginny noticed Healer Dankworth and Elizabeth standing outside the door to the treatment room, staring at her and Harry. Both had their wands drawn but hadn't cast any spells. Each was pale and shaking at what they had witnessed.

"What was that thing?" Elizabeth asked in fright.

"I have an idea," Healer Dankworth said. "But it's not important right now, I need to check on Harry."

Rushing to his side, the Healer began to cast diagnostic spells on the prostrate boy before him.

Ginny notice in horror that blood was leaking out between Harry fingers that remained clamped over his scar. She relaxed a little when she saw how relieved Healer Dankworth looked when he finished casting his spells on Harry.

Repeating Elizabeth's question, she asked "What was that thing?"

The healer glanced at her. "I need to research some things before I can answer that and I'd rather not speculate," he said, but Ginny could see the concern in the man's eyes.

Ginny nodded her head, accepting that answer for the moment, her primary concern was Harry.

Mary-Beth and Andrea arrived at that moment, freezing in place when they took in the scene before them.

Healer Dankworth spotted them. "Miss Cummings," he barked. "Run and tell Medi-Witch Johnson I'm bring Mr. Potter back and be prepared to treat a minor head wound."

Mary-Beth took off at a dead run.

The Healer looked at the other girl. "Miss . . ." he stammered, a bit flustered. "I'm sorry I don't know your name," he said quickly as he conjured a stretcher for Harry.

"Maypoole, Sir," Andrea said, looking pale.

"Miss Maypoole, I want you to proceed us, clearing the way. I don't care if you have to push, pull or curse anyone, just make sure no one gets in the way," Healer Dankworth commanded.

"Yes, sir," she answered meekly, drawing her wand.

The healer levitated Harry onto the stretcher and began to lead him out, Ginny staying by Harry's side, holding onto his hand.

She glanced back at Harry's notepad and pen but decided Harry's need was greater and stayed with him. She began to pour as much of her healing magic into him as she dared.

Elizabeth noticed where Ginny had glanced and bent and grabbed the notepad and pen. "I've got them, Ginny," she said, hurrying to follow.

She flashed the therapist an appreciative smile, before focusing her attention back on Harry. It was hard to concentrate on healing him while they were moving.

Though they returned to Harry's room quickly it seemed to take an eternity to Ginny.

April was waiting. "What happened?" she asked as they transferred Harry back onto his bed.

Healer Dankworth looked at a loss for words for a moment. "Mr Potter had some kind of an attack," he finally said. "Miss Ashworth and I only saw the very end of it."

He then looked at Ginny. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked.

It took a second for Ginny to collect herself. While she wanted to keep their kiss between them, she knew she needed to be honest concerning what happened.

She took a deep breath. "Well . . . Harry wanted to thank me for helping him stay calm during his therapy," she began. "He, ah, well. . ." she stammered while blushing.

She noticed April looking at her, trying not to smile. Blushing deeply, she said softly, "Well, Harry kissed me."

When everyone one looked at her questioningly, she blushed more, something she thought impossible.

"Then what?" the healer asked.

Ginny got thoughtful. "I didn't actually see the beginning of the attack," she said quietly.

When Healer Dankworth looked puzzled, she added, "I closed my eyes at first. I felt Harry stiffen and then jerk away. I struggled to keep him from hitting his head as he fell."

"That was good thinking," the healer said with a smile.

Ginny gave him a small smile and then her face changed as she fought her tears. "Then something came out of his head, from his scar which he had grabbed," she explained, crying as the image of the Thing sprang into her mind.

All while they were talking April was trying to get Harry's hand off his scar so she could treat him. She growled softly in frustration and Healer Dankworth bent low to get a better look.

"That's his famous scar," he said lowly, more to himself. "I wish I could get a good look at it."

April looked at Ginny appraisingly. "Ginny," she said, making a motion with her head at Harry.

Ginny knew right away what she wanted and she let go of Harry's other hand and gently took a hold of the one clamped to his forehead. At first it was like grabbing an iron bar, it was so stiff.

"Harry," she whispered. "We need to see your scar so we can help you."

Though he remained unconscious, they saw his hand and arm slowly relax until Ginny was able to remove it. Though covered with his blood, Ginny retained a firm grip on it, giving it a squeeze and holding it tenderly.

Healer Dankworth and April smiled at her before looking at Harry scar. It was still bleeding but not as much as it had been. April began cleaning the wound and was able to stop the blood flow, though it remained red and inflamed.

"Interesting." Healer Dankworth muttered, waving his wand over the scar.

While April rebandaged Harry's head to include his scar, Healer Dankworth grabbed Harry chart and began paging through it back to the very first part, his eyes scanning the pages, reading hurriedly.

"I can't believe it." he growled angrily.

"What's that, sir?" April asked as she finished bandaging Harry head.

"Do you believe they never treated his scar back when he received it," he said, his eyes flashing. "Who in Hades was responsible for his treatment?"

Ginny grimaced, knowing the answer and not liking the implication. "I believe it was Professor Dumbledore," she said softly, though her eyes held her anger.

"Well he's a blithering idiot," snapped the healer.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"What's wrong, sir?" April asked in concern. She hated when people, especially those she had come to care about, didn't receive the correct treatment or any treatment at all from the looks of things.

Healer Dankworth sighed. "I need to research a few things, but if what I suspect is true, someone has a lot to answer for," he said sadly, looking at Harry and wondering just what all the boy had been through.

If even just some of the rumours he had heard were true, he vowed to do whatever he could to change the boys situation and it had nothing to do with the animals that were his relatives.

He then made a notation on Harry's chart. "No one but family and staff is allowed access to Mr. Potter without prior approval," he said, heading for his office where he was going to look into many things, the scar and it's lack of treatment being just one of them.

"Yes, Healer Dankworth," April said in agreement. She'd even take to sleeping there if it meant helping Harry.

Elizabeth sat down next to Ginny and looked at her sympathetically. "Can someone please fill me in on all that's going on?" she asked softly.

April came over and took one look at Ginny holding Harry's bloody hand and began to clean them both up. Seeing how choked up and the way she was looking at Harry, she began to tell Elizabeth what Ginny had told her about Harry's life up till now.

Ginny ignored what was going on around her, concentrating instead on Harry and trying to help him heal.

" _It will be okay, Ginny,"_ she heard Lily say. " _Believe it or not this is a really good thing."_

" _How can this be a good thing?"_ Ginny asked, fighting her tears.

" _Do you know what that thing was that you saw?"_ Lily asked gently.

Ginny tried to deny it, but deep in her heart she knew. It was like the monster that had possessed her and tried to steal her life back in her first year.

" _Yes,"_ she said sadly, but glad that it was gone now and would trouble Harry no further.

" _Then you know why it is a good thing, don't you?"_ Lily said, letting her love flow into Ginny to ease her pain.

" _But what happened?"_ Ginny asked in confusion.

Lily actually laughed lightly. _"Can't you guess?"_ she asked gently.

Ginny tried to think but her mind was in turmoil.

Lily took pity on her. " _That thing was a creature of pure hate and could not survive in the presence of yours and Harry's love. When he kissed you your love filled him and it drove that foul thing from him, sending it to the depths of Hell where it belongs."_ Lily explained.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"He loves me?"_ she asked, hoping but not quite believing it yet.

" _Oh yes. He does and he's coming to realize it, hence the kiss,"_ Lily teased lightly.

" _He loves me!"_ she repeated with a smile.

" _Things will get better, though there are still trials to come. Hold his love in your heart and all will be well,"_ Lily said softly, fading from Ginny presence.

Ginny smiled and relaxed some, though she couldn't help but wonder about the trials that Lily said were yet to come.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well that was certainly interesting, don't you think? Ginny's love has driven out old Voldy's piece of soul., but poor Harry, that boy hardly ever gets a break. Sure the soul piece is gone, but he had to suffer to have it done. Ah, Love's first kiss, a magic all its own.**

 **Oh and I forget last chapter. If you couldn't guess, a levitation chair is the magical equivalent to a muggle wheelchair.**

 **As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. They're what I live for actually.**


	9. Crisis

9

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 9: Crisis**

By the time Molly arrived that afternoon, Ginny was tired and no longer healing Harry. She knew she couldn't push it or risk draining herself and she knew that she couldn't afford to do that.

Molly took one look at Harry and knew something had happened. Seeing how tired Ginny looked, she turned to April to get an update.

April gave her a quick synopsis of the attack but left out the main details, mainly Harry's and Ginny's kiss and whatever it was that had come out of Harry's scar. She felt bad that Molly assumed it had something to do with his head wound, but thought that maybe it was best that the fewer people that knew the better.

Molly left for a few moments to head off Ron and Hermione so that they didn't come as they had planned. Ron had needed to finish his chores and Hermione had decided to wait for him. She figured the fewer people crowding into the room the better.

When Molly had left Ginny looked at April. "Thank you for keeping parts of what happened a secret."

April smiled at her. "Well, I wasn't sure how your mum would take the news about the kiss so I left that out and from the way Healer Dankworth acted I figured what happened after the kiss was better kept a secret for now. I'll let him decide on how to handle that," she said kindly.

Ginny nodded in agreement. With what Lily had told her, the fewer who knew, the better.

Molly returned quickly, muttering to herself and shaking her head. "That boy," she grumbled.

"What did Ron do now?" Ginny asked, eyeing her mother.

"Well, first off he still hadn't finished his chores but decided that he'd come over anyway and when I told him that Harry was unconscious again, he got quite shirty with me. Really, I don't know where his head is sometimes," Molly ranted.

"How did Hermione take being told not to come?" Ginny pressed, wanting to know the bushy-haired girls state.

"Oh," Molly said, looking a little surprised. "She didn't say much at all, in fact she seemed to be paying more attention to Ron's attitude than anything else."

Ginny was taken a little by surprise but figured that with Hermione's and Ron's relationship maybe he was in for a lecture before the one her Mum would give him when she got home. In any case, Ron looked like he was in for a long afternoon and evening.

It was about an hour later when Harry moved, groaned quietly and opened his eyes. He looked around a bit bewilderedly, finally fastening his eyes on Ginny.

When he looked at her questioningly, she leaned in and whispered to him. "You had some type of attack. I'll tell you more later," she added, glancing at her mother.

Harry nodded his understanding, though he wondered what it could be that Ginny didn't want Molly to know.

Molly came and fussed over him, earning her a smile from Harry. He really appreciated it as he had never received anything like it growing up at his relatives.

When Molly went to get him some juice, Ginny teased him lightly about how he acted as her mother fussed over him. He just smiled at her, not caring. It was just nice to have someone care.

He then motioned for his pad and pen, which Ginny handed to him.

~You look tired~ he wrote, looking at her with concern.

"I am," Ginny admitted with a small smile.

~Did you?~ he asked, being vague on purpose.

"Yes," Ginny replied, glancing about to make sure she wasn't overheard.

Harry smiled at her. ~Thank you~

Ginny nodded in reply, glad she was able to help.

Molly returned with his juice and he felt good enough to sit up in bed, though he did let Ginny hold his cup and straw. Something that got an amused look from Molly.

When four-thirty came around, Molly got up to leave. "Why don't you come on home now, Ginny. You're looking very tired," she said in concern.

While tired, she wanted a few minutes with Harry to tell him what had actually happened. "I'll be along in a little bit," she said to her mother, hoping she wouldn't make a fuss.

Molly looked at her with a frown, but relented. "All right, dear, but not too late."

"Yes, Mum. I promise," Ginny replied, wondering if she'd get a lecture once she got home.

Molly left after giving Harry and Ginny hugs and kisses, looking pointedly at her daughter, letting her know she'd be in trouble if she wasn't home soon.

Ginny quickly but completely explained to Harry what had happened after her mother left. Harry looked at her in horror as she described the Thing that had come out of him and she had to reassure him that things were okay, whispering to him about what Lily had said.

Harry was somewhat relieved but wondered about what Healer Dankworth would find.

Ginny then prepared to leave, having to fight her tears as she kissed Harry's cheek and tried to walk away.

She looked at him forlornly. "I have to go," she whispered, her eyes misting.

Harry nodded, his eyes filling with tears too.

Ginny took one step back, keeping a hold of Harry's hand. "I don't want to," she said emotionally.

Harry nodded again, tightening his grip on her hand.

The tears began to leak out of her eyes as she took another step back. "I have to go," she sobbed.

Harry nodded, his tears beginning to fall too.

Ginny took one last look at Harry and sobbed harder. "Good night," she whispered before she turned and fled the room

Harry watched her go, the tears streaming down his cheeks, he felt like his heart was breaking.

April watched, completely baffled. She knew there was something going on more than just two friends parting for the night. She went to Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked with great concern.

Harry grabbed his pad and pen. ~It hurts~

Her concern grew. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, wondering if she needed to call in one of the Healers.

Harry tapped his chest over his heart. ~Here~ he wrote, looking so sad it broke April's heart.

"She'll be back tomorrow," she said softly, hoping to reassure Harry.

~I know~ he wrote back. He scrunched his face, closing his eyes as he tried to bring his emotions under control but it was a losing battle and his shoulders began to shake as sobs overtook him.

April was really beginning to get concerned as one of the monitoring spells began to beep lowly. She rushed over and grabbed a potion and hurried back to Harry. Raising his head she placed the goblet to his lips.

"Drink this, Harry," she urged. When he didn't immediately react she said "It's a Calming Draught, you need to take it."

Harry let her give him the potion, not even grimacing at its bitter taste. It took a few moments but slowly she saw him relax and the beeping stopped. Finally he fell asleep but he didn't look at ease. His face was still contorted as if he were in pain.

April made a quick notation in his chart and sent a Patronus for Healer Dankworth. Something was definitely going on and whatever it was looked serious to the Medi-Witch.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Healer Payne glanced into Healer Dankworth's back office where the man sat at his desk with a number of very old tomes lay scattered about, all open to various pages.

"Hey David," he said stepping into the room. "What's this I hear about Harry having another attack?"

"Hi Ian," the man said in greeting. "Yes, Harry had something happen to him but it was something quite unusual."

When David looked at him questioningly, Ian continued. "What do you know about soul fragments?"

Healer Payne looked shocked. "I take it that isn't an idle question," he stated, looking quite concerned.

Ian sighed, "No it isn't. What I saw and Miss Weasley described frightened me and got me to thinking. When I read Harry's complete history and found out his scar had never been treated I came here and began to research," he said, gesturing at the books before him.

David glanced at the books, recognizing a few of them. "I take it you found out something?" he asked.

"Yes," Ian replied thoughtfully. "And what I found is quite disturbing." He looked at the other man. "What do you know about Harry's history?"

David looked slightly puzzled. "You mean going all the way back, don't you?" he asked lowly.

Ian nodded and they spent the next half hour discussing what they knew about the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Ian then tapped his copy of Harry's chart. "Did you notice anything unusual about the injury listed on Harry's right arm?" he asked pointedly.

David thought back, at first he had thought it was just another injury the boy had received during his attack but on refection he realized it was a bit older than his other injuries.

He looked Ian in the eyes, his full of concern. "So you think the rumours are true then, that that maniac is really back then," he stated more than asked.

"Yes I do," Ian replied with a small frown as he stared off thoughtfully.

"Damn." David cursed quietly.

Ian nodded, "Damn, indeed."

They spent some more time on all the implications of what they had learned and surmised, coming up with some answers but having more questions that needed investigation. Both commiserating on all that Harry had been through and what it looked like lay ahead of him.

By the time they parted, both had vowed to do whatever they could to help the young man under their care.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny returned home and didn't even pay any attention to those gathered in the parlour. She hurried out of the room, running for the stairs and the safety of her room.

Molly saw her dart by and called out after her daughter. She was shocked when Ginny didn't respond and just kept going. Concerned she followed her daughter up to her room.

She knocked on Ginny's door and when she didn't get any response she slowly opened the door. She found Ginny curled up on her bed, crying hard. With a sigh, she slowly made her way over and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, hoping that nothing else had happened to Harry.

Ginny turned slightly so she could look at her mother. "It hurts," she sobbed. "It hurts so much every time I have to leave him."

Molly actually jerked back in surprise, for once at a loss of what to say. Sighing, she gently began to rub Ginny's back comfortingly.

"I told you it would be difficult," she whispered.

"I know, I just never expected it to hurt so much," Ginny murmured, still fighting her tears.

"Do you want to take back your gift?" Molly asked but knowing in her heart what her daughter's answer would be.

Ginny looked at her aghast. "No, never," Ginny exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror.

Molly gave her a sad smile. "I didn't think so, but I had to ask," she said kindly.

"What do I do?" Ginny asked forlornly.

"Find a way," Molly replied cryptically.

Ginny eyed her mother intently. With one small statement she had given her a lot to think about.

Ginny calmed herself and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks, Mum," she said softly.

Molly smiled at her daughter. "Any time, dear," she said quietly. "That's what mums are for."

Ginny gave a soft giggle. "Yeah, I know," she replied, smiling for the first time since she got home.

"Are you hungry?" Molly asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Not right now. If I get hungry later I'll go get something myself," she answered. "Right now I think I'll just try and go to sleep."

Molly nodded. "All right, dear. I'll let you get some rest then. See you in the morning."

Ginny nodded and got up to change as her mother left. Though she felt a little better, her heart still ached for Harry and wanting to be with him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry awoke to a commotion at his door. Putting on his glasses he saw April standing in the doorway, blocking access to a short, squat toad looking woman who had two other people behind her.

"I'm sorry," April said, not really sounding sorry at all. "But access to Mr. Potter is restricted by Healer's orders. No exceptions."

"Don't you realized who I am?!" screeched the woman.

"No, not particularly," April said with disdain.

The woman screwed herself up, making her already ugly features appear more hideous. "I'm Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic himself," she said pompously.

"I really couldn't care less," April said calmly. "You're breaking the law by forcing your way in here."

"I'm here to take custody of one Harry James Potter," Umbridge sneered, "And petty things like that don't apply to me."

"Oh, Really?" April said with a small chuckle. Taking her wand, which she had ready in her hand, she fired off several Patroni. "We'll see about that."

Dolores turned to her two flunkies who were just standing there. "Well do something," she screeched.

April looked at the two men. Neither who were wearing MLE or Auror robes and shook her head. They looked dumber than rocks.

As the men stared at one another as if tying to figure out what to do, April saw Healer Payne with two Security Wizards coming up behind the trio in the doorway.

Then to her surprise, she saw two Aurors following close behind.

"What seems to be the problem?" Healer Payne asked, looking quite unhappy.

April smiled at the Healer. "This woman," she said drawling it out, "And her associates were trying to force their way in to Mr. Potter's room, saying she was taking him into custody."

"It's for his own protection!" Umbridge said in her defence. "After what those muggles did to him, it's only right that the Ministry take over his care."

"There are proper procedures for assuming the custody of such children," Healer Payne said. "Which you are ignoring, adding to the list of laws you are breaking."

Dolores looked around and paled, noticing there were now four Aurors and several more hospital security personnel standing about.

"Well, yes. I guess I'll just be going then," she said, trying to edge her way towards the door.

"I think not," the large black Auror who seemed to be in charge said. "You've committed several felonies so I'm placing you under arrest."

"But I'm a Senior Undersecretary," Umbridge screamed in protest.

"Not any more. Felons are prohibited from working at the Ministry," the Auror said with a smile.

Dolores Umbridge was patently disliked at the Ministry and placing her under arrest was giving the man quite a bit of satisfaction.

It appeared that Dolores was going to fight her arrest but one of the other Aurors summoned her wand before she could even draw it.

"Wait till Cornelius hears about this!" she cried.

"Oh, was the Minister involved in this?" the lead Auror asked with great interest.

Dolores seemed to realize what she'd said. "N-not di-rectly," she stammered, her eyes growing wide in fear.

The Auror just smiled at her. Maybe even bigger fish would fry because of what happened here. "Take her away," he commanded.

Umbridge was placed in magical handcuffs and taken away, along with her two flunkies who didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Healer Payne turned to the Auror. "Thank you, Auror . . ."

"Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt," he answered, shaking the Healer's hand.

"Well, thank you Auror Shacklebolt. You arrived quickly and helped defuse a tense situation."

"It's I who should be thanking you," Kingsley replied with a smile. "We've been trying to get something on Madam Umbridge for quite some time but up till today she's been very hard to catch doing anything directly. It seems the lure of Mr. Potter proved to be too much of a temptation."

"Yes, well, whatever. I'm just glad that you got here quickly," Healer Payne said.

Kingsley nodded. "While I'm here, I'd like to get an update on how Mr. Potter is doing."

When the healer looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Kingsley explained. "I'm the Auror in charge of Mr. Potter's assault case and have been meaning to stop by but things have been rather busy at the Ministry as of late."

Healer Payne laughed. "Well without the proper paperwork, there's not a lot I can tell you except that Mr. Potter is progressing nicely."

Kingsley laughed. "Yes, we wouldn't want to break protocol. We know what kind of trouble you can get into without the proper paperwork."

Healer Payne smiled, liking the large Auror. "Stop back anytime with the paperwork and I'll fill you in completely on Mr. Potter and there are several more things I want to discuss with you. Though they don't bear on the case they are things I think you should be aware of and your help would be greatly appreciated.

Kingsley eyed the man, quite intrigued by what he had said. "I'll be back as soon as I can after I finish dealing with our former Undersecretary," he said with a smile.

He really wanted to hear what the man had to say. Too many things seemed to be happening around the boy who was laying there staring at them through the doorway.

Kingsley met his eyes and with a smile and a nod at Harry he turned and left to deal with Umbridge and hopefully their inept Minister of Magic.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny arrived a short time later, surprised to see Harry still eating breakfast. After greeting him with their usual exchange of kisses, she asked, "Eating a bit late, aren't you?"

Harry nodded and grabbed his pen and pad. ~A lot of excitement this morning~ he wrote.

When Ginny looked at him questioningly, he added ~Ask April. Too much to write~

Ginny nodded. "Finish your breakfast, we need to leave for your therapy session soon."

She then went over to April who filled her in on the events of the morning. Ginny was aghast at what she heard. That someone from the Ministry had come to in effect kidnap Harry scared her more than she wanted to admit. She was so glad that the attempt had failed and was so grateful that April and the hospital staff had defended Harry and thwarted the attempt.

She looked over at Harry who was busy eating his eggs and sausage and didn't even want to think about if she wouldn't be able to see him and help with his healing.

Soon, Harry was done eating and Mary-Beth showed up to take him to his therapy session with Elizabeth. Ginny was glad that Harry didn't seemed to be bothered by what had happened that morning.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sometimes the wheels of Wizarding Justice moved with glacial slowness, today wasn't one of those days.

All too soon for her liking, Dolores Umbridge found herself chained to the prisoner's chair in front of the full Wizengamot. She barely noticed that the only one missing was Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock and the proceedings were being handled by Amelia Bones, the head of the MLE.

She realized now that she had acted a bit hastily and hoped that Cornelius would be able to save her from going to Azkaban.

Suddenly she was brought back to the proceedings when Madam Bones pounded with the gavel, bring the court to order.

She listened with trepidation as the list of her offences was read by the court scribe, noting that it had grown from what the Auror had said when she was arrested.

"How do you plead?" Madam Bones asked.

"No-. . ." She started, her voice breaking. "Hem, hem," she coughed, clearing her throat which was suddenly quite dry. "Not Guilty," she finally got out in her girlish voice.

Madam Bones' eyes bore into her dispassionately. "So let it be recorded," she intoned. She then turned and looked to the side. "Auror Shacklebolt, you may proceed."

Dolores looked at the large black Auror with hate in her eyes as he began to present the case against her. He even produced a copy of the memory from the Medi-Witch she had confronted, her stomach turning when she heard the grumblings from the Wizengamot members when they heard her saying that she didn't think petty things like laws applied to her.

The Auror was just wrapping up when everyone was startled in to silence when the door burst open and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic came charging into the room.

"What's going on here," he demanded. "You have no right to prosecute my Undersecretary!."

"Silence!" Madam Bones shouted, glaring at Fudge. "You have no authority here, Cornelius," she said disdainfully.

Fudge drew up short, cowering under Madam Bones' stern eye. "But I'm the Minister of Magic," he protested feebly.

"That carries no weight here," Amelia said. Then with a cold smile she said "We were just about to get to your part in all of this."

Cornelius blanched, wide-eyed and he began to sweat. "I . . that is . . . I mean." he stammered.

"Sit down," Madam Bones commanded.

Fudge did so, almost glad for it as he felt his legs might give way.

Madam Bones glanced down at a parchment before her, then turned her attention back to the trembling man. "Were you aware that your Undersecretary, Madam Umbridge went to St. Mungo's with the expresses intent on kidnapping a patient under their care?" she asked pointedly.

"That is . . . I mean . . . I . . . well no," he stammered unconvincingly.

"Are you willing to testify to that under Veritaserum?" Madam Bones asked with a cruel smile.

Fudge almost fainted. "Y-you can't m-make me," he said in a panic.

Amelia's smile widened. "Yes we can, with a simple majority vote," she said harshly. "All in favour?" she asked.

Fudge's eyes widened in shock as at least a full two thirds of the Wizengamot members raised their hands.

He stood and turned, thinking about making a run for it. He found his way blocked by two Aurors who had their wands drawn, silently hoping that he'd move.

With a resigned look, he turned back to face his fate, as bad as that looked. He closed his eyes as he was led forward and three drops of the clear cold liquid was placed on his tongue. He shuddered as he felt it take effect and he knew his days as Minister were at an end.

The Wizengamot listened in shocked rapt attention as their now former Minister of Magic testified to his part in the kidnapping attempt.

Cornelius Fudge listened as Madam Bones pounded the gavel. "Cornelius Fudge, you are found guilty by your own admission under Veritaserum of the crime of attempted kidnapping and are to be remanded into custody of the Ministry holding cells until your time of sentencing."

She then turned her attention back on Umbridge. "You are also found guilty due to the testimony that has been presented today. You are also remanded into custody till your time of sentencing. Take them away!"

Fudge stared at the woman who had brought about his downfall, hating her for how she had manipulated him into going along with her plan. It had sounded so simple but he realized he had been easily swayed and in reality he had no one but himself to blame.

As he and Umbridge were being led away, he saw the several reporters that covered the Wizengamot sessions bolting from the room, smiling gleefully, each wanting to get their report in to their respective publications, hoping that their story would hit the streets first.

Fudge shook his head, what a nightmare this day had been.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry continued to struggle with his speech therapy, becoming more and more frustrated as time went on. He was having some success with his individual vocalizations but couldn't seem to form them into any words.

Ginny and Elizabeth tried to keep Harry calm and focused but it was becoming harder and harder as time went on.

Ginny could see his frustration growing and with it his anger. Even her efforts to calm him were becoming less and less effective.

Two days before her birthday things came to a head.

Harry was pacing back and forth in the therapy room, his anger and frustration building.

Ginny went over to him and tried to rub his back reassuringly but Harry shrugged her hand off, glaring at her. At first she was a little hurt but then her anger began to rise.

"Damn it, Harry. I'm only trying to help!" she said hotly.

Harry glared at her harder than before and then in a pique of anger he turned and swept the cards and things on the table onto the floor forcefully.

Elizabeth was watching the scene with great trepidation, wanting to help but right now she knew it was between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny's eyes blazed with her anger and she bent and started to pick the cards up. She was startled when Harry grabbed them from her hands and threw them at her.

Without thinking she slapped Harry across the face, her anger getting the better of her.

Harry looked at her in shock, but he was still angry and he just glared at her.

Ginny gathered herself together and stared back at Harry. "Maybe it's better if I leave and not come and see you for a while," she hissed.

Without waiting for a reaction, she spun around and began to walk away.

Harry stared at her in horror. _"What have I done?"_ he screamed in his head.

Watching as Ginny walked out the door, he screamed "Ge - knee."

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes and she almost faltered.

" _No, Ginny,"_ she heard Lily's voice. " _You must not give in now. Harry needs to learn that he can not treat you that way and he needs to learn to trust you completely."_

Ginny nodded and though it was the hardest thing she had ever done, she continued to walk away.

Elizabeth watched as Harry stared after Ginny, a look of horror on his face. When Ginny kept on going, he collapsed onto his knees and began to cry fully, his shoulders heaving as his body was racked by his sobs.

She went over and knelt beside him, cradling him into her body as he continued to cry. "Shh," she whispered. "It will be all right. Give her time, you both got angry, but she'll be back."

Harry looked at her disbelievingly, his eyes so forlorn and heartbroken. Gently she helped him rise and get back into his levitation chair. She decided not to wait for Mary-Beth and took Harry back to his room herself. Explaining what happened to April when she looked at Harry with great concern.

Harry immediately got into bed and curled up into a ball, crying himself to sleep, thinking about what he had done to Ginny, the one who meant the most to him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A bit shorter but it was where I wanted this chapter to end. Hope you don't hate me.**

 **As always, Please review.**


	10. Reconciliation

1

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 10: Reconciliation**

Ginny lay in her bed, tossing and turning, sleep eluding her. It didn't help that her mind was in turmoil and her heart was aching for Harry. She was so surprised at the physical pain from what she considered an emotional event.

Slowly the other denizens of the Burrow headed off to their rooms and to sleep. She heard her parents close their door last of all.

Much later she heard the Grandfather Clock downstairs strike twelve, then one and finally two.

Unable to stand it any longer she cried out _"Lily!"_

" _What is it my child,"_ Lily replied.

" _I can't stand it,"_ Ginny sobbed.

" _Then go to him."_

" _Now?"_

" _Do what's in your heart."_

Ginny lay and thought about it for a moment, remembering what her mother had said "Find a way."

Ginny nodded and smiled, a feeling of peace descending on her. _"Thank you, Lily."_

" _It was my pleasure, Ginny."_

Ginny quietly got up and got dressed. She grabbed Harry's cloak which she had kept and slunk down the stairs, avoiding the one's she knew that squeaked.

She made her way into the parlour, glad that her parents always left a low light burning. She quickly made her way to the back corner where they had placed Harry's trunk and opened it. Right on top she found his wand where Remus had placed it.

She tucked it into her robes and made her way over to the floo which still burned lowly. Donning Harry's cloak, she threw the floo powder into the flames and called out lowly, "St. Mungo's," and in a flash she was gone.

Unseen by her, in the shadows of the stairway, Molly watched her daughter leave. Though she had seen Ginny go to Harry's trunk, she hadn't been able to make out what she had taken.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered. With a sigh, she headed back up to bed, wondering is she'd be able to fall back asleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny slowly made her way down the silent deserted hallway at St. Mungo's. She found it an eerie experience. As she got closer to where Harry's room was she heard the low murmur of voices and she came across a Medi-Witch talking to one of the security wizards who was making his rounds.

Ginny almost gave herself away by laughing when she got close enough to hear what they were saying. It seems the security wizard was another one of the hopeless fanatics who followed the Chudley Cannon's and he was fervently trying to convince the Medi-Witch that they were going to have a great year and make the finals for the World Cup.

Ginny had to keep her hand clamped over her mouth until she was far enough away from the pair. She wondered if the man was around during the day so that she could have Ron talk to him so that they could hope together that the Cannon's would actually win a game, let alone the World Cup. She thought that it was a perfect example of some people would believe anything.

Finally Harry's room came into view and Ginny had to stop for a moment to gather herself together before entering the room.

As she stood in the doorway she was surprised to see April sleeping in a chair in the far corner, her wand on her lap.

As Ginny stepped through the doorway, April suddenly sat up and quietly called out "Who's there?", her eyes scanning the room. Then a small smile broke out on her face and she shook her head slowly.

"You can take off that marvellous cloak of yours, Ginny," she said lowly.

Ginny slowly complied, looking at surprise at the Medi-Witch. "How did you know I was here?" she asked quietly, "And it's actually Harry's cloak, I just borrowed it."

"I cast a monitoring spell so I could catch some sleep," April replied.

"Why didn't I hear anything as I came in and what are you still doing here? Ginny asked as she came over to April, casting a glance at the still sleeping Harry.

"Well as for the spell, I didn't want to wake the whole hospital so I cast a spell that only lets me know when someone breached the door. As for why I'm still here, my relief flooed in sick so I'm pulling an extra shift," April explained as she yawned slightly.

She then looked pointedly at Ginny. "I'd ask what you're doing here at this time but I guess the reason is pretty self-evident after what I heard about this afternoon."

Ginny looked up sadly into April's eyes. "Yeah, not one of my finer moments," she said softly.

April looked at the young girl appraisingly. "Want to talk about it"

Ginny sighed, her eyes briefly flitting over to Harry. "Yeah, but I think I need to talk to Harry about it first," she replied, looking back a the Medi-Witch hoping for understanding.

April nodded at her with a small smile. "A wise and mature decision," she said with a touch of pride in her voice.

She then glanced at Harry before looking back at Ginny. "Tell you what. I could use a cup of strong tea, so I'm going to go down to the Medi-Witch's station down the hall and get some. I'll leave you and Harry alone for a while so you can talk about things."

When Ginny looked at her in surprise, she added with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm leaving the monitoring spell in place so that if anyone comes and disturbs you, I'll be back in a flash bring reinforcements with me."

Ginny nodded appreciatively. "Thanks," she said with a small smile.

April gave her a quick hug before heading out.

Ginny quietly made her way over to Harry's bed, having to go to the opposite side from the chair where she normally sat. Harry was laying on his side facing away from there.

Ginny looked at him sadly. He was curled up tight, a troubled look on his face and somehow he looked smaller and more vulnerable.

She stared at him for several moments before reaching out and tenderly caressed his cheek. Her heart aching for him with how broken he looked.

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around in a panic until his eyes found Ginny. He then got a pained look on his face and he looked looked down, appearing quite ashamed.

Ginny tenderly used her fingers to turn Harry's face towards her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered emotionally.

Harry shook his head vigorously. Sitting up, he grabbed his glasses and notepad and pen. ~Not your fault! All mine~

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "No it's not. I'm as much to blame as you are," she said fighting her tears.

She gave a sad chuckle. "No matter how upset and frustrated you were I had no right in slapping you." Then with a tear leaking out and running down her cheek she said "I felt like one of your relatives."

Harry looked at her wide-eyed and shook his head vigorous. ~You're nothing like them~ he protested.

"Thank you," she replied sadly, "but I still felt like one."

Harry just stared at her for a moment, a sad look on his face. She saw him fighting his emotions. He gave a sniffle and tears began to leak out of his eyes. He moved over as far as he could and patted the bed, urging Ginny to sit down next to him.

Ginny crawled up onto the bed sitting cross-legged, facing him. They stared at one another for a moment before Harry wrote ~I missed you so much. It hurt so much, here~ as he tapped his chest over his heart.

Ginny saw how forlorn he looked. "Me too," she whispered.

~I'm glad you came back~ he wrote, a sad look on his face.

Ginny gave him a small sad smile, "Me too."

Harry looked at her his tears increasing. ~I can't do this with out you. I am so so sorry~

"I'll always be here for you," she replied.

Harry looked at her and began to sob, his shoulders shaking as he broke down.

Ginny moved toward him and took him in her arms. "Shhh," she whispered. "It's alright. I'm here now and we'll work everything out."

Harry relaxed into her embrace until he had cried himself out. "I lub you," he whispered.

Ginny smiled, "I love you too," she whispered back.

When April returned she found Harry and Ginny laying together, wrapped up in each other's arms, fast asleep. She smiled at them as she covered them with a blanket before she returned to her chair to continue her vigil, happy that it looked like they had worked some things out.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Wednesday August 10th dawned bright and early, already showing just how hot and muggy the day was going to be.

Molly was taking the time, knowing that Ginny was at St. Mungo's, to finish organizing her surprise party. She smiled thinking back to when Hermione had told her about Harry wanting to surprise her.

Though she knew things weren't always going to be easy for the pair, she was gratified that Harry had suggested having the party.

Making sure the cake was doing well in the oven, she began to get things ready for breakfast as she heard Arthur moving around upstairs.

He shortly came down and Molly could see him looking around with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Um, Molly Dear, where is Ginny?" he asked, perplexed.

Molly sighed. "She's at St. Mungo's," she replied, waiting for her husband's reaction.

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "Isn't it a bit early for her to be there?"

"I let her go," Molly said, leaving out the fact that Ginny had left in the middle of the night, sneaking out without anyone's permission.

Arthur gave her a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever you think is best," he said, sitting down at the table. The delivery owl had already been there with the mornings issue of the Daily Prophet so as Molly finished fixing his breakfast, he began to read it as he sipped on his cup of tea.

Molly gave him a glance, knowing that it wasn't time to tell him all about what their daughter had done, not only last night, but in everything concerning Harry.

It wasn't as if she was afraid of his reaction, it was more that maybe she didn't want to think about all the implications herself. Denial could be a double edged sword.

After Arthur had left for work she was happy to see her sons and Hermione all come down into the kitchen. She had expressly asked them to be there early as she wanted to finalize the plans for Ginny's party.

As everyone sat there eating their breakfasts she sat down with her cup of tea. "Alright everyone. Ginny is already out of the house for the day and I don't expect her back till dinner time. That gives us plenty of time to finalize everything for her party."

She then looked at the Twins. "Fred, George, no fireworks," she said pointedly, trying not to let her lips curl up in a smile.

"Yes Mum," they replied, sighing dramatically.

Ron and even Hermione snickered, while Percy looked aghast.

"Yes," he said pompously. "I'm surprised that they are going to let you back in the building after what happened at Harry's party."

The Twins eyed him speculatively causing him to blanch slightly and turn his attention back to his breakfast, trying not to make eye contact.

The Twins smiled at one another. It was so much fun to play with Percy, especially when they didn't even have to do anything.

"Ron, Hermione," Molly said, trying to get back on track. "I want you to make sure all the decorations are ready to go, and please make sure they are somewhere that Ginny won't see them."

"Yes Mum / Yes Mrs. Weasley," they replied.

"Percy, I want you to make sure all of Ginny's gifts are ready to go and again, make sure they aren't laying around somewhere that Ginny might find them," she said with a small smile.

Percy looked affronted. "Yes mother," he said, "As if I would be so careless as to do something like that."

"Yes dear," she said placatingly. "I just wanted to make sure I was making myself perfectly clear. I didn't mean anything by it."

Percy nodded, accepting his mother's explanation.

Molly then turned her attention to the Twins and sighed. "Can I trust you two to get all the food together tomorrow without you doing anything to it?"

Fred and George shared a look and both nodded at one another. "Yes Mum," they replied. "We promise not to do anything to the food."

Molly eyed them speculatively, realizing they had promised a very specific thing and she hoped that they kept things under control, whatever they were planning.

She gave them all a smile. "That leaves the cake for me to take care of and hopefully everything will go as planned."

She then turned her attention to her youngest son. "Ron, I want you to degnome the garden and please do a better job than last time. They were all back before the end of the day."

Ron blushed and looked at his mother sheepishly. "Yes Mum," he said softly.

Molly had to stifle a laugh as she saw Hermione glare at him and give a small huff. Merlin, she found it amusing and wondered how long it would take before they admitted they liked one another.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Healer Payne walked into Harry's room and stopped dead, a smile forming on his lips. He looked at April Johnson. "A bit of unusual therapy, don't you think?" he said motioning at the sight of Harry and Ginny snuggled together on the bed.

April smiled, glancing at the sweet scene. "Miss Weasley showed up here last night to talk to Mr. Potter. I'm sure you heard what took place between them yesterday. I gave them some time alone and found them like that when I came back and didn't have the heart to wake them."

The Healer looked thoughtful for a moment, but had a smile on his face. "I'll be back later to check on Mr. Potter. Hopefully he'll be awake by then."

The Medi-Witch was watching the healer leave when she noticed movement as Ginny awoke. April was amused as she watched Ginny's face break out in a smile as she looked at Harry.

Then when she realized just where she was, she looked at April with a horrified look on her face.

April smiled at her and placed a finger in front of her lips and she was happy to see the young girl relax. She almost laughed as she saw Ginny's perplexed look. It was obvious from her actions that she wanted to get up but their legs were intertwined and Harry had an arm wrapped around her.

She saw Ginny sigh, obviously loathed to disturb Harry but from the looks of it needed to get up for some reason.

Ginny leaned over and tenderly kissed Harry's cheek before giving him a gentle shake. "Harry, wake up. I need to use the loo," she said quietly.

Harry awoke slowly, moving about slightly before his eyes fluttered open. Seeing Ginny, he smiled at her and leaned in and captured her lips.

Ginny was taken by surprise but returned his tender kiss, sighing in pleasure. It was a short kiss but one laden with emotion.

She glanced at April and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to get up," she whispered.

Harry's eyes followed Ginny's and he blushed much deeper when he saw April, though she was pretending she didn't notice the two of them.

It took a moment to untangle themselves but soon accomplished it. When Ginny headed for the facilities to take care of business, April came over to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked lowly.

Harry sighed but smiled and he grabbed his notepad and pen. ~Better – It doesn't hurt any more~April smiled as she cast her morning diagnostic spells.

"You had me worried yesterday evening," she said.

~Had me worried too~ Harry replied.

April made her notations in Harry's chart. "I'm glad you and Ginny seem to have worked things out. I take it things went well last night?"

~ Yeah, pretty good. Still have things to talk about but have decided to work on things together~

April smiled and glanced at the door where Ginny had disappear. "Good. She's a pretty special young witch."

Harry nodded. ~Don't I know it~

Ginny returned and Harry headed off to use the loo, happy that he could now as he hated it when they had spelled the waste away. Though effective it always left him feeling weird inside.

When Harry closed the door, April decided to get Ginny's point of view. "So how did things go last night?"

Ginny glanced at the door where Harry had gone and sighed. "Pretty good, I mean we talked a little and got some things straightened out but there are things to still work on but I think we're on the right road now," Ginny said.

"Harry said something similar," April said with an encouraging smile. She then sent of a Patronus for Harry's and Ginny's breakfast which appeared as Harry exited the loo.

After they ate April changed the bandage on Harry's head. Ginny was glad to see how much Harry's scar had improved. Though still slightly inflamed, it looked a whole lot better than before.

His head wound also looked a lot better though he'd probably always have a scar it would be covered by his hair so it wouldn't be noticeable.

His needs taken care of he and Ginny started working on his vocalizations. Harry struggled a little but though he got a little frustrated, he kept it under control.

~I'm never going to get this~ he wrote after a while.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, you've actually spoken twice now," she said calmly.

Harry looked at her in shock, April mirroring him.

~What? When?~

Ginny schooled herself, the memory of the first time still quite painful. "Well, when I – ah, left the other day, you called out my name and then last night as we lay down you told me you loved me."

Harry just stared at her for a moment, then a small smile broke out on his face. He concentrated hard and said "Hope, then?"

Ginny smiled widely at him, "Yes, there is hope then."

It was April who cried out "Harry, that's wonderful!"

Harry's eyes scrunched up. "H-hard," he got out.

"Yes, but it's a start," Ginny said ecstatically before she impulsively leaned in and kissed him.

Harry beamed at her. ~With incentives like that, will work hard~ he wrote.

Ginny laughed causing April to come over and see what he had wrote. When she read it she joined Ginny in laughing. "Whatever works," she teased.

Harry and Ginny blushed but smiled as April went and made a notation about Harry's starting to speak, leaving out the incentive system that they had come up with.

Harry grabbed his pad. ~Nice to kiss and actually remember it~

Ginny grimaced for a moment, remembering what had happened the first time they kissed but then smiled at how happy Harry looked.

Mary-Beth showed up to take Harry to his therapy session and Elizabeth was happy to see Ginny back.

Once inside the therapy room Harry immediately grabbed his notepad. ~I apologize for my actions yesterday. I won't let it happen again~

Elizabeth thought carefully for a moment, deciding on what to say. Deciding most would only bring up painful memories she said "Apology accepted. Now lets get back to work."

She then smiled at Harry. "You do realize you spoke yesterday, don't you?"

Harry nodded while Ginny explained. "We talked about that earlier and he actually spoke a second time and a couple of times after."

When Elizabeth looked at her expectantly she said, "Harry said something to me when we worked things out and then some more this morning."

Noticing Ginny's blush, she couldn't leave it alone. "So what did he say?" she asked humorously.

Ginny blushed deeper. "He told me he loved me," she said softly, embarrassed but smiling widely. "Then when we were talking this morning if he concentrated he said a couple of more words."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, wondering when they had talked if she mentioned about talking this morning but decided to leave well enough alone. She was probably better off not asking any questions.

They got to work and while Harry had some limited success, you could see him struggle and as he did his frustration rose. But Ginny worked at keeping him calm and he smiled at her for her efforts.

By the time the hour was up, Harry was showing his fatigue again. He had tried very hard to speak and it showed. Before he got into his levitation chair he gave Elizabeth a hug, writing his thanks for all she had done and was doing for him.

Mary-Beth arrived and they went back to Harry's room and a well deserved lunch. The intern actually stayed and visited with Ginny for a while, treating the younger girls as an equal, something that Harry found interesting as Mary-Beth was seventeen going on eighteen and Ginny would be fourteen on the morrow.

Though the two did talk a little more about the hospital and Mary-Beth's job they also gossiped a little and then talked about what Harry considered "girl" things. They discussed make-up, boys, with Mary-Beth asking about the twins and surprising enough Quidditch, which Mary-Beth turned out to be a huge fan of, also liking the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny's favourite team.

Soon it was time for the intern to leave and she promised to see Ginny the next day again. Harry thought it was nice because Ginny didn't have many friends who were girls, besides Hermione who could hardly be considered a normal girl as she didn't seem to go in for things like make-up an she definitely wasn't a fan of Quidditch.

Harry then decided to take a small nap because of how tired he was feeling so Ginny sat quietly and began reading the book Harry had started on Magical Combat.

She hadn't been reading long when Tonks arrived with Padfoot. She had just walked into the room and stopped when she saw Harry asleep and was trying to decide what to do when another Medi-Witch came up to her.

"Is this that therapy dog I've been hearing so much about," she asked, looking at Padfoot.

"Yes it is," Tonks replied.

"Do you mind bring him down the hall for a little bit? We have a little girl who would like to meet him," she said a bit hesitantly.

Tonks glanced at Ginny who was looking at her with a grin on her face. With a shrug she said "Sure, I'll be glad to bring him down."

When Padfoot looked a little reluctant and glanced back at the sleeping Harry, Tonks said, "Don't worry, we'll come back and visit Harry and hopefully he'll be awake by then."

The Medi-Witch laughed. "My he seems like a rather intelligent dog."

"You don't know the half of it," Tonks replied, eyeing Padfoot.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Donna Palm," the Medi-Witch introduced herself. She then smiled at Padfoot. "I've heard that intelligent dogs can be rather full of mischief."

Tonks and Ginny laughed. "You've got that right," Tonks replied.

"May I pet him?" Donna asked, smiling at the large black dog.

"Go right ahead," Tonks said with a grin. What was even funnier was the way Padfoot came over to the comely young Medi-Witch and sat down, wagging his tail rapidly.

The Medi-Witch bent down and began to pet Padfoot on top of his head but then slipped her hand down behind his ear and began to scratch him vigorously.

Padfoot's reaction was rather comical. Whining in a way that could only be described as contentedly.

"Oh my, he is a ladies man, isn't he?" Donna said with a smile.

"You have no idea," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

Donna stood back up, much to Padfoot's displeasure. "The little girl I want him to see was badly injured in some kind of attack and unfortunately her parents didn't survive. She's been so sad and I thought that a visit from the dog might cheer her up."

Tonks didn't let on but she surmised that the family in question was one that had been attacked by the resurgent Death Eaters. "Come on, Padfoot. Lets go cheer up a little girl."

"May I come?" asked Ginny.

Donna smiled at her. "I don't see why not," she said.

The little troop went down the hall several rooms. As they entered the room, they came too a halt. Tonks' heart broke as she saw the little girl, no more than six or seven lying in the bed.

She had long curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. What broke Tonks' heart was the bandages that covered the little girl. There was a large one on each cheek and her hands and arms were wrapped up completely, just leaving parts of her fingers showing. You could tell she had been crying.

"Hi Shelia, this is Miss Tonks and her dog Padfoot," Donna sad softly.

Shelia's eyes lit up but she groaned a little as she tried to raise her head to get a better look.

Donna rushed over and gently made the little girl lay back. "I'm sure that Padfoot wouldn't mind coming over so you can see him better," she said with a small smile, looking imploringly at Tonks.

Padfoot moved forward without any urging, jerking the leash out of Tonks' slack hand. He gently jumped up on the foot of the bed, laid down and shimmied up till he rested his head on the little girls stomach.

The little girl smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, you are a handsome fella, aren't you," she said softy. With great effort she lifted one hand up and began to stroke Padfoot's coat. "You're so soft," she said as she ran her hand over and over along his neck.

Ginny's eyes teared up as she watched though she smiled wanly as she watched Sirius, as a dog offering comfort to the hurt little girl.

Donna came back over to Tonks and Ginny and they all sat down just inside the door. They began to talk quietly as Padfoot and the little girl visited.

Shelia glanced at the trio and then back at Padfoot. "Can I tell you a secret," she said softly to the dog.

Padfoot moved carefully till his head rested on the girl's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and began to whisper.

Tonks, Ginny and Donna were far enough away that they couldn't hear what she was saying though they occasionally caught little snatches or the odd word. Something about parents and bad men, then hiding and hurt.

On and on it went for more than an hour until the little girl hugged Padfoot hard and said "Thank you." She then relaxed back into the bed, letting go of Padfoot and drifted off to sleep.

Padfoot carefully got down and came over to Tonks and laid his head in her lap, whining pitifully, a sad look in his eyes.

Tonks had to wipe the tears from her eyes and she whispered "You did a good thing Padfoot.

The three women stood up. "Thank you for visiting," Donna said emotionally.

"You're welcome," Tonks choked out, her eyes filling with tears.

Ginny just blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes. There was just something about the little girl and the way she had acted with Padfoot that tugged at her heart.

Donna looked at Ginny, smiling sadly at her. "If you want, please come back and visit any time, Shelia could use the company."

Ginny nodded and decided that she'd bring Harry down to visit. Maybe a visit from The-Boy-Who-Lived would cheer her up.

Tonks, Ginny and Padfoot slowly made their way back to Harry's room. When they got there he was awake.

Harry looked at them and smiled when he saw Tonks and Padfoot. He looked questioningly and concentrating hard said hoarsely "Where?"

While Tonks looked at him in surprise, Padfoot made a tight circle snapping at his own tail in his excitement. It did a lot to lift the melancholy that the three were feeling.

Ginny sat down next to Harry after kissing him, on the lips this time, further shocking Tonks and Padfoot. She explained to him about the little girl down the hall and what she had been through.

When Ginny asked if he would be willing to go visit some time he nodded yes. You could see how much he was affected, especially after Tonks whispered to him that it had been a Death Eater attack.

Sirius jumped up on the bed and as Harry tried to hug him, he attacked Harry's face fervently as if he was trying to lick his face off. Harry was laughing heartedly while trying to fend off the attack. Even Ginny and Tonks were laughing.

April however wasn't amused. "Padfoot! Stop that!" she commanded.

Padfoot immediately sat down and froze, staring at the Medi-Witch.

April looked slightly surprised at his quick reaction but came over and petted him gently. "I'm sorry, but you were getting too close to Harry's wound and I didn't want you to lick it. The chance for infection is too great," she explained.

Padfoot lay down contritely, comically covering his snout with his paws, giving a low whine.

April smiled at him and petted him some more. "Good boy," she said lowly.

Tonks and Ginny looked on in shock for a moment before both chuckled. If April only knew what they knew.

Tonks then said "Why did you talk to him and not me about controlling him?"

April shrugged. "You all treat his as if he's really intelligent so I just figured I would too. It worked so I don't see what the problem is."

"There's no problem," Tonks replied. "I was just curious, that's all."

April continued to pet Padfoot, a small smile on her face. "Have you ever thought of breeding him? I mean he's such an intelligent dog, I bet you could get a good price for his puppies."

Tonks' eyes almost bugged out, while Harry and Ginny stared at each other trying hard not to laugh uncontrollably and soon lost that battle.

Tonks began to chuckle too, a gleam in her eyes. "I'm not so sure breeding him is such a good idea. I'm not really sure of his parentage and think that he's maybe a one of a kind dog. I think his offspring would be dumb as rocks."

All they while they were talking, April continued to pet and stroke Padfoot who was lolling his tongue out and the tip of his tail was hitting the bed in a staccato.

April stared down into Padfoot's face and he was staring back. Suddenly April's eyes grew wide. "Oh!" she exclaimed softly as she blanched slightly. She snatched her hand back. "Maybe you're right," she said as she stepped away hurriedly.

Tonks, Ginny and Harry shared a startled look and wondered what the Medi-Witch noticed or was wondering about.

April quickly recovered herself and smiled at Tonks. "Well, whatever, I think he's a wonderful dog and I hear he did a wonderful job visiting the little girl down the hall. Maybe you could bring him in to visit some of the other patients who could use some cheering up."

Tonks looked thoughtful but Ginny said "I think that would be a wonderful idea, don't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," he managed to say softly.

Tonks just shrugged. "I'll see what I can do," she said.

After Tonks and Padfoot had left and Ginny and Harry had dinner, Ginny escorted Harry down the hall to visit Shelia. Since it wasn't far, Harry decided to walk, wanting to get a little exercise. It was slow going but with Ginny's steadying arm, they made it with no problem.

Shelia was awake and smiled at them as they came over.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is Harry Potter," Ginny said in introduction.

Shelia's eyes widened in surprise but smiled brightly at Harry.

Harry managed a low, "Hi," but the rest of the conversation was done via hi pad and pen.

Shelia asked some of the standard questions that everyone who met The-Boy-Who-Lived for the first time and Harry patiently answered them all.

The conversation turned to other things, Shelia including Ginny as she had visited before and the little girl appreciated her coming back.

They could see Shelia tire as her eyelids began to droop. "Thanks for coming," she said sleepily.

Harry nodded and bent down and kissed her on an unbandaged spot on her cheek.

Ginny smiled. "Now you can tell everyone you've been kissed by Harry Potter," she teased lightly.

Shelia gave a soft giggle before closing her eyes.

Ginny echoed Tonks' earlier statement to Padfoot. "You did good, Harry" she whispered.

Harry just shrugged, fighting the tears in his eyes.

As they turned to go they spoke with Donna. "How's she doing," Ginny asked with concern.

Donna glanced at the little girl, who now looked asleep. "She's doing a bit better since your friend's dog visited, but it's still touch and go," she said sadly.

Harry and Ginny slowly made their way back to Harry's room where they shared a slightly longer, lingering kiss as Ginny really had to go because she had stayed a bit late visiting Shelia.

April looked on amused, trying not to smile too much and give them at least the illusion of privacy.

Once again, Harry and Ginny had a hard time parting but eventually Ginny forced herself to leave.

Harry grabbed his book and tried to read but he found he couldn't concentrate and felt pretty tired so he soon gave up and drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Harry and Ginny have reconciled, though both know there are things still to be worked out. Though the wider Wizarding world doesn't know it yet, Tonks being a Auror knew that the little girl was the victim of a Death Eater Attack and now Harry knows too. Wonder how that will affect him?**

 **I just want to take a moment to welcome all the new readers to this story and my other works in general. It's been really nice seeing names I haven't seen before either favouring or following this and my other stories. It gives me a warm feeling that so many have done so. So a big Thank You.**

 **As always your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


	11. A Time of Passing

1

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 11: A Time of Passing**

Harry awoke and realized in horror that it was Ginny's birthday and he had forgotten to ask anyone for help getting her a gift. Thinking hard for a moment, he came up with what he considered a brilliant idea.

Concentrating hard he called out "A-pril."

April was preparing his potions for him and jumped at little at his calling her name. She turned to him with a smile. "You startled me. I guess I'd better get used to you starting to speak. So what do you need?"

Harry grabbed his pen and pad. ~Can I get some parchment and a quill?~

When April glanced at his pen and pad with a puzzled look, he wrote ~Want to write something special~

The Medi-Witch smiled a him. "For someone special?"

Harry blushed and nodded his head.

"All right, let me give you your potions, get you your breakfast and I'll see what I can come up with. How does that sound?" she said amicably.

"O-kay," Harry managed with a smile.

April handed him his first potion and Harry eyed it with a frown. With a resigned sigh, he gulped it down, shuddering at its bitter taste.

Even before he was done with his potions, his breakfast arrived. Harry dug in to his scrambled eggs, bangers, bacon and toast.

While he was eating, April slipped out of the room and returned about five minutes later with several sheets of very fine parchment, a bottle of a royal blue ink and a very impressive peacock feather quill.

Harry smiled at her and finished his breakfast quickly. As she handed him the writing supplies he said "Th-th-th-thanks."

April told him he was welcome and left him alone. He sat there for a few moments, his eyes unfocused as he contemplated what he wanted to write. Finally he grabbed the quill and put nib to parchment.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke and felt that something was wrong, though she couldn't figure out what. Sighing, she got out of bed and started her day. As she got dressed, she realized she still had Harry's wand and vowed to remember to give it him as soon as she got there.

As she entered the hall she ran into the Twins, literally. She scowled at them as she got up. "What's with you two?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," Fred and George said in unison.

Ginny didn't like the look they were giving her and she vowed to keep an eye on them if they were nearby. She could tell they were up to something, she just wasn't sure what. For safety's sake, she had them proceed her down the stairs.

Fred and George just smirked at one another, wondering if their sister's silence was an indication that she had forgotten what day it was. _"Oh, the possibilities!"_ they thought.

As they got to the kitchen, Molly greeted them warmly, though to Ginny it looked like her mother made eye contact with the Twins, seemingly communicating with them non-verbally. Just one more mystery for her to puzzle over.

As she sat down her father rose to head off to work but he uncharacteristically came over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you later," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Ginny watched him leave. " _Has everyone gone completely barmy?"_ she wondered.

After breakfast she headed towards the laundry, but her mother called out to her. "Oh, don't worry about it. I've already started a load," she said with a smile.

Ginny looked at her mother in surprise. "I'll just head out to the garden then," she said reaching for the hod to collect the vegetables.

"Don't bother," Molly said, still smiling. "I'll have Ron and Hermione take care of that later this morning."

Ginny stopped dead, her eyes shifting around the room to see if anything looked different. She then pinched her arm hard to see if she was dreaming.

She winced in pain. " _Nope, not dreaming,"_ she said to herself.

"Oooookayyyyyy," she said slowly. "Is there anything you want me to do then?"

"No, that's okay. We've got it covered," Molly said good-naturedly.

Ginny noticed the Twins watching her with smiles on their faces. She knew that look didn't bode well and she got a very unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Why don't you head over to St. Mungo's. I'm sure Harry won't mind seeing you a little early," her mother said, still smiling.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked lowly.

Molly gave her a patronizing look. Now why would we want to do that?" she asked rhetorically.

"I have no idea," Ginny muttered to herself.

"What's that, dear?" Molly asked, still smiling.

"Oh nothing. I guess I'll just head over to see Harry then," Ginny replied, heading for the floo.

"We'll see you later," Molly replied, still smiling brightly at her daughter.

"This is weird," Ginny said as she threw the floo powder into the grate.

Fred turned to their mum. "I do believe she's totally forgotten what today is," he said with a grin.

Molly chuckled. "I believe you're right."

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's, totally bewildered and wondering what was going on with her family. Everyone was acting so strange. She just hoped that the rest of her day was more normal than her morning had been so far.

When Ginny got to Harry's room she found him reading his Magical Combat book again so after she greeted him with a kiss again, which he returned with a smile, she grabbed his book on charms and began to read.

Actually what she did was take his hand and while pretending to read and began to heal him some more. If April noticed that she didn't turn the page, she didn't say anything. When she noticed that April was occupied, she slipped Harry his wand, which he tucked away. He smiled at Ginny for sneaking his wand out for him.

Mary-Beth showed up little early so Harry requested that she take him and Ginny down to visit Shelia before they headed off to his therapy.

Donna was just giving her some potions when they arrived. Shelia's eyes lit up when she saw Harry and Ginny, though you could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"You came back," Shelia said with a small smile.

"Yes," Harry said.

While Harry conversed with Shelia, mostly by writing, Ginny went over to Donna. "How's she doing?" she asked.

Donna sighed. "She had a rough night."

They both looked at the little girl, talking with Harry, sad smiles on their faces.

"Must go," Harry forced out reluctantly. "Be back later."

Shelia gave him a sad smile, "I'll be waiting," she said softly.

Once again Harry kissed her cheek before leaving, causing Shelia to smile brightly.

Harry turned to Donna and grabbed his pad. ~Doesn't she have any family?~

Donna sighed sadly. "Yes but we don't know what happened to them. There were several attacks that night and they've either gone into hiding or well, they may have been victims too."

Harry glanced back at the broken little girl who seemed to have drifted off to sleep again and he wondered that now that she was an orphan like him, what would happen to her. He vowed to help her any way that he could.

It was a quiet little group that headed off to Harry's therapy session.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Elizabeth greeted them warmly and was very pleased with the progress that Harry was making. He was now managing to string words together in somewhat abbreviated sentences.

She noticed the glance Harry and Ginny shared and she wondered if something a bit more was going on than just Ginny's helping him with his vocalizations. There was just something about the look in their eyes that spoke to her.

Harry was still struggling and had to concentrate hard to speak but he was making progress and the thing she found most remarkable was that even though he got frustrated at times, it wasn't as severe as before and he never let it get out of control.

As horrific as their blow-up had been and how devastated it had left Harry, it looked like something good had come out of it.

Though Elizabeth controlled most of the sessions, she often let Ginny take over and help Harry. It was fun to watch them interact with Ginny making a game of a lot of it and it was nice to see Harry smiling at her when she did so.

She laughed looking at them, Ginny was making exaggerated funny faces at Harry while demonstrating the vowel sounds for Harry to mimic. He was having a hard time but mainly from laughing so much as he looked at Ginny.

She liked what she saw and decided that she'd try to work the technique into her own treatment of other patients as she thought it would work well, especially with children.

Because they were having so much fun, they were a little surprised when Mary-Beth showed up to take Harry back to his room. Time really did fly when you were having fun.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly was pleased with how things were going. All the jobs she had assigned to the children had been done to her satisfaction. All she needed to do was finish icing the cake and they'd be ready to go.

Arthur had arranged to take time off and would meet them at St. Mungo's as were surprisingly enough, Bill and Fleur. How they got the Goblins to agree to that, she wasn't sure and she really didn't want to know. They were notorious for not being agreeable to anything that had to do with wizards.

She set right to work on icing the cake. It was chocolate with chocolate icing like Harry's though this one was decorated with green icing, flowing ivy vines wound around the top and sides, punctuated here and there with red roses and Happy 14th Birthday Ginny prominently on top.

All in all it was another Molly Weasley masterpiece.

Once everything was packed and ready to go, she called everyone together. She frowned and had to send Ron off to wash his face as he had somehow gotten a smudge of dirt across his nose, causing Molly to chuckle remembering a similar incident when they had gone to King's Cross Station on his first day going to Hogwarts.

Though he grumbled he hurried off to comply, earning him smirks from the Twins, a disapproving look from Percy and a huff and a frown from Hermione.

Once he returned, red faced, though they weren't sure if it was from vigorous scrubbing or his blushing, they all headed off to St. Mungo's.

Molly was only slightly surprised to see Healer Payne waiting to greet her.

"I've arranged to have the Solarium again as some of the staff wanted to join in celebrating your daughter's birthday. After the fun they had at Harry's party they said they didn't want to miss Ginny's."

Molly stared at the man mortified, causing him to laugh. "I know you know the way, so I'll just let you get to it and see you later," he said with a smile.

She marshalled the children like troops and they headed off to get set up for Ginny's party. Once again it seemed that things were growing from the small family get together that she had planned. She just hoped it didn't end up like Harry's.

 **Harry and Ginny**

As they left the therapy room Harry grabbed his pen and pad. ~Can we go up to the Solarium?~

He had been tipped off that was where they were setting up for Ginny's party.

Mary-Beth just shrugged, it was fine with her so she changed directions, heading for the lifts.

Ginny was a little surprised but she figured it was better than sitting in Harry's room. Though the view was lacking it at least allowed them to enjoy the sun shining in the windows.

She was chatting happily with Mary-Beth as they turned into the room so she didn't notice everyone who was assembled there at first.

It was when Harry chuckled and she turned to look at him that she saw everyone. She stood there wide-eyed as they all shouted "Surprise!"

She couldn't believe she had forgotten it was her birthday and suddenly her family's strange behaviour made sense.

Molly rushed forward, whispering "Happy Birthday, Dear," as she gave her a bone crunching hug.

"I can't believe you did this," Ginny said, gesturing at everything.

Molly smiled, glancing at Harry. "It was Harry's idea to have a surprise party for you."

Ginny looked at Harry who while smiling was blushing deeply and he just gave her a small shrug.

Ginny smiled at him, deciding she'd have to thank him in a special way when they had a moment alone.

Ginny looked around, taking in all the decorations. There was a huge banner wishing her a Happy Birthday. There were also numerous balloons and streamers everywhere.

Though there were quite a few people there, the crowd was smaller than at Harry's party, the Hogwarts Professors being the most notable of those not attending.

She saw Luna talking to Neville but neither's parent nor guardian was seen. Nearby Susan Bones stood glancing at Harry in way that Ginny didn't like. She'd have to keep a close eye on the girl. Harry was hers and no one was going to interfere with that.

Like Harry's party everyone came forward to wish Ginny a happy birthday.

The Twins came up and hugged her, whispering that they had a surprise planned that they were sure she'd appreciate but when she asked what it was, all they said was that she had to wait and see.

Arthur came up next and hugged her hard, though nowhere near as hard as her mother. His eyes were misting as he said "You're growing up so fast."

"I'll always be you little girl," she said with a smile.

Arthur sighed, but it was a happy one. "Someday you'll belong to another and I'll just be your old dad."

He couldn't help noticing her glance at Harry when he had said it. His eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything. Maybe he needed to have a talk with Molly to see what she knew about the situation.

Bill and Fleur followed Arthur with Bill also telling her how grown up she looked. He'd always had a special relationship with Ginny growing up and it had only grown over the years.

Fleur gave her the prerequisite kisses on the cheeks, also wishing her a happy birthday.

Then came Remus, Tonks and Padfoot. Ginny was caught totally unaware as Padfoot bound forward and jumped up, resting his paws on her shoulders and began to lick her face exuberantly.

Tonks tried to pull Padfoot back off of the young witch but he had hooked his paws over her shoulders so all she did was pull them both towards her.

Ginny was giggling hysterically at the big dogs actions, finally corralling him by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him hard.

"Thanks, Padfoot," she whispered in his ear.

Padfoot finally let himself be pulled back off Ginny and while Tonks came up and began to apologize profusely, Remus dug out his handkerchief and handed it to Ginny so she could dry her face.

Harry had just sat there smiling as he watched Padfoot's assault.

Ginny noticed him looking but she bit back her retort when she got a good look at his face. There was something in the way he was looking at her that made her heart beat a bit faster.

Percy, Ron and Hermione came up as a group and each greeted her much the same as they had Harry, though Percy was slightly less pompous.

Luna and Neville came over with Susan Bones trailing behind slightly. Ginny wondered what she was doing there as they weren't friends or anything at Hogwarts, in fact she new very little about her other than her Aunt was the head of the MLE.

Luna greeted Ginny in her own special way, commenting that things were looking up for Ginny now that the Nargles and Gubores had departed.

Neville smiled shyly but said "I'm glad I was invited. After Harry's party I didn't want to miss this one."

Ginny laughed, though she saw her mother's eyes, who was standing nearby, widen with a look of horror.

"Thanks for coming but I doubt my party will be anywhere as exciting as Harry's, especially with the look on my mother's face," Ginny said with a smile.

Neville glanced at Molly and blushed. "Well a guy can hope," he whispered.

As Neville left with Luna, Susan came over and wished Ginny a Happy Birthday.

Ginny thanked her but Susan could see the questioning look she was giving her. She gave a little shrug. "My Aunt is here on official business and made me come along. It's taking a lot longer than she had planned and when I heard they were throwing a party for you, I decided to drop by. I hope you don't mind."

Ginny gave her a smile, "No, that's fine. The more the merrier," she said with what she hoped was a friendly smile, (though it was a bit forced) and she remembered the look the girl had given Harry so she planned to stay close to him.

One of the surprises the Twins had was they set up a Pin the Tail on the Hippogriff game. They made Ginny go first and she did very well, she had learned how to cheat many years before.

The Twins looked at her suspiciously but she just smiled cheekily at them and left them wondering.

The game progressed and from the attention Fred and George were heaping on the interns she suspected that was the whole reason they set the game up in the first place and it was obvious that the interns didn't mind in the slightest.

Ginny was surprised by how many of the adult staff joined in. They were laughing and having a great time, some flirting shamelessly with one another. She thought that maybe they spent too many hours working and needed to let loose once and a while. No matter, as long as they were having fun, that's all that she was concerned about.

Since it was now getting on to noon, a fine spread way laid out on several tables so she and Harry headed over to kind of unofficially open them. Sure enough, after they served themselves the others descended on the tables like a swarm of locust.

They hadn't been eating long when Ginny heard two loud pops and she looked over to where the sounds had come from. She tried to suppress her laugh but it came out as a snort, then it broke loose and she laughed heartily. She was joined by Harry who had turned to see what she was laughing at.

Across the room where Ron and Percy had been sitting there were now two clowns. They had full face paint with huge round red noses but if you looked closely you could tell it was her brothers.

Percy had bright red plaid pants with a bright yellow shirt with huge green shoes that matched his hair. He also had on a weird brimmed yellow hat that had a flower coming out of the middle which rained on him every time he moved his head.

Ron was equally ridiculous looking, though he was in a red checked dress which accented his ample bosom which sloshed when he moved. He was also wearing bright yellow tights and huge blue shoes which matched his hair. His hat was a neon green bowler with a yellow chicken sitting on top.

Large oversized white gloves completed both of their ensembles.

Percy jumped up first and tried to yell at the Twins but all that came out was a deep honking sound. With a shocked look he covered his mouth.

Ron pointed at him and tried to laugh but all that come out of his mouth was a squeaking sound. It was then that he noticed he was similarly attired.

The whole room burst out in laughter, that is all but Hermione, though her eyes were dancing and the corners of her mouth kept quivering as she fought her smile.

Ron jumped up and pulled three balls from one of his pockets and began to juggle.

Percy started to laugh, which still came out as honks, before he pulled a bunch of self inflating balloons from his pocket and began to make balloon animals.

Bill laughed and pulled his wand, animating the animals so that the began to move and run around the room.

This set Padfoot off and with a jerk he pulled his leash out of Tonks' hand as he began to chase the animals, jumping and snapping at them, though they remained tantalizing out of reach.

Ginny glanced at her mother who just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the antics.

Though her brothers continued their act, Molly declared it was time to cut the cake. She lit the candles and everyone sang Happy Birthday to her. It sounded quite a bit better than the rendition given to Harry, mainly because Hagrid was missing and the Twins while singing, seemed to be paying more attention to the interns who were smiling coyly at them.

Ginny got the first and biggest piece of cake with Harry's being just slightly smaller. Ginny almost choked as she watched as Ron tried to get a piece but he kept being pulled back to continue juggling. Harry and Ginny found it hilarious.

Ginny was surprised when Harry went back and got a second piece of cake as he hadn't even finished his first piece, which he gave the second half to her.

When she asked him about it he said "For Shelia."

She looked as he set it aside, he had chosen a smallish piece that had one of the icing roses on it. She smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss. "You're so sweet," she said, causing him to blush.

With the cake out of the way, it was time for presents and Ginny was actually glad the pile was smaller than Harry's had been.

The first one handed to her happened to be from Elizabeth who gave her a book on mind healing and working with children. Ginny gave her a huge smile with her thank you.

She suspected that someone must have said something because most of the gifts she received from the staff were of similar vein, having to do with all aspects of the healing arts.

Hermione gave her a lesson planner to keep her school assignments in. It was just so Hermione and though Ginny rolled her eyes at the girl's predictability, she smiled at her and thanked her for her gift.

Finally she got to the gifts from her family, the first one from Ron. Like with Harry, he gave her mainly candy but there was also the new poster for the Holyhead Harpies. He just couldn't help but include something to do with Quidditch.

Charlie had sent her a new pair of dragon hide gloves the were from a Hebridean Black, hence their deep black colour. Ginny was glad to receive them as her current pair were becoming quite worn. She promised herself to write a thank you letter to him for the wonderful gift.

Percy's gift surprised her a little. Though it was book related he had given her a set of young witches romance novels from an author she really liked. They were all recent releases and she hadn't read any of them yet. She thought it was a really thoughtful gift.

The Twins gave her a beautiful black satin jacket, embroidered with the Weird Sister's Logo, her favourite group. She smiled at the note pinned to it promising that it was prank free.

Bill and Fleur had once more given a gift together, a spectacular set of dress robes. Fleur explained that they were spelled to be self adjusting so that she wouldn't have to worry about out growing them for several years. They also could be adjusted and changed, as the sash could be removed to change up the style and there was a colour changing charm so it didn't look like she was always wearing the same set of robes.

Ginny fell in love with the soft silky material and she wondered if they were real silk.

Last came her gift from her parents. A very nice blouse and skirt combination that she knew would flatter her body very nicely along with a new set of robes and she wondered how they could afford them, though she would never ask.

As everyone broke up to go back to eating, playing Pin the tail on the Hippogriff or watching her brothers continue to clown around, felt a small tug on her sleeve.

Harry was staring at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's okay, Harry," she said with a smile. "I know you couldn't get me a present while confined here."

Harry gave her a small smile and pulled a roll of parchment from his robe and handed it to her. "For Later," he said.

Then he put his arms around her and gave her the best kiss she had received to date. One that left her breathless and blushing as everyone whistled and gave cat-calls at the sight of them kissing.

She chanced at look at her mother, who while she had her eyebrows raised, was giving her a small resigned smile.

It was a little later when Harry was over visiting with Fleur that Susan Bones came over to her.

"So you and Harry," she said with a wan smile.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, trying not to feel smug about it.

Susan glanced over towards Harry and said "I take it that's your hair bracelet he's wearing then."

"Yes it is," Ginny replied, smiling as she looked at Harry too.

Susan sighed. "You're so lucky," she said, surprising Ginny.

When Ginny looked at her in surprise Susan gave her a wan smile. 'It's nice to have that kind of commitment at our age," she said with a touch of envy.

"I wish you the best of luck and I really mean that," she said before walking off.

Ginny watched as the young Hufflepuff left the room without looking back. She was a bit surprised at what she had said but somehow knew that she had really meant every word of it.

A short while later people began to leave as it was late in the afternoon. First it was mainly the staff but Neville and Luna left too.

Finally it was just family, Remus, Tonks and Padfoot. Like before, Padfoot jumped up on Ginny and began to lick her, though this time with less exuberance.

Ginny just giggled and hugged him hard, glad that he was there and got to spend some time with Harry.

Remus and Tonks, who finally managed to reign in Padfoot said their goodbyes, promising to return soon.

With the last of the non-family members gone, besides Hermione, there was another loud pop and Percy and Ron returned to normal. Percy headed right for his mother to complain while Ron chose to head for the cake so he could enjoy a piece before it was packed away for the trip back to the Burrow.

Molly listened patiently and promised to have a talk with the Twins though her words seemed to lack conviction, sounding resigned because she knew that her talking to her two resident pranksters would have little or no effect.

Harry sat back in his levitation chair after grabbing the piece of cake for Shelia. Ginny was forced to push him as Mary-Beth and two other of the interns had disappeared with the Twins once more.

They all bundled into one of the lifts, separating at the bottom, Harry and Ginny heading off to his room while the others headed for the lobby and the floos so they could return to the Burrow.

There was one last round of hugs and kisses before they parted.

Harry with Ginny pushing him entered the corridor where his room was located, planning to head to Shelia's room before returning to his. They were surprised to see Donna outside the room, leaning on the wall.

As they got closer they could see her with her arms wrapped tightly across her chest and she appeared to be crying softly.

The rushed as fast as they could up to the distraught Medi-Witch.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked in concern.

Donna gave then a wan smile as she fought to get herself under control. "Shelia just passed away," she said softly, the tears running down her cheeks again.

Ginny just stared at her in shock but Harry stood, placed the piece of cake in his chair and hugged Donna.

Donna hugged him back for a few moments, seeming to take strength from his embrace. She finally lifted her head and looked Harry in the eyes. "Her last words were, "Thank Harry for me.""

Harry closed his eyes, fighting his tears and nodded his head imperceptibly. "May . I . See . Her . " he said hesitantly.

Donna looked into his eyes and saw the love and concern he had. She nodded her head, giving her permission.

Harry picked up the piece of cake, a now worthless gift but he planned on leaving it anyway. It was the spirit of the gift that meant so much to him.

He entered the room slowly, Ginny right behind. He paused for a moment, looking down on the little girl who looked a peace now. Her face though still bandaged looked somehow more angelic.

He approached the bed slowly before stopping by its side. He gently set the cake on the bedside table, sniffling as he did so. He stared at her for a moment before reaching out and tenderly brushed a stray strand of her curly hair from her face.

Ginny watched as the look on Harry's face changed from one of deep sorrow to one of head determination.

"I'll - make - them - pay," he growled lowly.

Then in a move that stunned Ginny he leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips which he found still warm. "Go to your family and be welcomed back in their loving arms," he whispered, his tears falling freely. "No more pain and no more suffering, run in the sun and be happy."

He straightened slowly, still staring at Shelia, his heart breaking at the sight of the little innocent girl lying so still in death. He gave one last gentle caress down through her hair before he turned away and took Ginny fiercely into his arms.

Ginny returned his hug just a fiercely, her own tears falling freely down her cheeks. It was then that she realized that Harry was speaking much cleared and she remembered what Elizabeth had said about Harry's emotions seeming to break through his problem.

They exited the room and found April talking to Donna who wasn't crying any more but still looked exceedingly sad.

"When's funeral?" Harry asked firmly.

Donna looked at him in surprise. "Saturday, I believe," she answered.

"I'll be there," Harry declared firmly, glancing at April, challenging her to disagree.

April looked at him apprehensively but said, "I'll talk to Healer Payne and Healer Dankworth."

Harry nodded and holding onto Ginny he marched back to his room.

Ginny was surprised at Harry's attitude, she thought he would be morose and brooding but he was anything but. She felt his shoulders shaking slightly but as she looked at him she realized it was with rage.

They stormed into his room and he sat down heavily in the chair by his bed where he grabbed his book on Magical Combat and tore it open.

Ginny was getting concerned at Harry actions and she was glad when April came into the room shortly after they had. She glanced at Ginny with a worried look.

It took a moment but Harry sagged in his chair. You could see the anger drain from him as the tears began to flow again. Ginny was by his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"It's – not – Fair," he managed to choke out.

"i know," Ginny said. Not knowing what else to say. She felt just as bad as Harry and just as outraged that a little innocent girl died for no real reason other than that some wizards felt they were superior than others. It was insanity.

Harry slammed his book shut feeling totally helpless and he vowed to change that. It was time to grow up and do what he needed to do.

Slowly his tears stopped and he sagged into Ginny, reaching up with one hand, he began to rub at the side of his head.

April looked on in horror as Ginny grabbed his hand. "Stop that Harry," she cried.

Ginny looked at April in alarm. "What's wrong?" the Medi-Witch asked.

April came over looking intently at where Harry's hand was rubbing, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything unusual.

"What's wrong?" she asked Harry again.

"Head - hurts," he said lowly with a groan.

"Let's get you back into bed," the Medi-Witch said gently, not wanting to stress Harry any more than he already was.

Ginny helped and in no time they had Harry laying down with a dose of Calming Draught in him. April pulled her wand and began to cast diagnostic charms on him.

Ginny didn't wait for the results, she just grabbed Harry's hand and began to reach out with her magic. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't find anything seriously wrong. His anger had just strained his head wound some but it wasn't in any real danger of bursting.

She relaxed and began to concentrate on healing the area further and heard April's relief when she didn't find anything further wrong with him either.

"I'm going to send for Healer Dankworth just to be sure," she told them as she cast her Patronus.

Ginny nodded her head in thanks, though she knew it really wasn't necessary. Harry didn't react at all, giving himself over to the effects of the Calming Draught.

He was doing much better by the time Healer Dankworth arrived to check him over. He cast his spells and spent just a few moments examining Harry and found that everything was okay.

By this time both Harry and Ginny were feeling quite exhausted so even though it was a little earlier than she would normally be leaving, she decided to go home and that Harry would rest, probably napping till later.

They exchanged kisses and Ginny headed home. She was tired, so after briefly telling her mother about what had happened she headed up to her room. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed where she propped herself up and grabbed the scroll from Harry.

Taking a deep breath, she broke the seal and began to read.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: I know, I'm cruel. But I do love a great cliffie.**

 **As a side note, the whole incident with Shelia is taken from a true story about therapy dogs. A young woman with a therapy dog related the story of a teenage girl who was battling cancer who requested some time with the dog. As per the rules the handler had to remain nearby and always in view of the dog so she sat far enough away that she couldn't hear what was being said as the young girl talked / whispered to her dog.**

 **After an hour she thanked the woman so she moved on to other visits. When she returned the next week she asked about the young cancer patient and was informed that she had passed away the night of her last visit. The nurse said they girl, who had been very afraid and worried about how her family was handling her illness, became calm and at peace after the visit. She always wondered what that young girl had said to her dog for that hour she talked. Whatever it was, it allowed her to come to terms with her situation and she passed in peace.**

 **As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	12. A Hello and a Goodbye

2

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 12: A Hello and a Goodbye**

 _ **Taking a deep breath, she broke the seal and began to read.**_

 _My Dearest Ginny,_

 _Since I am unable to purchase you a birthday gift, I decided to give you something more valuable than any mere bobble that I could buy._

 _I am giving you my heart instead. I regret that it isn't brand new and is a bit battered and bruised but it's the only one I have. I know you will treat it well._

 _I don't know why you should choose me to be the recipient of your gift and I don't mean the hair bracelet, though that is part of it. What I'm speaking of is your love._

 _I think I am so unworthy to receive it but I want you to know I will treasure it with all my heart because I know it is more valuable than all the gold in Gringotts._

 _The things you do for me astound me. Your ability to heal me is incredible and I can't begin to thank you enough for that. I believe that is only possible because of your love for me._

 _Then there is your ability to calm me and at this point I must apologize again for being such a prat when you were just trying to help me. If you had never returned, I know I would have deserved it._

 _But like the true angel you are, you did return, in the middle of the night no less, still not sure how you could do that with how watchful your Mum is, you'll have to teach me that secret._

 _You came to me and apologized for something I caused. Yes I know from our talk you played a part, but if I hadn't been acting like I did, you would never have done what you did, so I think the majority of the blame rests on my shoulders. If I ever act that way again, you have my permission to hex me ten way from Sunday, not that you really need my permission, but you have it anyway._

 _No matter what, I'm just glad we reconciled and now are working together, your help has been invaluable in my regaining my power of speech. I know that without your hard work, I wouldn't be as near as far along._

 _And all of this is beyond who you truly are. Ever since that fateful day I rescued from the Chamber (I apologize for mentioning it) I have noticed what a strong person you are._

 _You are also so smart, funny and dare I say it, feisty. I've seen you helping the first and second years with their school work in the common room and I know you've done it in the library with kids from the other houses._

 _What I'm really trying to say is that I've really noticed you and not just as Ron's kid sister. You are such a wonderful person in your own right and I'm proud to be your friend, and I hope more._

 _What I'm trying to say to you is that I love you. I've finally figured out you love me. Sorry it took so long._

 _I'm yours if you want me,_

 _Harry._

Ginny had tears in her eyes, though she was smiling. " _Barmy git!"_ she thought to herself. _"Of course I want you."_

She shook her head lightly. She couldn't wait to see him in the morning. Of all her birthday gifts, this was the one she treasured the most. Sure the "things" she had received for her birthday were nice but they couldn't compare to what Harry was offering. He was offering her his heart, something that went way beyond any material thing.

Ginny rolled the parchment back up, rose and put it into her bottom drawer, where she had all the things she was saving for her future life. This gift was her greatest treasure.

Climbing back in bed, she couldn't help but smile and she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Harry in her head.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry awoke after a troubled sleep, thoughts of Shelia consuming him. He needed to find a way to start practising his magic so that he would be ready when the time came. All he had to do was figure out how.

He really hoped that no one would have any objections to his attending Shelia's funeral, he was going no matter what, even if he had to sneak out in his pyjamas and dressing gown to be there. He was going and that was all there was to it.

His thoughts then turned to Ginny and his gift to her. He wondered what her reaction would be, though he was sure it would be a positive one.

He was startled out of his thoughts by April appearing with his morning potions. She smiled at him. "Thinking about someone special?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes," he admitted, smiling back at the Medi-Witch.

"Your speech is improving," April observed.

"Some – times easy, Some - times hard," Harry replied with a shrug.

"You're getting there," she said with an encouraging smile.

Harry just nodded, he just wished it would come faster.

His breakfast arrived and he set in eating, thinking about the day to come. He couldn't wait to see Ginny and wished the clock would move faster. He really wanted to see Ginny, he felt like a part of him was missing when she wasn't there.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke feeling happier that she had ever felt before and she couldn't wait to get back to Harry. She gave a small sigh, knowing that she wouldn't have an easy as a morning as she did the day before.

Getting up, she grabbed her clothes and headed off to the loo to get ready for the day. She was a little surprised to find Percy sitting at the table when she got down to the kitchen. He looked quite unhappy and was grumbling about brothers and clowns and what he'd like to do to them.

She had to stifle her laugh but smiled widely at the memory of her party, overall she thought that the prank had been pretty benign, as the Twins were known for doing much worse.

As she had thought, after breakfast she had a number of chores to do, starting with the never ending load of laundry. Not that she really minded all that much, she was glad to be able to help her mother out.

She just wondered why none of her brothers had to take a turn. Did they think that once they moved out on their own that they'd be bringing it back for their mum to do. Maybe that was something she could suggest to her mum. She figured it couldn't hurt.

She headed out to the garden next and shook her head. Ron and Hermione had done a poor job if they had even bothered to come out there at all. Shrugging her shoulders she set right in harvesting what was ripe.

She had to make two trips because of all she was picking. The tomatoes were starting to come in in droves and she knew that with the amount they were getting she'd soon be helping her mother can the excess for later.

The peas were done but the pole beans were taking their place as where the string beans, one of her favourites.

The second planting of radishes were just about ready but it would be a while before the carrots would be ready for harvest.

Ginny smiled at the amount of vegetables they grew. She loved the gardens and what they provided for her family. It made her feel good and connected to the earth. There was a magic all its own in growing things both beautiful and nourishing from the land.

Finally finished she headed back inside to see if she needed to do anything else before she could head to St. Mungo's and Harry. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her lips and she felt a warmth fill her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry watched Ginny with a little trepidation, unsure as to how she was going to react. Though his fears proved to be unfounded.

Ginny came in and smiled at him, immediately coming to him. She caressed his cheek and kissed him soundly, much to the amusement of April.

She looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Thank you for your gift, I'll treasure it always."

Harry blushed and ducked his head for a moment, but he was smiling shyly, his eyes bright with his happiness.

Ginny hadn't been there long when Healers Payne and Dankworth arrived. Healer Dankworth grabbed Harry's chart and began to scan it while Healer Payne came over to Harry.

"How are you doing today," the healer asked.

"O – kay," Harry replied slowly.

Ginny looked at him closely, causing him to blush slightly but he held her eyes and gave her a small nod.

Ginny contemplated him for a moment before giving him a small nod in return, letting him know that she believed him.

Healer Dankworth joined them after a moment. "Harry, Healer Payne and I have been discussing your request to leave St. Mungo's on Saturday for a brief time."

Harry listened raptly, hoping to hear what he wanted to hear. He'd hate to have to try and sneak out, but he would if he had too.

"We are a little hesitant to let you go as your head injury is still healing and we'd hate for something to happen to you while you are far from care," the man continued.

Harry began to frown, something the Healers noticed. "However," Healer Dankworth continued, "If you would consent to having someone accompany you, say like Medi-Witch Johnson, we'd feel a lot better about letting you go."

Harry looked at April in surprise and she gave him a reassuring nod. Harry nodded back, willing to agree so that he could attend Shelia's funeral.

He looked at the Healers and nodded. "O – kay," he said in agreement.

"Good," Healer Payne said in relief, glad that they could come to an understanding. He was sure that Harry would have been hard to dissuade and he wouldn't put it past him to try and sneak out.

The minor crisis averted, the healers took their leave.

Harry tuned to Ginny and grabbed his notepad and pen. ~Need new dress robes~

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Didn't you get new ones for the Yule Ball?" she asked, slightly perplexed.

Harry nodded but wrote, ~Wrong colour. Need Black~

Ginny nodded, "I'll speak to Mum and see what she can arrange."

~Have her talk to the one who paid for my glasses~ Harry wrote quickly.

Ginny rolled her eyes but told him she would. She knew if Sirius paid for them he'd get top of the line robes, not that she thought that Harry would know the difference. The boy dressed like a street urchin.

Realizing that, she vowed to take him shopping as soon as possible. Now that he wasn't going to be returning to his relatives, he should dress a little better, not that that would be hard.

He could probably buy things at a car boot sale and dress better than he did currently. But Ginny knew that was a matter for another day so she turned her attention back to Harry.

That brought to mind what she had just thought about. Harry was only fifteen and now without a guardian. She realized that someone with a bit more patience and intelligence than Fudge and Umbridge could file the proper paperwork at the Ministry and gain control over Harry. That was something that just couldn't be allowed to happen.

She was really upset that Sirius wasn't able to take up his mantle as Harry's Godfather at the moment and she didn't see that situation changing anytime soon.

Unfortunately her family's financial status would preclude them from taking on that role. Damn Purebloods who controlled the Ministry.

That also left out Remus, who though one of the kindest, gentlest men she knew, just because of his affliction, he'd never be allowed to be Harry's guardian.

Then she smiled mischievously. Maybe there was someone else who was a member of the Black family who could be talked into taking up the role. Just maybe a young metamorph could be convinced to become his Godmother.

Harry looked at the look on her face. "What?" he asked lowly.

Ginny beamed gleefully. "I'll tell you later. I need to check out a few things first," she whispered conspiratorially.

Harry laughed and wondered if he really wanted to know; Ginny looked a little too much like the twins at the moment.

He then looked at April and motioned her over. ~Is Donna okay?"~ he wrote.

April smiled at him. He was such a sweet young man. "Yes. Though it hit her hard, she's a strong woman and knows that not everyone can be saved. It's so nice that you're worried about her. I'll let her know you asked about her."

Harry nodded, realizing just how strong these wonderful young women who dedicated their lives to helping others had to be. He's never take them for granted ever again.

Mary-Beth showed up and they headed off to therapy.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Tonks stood and watched Sirius with some concern. She's never seen him as angry as he was at the moment. She had stopped by to see Remus but he was out at the moment. It was while she was talking with Sirius that she had mentioned the the little girl, Shelia had passed away.

Sirius' reaction was anything but what she had might expect. She thought he would be saddened by the fact, but instead he had burned with anger, but what really worried her was that he refused to explain why.

She guessed that maybe it had to do with the time he had spent with they girl as a therapy dog and the long conversation where she had spent close to an hour whispering in his ear.

When she had pressed him, Sirius had told her to sod off as that had been a privileged conversation and even though he had been Padfoot, he had in his own way sworn himself to secrecy and he would never break his bond.

Tonks nodded but was still quite concerned and she wished Remus was there to keep Sirius under control. She needed to get going as she was due at the ministry and she was getting a bad feeling from her cousin.

Sirius waited till Tonks was well gone, he knew what he had to do, even if many wouldn't like it. He felt he owed it to that little girl who had suffered so much for the most ridiculous of reasons. Blood Purity be Damned!

Evening was fast approaching and Sirius knew if he didn't leave now he risked Remus getting home and questioning him about where he was going.

Donning a heavy black cloak, he slipped out the back and Apparated away. He arrived in Diagon Alley, barely noticed by the hordes of people who scurried about. Selecting a dark corner, he transformed into Padfoot and crept to his hiding place to wait.

He knew from over hearing Tonks that the one he sought frequented a certain locale at the same time every Friday. Luckily the man was a creature of habit and it would serve Sirius well that he was.

As Luck would have it, Sirius didn't have long to wait and he saw his quarry approaching. He was easy to spot even in the growing twilight, his distinctive white-ish blond hair making him stand out.

Sirius waited, every muscle tense and quivering, ready to be unleashed at just the right moment. "Closer, Closer," he kept repeating to himself.

Finally he deemed the man close enough and he shot forward in a black flash, barely discernible in the gathering gloom. He opened his jaws, intent on taking the man in the throat, but at the last second, whether by happen-stance or chance, the man moved slightly and Sirius had to settle for a shoulder rather than the throat.

Frustrated that he had missed by less than an inch, he slashed out with his claws and felt a grim satisfaction as he felt them strike home and the man screamed in pain and terror.

Their momentum carried they away slightly and they rolled as they tumbled to the ground. A spell hit right next to him and Sirius knew he had to go. Releasing his prey, he darted away into the dark, slipping around a corner where he quickly transformed back into himself and Apparated away.

Two men ran over to their fallen companion, looking on in horror at his mutilated face. One cheek looked like raw hamburger and the eye on that side had been ripped totally from its socket, leaving it a dripping destroyed mass hanging free.

"Lucius, can you hear me?" the one man cried. Receiving no response he yelled to the other, "Quick, fetch the Aurors. We need to get him to St. Mungo's as fast as possible."

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Tonks was one of the Aurors that was nearby on patrol. As her colleague transported Lucius Malfoy to St. Mungo's she took the statements from the witnesses.

Her heart froze when she heard the description of the animal that had done the attack, knowing in her heart that it had been Sirius, now if she could only discover why.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus found Sirius cleaning up in the loo. Tonks had contacted him letting him know what she suspected.

"What were you thinking?" Remus yelled at his friend.

Sirius just glared back at him, refusing to say anything.

"You almost killed him!" Remus cried in despair.

"I was trying to," Sirius shot back, his eyes filled with anger.

"Why?" Remus implored.

Sirius glared at him for a moment, then seemed to break slightly. "That little girl described who had attacked her to me and how happy he was while doing it," he said lowly, his eyes filled with hate. "And that's all I'll ever say about that so don't EVER ask me again." he snapped before turning away and leaving Remus standing there, mouth agape.

It took a moment but Remus hurried after his friend but he was too late as Sirius slipped out the back door and Apparated away. Remus was really concerned but he didn't know what to do. He had no idea where Sirius had gone to and he prayed that he would be okay.

Remus was torn, not knowing what to do. On one hand he wanted to go find Sirius, fruitless as that search might be and on the other hand he thought it might be a good idea to go see Tonks and let her know what little he had found out about the attack.

In the end he decided that seeing Tonks was the better idea as he really didn't know where to look for Sirius. So with a sigh he headed off to St. Mungo's where he knew she would be following up on the attack on a "prominent" member of society. Deep in his heart, he wished Sirius had been successful in killing the hateful man.

It was much later when he returned well after midnight and he was relieved to find Sirius back. Remus gave a wan smile. Sirius for once was well and truly drunk.

So much so that Remus didn't even try to get him up off the couch and into his own bed. That would just have been asking for trouble. He just covered him up with a duvet and left him to sleep it off, remembering to set a dose of Hangover cure nearby.

Normally he would have been tempted not to leave it, but knowing the reason, he couldn't fault the man for what he had done.

"Sleep well, old friend," he whispered. "I fear the troubles are just beginning."

With a sad sigh, he headed off to get what sleep he could.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Saturday dawned bright but unseasonably cool. " _Just perfect,"_ Harry thought. To him it felt like a Dementor was nearby and he found it fitting as he felt that he'd never be happy again.

He ate his breakfast in silence, contemplating the day to come and the funeral of the sweet young girl that he had come to care about in such a short time.

Even in waking he could see the image of her angelic face before him, so still and peaceful in death. It tore at his heart but at the same time filled him with a steely resolve. He had vowed to make those responsible pay and he meant it.

To fill the time till Ginny would be arriving to accompany him to the funeral, he grabbed his book on Magical Combat and began to read fervently. Going over wand movements and incantations in his mind, burning them into his brain so that he'd have them ready when he needed them.

So intent was he in reading that he didn't notice Ginny arrive with her mother and father. She had to come right up to him and kiss him before he noticed.

Ginny just gave him a weak smile, knowing what he was doing. Harry hugged her hard, glad that she understood and approved.

Molly had his new robes along with a set of clothing to wear under them. Harry went into the loo to change and he was surprised how well everything fit and how good it looked.

It felt a bit strange putting on real clothes after having been in pyjamas for so long. He also thought his bandage on his head stuck out more prominently against the black of his robes.

He briefly though about asking if he could have it removed just for the funeral but decided against it. It was a reminder to all of what he had endured, like Shelia had as well as so many others.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he turned and went to join the others. He smiled as he entered the room. April was standing near the door talking to Donna, who was dressed appropriately for going to the funeral.

He was glad to see her and hadn't really thought about whether or not she would be going. He was glad she would be there as Healer Payne had told him that because there was no family it didn't look like there would be many attending.

Harry went over and gave her a hug, earning him smiles from most everyone in the room. With everyone ready, Ginny joined him and they all headed for the lobby where they would take a portkey to the cemetery.

Harry was glad Ginny was holding onto him tightly as he felt much dizzier than normal from the portkey, assuming it was because of his head injury. He wasn't looking forward to the return trip to St. Mungo's.

Harry was a little surprised to see Hogsmeade off down the small hill they were on. He guessed that since it was the only all wizarding village in Britain, it was easier to have the funeral there without having to worry about muggles.

He smiled wanly at seeing Tonks, Remus and Padfoot waiting nearby. They came over and gave hugs all around, even to the two Medi-Witches.

Harry gave a look around, a little surprised but pleased at the number of people there, though it was still a small group.

There were a couple more members of the St. Mungo's staff along with the rest of the Weasley family. Even the Twins looked suitably sombre.

They gathered around the small grave, right next to three fresh ones.

It was a rather short ceremony but it left everyone in tears as they heard a bit more about the young girl they were laying to rest.

Shelia had loved to draw and was quite good at it. She made friends easily and was always happy and looked at the good side of life. She had loved the outdoors and would spend hours there exploring nature and the world around her. She had also loved her family and was a wonderful big sister to her younger brother.

It tore Harry's heart to hear about the young life that had been so tragically ended. He and Ginny leaned on one another, each offering support that the other needed.

All too soon the ceremony was over, to Harry it seem like it wasn't enough. After the earth was magically placed on the grave and the tombstone erected, Harry made his way over to the headstone.

He conjured a wreath of roses and placed them on the grave. He stared at the headstone, reading the full name for the first time. "Shelia Anne Cooper"

Harry gave a wry laugh. Cooper, like Potter was a name of the working class. A name of people who had to work hard back in the middle ages when the names were first given. Names of people who struggled each and every day.

Well, Shelia's and her family's struggle was over but he knew his was really just beginning. Yes, he had struggled his whole life but now that Riddle had returned he knew things were only going to get harder.

He knelt down and ran his fingers along Shelia's name as if etching it into his heart so he'd never forget her.

He was startled a little when Padfoot came up next to him and laid down, whimpering softly.

Harry ran his hand along Padfoot's head and neck. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll make them pay."

Padfoot gave a short soft bark in agreement.

People were drifting off and soon it was just Harry, Ginny and April still standing at the grave. It was as if Harry was reluctant to go and Ginny was beginning to get worried as Harry was looking a bit pale.

April had been standing a little away from Harry and Ginny and she came closer to them. She looked at Harry a bit hesitantly but then with a shrug she asked, "Will you tell me who Padfoot really is?"

"W-what?" Harry replied, wide-eyed.

April rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Come on, you all talk to him and he, for lack of a better term, talks back. He's way more intelligent than any dog I've ever known, and there is just something about his eyes. When I looked into his eyes, there was something there. I can't explain it better than that."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, each coming up with the same answer.

Looking back at the Medi-Witch, before they could say anything, April said "Look you can . . ."

"Trust you," Ginny finished.

Ginny glanced at Harry. "Three Broomsticks?" she asked.

Harry nodded, they were right here at Hogsmeade and it was past lunch time. They could get something to eat and talk in relative privacy.

It didn't take long before they were seated in a back corner of the inn, enjoying their meals. Harry was having some of Rosmerta's wonderful Shepherd's Pie, though he had frowned a little when April nixed the idea of him having a butterbeer.

Though slightly disappointed, he understood and in deference to him they all had pumpkin juice to drink.

Over their meal, Ginny explained to April about Harry's Godfather and the circumstances that surrounded him. Harry did contribute some, mainly by writing. He didn't want to say anything but he was beginning to get a headache, mainly centred on his wound.

April commiserated with them muttering about the corruption and ineptitude of the ministry.

Ginny noticed the change in Harry and they were just finishing things up when they were interrupted by someone coming over to them.

"It's good to see you," Albus Dumbledore said to Harry, smiling congenially. "May I inquire as what you are doing here in Hogsmeade?"

Harry frowned. "Burying a friend," he said succinctly.

When Dumbledore looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something, Ginny cut him off.

"If you'll excuse us Headmaster, we've really stayed out longer than we should have and Harry needs to get back to St. Mungo's."

When Dumbledore looked like he was going to protest, April joined in. "Mr. Potter is rather tired and if I'm not mistaken his wound is beginning to bother him. We really must be going."

Dumbledore reluctantly took his leave, wondering when he'd have another opportunity to talk to Harry.

Harry went to settle the bill and Madam Rosmerta told him that she had taken care of it. When Harry went to protest, Rosmerta raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that the matter was closed.

Ginny and April joined him and Harry was glad they were taking the floo back. Though still a bit disorientating it wasn't nearly as bad as the portkey and he'd be travelling with Ginny who helped steady him when they exited the floo.

Harry was grateful when he was changed and got back into bed. He smiled as he felt Ginny take his hand and begin to pour her love and healing into him. He drifted off to sleep, tired from all he had endured that long and trying day.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So April now knows Padfoot's secret. Wonder what will come of that. Dumbledore got to see Harry but wasn't happy with the cool reception he received. We'll have to see how that progresses.**

 **As always your reviews are great appreciated.**


	13. Interesting Developments

3

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 13: Interesting Developments  
**

Harry awoke from his nap and found Ginny leaning awkwardly against his bed, also sound asleep. Looking around and noticing they seemed to be alone for the moment, he pulled his wand and levitated her up onto his bed next to him.

She didn't wake, just sighed contentedly and snuggled into his side. He smiled at her, studying her face. He hadn't ever really looked at her up close like this.

Her beautiful brown eyes were closed but he stared at her burnished copper lashes, looking so light and delicate. Her eyebrows were a shade or two darker and set off her eyes nicely.

He loved her nose, small and delicate, slightly up turned and graced by a smattering of light freckles that flowed down onto both cheeks. He knew she didn't particularly like them but he found them beautiful and he thought they only enhanced her beauty, adding a depth of colour to her otherwise white creamy skin.

He then focused on her hair, her long luxurious, red hair. On close inspection he could see the multitude of different shades and highlights that blended together so perfectly.

Unable to help himself, he ran his hand softly down through it. To him, it felt like the finest silk, so soft, warm and inviting and the fragrance that wafted up as he touched it. He found it heavenly, both exciting and calming him at the same time.

Enjoying the soft warmth of having Ginny lay snuggled with him, Harry closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensations of having her there with him.

He heard April return to the room and give a low chuckle. Surprisingly she didn't say anything or interfere.

It was only when dinner arrived that she came over to the bed. She was slightly surprised to see Harry's eyes open. "Dinner's here," she said softly, giving a smile at Ginny snuggled next to him.

Harry nodded and gently shook Ginny. Her eyes opened slowly at first, then they widened in surprise and she looked around slightly confused.

Her eyes found Harry's and she relaxed some as he smiled at her. "How did I end up like this?" she whispered.

"Magic," Harry replied, his eyes dancing.

Ginny giggled at him and shook her head. She loved seeing this playful side of Harry. It was something that he did so rarely and she hoped it was a sign of how he was changing.

Since Harry was feeling rested they got up and sat in the chairs to eat their dinners. All to soon they were done and it was time for Ginny to go. Even more than ever before, both felt that something was wrong and neither wanted to be parted.

After an intense kiss and warm hug that neither wanted to end, Ginny whispered to Harry, "I'll be back."

There was something in the way she said it that had Harry looking at her questioningly. She smiled at him with her eyes sparkling and gave him a small nod.

Harry couldn't believe what she was implying and he found himself smiling goofily at her. He couldn't wait for her to return.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Several floors away Lucius Malfoy lay in intense pain. Though it was nothing compared to what awaited him when he returned to Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord wouldn't care why he was late in returning, he didn't stand for anything to thwart his plans.

He impatiently listened as the Healer explained his injuries to him, only half listening.

His eye was destroyed and no amount of magic could restore it. His cheek on that side was horribly damaged, shredded so deeply that his cheek bone was exposed in several places.

Lucius cut the man off. "Just heal it as best you can. I have somewhere I have to be."

The Healer looked at him in shock. "You do realize if you leave without extensive treatment, you'll probably end up with extensive scarring."

" _Better scarred than ending up dead at Voldemort's hand,"_ he thought to himself.

"Just do it," Malfoy commanded.

The healer shrugged and had a Medi-Witch bring him some Essence of Dittany. Lucius flinched as it was applied, its greenish smoke billowing into his one good eye. Though the skin was healed it still looked red and inflamed and with the empty eye socket, he was a sight to behold.

Since his eye socket wasn't fully healed, he couldn't be fitted for a magical eye, not that he was sure he wanted one. Just the memory of Mad-Eye Moody's gave him the creeps. He was given an eye patch to protect the opening and over the protests of the healers he left to return to the Dark Lord, hoping his punishment wouldn't be too severe.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry watched Ginny leave and he knew he needed to do something to keep himself occupied or his impatience would eat him alive. He grabbed his book on Magical Combat and began to read.

It didn't take long before the small headache he had been suffering with since they were at the Three Broomsticks began to grow until it reached the point that he could no longer concentrate on what he was reading.

Frustrated, he set the book aside and rubbed his forehead, knowing that he couldn't touch where it really hurt, the site of his wound.

April looked at him with concern. "Is your wound hurting?" she asked, coming over to check on him.

"Yes and no," he managed to say. When he tried to explain, he found he couldn't concentrate on forming the words so he grabbed his pen and pad. ~More of a headache but some in wound~ he wrote, hoping he was explaining it well.

April nodded. "Well, it was a long and stressful day. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. ~five-ish~

April thought for a moment, contemplating what to do. Since Harry was doing better as of late, she had started to go home in the evenings. Leaving a monitoring charm in place and having the night Medi-Witches checking in several times during the night.

"How about this, I'll give you a headache potion and if that helps, we'll stick to our normal schedule but if it doesn't, I'll stay and maybe call Healer Dankworth to come and check you out," she suggested.

Harry nodded, deciding no matter what the potion did, he was going to tell her he was okay. If what Ginny implied was true, he really didn't want April staying.

Taking the potion, Harry was glad that it did dull the pain somewhat. It wasn't gone completely but it was better than it had been. Giving April a smile and a nod, he let her know the potion was helping.

April hung around for a little while just to make sure that Harry was doing okay. "Well, it looks like things are going better. Just remember to summon the on-duty Medi-Witch if you have any problems. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Harry smiled at her. ~I won't take any chances~ he wrote for her.

Satisfied that Harry was doing better, April left, stopping off at the Medi-Witch station on the way out to fill them in on the latest development.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief watching April leave. Not feeling tired enough to sleep he grabbed one of the Quidditch magazines to read. It wasn't as tiring as reading the Magical Combat book and he could always just look at the pictures if it got to be too much. Glancing at the clock, he knew he probably had a while to wait.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny waited till well after everyone had gone to bed before she got up. Luckily because of how draining the day had been her parents went to bed early, at the unheard of time of ten o'clock.

Slipping on her shoes and donning her dressing gown, she threw Harry's cloak over herself. As an added precaution, she chanced casting a silencing charm on her feet.

Ever so carefully she opened her door just enough to slip out and shut it behind her. She paused, listening for a moment before slowly descending the stairs.

She smiled as she passed the door to her parent's bedroom, hearing both of their soft snores. As quietly as she could, she made her way into the parlour and grabbing some floo-powder, she whispered, "St. Mungo's," and was gone.

Molly stirred, thinking she had heard something but as she listened intently and hearing nothing, she turned over and went back to sleep.

The Medi-Witch manning the desk in the lobby was engrossed reading a Wizarding romance novel when she heard the floo. Looking up she was slightly surprised when she didn't see anyone. With a shrug of her shoulders she went back to reading, she had just gotten to one of the steamier parts, imagining she was the witch with the palpitating heart and kissing the hero.

Ginny paused as the Medi-Witch glanced her way but sighed in relief as she went back to her book. Smiling she had to force herself not to run as she made her way to Harry's room.

She paused for a moment just inside the door, giggling lowly as she took in Harry. He was idly flipping the pages of a magazine but you could tell he wasn't really interested in reading as he kept glancing at the clock and then the doorway.

He smiled when he heard her giggle. "You're here earlier than I expected," he said.

She briefly thought about how sometimes he spoke so normally and struggled so much at other times. Forcing it from her mind, she took off the cloak and made her way over to Harry's bed.

"Everyone went to sleep early so I came as soon as it was clear," she said softly.

She slipped off her shoes and took off her dressing gown, placing them in the chair by the bed. She cast an alarm charm and then went around to the far side of the bed and slipped under the covers, kissing him deeply before nestling into his side.

Harry turned onto his side, spooning tightly behind her. Laying as they were someone would have to come all the way in and to the bed to see her.

They both sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep, each enjoying the warmth and comfort from being together.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Lucius Malfoy made his way into his Manor, feeling the effects of the pain potion they had given him wearing off. He really wished it had lasted a bit longer. He knew even though it wasn't his fault the he had been delayed returning, Lord Voldemort was not the forgiving kind

He glanced at the torn shoulder of his robes and wished he had time to go change them as he hated to appear anything but immaculately dressed. This too was impossible, any delay would be too long.

He winced slightly as he prostrated himself in front of the Dark Lord. It appeared that he had injured his other shoulder as well when he had fallen from the attack.

Kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes he said "Forgive me, My Lord. I was unavoidably detained."

Lord Voldemort looked down on the man humbling himself before him actually feeling more amused than angry. To see the usually haughty Malfoy looking so dishevelled really did amuse him.

"Rise," he hissed out lowly, "And let me get a good look at you."

Lucius winced as he heard the tone in Voldemort's voice. He, who had always taken great pride and pleasure in his looks knew he must look a fright.

Rising he stood perfectly still as Voldemort inspected him like he was some prized possession. He noticed the cool detachment of his inspector. After an interminable time, Voldemort retook his seat.

"Tell me what happened?" he said dispassionately.

"I was returning after the meeting you wanted and as I was walking to the Apparation point I was attacked out of nowhere," Lucius stated.

"What attacked you?" Voldemort pressed.

"I don't know, My Lord. It happened so quickly I barely saw what it was," Lucius replied.

"If I may, My Lord," one of his companions offered.

Voldemort turned his attention to the other man. "Speak."

"It was . . . it was a Grim, My lord," the man responded.

Voldemort stared at the man, his face giving away nothing. "A Grim, you say."

"Yes, My Lord. I saw it clearly as it took Malfoy down," he replied.

"What did you do?" Voldemort asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I tried to curse it, My Lord but I missed by an inch. I didn't want to hit Malfoy by mistake."

A small cold smile formed on Voldemort's lips. "Yes, we wouldn't have wanted you to . . . damage Lucius, now would we."

Unable to stop himself, he glanced at Lucius' scarred face and grimaced. "No, My Lord," he said a bit unsurely.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Lucius and studied his mangled face closely, taking in the black eye-patch and scarred cheek. An evil grin forming on his features.

"A Grim," he said gleefully. "Why Lucius, you are marked for death," he said with a low evil laugh.

Lucius' pale features blanched further.

"If you must die, I hope it will be in service to my cause," Voldemort continued.

"As you command, My Lord," Lucius choked out.

Voldemort roared with laughter, something he never did. It was a cold, dispassionate, evil laugh, holding no real mirth.

Lucius shifted uneasily, thinking he was being the butt of some joke that only Voldemort was privy too. He hated the feeling, Malfoys were never the butt of other's jokes but he knew there was nothing he could do. Anyone else would have suffered his wrath but he was powerless against his master.

Voldemort's laughter died. "I hope your meeting was successful" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "I would hope you hadn't survived only to out live your usefulness to me."

"The meeting was most successful, My Lord," Lucius replied, his cheeks burning at the slight.

"Good," Voldemort replied. He paused a moment, looking quite thoughtful. "Leave me," he commanded.

As he watched everyone leave he contemplated the situation. Wondering how he could use it to his advantage. He didn't believe in such primitive superstitions but he wasn't adverse to using them to his advantage.

"Well, Nagini, I wonder how we can use this turn of events," he said, stroking his familiar.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny awoke to the soft beeping of the alarm spell. Sometime during the night they had moved. Harry was laying more on his back with Ginny cuddled into him. Their legs were intertwined and their arms were wrapped around one another.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her to come fully awake. When she did, she smiled brightly at him and kissed him deeply.

"I want to wake up like this every day from now on," she whispered. "I don't think I've ever had such a restful night."

"Me neither," Harry replied, stroking one hand down through Ginny's sleep tousled hair.

Ginny sighed contentedly. "I really need to be going," she said regretfully.

"I know," Harry replied, feeling much like Ginny was. As much as he didn't want her to go, he knew she had to so that she wouldn't get caught and he knew she'd be returning soon.

They shared one last intense kiss before Ginny forced herself to get out of bed. She re-donned her dressing gown and shoes. They exchanged one last loving look before she threw Harry's cloak over herself and she departed.

Harry concentrated on her magic and watched her go, wondering slightly at how much she had come to mean to him in such a relatively short amount of time.

He remembered what his mum had said about her being the key to everything and it filled him with such warmth and love. He wasn't sure what it all meant but he was glad she was by his side. Together he thought they could do just about anything.

Ginny crept back up to her room, glad the house was still quiet. No one had discovered her night time wandering, something she was extremely grateful for.

She knew she'd have to be careful but she didn't foresee any problems in continuing going to Harry every night. Somehow she knew it was vitally important to be with Harry.

She climbed back into bed though she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She just concentrated on the feelings she was experiencing from having spent the night in Harry's arms and she couldn't stop smiling at that thought.

It was almost an hour later when she heard her mother get up and head down to the kitchen to start breakfast. She rose and gathered her things, wanting to get back to Harry as quickly as she could. Even though she had left him just a short time ago, she couldn't wait to get back to him.

After a hearty breakfast she hurried to get her chores done. Molly noticed a subtle change in her daughter but brushed it aside, thinking it was just another sign of her growing maturity and what she was doing to help Harry. If she only knew the real extent, she probably would have had a different outlook on things. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

All too long in Ginny's estimation, she returned to St. Mungo's and to Harry's side. They exchanged kisses, smiling at one another at the secret they shared.

After his therapy session with Elizabeth, where he had mixed success, he had Mary-Beth take him, accompanied by Ginny, up to the Solarium.

Mary-Beth left them by themselves, having other duties to attend to, She told them she'd see them in about an hour or so, to take him back to his room so they could have lunch.

As soon as she was gone, Harry drew his wand, wanting to start practising his magic so that he would be ready when the time came.

At first he struggled, his slow and sometimes broken speech hindering his casting any spells. As his frustration grew, Ginny came over to him to calm him down.

She pulled him over to a chair and sat him down. She smirked at him and then kissed him slowly. She felt him relax as he returned her kiss.

"Better now?" she asked playfully.

Harry laughed. "Yes," he said, loving the way she could get to him.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's all up here," she said, gently tapping his head. "Maybe you should concentrate on silent casting."

Harry thought about it hard. Silent casting wasn't taught till sixth year but that didn't mean he couldn't do it if he applied himself to it.

He smiled at her. "You-'re Bril-liant," he said softly, giving her a kiss as a reward.

Ginny smiled back, glad she was able to help him once more.

Harry started with some of the simplest spells. He began with _Wingardium Leviosa,_ the levitation charm and after a little work he was able to preform it without any problem.

Ginny smiled at him as he smiled widely at his success. She then let him practice _Expelliarmus_ on her and was surprised at how quickly he got it. He quickly got _Protego_ , the Shield Charm.

Harry knew they were running out of time as Mary-Beth would be back at any moment. He stared at Ginny, his eyes shining and he brandished his wand one last time.

Ginny was shocked as a brilliant white light shot from Harry's wand and Prongs appeared. She hadn't believed that casting a _Patronus_ silently was possible.

" _See what he can accomplish with your love and help,"_ she heard Lily say.

" _Yes, I can see it. He's really becoming a powerful wizard,"_ Ginny said to Lily.

" _You need to begin to practice as well. You will need to be at his side when he fights,"_ Lily sent.

" _I hadn't realized,"_ Ginny replied.

" _I told you, you were the key,"_ Lily said lightly. _"Time to go,"_ she added as Mary-Beth showed up.

" _Bye, Lily,"_ Ginny sent as she felt Lily slip away. As she looked around she noticed Harry looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked him, but he glanced at Mary-Beth and she figured he didn't want her to overhear so she nodded, letting him know they would talk later.

Harry felt elated about how things had gone but as they headed back to his room he noticed his head was aching again. It wasn't real severe but it did make him sensitive to noise

He noticed Ginny giving him a concerned look. He gave a small chuckle, knowing that if anyone would notice she'd be the one.

She leaned close. "Are you alright?" she asked lowly.

Harry sighed, knowing he didn't really want to tell her but knowing he couldn't not tell her. One, she'd never buy it, she seemed to know him so well now it would never fly. And Two, he found he really didn't want to withhold the information from her. It was really nice having someone care so much.

"Head. Hurts. Little," he admitted softly.

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Thanks for telling me," she said.

Harry gave her a shy grin as he shrugged his shoulders. "Had too," he said sheepishly.

"Had too?" she asked with a grin.

Harry just nodded, smiling back at her.

As soon as they got back to the room, Ginny informed April about Harry's head hurting. She came right over to him and gave him an appraising look.

"How bad is it?" she asked like the night before.

Harry scrunched his face slightly and held up four fingers but he gave his hand a twist back and forth several times.

"So four-ish. Is that correct?" the Medi-Witch asked.

Harry nodded his head. He knew in the past he would not have said anything but since Ginny had come into his life he found he wanted or perhaps needed to tell the truth concerning his state. Well at least to certain people he trusted.

April poured out a dose of Headache Potion for him to take. "I think it's best if we have Healer Dankworth come in and check you over," she informed him.

Harry sighed unhappily but nodded his head in acceptance.

Ginny came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you," she said softly. "I know in the past you would never have admitted that you were suffering. I'm glad that you trust me and a few others to know how much you are hurting."

Harry grabbed her lightly and hugged her, letting her know how much she meant to him and just how much he really did trust her.

Lunch arrived and while Harry and Ginny ate, April sent off a message to Healer Dankworth, informing him of Harry's situation.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Lucius awoke with a groan, hurting more than he had ever before. He had thought he had avoided Voldemort's wrath but he had been sadly mistaken.

He had been summoned back to the Dark Lord's presence later that night. He shuddered at the memory of the _Cruciatus Curse_ hitting him over and over again.

His throat still felt raw and sore and he didn't think he'd be able to talk normally for some time.

He was startled out of his ruminations by the door to his room opening. He was just a little surprised to see his wife, Narcissa enter with a couple of vials of potions.

She looked at him dispassionately for a moment before coming over to him. "Here, I was able to get you some _Cruciatus Cure,"_ she said lowly. "It isn't enough to cure you completely but it should take the edge off."

Lucius took the potion gratefully. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how she had managed to obtain the potion though he was glad that she had. Since the _Cruciatus_ was Voldemort's favourite punishment he did not allow anyone to take the cure.

"Thank you," he managed to say hoarsely.

Narcissa shook her head and handed him the other potion which he took without asking what it was. He sighed in relief as the soreness in his throat eased considerably.

Narcissa looked at him with a frown. "I can't believe you brought that foul creature back into our house," she said bitterly.

Lucius' eyes widened in fear. "Be careful of what you say," he chastised.

Narcissa looked at him patronizingly. "Don't worry, he's not here and neither are any of the others."

Lucius sighed in relief. He really didn't think he could withstand another bout of the _Cruciatus_ at the moment.

"I could hardly refuse him," he replied to her original observation.

Narcissa's look turned to one of disgust. "There was a time when a Malfoy bowed to no one."

Lucius flinched at her words, knowing just how true they were. All that had changed when he took the Dark Mark. It hadn't seemed so at first and he revelled in the increased status and power afforded to him. Then slowly things changed and like on a slippery slope, he had found himself further and further in servitude to the Dark Lord.

He unconsciously rubbed his left forearm where His mark was burned into his skin, but it went deeper than that. It always hurt to a certain extent and there was a presence, a heaviness that permeated his body and perhaps his very soul.

"No matter," he said lowly. "I couldn't change it even if I wanted too."

Narcissa just shook her head, staring at the man who was her husband. It had been an arranged marriage, all for keeping the bloodlines "pure". There had never been any true love between them, though she had once respected him. Now even that was gone.

She knew she was trapped with nowhere to go. There was no way to get back into her ancestral home and her only sane sister was not an option. She had burnt that bridge years ago.

Lucius sensed her disquiet. "It will be different this time," he said but even to him it sounded like it lacked conviction.

"A mere baby defeated him last time," Narcissa scoffed.

Lucius winced, everyone knew the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Though no one really knew what had happened that fateful night. There were wild myths and speculation but no one really knew what had happened.

"A fluke," he countered. "And the Dark Lord has returned more powerful than ever. He will not fail this time."

Narcissa shot him a pitying look. "You really believe that?" she asked.

Lucius paused, he wanted to believe it totally but deep in his mind there was this little nagging doubt.

"Yes," he said, though Narcissa could feel his lack of conviction.

"All I can see is him leading us all to ruin," she said sadly. "Look what it has done to you," she said, gesturing at his face. She took one last look at her husband, shook her head and left him standing there contemplating what she had said.

Lucius turned and stared into the mirror, taking in his ruined face, wondering if Narcissa wasn't right, though he didn't want to admit it. To do so would be suicidal if Voldemort ever found out.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly arrived just as Healer Dankworth was finishing up his examination of Harry.

The Healer sighed. "Things look pretty good," he said. "That being said, you suffered a horrendous wound and it's just going to take time to heal completely."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You're actually doing much better than usual for someone with the type of wound you sustained," the healer continued.

Harry couldn't help but glance at Ginny and give her a small smile, which she returned.

Healer Dankworth was looking at Harry's chart and missed the look, but April noticed and she wondered if there was something more going on than met the eye. That wasn't the first time she noticed them glance at each other when it was mentioned how well Harry was doing.

Harry sighed and asked the one thing that had been eating at him. "Hogwarts?" he asked hesitantly.

Healer Dankworth stared at him for a moment, wishing he had a concrete answer for him. "I'm sorry but right now I can't answer that. We'll just have to see how things go. A lot will depend on what happens with these continuing headaches you're having. It would be foolish to let you go back while you are still having them."

Harry nodded again. Though it wasn't what he wanted to hear, he knew the man was right.

The healer gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Though there isn't that much time before school starts, you've been making remarkable progress and who knows what will happen between now and then."

"Thanks," Harry managed to get out, appreciating how honest the healer was being.

After Healer Dankworth left, Molly bustled over and hugged Harry hard. "Don't worry," she said compassionately. "Things will work out, you just wait and see."

Harry returned her hug, hoping she was right.

When they parted, Harry looked at her questioningly. Molly understood immediately. "Ron and Hermione should be here later," she said with a sigh. "I don't know where that boy's head is," she muttered while rolling her eyes.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another and laughed lowly. They really didn't want to know what Ron had done this time.

They were surprised a short time later when someone entered the room. They had expected Ron and Hermione but instead it was Tonks with Padfoot who arrived.

Padfoot made the rounds greeting and licking everyone except April. She looked at him and said "What? No greeting for me?"

Harry and Ginny shared another glance, knowing that the others didn't know that she knew about who Padfoot really was.

Padfoot made his way over and jumped up, licking April's face. When he sat down at her feet, she knelt down and scratched him behind his ear. "We need to have a talk," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Sirius looked at her in surprise. April just gave him a small nod of her head, looking him right in the eyes.

Sirius' mind was going a mile a minute. He glanced at Harry who was sitting with Ginny. They both smiled at him and Harry gave him a small nod of his head.

That calmed him down a lot but left him wondering what was going on. " _Well I guess there's only one way to find out. Now I just need to arrange to meet with her somehow."_ he thought.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A lot is happening. Wonder what will happen between Sirius and April? Any guesses?**

 **Poor Lucius. NOT! I have no sympathy for the man. His situation is of his own making and he deserves every Cruciatus he recieves.**

 **Please review, it makes me happy.**


	14. Revelations

4

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 14: Revelations**

Healer David Dankworth entered his dark office. When he lit torches he was surprised to find a heavily robed person sitting in the chair by his desk. Only the emblem of the Department of Mysteries from the Ministry kept him from panicking.

"I take it you're here because of the information I sent over requesting help?" he asked.

The figure just nodded which Dankworth found a bit creepy. Staring at the figure he sat down at his desk.

The silence stretched out for several moments and then the figure lowered his hood and laughed. "I guess you're waiting for me to say something," he said with a smile.

The healer looked at the man closely. He was about a nondescript as a man could be. Medium length brownish hair, a average face with no prominent features. Judging from looking at him, he was of medium height and weight. The kind of man you wouldn't look at twice in a crowd of people. He gave a silent chuckle remembering a muggle reference about "The Men In Black".

"Well I'm hoping that since you're here you have something for me," he said to the Unspeakable.

The man smiled at him. "I will admit we were quite interested in the information you sent us, Healer Dankworth. Quite interested indeed," the man said jovially.

"It's David," the healer replied.

The man's face lit up a little. "All right, David. You can call me Bob," the Unspeakable said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Bob?" David asked, a little incredulously.

Bob just gave him a little shrug of his shoulders, still smiling at him. "Well, yes. I think we should get down to business," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived. I don't think there are more than a handful of people in all of magical Great Britain that don't know it, if there are that many," Bob began.

Healer Dankworth gave him a curt nod of his head, wishing the man would get on with it.

"There was much speculation as to what had happened but as there were no witnesses, that's all there was, speculation," he said easily. Then his looked turned more focused on the healer. "You have given us what we believe is the key to what really happened."

"Then it was really a soul fragment we observed," David asked lowly.

"Oh yes, we have no doubt about that," Bob answered with his usual smile. "The thing is that confirms some rumours that we have heard about what happened that fateful night."

"What does that mean for my patient?" David asked.

Bob shrugged. "Well from what you said, the fragment is no longer an issue for your patient." He then smiled. "Ah, the power of true love."

David couldn't help but smile too.

"As for what else it means I think is a conversation that would be best between Mr. Potter and myself, when he's feeling better of course," Bob said, suddenly turning a bit more serious.

"What should I tell him?" the healer asked, looking troubled. He'd promised Harry he'd do his best to find out what was going on and always tell him the truth.

"Tell him I'll be in contact with him," Bob said, rising.

David stood and shook Bob's hand. "Thanks for coming and telling me what you could.

Bob smiled at him. "We all must do what we can now that He has returned."

"So the rumours are true then?" David asked, looking quite troubled.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so," Bob replied seriously.

"Merlin preserve us," David muttered.

Bob looked at him cryptically. "He's not the one you should be looking to," he said softly but firmly.

David looked at him questioningly. Wondering if what he was implying meant what he thought it did.

Bob just quirked one eyebrow at him and gave him a small shrug, giving nothing away.

He then glanced at the clock and said "I really must be going." With one last nod at the healer, he turned and left.

David Dankworth sat back down heavily. He had a lot to think about and he worried about the young man who he was coming to care about quite a bit.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry's and Ginny's morning progressed as it always had. First his therapy session with Elizabeth and then they spent a little time in the Solarium practising magic again.

Harry continued to do well with the silent casting moving on to _Stupefy,_ the stunning spell. Though Ginny volunteered to be a victim, Harry nixed that, casting it against the wall instead. He could tell by the strength and colour of the spell that he was casting it correctly.

It turned out to be a god thing because Mary-Beth returned early, informing Harry that Healer Dankworth wanted to see him.

Harry rankled a little about still having to use the levitation chair but Mary-Beth just informed him that it was hospital policy that it be used and a glance from Ginny quelled any further protest.

Harry was a bit anxious about why Healer Dankworth wanted to see him but Ginny's reassuring presence and comforting hand in his allowed him to keep it under control.

When they arrived back at Harry's room they found Healer Dankworth chatting with April. He smiled at Harry and Ginny, there was just something about them as a couple that spoke to him.

He glanced at April before looking back at Harry. "I have some information for you but perhaps it would be best if we discussed it in private.

April nodded in understanding and started to leave.

"Stay," Harry said firmly, giving the Medi-Witch a reassuring look.

Healer Dankworth looked surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded, his eyes meeting April's, conveying how much he trusted her.

Healer Dankworth nodded and looking around he cast several privacy wards. "I sent what I knew and guessed to the Unspeakables and recently one stopped by and talked with me."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance, both perking up and looking quite interested.

"What we determined was that Thing that came out of your scar was a soul fragment," he explained.

Harry's and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Both thinking back to the events that happened in the Chamber of Secrets and what had appeared out of the Diary.

The healer and April noticed the look they shared.

"I take it you know something," Healer Dankworth said.

When Harry and Ginny hesitated he said "Any information you can share could be of immense help," he added.

Harry stared hard at Ginny. She was the one that had been most affected. She met his gaze and though she blanched slightly, she nodded her head at him.

Harry felt his heart squeeze, hating to have to ask. "Can you tell them?" he said reluctantly.

He saw Ginny tense and she closed her eyes for a moment before she gave him a curt nod. He watched as she fought her emotions before she schooled herself and with a quiet determination, she told them about her disastrous first year.

It took a while as she left out nothing and Harry marvelled at her strength as she recounted her possession and fight with the entity that resided in the Diary.

Both the healer and April stared at her in shock but also in awe at what she had endured. On top of that they were equally in awe at what Harry had done to rescue her. A twelve year old tackling a seventy foot Basilisk!

As Ginny finished, Harry wrapped her in a loving embrace, knowing just how hard that had to have been for her to relive.

Ginny leaned into Harry taking great comfort from him. Harry tenderly ran one hand down through her hair as the other rubbed small circles on her back and he heard her sigh contentedly.

"You are so amazing," he whispered

"Remarkable," Healer Dankworth finally got out when he regained his power of speech.

April just stared at them thinking about how special they both really were. It boggled her mind thinking about what they had endured at such a young age.

"I'll pass this information on to Bob," Healer Dankworth said thoughtfully.

"Bob?" Harry asked with a questioning look.

Healer Dankworth gave a low laugh, breaking some of the tension. "Yes, that's how the Unspeakable asked to be addressed. I told him my name and he said to call him Bob. He also said that's he'd be in contact with you once you were feeling better."

After the healer left, April looked at Harry and Ginny with awe in her eyes. "You two certainly have lived interesting lives for ones so young," she said softly.

Harry frowned slightly and rolled his eyes.

"What's that look for," Ginny asked.

Knowing he'd probably never be able to vocalize it all, he grabbed his pen and pad. ~ There is an old Chinese Proverb that says "May you live in interesting times" To me it seems more like a curse. I'd rather my life be not quite so interesting ~

April smiled at him but Ginny's look was one of sadness.

"I know you'd rather live a quiet life and would do so if you could. But I also know you will do whatever you must and then maybe you'll get to live that quiet life you wish for so much," she said quietly.

Harry was looking at her intently while she spoke and nodded to her when she was done. How he wished for a quiet, peaceful life with just him and Ginny for a while. Children would come later but for starters he'd take some time with Ginny so that they could really get to know one another.

Further conversation was interrupted when Andrea brought in Harry's and Ginny's lunches. She noticed the sombre atmosphere in the room and looked at Harry and Ginny a bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry for how I sounded the other day. It's all I heard growing up but working here has been a real eye opener. There are so many fantastic people working here of all blood statuses that I can see it really makes no difference."

She then looked sad. "I know you befriended that little girl who died. I am so sorry for what happened to her. She was only seven and had her whole life before her. She was the same age as my sister and I'd hate for anything like that to happen to her."

She brushed a tear from her eye. "Well, that's all I have to say." With that she turned to leave.

Ginny jumped up and went and hugged her. "That was really nice and brave thing to say. I'm glad you've come to realize how wrong some of the things that are taught are. Thank you for telling us and if you ever need someone to talk to, Harry and I are here."

Andrea smiled at them. "Thanks. I'm going to go find Mary-Beth, she's a pretty awesome person too."

"That she is," Ginny said with a smile.

The watched the young witch leave and settled in to eat their lunches. As they were eating, Ginny noticed Harry grimace slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked with great concern.

Harry frowned and gave a small shrug. "Head aches," he said reluctantly.

Ginny and April exchanged worried glances though they knew there wasn't a lot to be done. Healer Dankworth had repeatedly checked Harry's wound and found it to be healing, it just seemed that it would take time.

April went and got him a headache potion which he took without complaint. He gave them a reassuring smile as it began to ease his pain.

While April was otherwise occupied, Ginny leaned in close and whispered "Do you think you're trying to do too much too soon?"

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Maybe," he admitted. "I just feel I need to keep doing something."

Ginny looked at him indulgently. "Getting better is doing something," she said with a sad smile. Though she understood his drive she knew he needed to proceed cautiously.

Harry nodded at her and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Don't know where I'd be without you," he said tenderly.

Ginny took the opportunity while holding Harry's hand to push her magic into him and continue to heal him.

April watched in fascination as Harry and Ginny became quiet, just staring at one another, small smiles gracing their faces. It only reinforced the idea that something was going on between them and she decided that once they were finished with what they were doing, she was going to try and get to the bottom of the puzzle. Though she knew she'd have to approach it delicately.

After about twenty minutes she saw them both sigh, their smiles widening. Seeing the opportunity she approached them. "May I ask what's going on between you two?" she asked softly.

Harry and Ginny looked at her wide-eyed and they realized they had been discovered. They shared a look and finally Harry shrugged. "It's up to you," he said to Ginny.

Ginny sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you see, I discovered that I can help Harry heal," she said rather reluctantly.

April stared at her in shock. "What? How?" she asked in disbelief.

Ginny sighed again. "It's rather complicated and private. I doubt anyone would believe me if I said how anyway," she said hesitantly.

April nodded in understanding. "Well I won't press you but I guess that explains why Harry has been improving so fast."

Ginny smiled at the medi-witch. "Yes and I hope you understand that we'd prefer to keep it a secret."

"I understand and it will be our secret," April agreed, smiling at the couple.

Harry and Ginny smiled in relief. Glad that April understood and was willing to keep it a secret. It was just one more thing that reinforced the trust they were showing the medi-witch.

"Do you think it's something that you could do with others?" April asked out of curiosity.

Ginny gave her a sad smile. "While I haven't tried it, I'm pretty sure it's something that I can only do with Harry," she replied.

April smiled at Ginny. "I kind of thought so but I figured it didn't hurt to ask."

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Molly, Ron and Hermione.

Ginny was glad to see Ron looking much more relaxed at visiting the hospital and she could see how much it meant to Harry.

They spent their time talking about all kinds of things from the goings on at the Burrow and all the trouble the Twins were getting up to. Though Harry reverted to using his pen and pad for most of his communication.

Hermione huffed when the discussion turned to Quidditch but the others just ignored her. Molly placated her some by asking about the up coming school year. A conversation the others ignored.

The time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was time for his visitors to leave. Hugs were exchanged and Harry even said "Thanks for coming." Garnering him smiles from the others.

Dinner arrived and Harry and Ginny spent a wonderful time sharing their meal. April watched in amusement as they shared a pretty intense kiss but missed Ginny whispering to Harry, "I'll see you later."

She did notice however, the look Harry gave Ginny as she left. It was one of such pure love it made her smile at the thought of two such fine young people who were so obviously smitten with one another.

Harry decided to stay in his chair and read for a while, glad to be up and out of the bed. He chose to read the book on Transfiguration that McGonagall had given him.

He found it fascinating and it really explained so much more than he was able to get out of class. Though McGonagall was an excellent teacher, she was constrained by having to keep things in line with the level of all the students and not just those who could excel at the subject.

He was slightly startled when April came over to him, interrupting his reading.

"It's time for me to get going," she said. "So you need to get into bed."

Harry nodded, knowing that the hospital wouldn't want him up unsupervised. As he settled himself in he was surprised when April impulsively gave him a hug. It took him a moment but he returned it with equal vigour.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

April looked at him questioningly. "What for?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "For lots of things," he said softly.

The Medi-Witch smiled at him. "Well you're welcome. I'll see you in the morning," she said before she turned and left.

Harry reopened his book and began to read. He knew he'd have quite a wait till Ginny returned.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny once again waited till the house fell quiet and she waited and waited. She didn't want to risk being heard. That was something she knew would be disastrous. So she waited some more.

Finally she figured enough time had passed so she got up slowly and once again prepared to head off to be with Harry.

As she exited her door, she opened it a fraction further than last time and it gave off a small noise. Not really a squeak and not really a groan, it was somewhere in between, a squoan? A greek? She almost laughed out loud. It certainly wasn't a greek. Smiling, she shut her door, thankfully at least when she did that the door remained quiet.

Suddenly she froze, up the stairs she heard a sound. "Ginny?" she heard one of Twins whisper out. She wasn't sure which one. While she rarely had problems telling them apart when the spoke normally. A little secret she didn't care to share. To her there was just the faintest change in the timbre of their voices and she could tell Fred from George because of it.

Unfortunately when they whispered the change wasn't there so she couldn't tell one from the other. Not that it mattered at the moment, being discovered by either would not be a good thing.

Not that she thought either would purposely give her away, it was just if no one knew there was no chance of anything ever slipping. A secret is best kept with the least number of people knowing and at this point the number was two, her and Harry and she wanted to keep it that way.

Standing stock still she heard the person shift a little on the landing, though in the dark of the night she couldn't see them. She heard them mutter softly but slightly louder than the calling of her name "Guess I was wrong, I thought I her Ginny's door."

The footsteps headed off to the loo.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and she realized she needed to oil the hinges on her door if she wanted to lessen the risk of someone hearing. That, though, was for another day.

She stealthily made her way down into the parlour and knew f she used the floo right away that the person upstairs would most likely hear her leave. Sound just seemed to reverberate in the still of the night.

She could have smacked herself up side the head! " _I just need to cast a silencing charm on the floo!"_ she shouted in her head.

Pulling her wand she did just that and when she tossed in the floo-powder she was pleased when it made no sound in the house. She stepped into the flames and spun away.

As she stepped out at St. Mungo's she saw the medi-witch on duty glance at the floo as it wooshed at her arrival. She frowned slightly before going back to reading her book. It was the same romance novel she had been reading the previous night and like before she was engrossed in a particularly steamy part.

Ginny heard her mutter "That's the second night in a row. Maybe I should report it and have someone from the Magical Transport Office have a maintenance man check it out."

Ginny grimaced, wondering if they would be able to tell if she was using the floo. She shook herself and made her way once more to Harry's room. At least this time she was later and didn't run into the security wizard or any medi-witches on the way there.

Ginny smiled as she entered the room and saw Harry waiting. He looked much more impatient than the night before. Being close to two hours later may have had something to do with that she realized.

He relaxed visibly as she took off the cloak, a smile breaking out on his face. "You're finally here," he sighed.

Ginny climbed into bed with him and after kissing him, snuggled close. "Yes. I had to wait till much later before everyone finally settled for the night. Even with that one of the twins got up to use the loo just as I was exiting my door," she whispered as she squirmed to get comfortable.

She sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. She giggled softly when she heard him sigh too.

She was surprised when he whispered softly, "Good night sweet love." She couldn't help but smile and whispered back "Good night, I love you too."

Harry's eyes were drifting shut and they opened wider when he heard her but then he replayed their exchange in his mind and he realized he had said love first. He smiled at the thought and like Ginny he drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort sat brooding on his make-shift throne. His one hand was idly stroking the head of his familiar, Nagini, who was coiled up and had her head resting along the one arm of the chair.

While most things were going rather well, one thing bothered him quite a bit, the continued survival of one particular person. Harry Potter.

While he, the great Lord Voldemort had only been resurrected for a couple of months, he had learned very little about The-Boy-Who-Lived.

His servant and spy at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, had told him the boy was a mediocre wizard at best. He was not so sure of that assessment. The boy had shown a bit more power than he would have expected from a so called "mediocre" wizard.

True, there were other forces that came into play that night in the graveyard, but he had felt the power when their wands connected. That also troubled him. He had never heard of anything like that happening before and that needed further investigation.

Who else could he get information from? Lucius had told him that Potter was a rival of his son at school, but that really said nothing about the boy. He himself wasn't particularly impressed with the Malfoy brat. " _Talk about your mediocre wizard,"_ he thought to himself. If it wasn't for the Malfoy name and money all the boy would have been looking at once he finished school would have been some low paying job that required little magic. Still such servants had their uses.

He knew from his own experiences at school that fellow students were unreliable sources of information concerning each other. They had such petty feuds and tended to gossip, exaggerating their own importance or power and downplaying those who they didn't like. It was disgusting really.

His thoughts returned to his spy. He was his only real source of information concerning Dumbledore and the goings on of the light side. He really needed to concentrate on developing more informants that were capable of finding out truly useful information.

He had been sorry to hear that the idiot Fudge had been ousted. The man was so easily manipulated it wasn't even funny. A couple of Galleons and the man would have done anything, probably even selling mother or wife.

Seeing no other course of action for the immediate future, he called out, "Wormtail, send a message to my spy at Hogwarts that I wish to see him."

"A-at o-once, M-master," the little man stammered out.

Voldemort frowned as he watched his servant leave. The man really did grate on his nerves.

Harry and Ginny

Severus Snape frowned in irritation as he made his way to the Headmaster's Office. Though exceedingly late he had been summoned to see the Dark Lord. Didn't the man know that others had to function during the day. At least is wasn't during the school year. A person could only take so much Pepper Up Potion before it had debilitating consequences.

He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard "Come in Severus." He scowled as he thought " _The old fool sure does love his games."_

He schooled his face as he entered. "I've been summoned," he said simply.

Dumbledore looked a little surprised as he glanced at the clock on the wall. He quickly hid his surprise as he looked at his Potions Master. "Very well," he said. "Remember, tell him as little as possible."

Snape fought down his irritation. " _Really, must he treat everyone like a ten year old. Why would I say more than necessary? I don't need to be told that every time I leave to see the Dark Lord,"_ he fumed internally.

"Of course," he replied evenly.

At a nod from Dumbledore he head out so he could get past the gates of the school to Apparate away. " _Damn the man. Couldn't he at least lift the word for outward bound Apparation during the summer?"_

Even though he hurried it still took a full ten minutes to reach the gates. Steeling himself and settling his mind, he Apparated away.

He appeared in front of a ornate iron gate that turned into smoke as he help up his left wrist as he approached. Just one of the safeguards that Voldemort had in place at Malfoy Manor where he had set up his base of operations.

Snape gave a small smirk. It must really torque Lucius off to have had to turn over control of his family's estate.

Unsurprisingly only Wormtail waited inside the door to escort him in to see Voldemort.

"H-he's waiting," Wormtail said in annoyance as he turned and scurried away.

Snape followed not even bothering to acknowledge the man. He detested his cravenness and lack of pride in himself. He really wondered what the Dark Lord saw in the man and supposed it was the way in which he wished all his followers would act.

He bowed deeply as he came in front of Voldemort, seated on his throne. He felt the man staring at him for several moments before he said "Welcome, Severus. It took you a while to get here. I hope there were no problems."

Snape looked up at his supposed Master. "Not really, My Lord. Because of the late hour I needed to let Him know I would be leaving the castle. He keeps close watch on the comings and goings now," he replied evenly.

Voldemort gave a low hollow laugh. "Yes, I suppose he would. I guess the role of double agent is not an easy one," he said, staring at him.

Severus had to keep tight control over his emotions and features. He was never sure if the man was taunting him, knowing his real roll in these deadly games.

"No, My Lord, it isn't but you know I live only to serve you," Severus replied calmly.

Voldemort eyed him intently for a moment and then it was gone. "I need to know more about Potter," he said firmly.

"I have given you all the information about him I have, My Lord. He is a mediocre wizard who doesn't apply himself to his school work and has shown no exceptional skill at magic," Severus recounted.

"Yes, I know," snapped Voldemort. "I need to know more about his life. Where does he live during the summer and where he spends his time."

"All I have heard from Dumbledore is that he lives somewhere in Surrey, My Lord," Snape said, knowing he wasn't truly giving Potter's position away.

"Find out where he lives," Voldemort commanded. "I want to know as much as I can about him."

One more Severus Snape wondered about the fascination both of his masters had with Harry Potter. To him it didn't make sense unless there was more to the boy than either was willing to admit.

"Your wish is my command," he answered inclining his head.

"Leave me," Voldemort sneered.

Snape bowed once more and turned to leave. As he got to the doorway he was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing in wait just outside the door. It wasn't seeing him there that shocked him, it was the state of the man's face that took him by surprise.

Heavily scarred and with a black eye-patch Lucius looked nothing like the haughty man he had been.

Lucius just glared at him as he passed, the hatred he felt for the other evident in his look.

Severus just stared back impassively, letting nothing show though his hatred for Malfoy was at least as great if not more so. He held his disgust inside, he never let his emotions show. It gave too much away to your enemies.

Lucius marched forward into see Voldemort and as Severus opened the front door to depart. He let a small smile grace his face as he heard Lucius' screams filter out from Voldemort's throne room.

He got a small amount of perverse satisfaction from hearing the man suffer at Voldemort's hand.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 ** **A/N: Things are progressing. Voldemort wants to know about Harry and that can't be good.****

 ** **Harry continues to struggle as much as Ginny is helping him. Their relationship continues to grow and what that will all mean as the return to Hogwarts approaches remains to be seen.****

 ** **I hope you are all enjoying the story and will review to keep me happy.****


	15. Trouble With a Capital T

5

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 15 : Trouble With A Capital T**

April Johnson had just returned home and was sipping a butterbeer trying to decide what to make for dinner when an owl began tapping on her window.

She sighed in frustration, as she really was feeling rather tired, but she got up and went to the window to let the owl in.

The feathered carrier dropped a message for her and without waiting for any kind of treat or reward, flew back out the window.

April was rather impressed with the quality of the parchment scroll. It was of a very high quality and she knew it was extremely expensive as she had once looked at it a Scribbulus' and knew she'd never be able to afford something so extravagant.

She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. There was a short note written in a fine neat script.

 _Miss Johnson,_

 _During a recent conversation you professed the desire to have a talk and if you are agreeable I will treat you to dinner this evening so that we may converse at your leisure._

 _If you are amendable all you have to do is hold this parchment and say "The Doghouse" and you will be portkeyed to where we may meet._

 _To avoid unwanted attention and if you have no objections we will dine in muggle London. Casual attire will suffice._

 _Your Servant,_

 _Mr. White_

April laughed at the signature. "Mr. White, indeed," she said softly.

Suddenly feeling much more lively, she headed to her bedroom to shower and change. It seemed she had a dinner date to get ready for.

It didn't take her long before she was ready and she studied herself in the mirror before she prepared to leave. She gave a sad smile as her wardrobe was rather limited, especially when it came to muggle attire.

She was wearing a rather plain Navy blue dress but at least it hugged her modest curves well and she offset it was a nice gold necklace and wrist bangle. All in all if she judged herself unbiasedly, she knew she didn't look half bad.

Grabbing a matching clutch purse into which she tucked her wand, she declared herself ready. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the scroll. She took a deep steadying breath and called out "The Doghouse."

She felt the tug behind her navel and a few moments later she appeared in a rather nondescript room. The only things in it were a fireplace, a small table and a couple of old straight backed chairs.

Sitting in one was who she guessed was her dinner companion. The man stood as she steadied herself.

She looked him over from head to toe. He was dressed very nicely, even though he was dressed casually. He was wearing a nice button down royal blue shirt along with tailored black pants which tucked into very expensive Dragon-hide boots. In fact she was sure the price of each garment exceeded her monthly salary at St. Mungo's.

"Mr. White," she said with a touch of humour, raising one eyebrow.

The man gave a small bow of his head. "At your service," he said elegantly.

April gave a small chuckle. "A rather interesting choice, wouldn't you agree, Sirius?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

Sirius looked at her in surprise for a moment before he laughed too. "It seemed prudent," he explained, smiling at the medi-witch.

April looked around once again, her eyebrows rising. "You live here?" she asked dubiously.

"Heavens no," Sirius said with a smile. "A man in, shall we say, my position can't be too careful."

April gave him a curt nod in understanding.

"Shall we?" Sirius said, offering her his arm.

April smiled as she took the proffered arm and let herself be led from the room. There was a small entrance way that led directly outside where there was a short walk to where a taxi was waiting.

She looked at him curiously. "How did you know when I would be arriving" she asked, perplexed.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't," he said matter-of-factually.

April looked at him in surprise. "How long has he been waiting?" she asked incredulously.

Sirius glanced at his watch. "Just about an hour," he said with a small shrug.

April's eyes open wide, staring at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged again. "He's being well compensated," he said defensively.

April just chuckled. "I should hope so,"

She then took a moment to look around as they got to the taxi. They were in an older, slightly run down neighbourhood. She looked at him askance and he looked back sheepishly, rolling his eyes and giving her another small shrug.

April rolled her eyes back at him and shook her head lightly.

By then they had reached the taxi and Sirius opened the door for April. Once she was in he joined her and said to the driver "Andrew Edmunds."

"Very good guv'nor" the driver said as he put the vehicle in gear and took off.

"Oooh, Edmunds. Pretty posh and very romantic," April said with a humorous smile. "Are you trying to impress me, Mr. White?" she added seductively, with a playful lilt.

"Not particularly," Sirius replied, looking puzzled.

April pouted, "More's the pity," she said softly.

Sirius looked at her in surprise. "You know of Andrew Edmunds?" he asked. "I picked it because its small, quiet, and out of the way. I figured we could talk there without worrying."

April was having a lot of fun teasing Sirius. She wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the long hours she had been putting in, leaving her a little punchy or the fact she hadn't been out in God knew how long. Whatever the case, she was enjoying herself immensely.

"I read," she said, a little haughtily, turning her head and lifting her nose in the air. Though it was all really just an act.

Sirius just stared at her for a moment before he broke out into laughter.

April's lips twitched a couple of times before she joined him.

"Good Godric, you had me going," Sirius said, still chortling.

"Well, yes. You looked like a man who could take a joke and I figured if what I've been told is true that was even more likely," April said smiling at him, looking half out of the side of her eyes.

Sirius was much more direct in appraising April. His eyes held her while he contemplated how she was acting.

They rode in silence for several minutes, each just appraising the other, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Sirius had just opened his mouth to speak when the taxi pulled over. "Here we are," the driver said, his tone quite friendly.

Sirius got out and helped April disembark before he turned to pay the driver.

"Would you be needing me to wait for you?" the man asked hopefully.

Sirius smiled and gave a low chuckle. "That won't be necessary," he said lowly.

The driver sighed dramatically. "Can't win them all," he muttered.

Sirius, who had taken a large wad of Pound notes from his pocket and was peeling quite a few off, hesitated and peeled off several more which he handed to the driver.

The man looked at he was handed and looked quite surprised. "Thank You!" he said enthusiastically. "If you're ever in the need again, please ask for "Old Robbie"," he said smiling widely.

Sirius nodded at the man, who gave a wave and drove off, leaving Sirius and April standing in front of a modest looking townhouse bistro.

April was staring at Sirius, a contemplative look on her face. "He looked rather pleased," she said evenly.

Sirius just shrugged, "He should, I just gave him more than a weeks wages"

"Oh, I know," April replied. "I mean you peeled off three more fifty pound notes at the end without batting an eye. And that doesn't even include what you were originally paying him. Are you trying to turn my head, Mr. White?"

"That wasn't my intention," Sirius said, eyeing April.

She sighed dramatically, while giving him a small grin.

Sirius was wondering what he had gotten himself into but he found the young Medi-witch extremely intriguing.

"Shall we," he said, once more offering his arm.

April smiled at him and took his arm with both of her hands. "Lead on, I'm famished."

The were met at the door by the maitre d'. "Mr. White, party of two," Sirius said.

The man nodded, "Certainly, sir, your table is ready. Right this way," he said, leading Sirius and April up to the top floor and a secluded booth in the back corner.

Once seated, April noted and liked the elegantly hand written menus though she left the rather impressive wine list to Sirius. She was also impressed when Sirius serendipitously drew his wand and cast several privacy wards.

They placed their orders and engaged in small talk until their food arrived, a rather scrumptious fish dish for April and an impressive steak for Sirius, along with a very fine bottle of wine.

They both tucked in and sampled a healthy portion of their respective meals before they got down to more serious discussion.

"So, please tell me a little about yourself," Sirius asked, genuinely curious about the young Medi-witch.

"Not much to tell really. I graduated in the top ten of my class at Hogwarts, I was a Ravenclaw, by the way. Knew I wanted to help people so immediately entered medi-witch training. I graduated the top of my class there and have been at St. Mungo's ever since," April said factually.

"Impressive," Sirius commented, thinking she truly was.

April just gave a small shrug. "If you say so. To me . . . I just do the best I can so I can help those who need it."

"Such as Harry," Sirius said with a smile.

April smiled warmly. "Yes, such as Harry." She then looked Sirius in the eyes. "So what about you, Mr. White?" she asked.

When Sirius went to protest, she laughed lightly, "Sirius, then. I mean Harry and Ginny, though it was mainly Ginny, have told me of your recent history but there has to be more to it than that."

Sirius sighed and contemplated her request for several moments. "Not much to tell really. I grew up in an exceedingly dark family. Ran away when I was sixteen. Things at home hadn't been . . .good after I was sorted into Gryffindor. I moved in with Harry's father and his parents. They welcomed me into their home and treated me like I was their son. One of the best things to ever happen to me, besides making friends with James, Harry's father, on the Express on the way to Hogwarts our first year," he recounted.

We made a couple of other close friends and formed a little group we call the Marauders," he said with a smile, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"Ah, yes. The Marauders," April said with a smile. "Ginny told me a bit about that," she added, her eyes sparkling.

Sirius smiled but rolled his eyes. "I shudder to think what she may have told you," he said humorously. He sighed and turned more pensive. "We did a lot, some that I'm not particularly proud of but for the most part it was usually pretty benign. The Slytherins being the usual exception, though they gave as good as they got."

He then smile brightly. "So what can you tell me about Ginny? I know next to nothing about her. Not that I really know that much more about Harry. One of my greatest regrets," he said, turning more sad.

April took a deep breath and let it out. "Ginny," she said, smiling. "She's special. To see how strong she is, it's something to behold. She's done so much for Harry. It's really amazing in someone so young."

Sirius listened raptly, a small smile on his face.

"And the depth of feelings she had for him, it's truly amazing. She can be fiery and feisty but she also has a well of patience that seems unending. Not to say they haven't had their moments," she said with a small laugh. She proceeded to tell him about what had happened during Harry's therapy session.

"Then when I came in the next morning and found them snuggled together in each other's arms. Well, it was something else, let me tell you and they've only grown closer since," she said, staring off thoughtfully.

"She sounds wonderful and just what Harry needs," Sirius replied, smiling too.

"Oh she is," April agreed.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked, wanting to find out more about his godson.

April rolled her eyes but smiled. "He's special too. He is so determined and can I say it, stubborn."

Sirius laughed. "Just like his parents. Both had stubborn streaks so it isn't unbelievable that Harry would be too."

April sighed sadly. "It's such a shame they aren't here to see what a fine young man he is growing up to be."

Sirius nodded, his heart aching for his lost friends. Knowing what April had said was so true.

"I take it he is just as taken with Ginny as she is with him?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

April smiled widely. "Yes, he definitely is," she replied. "To see them together is something really special. I've never seen a couple as young as they are so committed to one another."

"Just like his parents were, though it took them a little longer. James needed to grow up and get his head out of his arse before Lily let him in," Sirius said with a small smile.

Sirius took a look around and noticed how empty the restaurant had become. He glanced at his watch and saw how late it was. Sighing, he said "I've kept you out late and I know you need to be at St. Mungo's early."

April also took note of the lateness of the hour. She sighed reluctantly, knowing the Sirius was right, though she was loathed to end their evening. She was beginning to feel the hours catch up to her.

Sirius motioned to the waiter and paid the bill. He too was loathed for the evening to end.

As they made their way out of the restaurant he looked at April. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

April smiled at him. "I'd like that very much," she replied demurely.

They found a secluded spot nearby. "If you guide me, I'll Apparate us to your flat," Sirius offered.

April quirked her eyes at him, giving him a smirk.

"My intentions are purely honourable," he said a bit defensively.

April chuckled, "I didn't think otherwise," she said with a smile.

Sirius actually blushed lightly, something he had thought he was long past.

April wrapped her arms through Sirius' arm, closed her eyes and said softly "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sirius Apparated them away and found himself standing outside the door of a modest flat.

April's opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you for a lovely evening," she said softly. Then on impulse she gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Sirius," she whispered before turning and opened the door.

Sirius stood there for a moment, just staring at the young woman. "Goodnight, April," he replied just as softly. "I look forward to when we can get together again."

April smiled at him and entered her flat, sighing contentedly. It certainly had been an interesting evening.

Sirius watched her enter her flat and close the door behind her. The evening hadn't gone anything like he had imagined it would, but that wasn't a bad thing at all and he looked forward to the time when he could see her again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Morning came much to quickly for Ginny's liking. She knew she'd have to be careful not to get too tired and give things away. She wasn't sure what she'd do at the moment but she knew she'd have to think about it.

She realized the alarm spell hadn't gone off yet and that Harry was still asleep. She sifted slightly to get a better look at him. She was surprised by how much younger he looked in sleep.

Gone were the worry lines and the sense that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. In retrospect she realized that he really only looked his true age. It was while awake that he appeared older.

Deciding to take advantage of their being alone she gathered her magic and pushed it into Harry.

She was surprised to find it much easier with him being asleep. Once more she concentrated on the area of his wound and worked on healing it.

It was while concentrating on it when she noticed something that didn't seem to belong there. Puzzled, she kept shifting her perspective, trying to figure out what it was.

She found if she concentrated harder she could zoom in to look closer and when she did so she finally realized what she was looking at. It was a tiny sliver of wood that she realized came from what Harry had been hit with.

Ginny lay there stunned. She was sure this was what was causing Harry continued headaches but she didn't know exactly what to do with the knowledge. Yes, she knew she needed to tell someone, probably April but that would expose her hidden talent to others.

On top of that there was the fact she shouldn't even be here right now. Did she chance leaving and only tell her when she came back or did she wait for April to show up and let it be known that she was sneaking back to spend the night with Harry?

One thing she knew for sure was the fact that doing anything about the splinter was well beyond her capabilities.

Her other dilemma was when to tell Harry. She knew she would, it wasn't something that she even considered that she wouldn't tell him. It was just when to do so.

As she laid there contemplating what to do the alarm charm she had set began to beep. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. A smile broke out on his face as he looked at Ginny. He leaned into her and gave her a good morning kiss.

As he kissed her he could sense something was wrong. Ginny seemed a little stiff in his arms and though she kissed him back, there was something lacking in the way she did it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quite concerned.

Ginny sighed, her moment of decision had come whether she wanted it to or not. "I discovered something," she said hesitantly. She glanced at the clock and made her decision.

"I promise I'll tell you when I get back but I really need to get going if I don't want to get caught out," she pleaded.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay," he replied. "You better get going and I'll see you soon."

Ginny sighed in relief. As a reward for being so understanding, she leaned over and kissed him soundly. Though the kiss was short, it was extremely intense and it left Harry's head reeling, but in a good way.

He gave her a goofy grin which made Ginny giggle. She quickly got up, donned her things and disappeared under Harry's cloak.

Harry tuned into her magic and watched her leave. "Merlin, I love that girl," he muttered lowly to himself.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny had just shut the door to her room and removed Harry's cloak when she heard her parent's bedroom door open and the sound of her mother heading down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she flopped down onto her bed. Her thoughts immediately went to Harry and what she had discovered. She was so relieved and happy that he trusted her enough to not press her for information.

She had given him her promise and it was obvious that Harry took her at her word. It was just one more sign to her of how close they were becoming.

That settled, she came to the conclusion that she'd better set the alarm for at least fifteen minutes earlier if her mother's activity this morning was any indication. She really, really didn't want to be caught sneaking out or back in from her night-time sojourns to visit Harry.

She had just settled back into the bed when there was a soft tapping on her door. "Ginny, breakfast," her mother said softly.

"Coming, Mum," Ginny called back, bounding out of bed. Since she still had on her dressing gown, all she had to do was slip her slippers back on and she was out through her door in a flash.

She was so quick that she caught up to her mother just before she had gotten to the next landing where the Twin's room was. Molly was taken a bit by surprise as Ginny slipped past her and headed for the loo before any of her brothers could beat her there.

Being that they were a large family with only one loo, Molly didn't think anything of it. She just smiled at the resourcefulness of her daughter.

Ginny took care of business quickly and smiled cheekily at Fred and George who were waiting in the hall for her to come out. Ginny giggled at the sight of them. Both of their heads were mussed with bed-head and their eyes were barley open as it was obvious that they were still half asleep.

"Good morning boys," she said cheerfully.

"Well aren't you just a bloody ray of sunshine," George muttered with a small scowl.

"I heard that!" they heard their mother call from down stairs.

George looked at Fred and shook his head. "How does she do that?" he asked lowly.

Because his twin was preoccupied, Fred took the opportunity to slip past him and into the loo, much to George's displeasure.

Ginny descended into the kitchen, hoping that what she had planned would work out.

"Hey Mum. Is it okay if I go over to St. Mungo's right away?" she asked hopefully.

Molly looked at her daughter closely, a small frown on her face. "Is there some particular reason you want to go early?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Harry and the headaches he's having. I really want to check up on him to see if he's feeling any better this morning," Ginny said. It wasn't quite all the truth but then again it wasn't all a lie either. She just hoped her mother didn't press the issue.

Ginny's fears proved to be unfounded as Molly smiled at her. It was plain to see how proud she was of Ginny that she was so concerned about Harry.

"All right, dear, but please don't abuse the privilege," she said to Ginny.

"I won't, you can count on that," Ginny said gratefully as she went over to her mother and gave her a hug.

Molly hugged her back, hard, one of her patented bone crunching hugs. As she let go she steered Ginny to the table. "If you're going early, you need to have a good breakfast," she said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back and tucked into her breakfast, wanting to get back to Harry as quickly as possible so she could talk with him and April so they could figure out how to go about dealing with what she had discovered.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sirius stumbled into the kitchen to find Remus sitting at the table his second cup of tea, his empty breakfast plate pushed off to one side.

Remus looked up at him and frowned. "Where were you last night," he said, displeased.

Sirius sighed and began to rummage around in the cold box, trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast. "If you must know, I went out to dinner last night," he said as he pulled the eggs and bacon out.

Remus looked at him in surprise but his frown deepened. "Was that wise?" he asked, concerned that his friend was starting to take too many risks.

Sirius shrugged as he lit the AGA with his wand. "I took precautions and went to muggle London on top of it," he said calmly as he started the bacon frying.

"Besides, we had a great time," he added as an after thought.

"WE?" Remus asked in surprise.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes. We, as in April Johnson and I," he said with a smug smile, remembering the wonderful time they had spent together.

Remus' eyes bugged out a little. "Did she . . . I mean does she . . . Hell does she know who your really are?" he asked, a bit flustered.

"Well, I told her my name was Mr. White," Sirius started to explain.

"Mr. White? Really?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"That's what she said," Sirius replied with a frown.

"Why don't you just hang a sign on yourself," Remus muttered.

"Anyway, it seems Harry and mainly Ginny had told her all about me," Sirius continued, ignoring Remus' comment.

"I take it since you're here and not back in Azkaban that she believed them," Remus said thoughtfully.

"It appears so," Sirius replied plainly as he added the eggs to the pan.

"So what did you talk about?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Mainly Harry and Ginny, though we did get to know a bit about one another," Sirius replied.

"Is that all?" Remus inquired.

Sirius shrugged as he plated his breakfast. "It got to be rather late and since she needed to be at St. Mungo's early this morning we called it a night. I hope to learn more when we get together again."

Remus noticed the way Sirius' voice changed a little when he said that they'd be getting together again. Unable to help himself, he smiled deviously.

"My God, can it be that Sirius Black is growing up?" he said, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Sirius glared at his friend for a moment before his look softened. "Who knows," he mused. "Anything is possible."

Remus chuckled. "Just wait till Tonks hears about this," he said gleefully.

"Watch it, wolf boy or I'll tell her you wear woman's knickers," Sirius growled.

Remus laughed. "That's easily disproved," he said with a smile.

"What are you going to do, drop your trousers right in front of her?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus blushed. "Ah . . . that wasn't what I had in mind?" he said lowly, trying to suppress the images that flashed through his mind.

"Why?" Sirius pressed. "You'd make Dora very happy if you did."

He chuckled at Remus as his blush grew. It died on his lips when he saw the look on his friend's face. It was one of pain and regret.

"I'm sorry, Remus," he said softly. "I just wish you'd let yourself live a little and enjoy life and I think Dora could help you with that."

Remus nodded sadly. "I just wish . . ."

Sirius' heart went out to his friend. He knew the burden he carried in his heart every day. He knew that Remus had been hurt too many times but he also knew that Dora would never do that to him. If only he'd let her have the chance.

"I know," he said sympathetically.

Remus gave him a wan smile. He knew that even though they may tease one another, they really did have each of their best interests at heart. "I'll think about it," he said sadly.

"Please do," Sirius replied, hoping that Remus would just once let someone else in.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort stared down a the man laying prostrate before him. He was one of his servants that worked at the Ministry. If the man laying there could have seen the look of disgust on his master's face he might have rethought his allegiance, but it was really much to late for that.

"What news do you have for me, Pius?" Voldemort hissed.

Pius Thicknesse raised his head and looked hopefully at Voldemort. He was silently praying that the information he had obtained would please his master and he would escape any punishment.

"I have discovered where the Potter boy spends his summers, My Lord," Thicknesse said, his voice trembling slightly.

Voldemort's eyes glowed with an unholy interest. "Tell me," he commanded.

"He lives with his muggle relatives at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, My Lord," he replied.

An evil smile broke out on Voldemort's face and he cackled manically. "Finally!" he said gleefully. "Finally I'll be able to strike while he is away from Dumbledore's infernal interference."

He stared back down at his servant. "You have done well. If this information turns out well, you will be greatly rewarded."

"Thank you, Master," Thicknesse grovelled.

"Return to the Ministry," Voldemort said in dismissal, already planning his attack on Harry Potter.

"Bella!" he screeched out.

Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in an instant. "You summoned me, My Lord," she breathed huskily.

"Assemble everyone who is available to leave in the next fifteen minutes," Voldemort commanded gleefully. "We have a visit to perform."

Bellatrix was puzzled by what Voldemort meant but she knew better that to question him. "At once, My Lord," she said as she scurried from the room.

Voldemort sat back in his throne, already relishing his triumph over the vaulted Boy-Who-Lived. "You can't escape me this time," he muttered lowly.

Bellatrix returned in five minutes with the others following shortly. Voldemort was slightly surprised to see Lucius among the first to arrive. He gave a shrug, at least he was another wand. It wasn't like he expected any resistance and if Lucius failed to live up to his potential because of his recent injuries, so be it.

He smiled as Avery and Dolohov arrived with several followers who weren't members of his inner circle. No matter, they would serve their purpose.

When people stopped arriving, he stood. "We strike a blow that will cripple the light-side beyond recovery," he gloated. "I have discovered where Harry Potter is and we go now to kill him."

He grinned evilly as he saw the elation light the eyes of his followers. " _Yes,"_ he thought. " _This will be a sweet victory."_

"Come, time is wasting," he said as he headed for the Apparation point.

His servants surge after him and they assembled outside. At a nod from their Master, they all Apparated way to where Voldemort had commanded.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Far away on a little mundane street in a little mundane town several people were startled by the appearance of fifteen people accompanied by loud pops.

They stared in confusion at the assembly of black cloaked people wearing white masks. Their confusion turned to horror as the people surge forward toward one particular house.

Their horror turned to terror as several of the strange people noticed them and began to shoot strange coloured lights at them. People began screaming as the lights hit and blood flew through the air.

Voldemort ignored the few of his followers that went after the muggles that were about. He was focused on his prize. As he approached the house, he blew the door in with a powerful _Reductor_.

He had a brief flashback to that fateful Halloween night many ears ago when things had gone so terribly wrong but he forced it from his mind. Today would be different, he was sure of that.

Bellatrix ran past him into the house. "Come out, come out and pway, Hawwy," she cackled.

Voldemort followed her into the house with Avery, Dolohov and Malfoy following close behind. They quickly spread out through the house but their search turned up no one.

Voldemort stood at the bottom of the stairs, right where the doorway into the parlour stood too. He let his eyes wander and he began to frown. His eyes took in the state of the room. There was a fine layer of dust on everything and several cobwebs also present.

His anger grew as he realized the place was abandoned. "Pius will pay for this," he said lowly.

Slowly the others gravitated back to where he stood, looking at him fearfully.

"There is no one here," Bellatrix said reluctantly.

"I'm aware of that," Voldemort snapped. He took one last look around in disgust. "Burn it to the ground," he hissed out malevolently. With one last look, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the door.

Lucius , Avery and Dolohov began to send spells throughout the downstairs. In an instant the place was an inferno.

Bellatrix laughed manically, "Isn't it beautiful," she said, her face aglow in near ecstasy.

"Enthralling," Lucius drawled in disgust. Shaking his head, he turned away from the growing blaze, the heat starting to make the place unbearable.

They joined Voldemort outside where he stood, glaring around at the scene before him.

Suddenly he screamed in rage, sending spells at the neighbouring houses which exploded in massive fireballs.

He spied miss-nosey-neighbour peeking over the hedge and he summoned her. She cried pitifully as she flew through the air and landed in a heap at his feet.

"Where are they?" he hissed, his red eyes fixing the woman with his malevolent stare.

Shaking like a leaf she stammered "Th-the police c-came and . . and to-ook th-them all a-away."

Voldemort forced his way into her mind and saw she was telling the truth. Unfortunately for him, she had no knowledge of Harry being beaten and taken away by the Aurors.

He was interrupted by the sound of people Apparating in. The Aurors had finally arrived.

Unhesitatingly he grabbed Lucius by the arm and jabbed his wand into his Dark Mark, signalling the Death Eaters it was time to go.

Lucius was groaning as the pain from his Dark Mark coursed through him.

Voldemort took one last quick look around, taking some minor satisfaction in the fact that three other houses besides the one behind him were in flames. There were also a fair number of bloody bodies laying in the streets. Though he seethed at the fact that Harry Potter wasn't where he was told he was.

With a shake of his head, he Apparated away, the Death Eaters following.

Since Dumbledore knew that Harry and his relatives no longer lived there, he had quit monitoring the place and so no one who knew about Harry had any idea what had taken place.

Sometimes what you didn't know could hurt you. Dumbledore would come to rue the day he left Harry unsupervised in Little Whinging.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Ginny has made a discovery about what is causing Harry's headaches. How can she explain it without letting anyone else besides April from knowing?**

 **Voldy isn't happy finding out that Harry is no longer living in Surrey. What will that mean for Harry in the near future?**

 **As always, please review.**


	16. Trials and Tribulations

6

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 16 : Trials and Tribulations**

Ginny flooed to St. Mungo's and arrived in the lobby. She gave a wave to the medi-witch who was sitting at the desk. The medi-witch smiled and waved back, Ginny had become well known since she was there everyday.

She hurried as much as she could without drawing undue attention to herself. She smiled as she entered Harry's room.

Harry was just finishing his breakfast and April was handing him his morning potions.

Harry spotted her and gave her a smile, though to Ginny he didn't look quite right.

She hurried to his side and asked "Are you all right?"

Harry grimaced slightly and said "Head aches a little."

Ginny shook her head, not liking that one bit. Thinking quickly she came up with an idea. "April? Is it possible that they missed something when they examined Harry's head wound?" she asked, trying not to give anything away.

April looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anything is possible. I do know that certain materials are hard to detect. Why? Do you know something?"

Ginny had to call upon all the skills she had learned while dealing with the Twins. "No, I was just wondering because Harry keeps having problems with headaches. I would have thought that if there wasn't anything else wrong he would be getting better by now. Instead he seems to be having more problems with headaches now than before," she said on the fly.

While April was contemplating what Ginny had said, Ginny noticed Harry grimace. She took his hand in hers, letting her magic flow into him.

"Harry? Are you okay?" she asked as she worked her way to his wound.

"Not so good," he managed to get out, though his words were slightly slurred.

Ginny noticed that his eyes seemed to go in and out of focus and her concern grew. She knew she had run out of time and Harry needed help right away.

Thinking quickly, she let go of his hand and took his head in both of her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pouring as much of her magic and love into him as she dared.

Knowing where to look, she immediately focused her attention on where she knew the splinter to be. " _How can something so small cause so much trouble?"_ she asked herself.

"April," she said lowly. "You'd better call Healer Dankworth."

April's eyes widened in concern but she didn't hesitate and fired off a Patronus. She then went to Ginny's side.

"Ginny, if you don't want anyone else to know about your talent, you can't be seen doing this," she said lowly but urgently.

Ginny gave her a quick nod of her head while she concentrated on the splinter. She could tell that something was subtly different but she didn't know what. Sending one last burst of energy, she let go of his head but retook his hand in hers.

She opened her eyes and took a good look at Harry. In a word, he looked terrible. He was sweating profusely and he seemed to be having trouble concentrating. She could literally see him deteriorating right before her eyes.

Pouring as much magic through her hand as she was willing to risk, she whispered "Hang on Harry. Help is coming."

Harry's eyes had closed but he did give her a small nod of his head letting her know that he had heard her.

Thankfully Healer Dankworth showed up at that moment. Ginny stopped pouring her magic into Harry but she kept a hold of his hand. She had come up with an idea and though she knew she was risking exposing herself to someone else, she thought the risk was worth taking.

The Healer took one look at Harry and set right to work, not bothering to ask any questions for the moment.

He cast his diagnostic spell and concentrated on Harry. He shook his head and frowned, for the life of him he couldn't see all that much different. Yes, he could tell there was a subtle difference but he couldn't see any real cause.

Ginny glanced at April and saw she was concentrating on watching Healer Dankworth. Taking the opportunity, she slowly opened up a channel into Harry, using the least amount of magic as possible.

She quickly found where Healer Dankworth was looking and ever so gently she nudged his awareness over to where the splinter lay.

She could "see" where the healer's spell was looking as it danced back and forth. She felt her frustration grow as it seemed to skip right over the splinter.

" _It's right there!"_ she shouted in her mind. _"How can he not see it?"_

Ginny felt lost and worried, she was sure they were going to fail to find the problem. She took one last gamble and decided if it didn't work she would tell Healer Dankworth about her ability.

Concentrating on the splinter, she reached out with her magic and cast the equivalent of Lumos. She was gratified to see the offending piece of wood glow briefly.

"Merlin!" she heard Healer Dankworth exclaim.

Ginny saw his spell settle on the splinter so with a satisfied sigh, she withdrew from Harry's brain.

"What is it?" April asked in concern.

"There's a small piece of something in the wound. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say it's a small piece of the object that struck Mr. Potter," the healer said, still concentrating on the wound.

"Damn," he cursed lowly. "It's causing an abscess and that is undoubtedly what is causing all the problems."

April shook her head, looking very concerned.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, wondering why they were looking like they did. She thought that finding the splinter would make things better.

April looked at Ginny quite forlornly. "There is no way to deal with this by magic. We'll have to remove it surgically."

Ginny looked at her in shock. She'd never heard of anything that couldn't be dealt with by magic. Even she knew that cutting into someone's brain couldn't be a simple thing.

Healer Dankworth stood up suddenly and grabbed Harry chart and began to scribble down something furiously. "I just hope I can find the damn thing again," he muttered.

Ginny's eyes widened in concern and she looked at April imploringly. "Is there any way I can be with Harry through this? I feel I really need to be there," she said hoping the Medi-Witch would understand what she was trying to get across.

April's eyes widened imperceptibly and she glanced at Healer Dankworth. Luckily he was still making notations in Harry's chart and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I'll see what I can do," she said softly to Ginny.

All through the ordeal Harry had lain there passively. "Gin," he called out lowly.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny replied.

"I love you," he said weakly as he gave her hand a feeble squeeze.

"I love you too," she replied as tears sprang into her eyes. To her it seemed that Harry was saying goodbye.

"Don't you leave me," she whispered emotionally.

Harry gave no response, he had slipped into unconsciousness.

"April," the healer said, dispensing with all formality. "We need to move now!"

April nodded and she turned to Ginny and whispered, "Stay close."

Ginny nodded in return, having no intention of leaving Harry's side.

As on the night they brought Harry in, there was a flurry of activity. A team arrived and transferred Harry onto a gurney and began to move him towards the hall.

Healer Dankworth had already left at a dead run to go get ready for surgery.

Though the one technician glanced at Ginny with a curious look, April just placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave the man a pointed glare.

The man just shrugged and then ignored Ginny's presence.

In no time at all they arrived at the operating theatre and as they wheeled Harry inside, April drew Ginny to a halt.

Ginny looked at April in a near panic but the Medi-Witch gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll rejoin him in a moment but first we need to get ready.

She handed Ginny a surgical gown and had her put it on. She then pulled her wand and waved it at Ginny hair which curled itself up on top of her head. She then placed a surgical cap in top of her and handed her a surgical mask.

Once in place, April smiled at her. "Your own mother would have a hard time recognizing you," she said reassuringly.

April quickly donned her own surgical gear and escorted Ginny into the operating theatre.

Ginny took a perfunctory look around and noticing the stark simplicity of the room. She then turned her attention to Harry. They had transferred him onto the operating table and were preping him for surgery.

Ginny winced as one of the medi-witches ran her wand along the side of Harry's head, removing the hair. She then took a large swab, dipped it into a dark red, inky solution and wiped it across the exposed skin.

April guided Ginny forward to the one side of the operating table and she gestured with her head at Harry's hand.

Ginny nodded in understanding and gently took it into her own.

April then made her way around to the other side of the table where she pulled a small tray to the side of the table. Ginny watched as she removed a towel that covered it. There was a wide array of shiny metal instruments on it, most looking quite sharp and deadly.

Healer Dankworth arrived and he set right to work. Using his wand he created a flap of skin that he pulled back, exposing Harry's skull. He next took a strange looking tool. To Ginny it looked like a small metal cup that had serrated teeth along the rim.

He placed it on Harry's skull and it began to rotate. Ginny realized it was drilling into Harry's skull and she felt herself go pale. She closed her eyes momentarily as she steadied herself. _"You need to be strong for Harry,"_ she thought.

She opened her eyes and saw April looking at her in concern. Ginny gave the medi-witch a reassuring nod to let her know that she was okay.

Though her mouth was covered by her surgical mask, Ginny could tell she was smiling at her by the way her eyes crinkled.

By the time she looked back at Harry, the piece of bone had been removed from Harry's skull and she realized she was looking at Harry's brain.

She was slightly puzzled because it looked so different from what she saw with her magic while she was healing him. She was also surprised by the minimal amount of blood that was visible.

She turned her attention to Healer Dankworth as he called out "Scalpel" as he held his hand out.

April slapped a small bladed knife-like instrument into his hand.

Ginny winced as the healer cut into Harry's brain, though she could tell he was being exceedingly careful, keeping the incision as small as possible. She heard him mutter something and she saw the lens-like object appear before his eyes as he bent in to look into Harry brain.

It seemed to take forever as he worked on Harry. Ginny finally heard him mutter to himself, "Where is it? It was right there before."

Ginny knew what she had to do and once again let her magic slip into Harry. It took her no time at all to locate the sliver. She cast the same spell as before and was happy to hear the healer say "Ah, there you are."

Ginny couldn't help herself and stayed inside Harry's brain, watching in fascination as the sliver was delicately removed.

Just as he was removing it, Healer Dankworth's head suddenly jerked up and he looked around quickly with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" April asked.

Healer Dankworth gave a small shake of his head. "Nothing. I thought . . ." he said softly. For the briefest moment he had felt like there was another presence with him while he worked on Harry.

Then he returned his attention back to Harry. He cast several spells and did a few other things that Ginny had no idea what they were for.

Finally the healer began to close up the wound, replacing the plug of bone and smoothing the skin back in place.

Ginny glanced up and looked at the clock on the wall, surprised that almost two hours had gone by.

Healer Dankworth rolled his shoulders, he had been hunched over Harry for the majority of the time. "Let's get him to recovery and keep an eye on him. Even if he doesn't regain consciousness we'll transfer him back to his room in an hour."

April nodded in understanding, with Harry having undergone brain surgery he might remain unconscious for quite some time, especially as he had slipped into unconsciousness before the surgery.

As Healer Dankworth left he glanced at Ginny with a puzzled look and Ginny was afraid she had been discovered. But then the healer had just shrugged and walked away.

Ginny sighed in relief as she sat down beside Harry, holding onto his hand and pouring as much of her magic into him as she dared. She knew she was pushing the limits but she felt the risk was worth taking.

" _All will be well,"_ Ginny heard.

"Lily?" she whispered.

" _Yes, child. I'm here."_

"Will Harry be all right?" Ginny asked, fighting her tears.

" _The worst of the crisis is past,"_ Lily reassured Ginny.

Ginny sagged in relief, most of her concerns abated. "Thank Merlin," she muttered.

" _Merlin had nothing to do with it. It was all you Ginevra,"_ Lily said with a touch of humour in her "voice".

"Me?" Ginny said in disbelief.

Lily laughed at her. _"You need to quit doubting yourself,"_ she chided softly. _"You are a powerful witch and will only continue to grow more powerful. You are truly Harry's equal."_

Ginny couldn't help but jump at little at Lily's words.

"Is everything alright?" April asked.

Ginny just nodded, thinking about what Lily had said. She still found it hard to accept what she was saying.

April glanced at Ginny, slightly concerned but as it didn't appear anything was wrong, she went back to monitoring Harry.

Lily sighed, " _I must warn you though that this is going to set back Harry's recovery."_

Ginny grimaced at that, sighing in frustration. "I didn't think about that," she said softly.

Just then Lily laughed lowly. " _You know you are talking out loud and April is giving you strange looks."_

Ginny blushed deeply. _"No, I didn't realize it,"_ she replied sheepishly.

" _Well, you've been under a lot of stress so I guess we can excuse you,"_ Lily teased.

" _You can say that again,"_ Ginny replied with a sigh.

She shuddered slightly as she felt a warmth envelop her and somehow she knew that Lily had given her a hug.

" _You should stop now and conserve your strength,"_ Lily informed her.

Ginny felt uncertain but decided that Lily knew best. She relaxed and stopped the flow of her magic. She felt Lily nod in satisfaction and she couldn't help but smile.

" _Just so you know, Harry will not wake up till tomorrow morning, so don't worry,"_ Lily informed her.

Ginny sighed, though she wished he'd wake up sooner, it was comforting to know when he would.

" _Thanks Lily,"_ Ginny said in relief.

" _You're welcome, Ginevra,"_ Lily said with a playful lilt to her voice.

Ginny scowled but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, letting it be know she wasn't really upset.

" _You know, I don't let just anyone call me that,"_ she said.

" _I know but I think it's only proper to tease my future daughter-in-law,"_ Lily said playfully.

Ginny tried to hide her shock, but failed miserably. " _Really?"_ she asked incredulously.

Lilly laughed at her. _"Oh, Ginny. How could you ever doubt it with all that is happening between you two?"_

Ginny blushed demurely, at a loss of what to say. Though she felt a warmth fill her at the thought of being married to Harry. It had been a childhood dream of hers and she found it unbelievable that if what Lily said was true, then it was going to happen.

" _Alright, I think I've embarrassed you enough for now,"_ Lily said happily. " _I'll leave you alone with your husband-to-be,"_ she teased. " _Just remember James and I love you. We couldn't have chosen a better woman for Harry if we had the chance."_

" _Thank you Lilly,"_ Ginny said with a small blush. She was surprised at Lily referring to her as a woman. She had just turned fourteen and hadn't thought of herself that way.

Though in retrospect, she realized she was feeling much more mature. Dealing with all that had happened to Harry had made her act more grown up and perhaps it was time to think of herself as a young woman and no longer a young girl.

She sighed happily as she felt Lily hug her once more before she faded away. She looked down at the still form of Harry laying peacefully and she couldn't help but think smugly " _You're mine, Mr. Potter."_

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort looked down with disgust at the quivering mass of a man that lay before him.

"So Pius. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked menacingly.

It took a moment for Pius Thicknesse to gather himself together enough to answer. "I-I g-gave you the b-best information th-that I c-could, Master," he replied hoarsely, his throat raw from screaming after being subject to the Cruciatus multiple times.

Voldemort just stared at him dispassionately causing Thicknesse to continue.

"Th-there was n-no indication in the rec-cords that he was no long-ger there," he pleaded.

Though Voldemort didn't say anything he hated to admit it to himself that what the man said was probably the truth.

"Alright," he said lowly. "But I expect you to redouble your efforts to track Potter down."

Pius nodded gratefully. "Of course, Master," he replied shakily.

"Be gone," Voldemort commanded. "You stink of fear," he added with a sneer.

Pius Thicknesse blanched at Voldemort's words and managed to stand before giving a bow to the Dark Lord and hurried as much as he was able from the room.

Voldemort had already dismissed the man from his mind even before he was gone from view. His thoughts on the debacle that the raid on Privet Drive had turned out to be.

The one saving grace he could think of was that the Aurors had been so focused on his Death Eaters attacking the muggles down the street that they hadn't seen him back at Potter's house.

He was slightly amused as there had been no mention about the incident in the Prophet, but then again they hadn't had anything about his breaking his followers out of Azkaban either. Obviously the Ministry was doing all it could do to keep that quiet.

He pondered what to do next. His numbers were still to small to really do anything. He had risked that attack on Potter because the results of being successful deemed it worthwhile.

" _No matter,"_ he thought. _"There would be other opportunities to take care of Potter. Now is the time to build my ranks of followers. I need to send emissaries to the dark creatures. They will fill my needs well. They are easily swayed. I can promise them things the Ministry can not, even if I have no intention of fulfilling most of them."_

He laughed evilly, amused at his own thoughts.

"Wormtail!" he called out. When the craven man appeared, he said "Fetch Macnair. I have a task for him."

"A-at o-once, M-my Lord," Wormtail stammered.

Voldemort watched him go slightly amused. The man was a weak wizard at best but he did have his uses. He was a passable manservant even if he did grate on the nerves most of the time.

Plus, he wanted to keep the man close. He had betrayed his best friends and for that he was pleased, but he also knew that if he had done it before, he could do it again.

Like Lucius, Wormtail was really only loyal to himself and would do what he thought would be to his best advantage.

With a sigh, he settled back, waiting on Macnair to arrive.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly arrived at Harry's room and was slightly surprised to find it empty. Sure he was doing better and had been up and about but that was usually later.

She hadn't been there long when Mary-Beth wandered by. She had almost passed the door when she had glanced in, seeing the Weasley matriarch.

It dawned on her that Mrs. Weasley probably didn't know what had happened to Harry. With a sigh, she entered the room and approached Molly.

"I guess you're looking for Harry?" she asked tentatively.

Molly smiled and nodded, then she got concerned by the look on the young intern's face.

"I'm sorry to tell you but they had to rush him to surgery this morning," Mary-Beth said reluctantly.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Molly asked in a rush.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Mary-Beth said apologetically.

When Molly looked concerned and bewildered, the young intern said "Why don't you have a seat and I'll go and see if I can find out anything for you."

Molly nodded and sat down on the chair by Harry's bed as Mary-Beth left. She fought her tears as she thought about the young man who she thought as another son.

Her eyes drifted to the small table by Harry's bed. It held his things, a couple of books, the Quidditch magazines that Ron had brought over, his pad and pen and sitting on top were Harry glasses.

For some reason that struck her deeply. He was never without them and the fact they were laying here without him hit her hard.

She reached out and gently ran one finger along their frame. "Oh Harry," she cried softly, her tears starting to fall.

It didn't take long before Mary-Beth came back. She looked at Mrs. Weasley sitting by the bed with tears flowing down her cheeks. She went over and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Harry's out of surgery and they said things went well. He should be being brought back here soon," she said softly.

Molly smiled gratefully at the young witch. She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mary-Beth saw how distraught Molly was and since she didn't have anything pressing to do she decided to sit down and keep her company.

Molly was surprised by Mary-Beth's action but she was very touched by it. "So I assume Ginny is with Harry?"

Mary-Beth nodded with a smile. "Yes, from what I heard she wouldn't leave his side."

Molly's eyes widened in surprise. "Surely you don't mean?" she asked, leaving the rest hanging.

Mary-Beth shrugged. "I don't know for sure but if there was anyone who could pull it off, I'd say Ginny was the one."

Molly couldn't help herself and she chuckled lowly, knowing what Mary-Beth had said was true.

As they settled in to wait they chatted to pass the time. Molly asked Mary-Beth about herself and the young witch asked about Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. Molly did notice that she had a rather keen interest in Fred and George too.

They had been talking for about half an hour when April appeared, followed closely by Harry on a gurney with Ginny holding his hand.

Molly and Mary-Beth had to scurry out of the way as they brought Harry over and got him settled into his bed.

Molly took a good look at Harry as he lay there so still. Her heart about broke at seeing him looking close to the way he did when he was first brought to St. Mungo's.

She then turned her attention to her daughter and wasn't pleased at what she saw. Ginny looked exceedingly tired as she hovered at Harry's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny gave her a wan smile. "Just a little tired," she replied.

Molly was a bit concerned and was about to suggest that Ginny go home and get some rest but then thought better of it. She knew in her heart that she'd never get Ginny to agree to leave Harry's side.

"Please try to take it easy," she said instead.

"I will Mum," Ginny replied. "The worst of it's over now."

Mary-Beth went over and gave Ginny a hug and a reassuring smile. No words were necessary between the two. Ginny gave the intern a nod in thanks before turning her attention back to Harry.

The young intern then went to Molly and hugged her too. "It was wonderful talking to you," she said softly with a smile.

Molly returned her hug with one of her usual bone crunching embraces.

"Oomph," Mary-Beth said as Molly wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," Molly said contritely.

Mary-Beth smiled at her. "That's okay. My mum hugs me just the same. You just caught me unaware," she replied.

"Thank you for taking the time to sit with an old lady," Molly said warmly.

"It was my pleasure and you aren't so old," Mary-Beth replied with a smile. She then gave a sigh. "I'd better get back to work," she said a tad sadly.

She gave a wave to April who was busy setting up the monitoring charms on Harry once again.

April nodded in response but kept focused on getting the charms right. Once she was done she went over to where Molly was standing. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening and said "Could you get word to Padfoot, Remus and Tonks about this."

Molly looked at her in surprise and April gave her a grin. "Yes, I know all about Padfoot," she said with a smirk.

Molly quickly recovered herself. "Yes, that's a really good idea, but we need to have a talk, young lady," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I'd like nothing better," April replied. She then sighed, "It's just I don't know when I'll have the time," she added as she glanced back at Harry.

Molly nodded in understanding, knowing that the young Medi-Witch was probably going to be spending long hours looking after Harry once again.

She then made her way over to Ginny. "I'm going to get going. I want to let the others know what has happened," she said softly.

"Okay Mum. That sounds like a good idea," Ginny replied, barely glancing at Molly.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" Molly asked.

Ginny sighed while staring at Harry. "I'm not sure," she said, knowing that she probably wouldn't be returning to the Burrow that night. Something she definitely didn't want her mother to know.

Molly sighed sadly but accepted that Ginny was focused on helping Harry. "Okay, but please try to get some rest," Molly said in resignation.

"I will Mum," Ginny reassured her mother.

With one last look at Harry and the way Ginny was looking at him, she turned and left, not looking forward to having to tell certain people about Harry's latest trial.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus was in the loo getting cleaned up just having gotten home from his muggle job. He was wearing nothing but his boxers as he got ready to shower.

He heard someone enter the parlour and thinking it was Sirius he went out to talk to him.

He froze in place as he entered the parlour. Instead of Sirius, Tonks stood there. It took a moment to notice the smirk on her face.

"And here Sirius told me you wore women's knickers," she said wagging her eyebrows at him.

Forgetting for the moment he was wearing nothing but his boxers, he said indignantly "He told me he wasn't going to tell you that."

Tonks broke out in laughter. "Actually he didn't say anything. I just said it because it sounded like something he'd say."

Remus then noticed how the smile changed on Tonks' eyes as they travelled down and back up his body. It was then that he became aware that he was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

He blushed deeply, wondering how he got himself into these situations with Tonks. "I just got home and was going to take a shower," he explained embarrassingly.

Tonks' smile changed into a cheeky smirk. "Need someone to scrub your back?" she asked suggestively.

Remus felt his face heat even further. "I . . that is . . . actually . . ." he stammered.

Tonks sighed deeply and dramatically. "I take it that is a no," she said sadly.

"Tonks! We aren't even dating!" Remus protested.

Tonks eyed him predatorily. "We could just skip the boring initial phase," she said seductively.

Remus' face went from flaming red to blanched white in a heart beat. "Tonks," he protested feebly.

Tonks sighed. "Go take your shower, Remus but you are taking me out for dinner in recompense," she said sadly.

Remus left the room as quickly as what little dignity he had left allowed. As he got into the shower he wondered if he shouldn't have taken Tonks up on her offer.

" _Too late now, you coward,"_ he chided himself. Shaking his head, he hurried with his shower, wondering if Tonks would sneak back and join him. The thing was, he wasn't sure what he'd do if she did.

Tonks sat down and watched Remus leave. She smiled slightly as the sight of his arse thinly covered by his boxers but the smile morphed into a frown as soon as he was out of sight.

" _Way to go,"_ she chastised herself. " _Could you have done anything else to drive him off?"_

" _But if we wait for him to make the first move we'll be waiting forever,"_ she argued with herself.

" _I know,"_ her alter ego said. " _But you can't push him too hard."_

Tonks growled in frustration. " _But what do I do?"_

Her alternate self shrugged. _"Try direct but not so aggressive."_

Tonks contemplated that for a moment. "A _nd if that doesn't work?"_

" _Give him a choice,"_ her alter ego said softly.

Tonks nodded sadly, not liking that option but knowing it had come to that.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Remus entering the room. She smiled at him as she took him in. He was dressed rather nicely and though the clothes were a bit older, they weren't as worn as he usually wore. It made her wonder if somehow Sirius had convinced him to wear some of his older things.

Seeing him standing just inside the doorway, she rose and went over to him. She made sure she moved slowly but surely towards him, not wanting to appear to aggressive.

She came right up to him, closer than she normally would. She reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek, locking her eyes with his. She saw his uncertainty and hesitation.

Ignoring it, she leaned in and gently kissed him. At first she felt him stiffen and then he relaxed at least a little. She was gratified to feel his body react to her as she pressed in against him.

She couldn't help but smile internally as her lips were otherwise occupied. She felt him shift his body, trying to take the pressure off his lower regions. At first she refused to let him but when she felt him stiffen again, she relented.

Slowly she ended the kiss and stared into his eyes, saying nothing verbally but speaking volumes with her look.

She saw the emotions warring within him and she hoped for a moment that she had finally gotten through to him, but then his eyes filled with regret and he pulled back slightly.

"I owe you a dinner," he said softly.

Tonks nodded but he could see the pain and disappointment in her eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, he took her by the arm and led her outside to the Apparation point. When she didn't say anything he Apparated them to Hogsmeade. He glanced at the Three Broomsticks but they appeared very busy and he thought that it would be better if they avoided the crowds.

Steering her the other way, he asked "Is the Hog's Head okay?"

"That fine," Tonks replied, but Remus could sense her melancholy.

As expected, the Hog's Head was much less crowded. In fact except for a few shady looking characters sitting at the bar, the place was empty.

Having their pick of tables, Remus choose one in the back corner, well away from the bar.

Aberforth grunted at them as he handed them menus. They quickly made their selections and a short time later their meals were placed before them.

They ate mainly in silence but it was anything but companionable. A heavy pall hung between them.

Remus knew it was all his fault but his insecurities about his condition kept him silent. He kept glancing at Tonks and saw how sad she was.

Finally their meal was done and after he paid the bill, Remus took Tonks' arm and led her outside.

As the reached the corner of the main road, Tonks drew him to a halt. She stared into his eyes and he saw how hurt and forlorn she looked.

They stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Tonks spoke.

"You know how I feel about you and it's up to you to decide what you want to do about it, but I have to tell you I can't do this any more. You have to choose Remus. Either you want me in your life or you don't. It's up to you," she said sadly.

Remus stood there stunned, his mind whirling chaotically. He tried to think of something to say but he found himself unable to speak.

He saw Tonks sigh forlornly. "Thanks for dinner. Goodbye, Remus," she said and somehow he knew he'd not be seeing her again unless he chose to. Tears sprung to his eyes as he saw her Apparate away.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Poor Harry can't catch a break, at least now they should have everything well on the way to recovery. Poor Tonks. In love with someone who is so insecure that he won't allow himself to be happy. What will he choose to do?**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	17. Things are a Happening

7

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 17: Things are a Happening**

As it grew later Ginny realized she'd need to run home and get a change of clothing along with a few other necessities if she was going to carry out her plan of staying with Harry from now on.

Seeing that they were alone she went over to April. "I'm going to run home to get a few things," she told the Medi-Witch. "I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay, Ginny," April replied, giving the young witch a warm smile.

Ginny sighed sadly as she gave one last look at Harry as he lay so still on his bed, his head once more wrapped almost completely with bandages. She got a thoughtful look on her face and turned back to April.

"Why didn't they just use Dittany to close his wound?" she asked.

April gave her a smile. "I was wondering if you would have noticed that," she said with an approving nod. "While Dittany has its uses, sometimes it's just better to let things heal naturally. There is an ambient Magic that permeates our World and though it may seem slower at times, it is a power in unto itself. Where possible it is preferable to let it run its course than to intervene," she explained to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her questioningly. "Why don't we hear more about something like that?"

April gave a little shrug. "It's hard to say, really. I guess there are those who think that we're supposed to be in control of all things Magical, that it's better to intervene than to let Nature take its course. Many of us in the medical field believe otherwise, knowing sometimes it's best to let Nature take care of us."

Ginny gave a small smile as a realization hit her. When she was healing Harry, she felt a connection to something more, something bigger than herself and it became apparent to her that she was just a conduit for this greater Magic. She felt goose-flesh form on her arms as she did so and her smile grew.

"What is it?" April asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Ginny said as she headed for the door. While she would tell April, for now she wanted to savour the knowledge she had discovered and think about its implications some more.

April watched Ginny depart with a smile on her face. _"There is definitely something special about that young lady,"_ she thought to herself. _"And I can't wait to discover what she'll demonstrate to all of us next."_

Ginny flooed home and was happy to find that everyone was out back eating dinner and not in the house. It allowed her to hurry up to her room where she packed a small rucksack with her night clothes, dressing gown, slippers and a change of clothing.

As she descended the stairs she heard someone enter the kitchen, her mother from the sounds of it. From the sounds she was hearing she was pretty sure that the pudding and tea were being put on a tray so it could be taken out to the rest of the family.

Ginny waited patiently on the stairs, keeping herself calm so she didn't fidget or move so that she wouldn't give herself away.

Though it seemed to take forever, it was actually only several minutes before Ginny heard the back door open and her mother leave. With a small smile of satisfaction she made her way to the floo and back to St. Mungo's.

As she stepped out of the floo the welcome witch looked up at her, smiled and gave her a wave before calling the next Wizard forward.

Ginny glanced at him with a puzzled look. There was something subtly off about the man and it took a moment to realize that his ears were facing backwards. The welcoming witch took one look at him and said "Fourth Floor for Spell Damage."

Ginny briefly wondered what spell had gone wrong to produce such a result but then with a shrug she headed back towards Harry's room.

When she entered she went right to Harry's side, placing her rucksack on the one chair before sitting down in the other. She took Harry's hand again and let her Magic flow into him, concentrating on the site of his injury. She sighed in satisfaction as she noticed the marked improvement she found there and she hoped that just maybe he was finally truly on his way to recovery.

April was busy preparing several potions for Harry which she spelled directly into his stomach once they were ready.

She smiled at Ginny as she eyed the rucksack. "Planning on staying for a while?" she teased lightly.

Ginny smiled back even though she blushed lightly. "Yeah I am," she replied.

April got a mischievous look on her face and with her wand she cast a spell on Harry's bed, widening it so that there was room enough for two comfortably.

"That should make things easier," she said with a smirk.

Ginny's blush deepened as her smile grew. "Thanks," she said demurely. "I find it wonderful on how accommodation everyone has been."

April looked at Ginny with a warm smile. "Love is probably the most powerful Magic there is," she said softly. "And since you and Harry obviously Love one another it's only fitting that we use that connection to help Harry heal."

Though Ginny smiled, she couldn't help but blush too. She took the opportunity while April made some notations in Harry's chart to head to the loo so she could ge changed. When she returned April was leaning with her back to the small counter where she prepared Harry's potions, an expectant look on her face.

"So, now that we have a little spare time to talk alone, what was it you were going to tell me?" the young Medi-Witch asked.

Ginny gave her a smile while she sat down next to Harry and took his hand. Though it felt warm, there was just something missing and she realized it was the way Harry held hers and would give it a reassuring squeeze now and again.

She then turned her attention back to April. "When you told me about the Natural Magic I realized that was what I was tapping into to help heal Harry. It's not really my Magic, but the Magic all around us that I use," she explained as best she could.

April looked thoughtful or a moment. "Then why is it that you believe you can only use it to heal Harry and not others too?" she asked, wondering if Ginny had any thoughts on the matter.

Ginny gave a little shrug. "I guess it's really just a feeling I have. I know that there is a special connection between us so that may make it easier. Maybe it is something to pursue after Harry is healed. I guess it can't hurt to check it out," she said with a smile.

"I mean, I love helping people and think it would be wonderful to help others heal," she said, then she got a sad look on her face. "I mean I would have given just about anything to help Sheila so she didn't have to die."

April gave her a wan smile. "It's a noble thought but please try to understand that not everyone can be saved as much as we wish it otherwise. Those of us who are in this profession have to learn that lesson or we burn out. Even then it still tears at your heart for those you can't save."

Ginny gave her a sad look. "Oh, I know that but that doesn't mean we can't try to save all we can."

"So, are you thinking about becoming a Healer then?" April asked with a small smile.

"Maybe eventually," Ginny replied truthfully. "I know it takes a lot of hard study once you leave Hogwarts. The thing is I've really got my heart on seeing if I have what it takes to play Quidditch professionally. It's been a dream of mine since I was a a little girl."

"There's no reason not to pursue both. Playing Quidditch doesn't last forever you know," April said with a smirk.

"Oh, I know," Ginny reassured her. "I'm just worried about how much additional work it would be. I mean I'd like to have some kind of life besides Quidditch and studying."

April laughed lightly. "Well you're young yet. Plenty of time to figure things out."

The pair spent the better part of the evening idly chatting whenever April didn't have something to do. Ginny found it rather interesting watching the Medi-Witch. She was taken by surprise by some of the tasks required of a Medi-Witch, from taking inventory of the supplies in the cabinets that lined the wall of the room and all the accompanying paperwork that went along with the task. And that was all on top of her regular duties in caring for her patient.

Eventually Ginny began to tire and after one mighty yawn, she decided to climb into bed with Harry. She was extra careful on how she positioned herself, not wanting to hurt him in any way.

She saw April smile at her as she cuddled carefully next to Harry. The Medi-Witch then dimmed the lights, whispering "Good night, Ginny. Sleep well."

Ginny muttered a soft "Thanks, good night," as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke with a slight jerk and she lay there for a moment wondering what had awoken her.

" _Ginny, Harry needs you,"_ she heard Lily say.

In an instant Ginny was wide awake. She sat up and looked at Harry. She was happy to see his eyes open but then her look changed to one of concern. Harry's eyes were darting around with a near panicked look.

She tenderly reached out and gently brushed her hand on his cheek. "Relax, Harry. Everything is okay. I'm here and you're safe," she said softly, her voice laden with her love.

Harry's eyes locked on hers and it took a moment but then he visibly relaxed. He gave her a small smile but Ginny could still see his anxiety and confusion. She wondered if he remembered the previous day or not and from his look, it appeared it was not.

She jumped a little when she heard a low laugh from the doorway. Turning she saw April standing there with a wry smile on her face.

"Typical," she said with a small shake of her head. "I leave the room for two minutes and Harry chooses then to wake up."

"That's just Harry," Ginny replied with a small smile of her own.

April approached the bed, peering intently at Harry. "How's he doing?" she asked Ginny.

"Well he just woke up and seemed quite disoriented," Ginny replied, glancing back down at Harry. "I let him know that everything was fine and that seemed to calm him quite a bit. Though he still appears to be a little bewildered."

April nodded approvingly. "Nice report. Some of the new Medi-Witches and Wizards should be so concise and clear," she said with a warm smile.

Ginny blushed slightly at the praise but she couldn't help but feel good about herself.

April then turned her attention back to Harry, making sure eye contact with him. "Are you in any pain?" she asked softly.

Harry stared at her for a moment before he shook his head slightly, looking like he was afraid to move too much.

"You're not holding anything back, are you?" April teased slightly, knowing Harry's inclination to not always admit it.

A small smile crept onto Harry's face, the corners of his lips turning up just enough to make out. He shook his head once more, a bit of brightness settling in his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" the Medi-Witch continued to assess his condition.

Harry gave a little shrug of his shoulders and his face screwed up slightly.

"So not great but nothing too bothersome?" April asked.

Harry gave a quick little nod showing he was grateful that the Medi-Witch understood what he had been trying to convey.

April then gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his.

Harry shook his head minutely, his eyes taking on a troubled look.

April reached out and patted his arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Harry," she said softly. She then proceeded, with Ginny's help, to explain everything that had taken place.

Harry's eyes widened at first as he listened to everything they had to say but as they explained everything fully he began to relax, his eyes darting constantly to Ginny.

When they were done, Ginny gently reached out and caressed his cheek, a loving smile on her face.

"So hopefully you won't have to suffer with headaches any more," she said softly. "And now you should begin to heal even faster with that piece of wood having been removed."

While Harry was listening to her, he was only doing so half-heartedly. Instead he was enjoying the soft, warm touch she was giving him. It filled him with a sense of wonder but more importantly, it filled him with a sense of calm and peace.

He let his eyes drift shut to better concentrate on the feelings filling him, a small smile breaking out on his face.

Ginny couldn't help but smile in response to Harry. She knew he wasn't falling asleep, she could feel his energy and it was way to high for that. She glanced about, not that she really needed to and then leaned in and gave Harry a small kiss.

Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise and he smiled at Ginny, his eyes alight with just how wonderful he thought her kiss was. When Ginny gave him an impish smile, he let his eyes drift shut again. _"Merlin, she is something else,"_ he thought.

For Ginny, she was taken with just how much could be convey by a look. The way the eyes changed or the subtle difference around the corner of the mouth, a crease in the forehead. All added together told her so much about how Harry was feeling or what he was thinking. It was like half the time she didn't need any verbal communication from him at all. She could read him pretty well with just a glance any more.

It had become so second nature that she didn't even have to think about it any more, so much so that April teased lightly that Ginny could read Harry's mind.

Ginny had laughed it off but lately she had begun to wonder, there seemed to be a buzzing sound deep back in her mind. It was exceeding soft but seemed to be growing a little louder and it was definitely stronger the closer she was to Harry.

She tried not to worry about it. It was just one more of those things that seemed to tie them more firmly together and she didn't think there was anything that could be done about it so she refused to worry. What would come, would come.

The next several days passed without any significant incidences happening. Ginny found it very strange because her mother continued to visit daily but hadn't said anything to her about her not returning home in the evenings. In fact no one who visited mentioned it. Not her father, any of her brothers nor Hermione.

That was rather puzzling to Ginny but she wasn't going to bring up the subject herself. She knew that her absence had to have been noted by at least her parents if not everyone else. To her it was just one of those inexplicable things that was better left alone until someone brought the subject up. She'd deal with it if and when she had to.

Those several days after Harry's emergency operation were what Ginny termed, sedate. That's to say nothing really went on, though Ginny would never have called the time boring as there was almost always something to do.

Harry was definitely showing signs that he'd had a major surgical procedure. He slept a lot, especially the first day and didn't get out of the bed unless April made him.

Ginny stayed busy, spending a lot of her time taking care of Harry, so much so that April had teased her that she should be getting paid as a Medi-Witch assistant.

During the times Harry napped, they continued to chat and still learned new things about one another. Like Ginny really liked oranges but not bananas (they made her burp up the banana taste for hours after she ate one.) and they both found a slightly sinful pleasure reading what Hermione termed Trashy Muggle Romance novels. Surprising enough, they had both read some of the same ones letting them share laughs and thoughts on the characters and what had happened.

The more they spent time together the more April had to remind herself that Ginny was actually only just fourteen and not much older because of the way she acted. She was so much more mature than the usual fourteen year old.

That feeling was only reinforced by the way Ginny took care of Harry and the love they showed one another. The more time they spent together, the more she saw them act like couples who had been married for many years. There was definitely nothing juvenile about their relationship. Even knowing their history, that fact continued to astound the Medi-Witch.

It was Thursday evening after Harry and Ginny had finished dinner when Elizabeth stopped by and informed Harry that unless he had any objections, they would restart his therapy the following day.

Harry had no objections at all and was very eager to restart his sessions which pleased everyone involved.

So it was that at slightly before Ten am that Mary-Beth showed up with the levitation chair to take Harry to his session, with Ginny accompanying him as usual.

April was taken by surprise when Molly showed up a little after Ten and showed no surprise that Harry and Ginny weren't there. It seemed the Weasley matriarch wanted to talk to the Medi-Witch about her daughter.

Though Molly had visited every day she wanted April's thoughts on how her daughter was handling being with Harry.

The two women had a frank talk about Ginny and though April didn't divulge any confidences she and Ginny had shared, she did inform Molly about how mature and wonderful the young witch was in handling everything.

Molly smiled and thanked April and thought back to the first morning that followed Ginny in effect moving to St. Mungo's.

Arthur had come down to breakfast with a perplexed look on his face. "Molly dear," he said with care. "I noticed that Ginny's bed hasn't been slept in. Is there some reason that I'm unaware of for her to be, shall we say, missing?"

Molly had sat down and sighed, trying to think carefully about just how she wanted to explain to her husband about the situation. Since beating about the bush wasn't a Weasley trait, she jumped right in.

"She stayed at St. Mungo's last night," she said bluntly.

Arthur gave her a surprised look but remained silent for a few moments as he digested what his wife had told him.

"Really?" he said finally. "Is that wise?"

Molly gave a small huff. "Frankly I don't see how we could have prevented it," she replied in resignation.

Arthur gave her a contemplative look and took a sip of his tea in an obvious effort to stall.

Molly could almost literally see the cogs turning in his head as he thought about the situation.

He then gave a small sigh as he returned to eating his breakfast. "Whatever you feel is best," he said softly.

And that had been the end of that. It seemed that her sons and Hermione hadn't noticed or at least hadn't mentioned Ginny's absence during the evenings or in the mornings at breakfast when they usually saw Ginny there.

Molly broke out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to April and asked about how Harry was doing, leaving the Medi-Witch wondering just what the Weasley matriarch was thinking about her daughter.

They spent the rest of the time until Harry and Ginny returned discussing Harry and then the other goings on in the Wizarding world.

Elizabeth had Harry, with Ginny's help, get right back to it. Starting at the beginning with his vowel sounds. Surprisingly he did very well getting them down pat quickly. Though it did take the whole session to do so.

She was pleased to see the smile on Harry's face for how well he had done, though she could tell he was a bit put out at having to start over again. At least he had never lost his temper or shown any signs of being frustrated. She found that a wonderful thing and a good sign for his continued progress.

Harry smiled and waved at Molly when they returned and Ginny went right over and gave her mother a hug before she helped Harry out of his levitation chair into the chair by the bed.

Molly took the opportunity after he was settled to give him a hug too, earning her a small smile that conveyed his thanks at her display of affection.

She then watched as Ginny got Harry settled with his note pad, pen and a couple of books. Making sure everything was well within reach and that he had everything he needed. Even going so far as to make sure he had something to drink if he should require it.

She was taken with how efficient Ginny went about it and there was no sense of condescension in anything she did. It was just her taking care of someone who meant so much to her.

Even Molly could see how tired Harry looked after his therapy session. She knew it took a lot out of him as he worked hard at regaining his power of speech once more. She felt her heart ache as she took in the sight of him. Once again she thought about how much he had been through and she fervently wished she could spare him from suffering like that again as much as she could.

She gave a wry smile at the thought that he and Ginny would be together for the rest of their lives. She accepted totally that they would one day marry and he'd then truly be part of her family.

The three women, and Molly did see her daughter as a young woman now, sat and talked quietly as Harry sat and read one of his books. Molly smiled as she saw Ginny keep a watch on Harry, constantly glancing his way to make sure he was okay.

Molly and April shared a look when Ginny got up and made Harry get into bed after he started to doze off in his chair. For a moment it looked like he was going to protest, but one look from Ginny and he gave in quickly.

"She's so good for him," April whispered to her, a smile on her lips.

"Yes she is," Molly had to admit. "She's strong enough not to put up with anything from him even when he'd rather not give in. I can't tell you how proud I am of her. She's growing up to be a fine woman and just what he needs whether he knows it or not."

"Oh, I'm sure he knows it whether he wants to admit it or not," April replied merrily.

Molly laughed lowly. "Men never do," she replied, just as amused as April.

After Ginny had Harry tucked in, she rejoined her mother and the Medi-Witch, keeping a close eye on him until he fell asleep, never noticing the quiet conversation they had had about her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sirius came into the parlour and found Remus slumped into one of the old stuffed chairs, a glass of Firewhisky in one hand. That was so uncharacteristic of the man and it worried Sirius greatly.

He took a closer look and didn't like what he saw at all. Remus' clothes were even more rumpled than usual, appearing as if he hadn't changed in several days. He also had several days of growth on his face, obviously he hadn't shaved either in that time.

More telling was the look on the man's face, it held a broken quality that Sirius had never seen on it before, even through all the trials and heart-breaks he had been through. He grimaced at what he supposed was the cause. If he wasn't mistaken, Dora had giving him an ultimatum and it looked like he had chosen what he always had, giving up on having any kind of relationship that could give him some happiness.

Sirius shook his head as he felt himself become angry. Remus really needed to get his act together or he risked what Sirius thought might just be his last chance at finding happiness.

He marched himself over in front of his friend and with his strength fuelled by his anger he hauled Remus to his feet.

Remus just stared at him in shock, his mouth hanging open.

Sirius recoiled in disgust, briefly wondering if his breath smelled as powerfully of stale Firewhisky when he drank. Forcing that thought from his mind he yelled "What the Hell are you doing? Why are you throwing Dora's Love away?"

He watched as Remus' tired, bloodshot, vacant eyes blinked several times as he whispered "She Loves me?"

Sirius released Remus, letting him fall back heavily into the chair which tipped over backwards, leaving Remus sitting there staring at the ceiling, the drink that he had in his hand spilling across his face.

Sirius' head flew back as he stared up at the ceiling in disgust. "Of course she Love's you, you arse!" he roared in exasperation.

The drink that spilled across Remus' face revived him some and he stared at his friend. "Why?" was all he asked.

Sirius' shoulders slumped in disbelief as he stared down at Remus as he sat still in the chair, on his back, staring up at him.

Sirius stared at Remus, who looked back, blinking several times. "Why? Why you ask?" he shouted once more, his mind working furiously trying to think of something to say. Then with a triumphant look, he said, "You need to ask Dora that!"

He saw the light dim in Remus' eyes again. Once again he felt his anger rise and he reached down and hauled Remus to his feet again. "Oh no you don't," he said firmly. "I'm not letting you off so easy," he said, pushing Remus back toward his room and the shower.

"You're going to get yourself cleaned up, go find Dora, crawling if you have to and beg her to take you back!" he shouted.

Remus tried rather feebly to brush Sirius off but his friend refused to be denied. He grabbed Remus by the front of his shirt and drug him through his room into the loo where he spun Remus hard into the stall, using his wand he turned the cold water on full blast, showering Remus before he knew what hit him.

He had opened his mouth to protest and he found himself almost drowning as the cold water drenched him and filled his mouth.

Coughing and sputtering, he glared at Sirius. "I don't bloody well need your help to shower," he spat angrily.

"Sorry, my friend, you need all the help you can get," Sirius countered.

Remus just stood there, the water pouring off his head, running in long, cold rivulets down across his face, plastering his hair to his head.

Slowly a smile began to creep onto his face. First just the very corners of his mouth began to twitch and though you could see him trying to fight it, it continued to grow.

As Sirius saw Remus' mouth move, his began to mirror it till both men were laughing heartily.

It had the unfortunate result in Remus getting another mouthful of water, sending him into another coughing fit.

As he slumped to the floor, Sirius turned off the water for which Remus gave him a thankful look.

Sirius stared down at the drenched friend and said softly, "Please go and talk to Dora."

Remus stared at him for a moment and then slowly nodded his head. "Okay, I will," he replied quietly.

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. "After sitting around here for the last couple of days, do you still have a job?" he asked lowly.

Remus signed and sat back against the wall of the shower and frowned. "Probably not," he replied sadly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and as he turned away and said "You better hope Dora takes you in. I'm getting tired of supporting you, let her do it for a while."

Remus looked at him in utter disbelief. "Why you mangy mutt, I'm the one who had a job, not you. On top of that I do almost all the cooking and shopping, why I aught to . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"Sirius said, waving his hand at him as he continued to walk away.

Remus looked down and noticed a sopping wet flannel where it had fallen on the floor. Making sure it was totally soaked, he threw it as hard as he could at the back of Sirius' unprotected head.

Sirius felt himself get knocked forward from something striking him fairly hard on the back of his head. Then if that wasn't bad enough he felt the icy water flow down the back of his neck and into his shirt where it continued on its path till it ran down into the crack of his butt.

He screamed out in indignation as the cold penetrated deep. "I'll get you for that," he threatened menacingly.

"I hear you," Remus responded as he tore off his soaking shirt, wadded it up into a ball and threw it at Sirius.

Luckily for Sirius he had increased his pace so that the shirt just missed him, hitting the wall with a large SPLAT! It hung there for a moment before it slid to the floor, leaving a large wet streak in its wake.

"Missed me," he taunted, sounding remarkably like a ten year old.

He heard Remus grumble something but he was now out into the parlour and didn't understand a word that he had said. He looked around, scratching his head, idly wondering what to have to eat.

He scowled as he realized he'd be eating alone, that was if Remus really went through going to see Dora. "Should have waited till morning," he muttered to himself.

He then looked around, thinking hard. "I wonder if the pizza delivery guy can find this place," he wondered idly. Then after a moment he sighed, "Probably not." he said to himself.

His look then brightened. "I wonder if April wants to go to dinner?" He then glanced at the clock and frowned. "She doesn't get off to at least eight," he said dejectedly.

With a huge sigh he went to the cold box and took out a butterbeer, popped its top and took a long swallow. He made his way back into the parlour where he righted the chair Remus had been sitting in and flopped down into it. "I guess dinner can wait," he muttered, taking another pull off the butterbeer.

A short time later Remus came out into the parlour, looking rather sheepish. "How do I look?" he asked lowly.

Sirius glanced him up and down and gave a small shrug. "Well you won't make the cover of GQ, but you'll do," he said offhandedly.

Remus frowned, "How do you know about GQ?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"I read," Sirius replied haughtily, lifting his nose and turning his head to show his profile.

"Never mind," Remus replied, rolling his eyes disgustedly.

He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wish me luck," he said with a touch of melancholy.

Sirius looked at him and Remus could see how serious, Sirius became. "If you go there with an open heart, you won't need any luck," he said with a small smile.

Remus found his eyes misting slightly at the warmth he felt from his oldest friend. "Thanks, Sirius. For everything."

Sirius just smiled and nodded his head. "Go," he said softly but intensely.

Remus gave him a thin smile and headed out the door. When Sirius heard it shut, he lifted his eyes skyward. "Please, whoever is looking out for him, make this happen," he entreated softly.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So it looks like Harry is finally on his way to recovery for real this time. Ginny has taken up residence with him, though the time grows short till Hogwarts reopens. What will happen then?**

 **Remus has finally gotten his head out of his arse, with a little assistance from Sirius. I hope things go well when he talks to Tonks, r should I say Dora as Sirius continues to call her.**

 **As always, please review. And if you could slip a few Galleons my way, it would also be appreciated.**


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

8

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm**

With Harry settled for his nap, Ginny thought back to earlier that morning.

After Harry's therapy session in which he made marked improvement, Ginny decided to see if she could find out more about her ability to heal Harry. As before she gathered her magic and let it flow into Harry.

As she concentrated on the process, something she'd never really done before, she realized that she'd been slightly wrong in what she had said to April.

While she did gather and use the ambient magic around her, it was only to augment her own magic. It just gave her magic a boost, and without her magic, nothing would have happened.

While this made her happy that she could help Harry heal much faster than normal, it also saddened her slightly because she realized that it was only her connection with Harry that made it possible. She was pretty sure now that she'd not be able to use it to help others.

Harry sensed something was bothering her so he wrote ~What's wrong?~

Ginny sighed and explained to him what she had discovered.

Harry nodded sympathetically and took her into a hug, letting her know that he understood what she was feeling.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear as she returned his hug.

When April returned a few moments later she noticed Ginny's melancholy.

Ginny sighed and explained to the Medi-Witch what she had discovered.

April gave her a sad smile. "At least you know now and even if you can't use your ability to heal others, it still lets you help Harry and that's a good thing," she said sympathetically.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Remus appeared outside of the door to Tonks' flat and he stood there for several moments trying to gather his courage to actually knock. Finally deciding that he really needed to just do it, he raised his hand and rapped on the door.

He was almost to the point thinking that she wasn't home or not answering the door when it opened slowly.

Tonks looked at him in surprise, like she almost didn't believe that he was standing there.

Remus' heart faltered. Tonks looked in a word, terrible. She looked so tired and wrung out, it made him pause. It took several moments before he realized she looked totally different. Gone was her trademark bubblegum pink hair. In its place was hair that looked remarkably like Sirius', though much longer.

When Tonks just stood there staring at him in surprise, he said, "May I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Tonks blinked a couple of times and finally pulled herself together. "Yes, please come in," she said opening the door wider and stepping aside to let Remus in.

"Sorry," she said tiredly. "I'm rather knackered and not thinking at my best," she said apologetically as she led him over to the couch.

While Remus sat down on the couch, Tonks moved and sat on a nearby chair as if she was afraid to sit next to him, trying to keep some space between them.

Remus could well understand the reason for her action. She obviously wanted to hear what he had to say before making any decisions about where they stood and how she'd react.

Even though he had rehearsed what he wanted to say while he showered and got dressed, he paused to try and gather his thoughts. Glancing at Tonks he could see her watching him, a look of anticipation on her tired face. He could also see a glimmer of irritation forming probably due to his silence.

Realizing he had kept her waiting long enough, and not just while he was sitting there, he sighed and got to task.

"First of all, I want to say how sorry I am for being such a prat," he said apologetically. He was heartened by seeing a slight smile tug at the corner of her lips.

Though she knew she gave a small smile to him, she wasn't going to make it easy on him. If Remus was really here for the reason she hoped, he'd have to do much better that just admitting he'd been a Prat.

She gave him a small nod of her head in acceptance of his apology, at least as far as it had gone.

Remus took her acknowledgement for what it was and he knew he'd have to do and say a lot more if he was to get back in her good graces, and hopefully into her arms as well.

"Ton. . ." he began but then cut it short. "Dora," he said, starting again, using Sirius' name for her, liking it because it was more personal, familiar and hopefully intimate. "I hope you can at least understand why I've acted like I have. It hasn't been easy for me. All my life all I've wanted was someone to accept me as I am. Lycanthropy and all. Up till now that's seemed a fool's dream."

Dora felt tears starting to fill her eyes. Of course she had known his past history, she had grilled Sirius in private enough to confirm what she had surmised but hearing it out loud from Remus made it all more real.

"I understand," she said hoarsely, her voice choked by her emotions. When she went to continue, Remus held up his hand to forestall her.

He gave her a wan smile. "Even though I'm supposed to have been the smartest Marauder, it took me quite a while to figure that out for myself."

Dora couldn't help but give him a small chuckle.

Remus gave her a wan smile in return. "What I'm trying to say, and poorly at that, is that the past several days all I have done is think about you and what you are offering. I've also realized that you aren't like any of the others from my past. I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance," he said softly.

Dora rolled her eyes at him while shaking her head. "I told you it was up to you and though it tore me up, I waited, hoping you'd come to your senses and here you are. I'm pretty sure that means that you have. Am I right?"

Remus' smile grew and he nodded. "Yeah, you are. I have and though I hate to admit it, Sirius had a lot to do with it," he said with a touch of humour.

Dora smiled as she stood and walked towards him. "I'll have to thank him somehow," she said happily. Though Remus could see how exhausted she looked.

She sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly, a small smile on her lips.

It took Remus a moment but then he realized it was up to him to make the next move. Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Dora was enjoying being kissed but she was totally exhausted and she found herself having to break off the kiss as she yawned mightily. "Sorry," she said apologetically, a small smile on her face.

"I can see you're exhausted. I should go and let you sleep," he said rising.

Dora looked up at him, taking his hand and looked at him hopefully. "You could stay," she said softly.

Taking a quick glance at her hand holding his, he looked back up into her eyes. "If you're sure," he replied quietly.

Dora gave him a small exasperated look. "I asked, didn't I?" she asked exasperatedly.

Rising she tugged on his hand, leading him towards her bedroom. She was slightly embarrassed by how messy it was, especially the bed. Whenever she had tried to sleep, she had tossed and turned so much it was completely in disarray.

She glanced at him worriedly but he just smiled at her in understanding. Since she was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Since Remus saw no alternative, he quickly stripped down to his boxers.

Though tired, Dora looked at him appreciatively. Years of hard living had left him thin but wiry. She also notice the numerous scars that adorned his body, a legacy of his condition. Far from being put off by them, she saw them as a testament to all he had endured.

Yawning once again, she rolled over and laid down, patting the bed beside her.

Remus needed no further prompting and he laid down next to her. He was slightly surprised when she rolled towards him and snuggled up against him.

He was wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in close when she whispered tiredly. "Just because I didn't yell or hex you, don't think I'm letting you of Scot free. I'm just too bloody tired right now. I reserve the right to do so later," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Remus wasn't really tired so he spent some time just staring at the warm wonderful witch he was holding. He studied her features that he could see with her head resting on his shoulder, taken time to memorize them as he didn't know if he'd ever see her again in what he was sure her natural state.

Her face was just a tad fuller but overall looked much the same. What was really striking was of course her hair. Black, thick, long and wavy, it looked nothing like her "normal" hot pink that she usually had.

Though he was used to and liked her striking pink hair, he hoped he was privileged enough to see it like this again.

In the quiet stillness of her room, Remus finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, relishing the feeling of holding Dora in his arms.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen of his and Remus' little house, munching on a piece of toast because he didn't feel like making anything more involved when an owl came knocking at the window.

He frowned, wondering who would be sending him an owl. Not many knew where to find him and enough to get around the wards that were placed to keep him safe.

Giving a shrug, he knew the only way to find out was let the owl in and see who had sent him a message.

He opened the window, letting the owl hop in. It offered its leg where a small scroll was attached. He removed it and offered the messenger a drink of water, which it gratefully took before hopping back to the windowsill and taking flight once more.

As a precaution, Sirius cast several spells on the scroll just to make sure there weren't any hidden spells on the note. Finding none he broke the seal.

He took a quick glance at the signature and seeing to was from Molly Weasley, he relaxed and began reading from the top.

His eyes widened in horror as he read about Harry having to be rushed into emergency surgery and it as only after reading Molly's assurances that Harry was doing fine, that kept him from panicking completely.

Not that it calmed him entirely, he still wanted to do nothing more than rush to Harry's side even though he knew that wasn't possible right at the moment.

He collapsed back into his chair, staring at his cup of tea. It took all of his resolve not to give in to the temptation of going and pouring himself a large Firewhisky. He needed his wits about him if he was going to figure out what to do.

He knew who he wanted to get in contact with who would be able to give him the answers he needed, the problem was how to do it.

Deciding he'd figure out the how later, he sat down and dashed off a quick note. He had just finished and was rolling the parchment up when he was startled by a rapping on the window once again.

Looking up, he stared in surprise, seeing Hedwig staring back at him. He had to chuckle because her look clearly stated annoyingly, "Open the damn window!"

Shaking his head and smiling in amusement, he hurried to comply.

Once she was inside, he tenderly ruffled her neck feathers. "Hedwig, you are without a doubt the smartest owl I've ever met," he said apologetically.

Hedwig hooted her approval, mollified by his compliment.

As Sirius attached his letter he said, "It's for April Johnson at St. Mungo's. She's the one taking care of Harry."

Hedwig rolled her eyes at him, hooting reproachfully as if she was reassessing his intelligence.

"Sorry," Sirius apologized, ruffling her feathers again in an attempt to pacify the irritated owl.

Hedwig gave him a soft hoot, partially accepting his apology before she turned and launched herself out the window.

Smiling, Sirius watched her fly away until he couldn't see her any more. He then sat back down, sighing contentedly, knowing that hopefully he'd soon be able to get the answers he so desperately wanted.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry awoke feeling much better now that he had gotten some rest. He saw Ginny sitting in the chair by the bed, reading one of his Magical Combat books.

Concentrating hard, "Gin-ny," he managed to get out.

Ginny immediately looked up at him, a smile forming on her face. "What Harry? Do you need something?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Love you," he said sheepishly.

He heard someone chuckle and glancing across the room, he noticed Molly and April for the first time, causing him to blush.

Ginny noticed where Harry's gaze went and with a small shake of her head, she smiled at him. "I love you to," she said unabashedly.

She then chanced a glance back at her mother. Though she was smiling, it was tinged with a sad acceptance and she felt that her mother had known all along but seemed to know something that she was keeping secret.

Ginny wondered briefly what it could be but she really had no clue so she pushed it from her mind, deciding to concentrate on Harry instead.

Their lunch arrived and she helped Harry get back out of his bed. He much preferred to eat sitting up in his chair as it helped him in seeing he wasn't so sick any more.

Once he was all set, Ginny sat back down beside him to eat her own.

Molly sighed and looked at April. "I guess that's my cue," she said with a small laugh. "I'd better get back or who knows what mischief my sons will get up to making their own lunches. I love them dearly but they haven't a clue as what to do in the kitchen and I'm afraid to find out."

April gave her a commiserating laugh. "My brothers were the same way. It wasn't until they grew up and left home before they did something about it. They found they went hungry if they didn't."

Molly sighed dramatically. "So you think there's hope for my sons?" she asked rhetorically before she let.

April watched Harry closely for a while, judging how he was doing. Though he was improving, he still wasn't back to where he had been after waking up for the first time, let alone how he would have been before being attacked. She sighed, knowing with the rapidly diminishing time before Hogwarts reopened that it was looking doubtful that Harry would be ready to return with the rest of the students.

This made her look at Ginny and wonder how that was going to affect the young witch. Every day it was more and more obvious that she somehow had some sort of connection with Harry.

That made her think back to her days as a Medi-Witch student and a certain incident that had come up in one of her classes. One of the other students, Crystal Singer if she remembered correctly, had asked about so called soul bonds. Their Professor had looked at her with a look of pity crossed with indignation, not so patiently explaining that they were the thing of myths and legends. That there were no reliable records that documented such a thing and lets please get back to the world of reality and learn how to treat their patients.

She gave a little smile. She hadn't thought about Crystal in ages. The girl hadn't appreciated her parent's sense of humour, especially when she had been younger, naming her after a fictional character from a trilogy of books by the American born Irish Witch Anne McCaffrey. April thought it was kind of cute but then again, she didn't have the name and didn't know what the girl had gone through to have the attitude she did.

Anne was one of those fortunate few that had been successful in both the magical and muggle worlds.

Of course that did nothing to help her with what seemed to be happening between the young couple before her, and she did think of them as a couple, even if they hadn't formalized it as of yet. It was so apparent that they were going to end up together it wasn't funny. Though she did find it very cute.

She found herself smiling again as after they finished their lunches, Ginny helped Harry spend about twenty minutes working on his vocalizations again. She found Ginny's diligence amazing and if anyone could help Harry recover fully, it was her.

April was just preparing Harry's afternoon potions when she was interrupted by the appearance of a beautiful Snowy Owl who came over and landed in front of her.

At her gasp, Ginny had looked up and cried happily, "Hedwig!"

This made Harry look up and he smiled widely before he got a puzzled look on his face, obviously wondering what his Owl was doing delivering a message to April.

Of course April didn't know that at the time, all she saw was Harry's puzzled look.

After she removed the message, Hedwig launched herself and flew the short distance over to Harry, landing deftly on his offered arm, quickly scrambling up onto his shoulder where she gave him an affectionate nip on his ear. Luckily on his uninjured side, much to April's relief.

She couldn't help but smile at the joy she saw on Harry's face as he ruffled his owl's neck feathers. He was obviously happy to see his beloved familiar. Unfortunately owls weren't supposed to be in patient's rooms so she slowly walked over to where Harry was.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but owls aren't allowed in the patient's room," she said regretfully.

It about broke her heart at seeing his sad look but he nodded in understanding. Even Hedwig gave her a low baleful hoot. She gave Harry one last nip and then taking Ginny by surprise, she hopped over and gave her one too, before taking flight and disappeared out the door.

A few moments later a pensive looking Healer Payne poked his head in the door. "I didn't see an owl fly out of here, did I?" he asked.

"Of course not, sir" April replied, schooling her face not to give anything away.

The Healer rolled his eyes and gave her a knowing smile and left shaking his head while chuckling.

The three occupants of the room shared smiles. It had been obvious that Healer Payne hadn't been fooled in the slightest but seemed fine with Hedwig visiting.

Ginny looked at April. "So what did Hedwig bring you?" she asked curiously.

April had been so distracted by everything she had completely forgotten she had received a message. "I don't know," she replied sheepishly.

She glanced at the scroll and immediately recognized the handwriting. "It appears it's from Mr. White," she replied, using Sirius' non de plume.

Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles with Ginny voicing what both were thinking. They both thought that April and Sirius would be good for one another.

"Wonder what he wants?" Ginny teased.

"That's enough out of you," April chided tenderly. "If you don't behave, I won't tell you."

Breaking the seal, she quickly read Sirius' short note. She found she couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again.

"From your smile, I take it it's good news," Ginny asked cheerfully, as if she knew what the note said.

April fought her smile but failed miserably. "That's enough out of you," she chided Ginny playfully. "But, yes, I consider it good news. Mr. White would like to take me to dinner tonight."

If Ginny's reaction thrilled her, Harry's was a thousand times better. The look on his face speaking volumes even if he couldn't say anything verbally.

Thinking to have a little fun, April got a serious look on her face. "I'm not sure I can go thought. I mean I really should stay here and take care of Harry."

''Oh, Please, don't even," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Even if I thought for one moment you meant it, Donna has night coverage and I'm more than capable of taking care of Harry as long as nothing serious happens."

April sighed and shook her head. "I'll never be able to pull one over you," she said dejectedly.

Ginny giggled at April's theatrics. "You have to remember I live with my Twin brothers," she said humorously.

April laughed, having to admit that Ginny was right, she had told the Medi-Witch all about her family during the chats they had shared. Though she had been intrigued by Ginny's eldest brother, after seeing him with the French Tri-Wizard Champion, she knew that he was off the market.

Snapping out of her ruminations she noticed Harry motioning to her to come over to him. When she did, he showed her his pad.

~Sirius needs you. You'll be good for him. Plus I think he'll be good for you too~

April couldn't help but smile. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

Harry quickly scribbled his reply. ~You spend too much time here. You need to go have some fun. You know, a real life~

April laughed heartily. "I'll have you know that I don't always spend so much time here. I only do it when I have someone special to take care of," she replied, bopping the tip of his nose with her finger.

Harry got a mischievous look on his face. ~Does that mean you'd consider dating someone younger~

April's jaw dropped open for a moment. Then she laughed. "You are so sweet, but I think we both know you're off the dating market," she said humorously.

Harry glanced at Ginny, hoping she wasn't upset with him. One look let him know he had nothing to worry about as she was trying desperately to stifle her laughter.

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it tenderly.

"It's a good thing I know you were teasing her or you'd be in big trouble," she teased him.

"Love. Only. You," he managed to say, his eyes conveying just how much he meant it.

Ginny smiled tenderly at him. "And I love you too," she whispered. She then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, deciding he deserved one.

April smiled at the young couple and sighed. "Well if I'm going out to dinner, I'd better go and make myself look presentable. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Harry got another mischievous look on his face and grabbed his pen and pad. ~Have fun, but behave~

Ginny snorted while April smiled at him. "I'll ignore that remark, you cheeky little Sprite," she said humorously.

Harry smiled at the Medi-Witch. Letting the warmth he was feeling fill him. While the circumstances of his meeting her were horrendous, he was glad she had entered his life.

As April was preparing to leave, he motioned her over. As she approached he opened his arms, enticing her into a hug.

April smiled and unhesitatingly stepped into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered emotionally.

April felt her heart leap into her throat. "It's my pleasure," she choked out.

Everyone's eyes were misting up as April took her leave.

"You did good," Ginny whispered to him.

Harry just shrugged sheepishly, a smile gracing his face.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Healer Payne took in the man across from him, watching his face as he processed everything he had just heard. If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, he'd probably found it amusing.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat stunned at all he had just heard. He had finally gotten enough time to stop by and get the report on Harry's condition and what had happened to him when he was admitted to St. Mungo's. What he hadn't expected was everything else the Healer had told him.

The Healer had told him everything that he knew and surmised about The-Boy-Who-Lived. To say he was shocked wouldn't even come close to what he was feeling.

"So you're telling me he had an actual piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him?" he whispered incredulously.

"Yes, though we've taken to calling him by his real name, Riddle as to keep things secret," Healer Payne replied.

"Riddle?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I exchanged some information with an Unspeakable. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Something that is not well known, in fact he went to great lengths to keep that knowledge a secret. It turns out his father, Tom Riddle was a Muggle."

The Auror got a shocked look on his face before he shook his head sadly. "It's hard to believe that the man who promoted blood purity was a half-blood himself. I bet he never informed his followers about that fact," he said ruefully.

"No, I'm certain that you're right about that," the Healer replied.

Kingsley looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at the Healer. "Well, if there's nothing else, I should be getting back to the Ministry," he said simply.

Healer Payne looked at him hesitantly.

"Is there something else?" the Auror asked, quizzically.

Healer Payne sighed. He had an idea floating around in his head but hadn't broached it to anyone yet. "Well, I've been thinking and if the rumours are true that Riddle is still alive and trying to regain his power, wouldn't it be a good idea to be as prepared as possible?" he said guardedly.

"Yes," Kingsley replied cautiously, wondering what the Healer was driving at.

"Wouldn't it be advisable to train Mr. Potter so he'd be ready when that time came. I mean the DoM believes he is the one the Prophecy refers to," Payne said softly.

Kingsley flopped back in his seat. Of course it was a good idea, more like brilliant, but the boy was only just turned fifteen. Was he ready and willing to devote the time and effort that would be required. On top of that, where did Dumbledore fit into all of this? The man across from him had said very little about the Headmaster almost like he had been purposefully avoiding that topic.

He eyed Healer Payne shrewdly. "I think there's things you've kind of skipped over, am I right?"

The Healer gave him a non-committal type of shrug.

The Auror assessed the situation quickly and gave a small chuckle, drawing a raised eyebrow from Payne.

"We're two men dancing around a delicate subject, unwilling to say too much without some sort of reassurance from the other," he replied to Payne's unasked question.

Payne gave him a small facial shrug.

Kingsley sighed but had a small smile on his face. "I'm willing to committing to helping as best I can but reserve the right to change my mind depending on what I find out," he said.

Healer Payne nodded. "That sounds acceptable. Perhaps it would be advisable to get together some evening and discuss things in a more private setting."

"Okay by me. When would you want to get together?" Kingsley asked.

"Are you available tonight?" Healer Payne inquired.

"Just so happens I am. When and where?" Kingsley replied.

"How about 8 o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron," the Healer suggested.

"I'll be there," Kingsley replied. He then rose and extended his hand to the healer. "Healer Payne, it's been a very interesting talk and I can't wait to hear what you have to add tonight."

Healer Payne stood and shook Kingsley's offer hand. "If we're going to be working together, it's Ian."

Kingsley gave him a nod. "Kingsley," he responded with a smile.

After the Auror left, Ian Payne sat and thought about who else he wanted to enlist in helping Harry. April Johnson was a given. With as close as she had become with the boy he didn't see anyway around asking and he was confident that she would be willing to help.

He then gave a small smile. Though it might be a hard sell, he thought that Minerva McGonagall would make a fine addition. Not only was she a powerful Witch with a wealth of knowledge that she could impart, she was also ideally situated to keep an eye on a certain meddlesome Headmaster and give insights into how he thought.

David Dankworth had already expressed interest in helping Harry so he could be brought up to speed quickly as he knew a great deal of what the others needed to hear.

His mind briefly thought about the family, the Weasleys that had taken such an interest in the boy. That would take careful thought. While they obviously had the boy's best interest at heart, he could see how protective the mother was and he was unsure if she would be willing to let Harry be trained at such a young age.

There were a few others that he thought might be useful but they could wait till later. Better to get a core group together and go from there. With a smile, he began to dash off the several notes he needed to send out. He just hoped everyone could make it on such a shot notice. If not he'd contact them individually later.

A thought struck him and he quickly added one more note to the pile. Maybe Bob would be willing to meet with them tonight. Maybe he had found out some more he would be willing to share and if not, he could maybe help convince some of the others who might be sitting on the fence. He figured it couldn't hurt.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Dora took Remus back, Sirius is getting to know April, Harry and Ginny continue to grow closer. It seems love abounds around Harry. Plus Healer Payne has approached Kingsley, and that can only be a good thing.**

 **As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	19. Progress on Many Fronts

9

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 19: Progress on Many Fronts**

April Johnson had just finished her shower and was drying her hair when an owl came rapping at her window.

"Damn," she thought, wondering who was sending her a message and hoping it wasn't from Sirius cancelling their date, at least she wished it was a date and not just getting together to discuss Harry.

When she opened the window to let the owl in she was happy to see it wasn't Hedwig so she hoped that meant it wasn't from Sirius. After she relieved the owl of its burden, she was surprised when it didn't wait for some kind of treat and immediately hopped over to the windowsill before flying away.

She quickly opened the scroll and glanced at the bottom to see who it was from. She was slightly surprised to see it was signed 'Ian Payne' without his title of Healer. Intrigued she quickly read the note.

When she was done, she frowned. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what the message was, it was the timing couldn't have been worse. She already had plans for the evening, ones she hoped to be of a more personal nature.

Though the note hadn't gone into any specifics, she was pretty sure who the topic of conversation for the meeting was going to be. If she was right she was pretty sure that Sirius would want to be included. The thing was how to include him without putting his safety in jeopardy.

She quickly decided that she didn't have to figure that out on her own and the best course of action was to meet with Sirius and discuss it with him and let him decide on what he was willing to risk.

Smiling in satisfaction, she finished getting dressed and grabbed the portkey that would take her to Sirius.

She smiled as she read the activation key. This time it was 'The Dog Pound' instead of 'The Dog House' and she wondered what the difference was. Shrugging, she said "The Dog Pound" and with the familiar jerk behind her navel, she felt herself be transported away.

As before she appeared in the parlour of a small cottage but she noticed this one had a more lived in look to it. As she was looking around, she heard someone clear their throat.

Turning around she saw Sirius standing in the doorway of the small hallway off to one side.

"You look lovely," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," she replied with a smile, taking in what he was wearing.

Though casually dressed he was wearing a well fitted button down shirt that looked finely tailored along with equally finely tailored trousers.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked, returning her smile.

"Actually I have something I'd like to talk to you about," she replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh?" Sirius replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe this will help," she said, handing him the note from Healer Payne.

He read the note quickly and looked back at April. "I take it that this concerns Harry?" he asked.

"I'm certain of it, though it doesn't say directly," she replied.

Sirius motioned for her to take a seat, so she sat on the couch and was pleased when he sat down next to her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

April took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the meeting. I know we were going to go to dinner to discuss Harry but I feel this is really important."

Sirius sat back looking thoughtful and appraising her closely.

"I know you'd be putting yourself at risk, but thought I'd leave it up to you," she added softly.

He gave her a nod, still in deep thought. "What do you think this meeting is about?" he asked.

April glanced at the clock and saw they had a little time to decide what they would do so she gave him a quick summery of what she knew from the discussion with Healer Payne. She told him she wasn't exactly sure what was going to be accomplished during the meeting, just that Ian had said he'd been in contact with one of the Unspeakables and that maybe he'd gotten some more information, but she wasn't sure.

Sirius listened with growing concern, shocked at what April was telling him. He knew it would be a risk but he really wanted to attend. If what she was telling him was true and he had no reason to doubt her, he wanted to do everything in his power to help his godson. The only thing was how to do it without ending up back in Azkaban.

When April saw his hesitation she said "Maybe we could go a little early and talk to Ian and get some kind of assurance from him that you'd be protected."

Sirius nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied with a small smile. "We can still go to dinner afterwards, that is if you are still willing."

April smiled back at him. "I'd like that very much," she replied warmly. She really did want to spend some time alone with the man.

Their plans set, they Apparated away to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny snuggled together until dinner was delivered not long after April left. They really didn't do much as Harry was a little tired and didn't feel like reading and Ginny was just content to let him rest. She figured if she tried to do anything Harry would feel obligated to do something too so she just cuddled into his side.

As they lay there Ginny could feel Harry fidgeting, not being able to stay still for any length of time and he sighed several times on top of it.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked lowly.

"Worried," Harry replied.

She was pretty sure about what, so she asked. "About returning to school on time?"

Harry gave a deep sigh. "Yes."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was just as worried as he was, maybe more so. So far her mother hadn't said anything about her staying with Harry but she doubted that would continue if she didn't return to Hogwarts on time herself.

She finally sighed too. "Please don't worry too much yet. We'll work something out," she whispered encouragingly.

Harry tightened his grip on her, sighing once more. "Try," was all he said, and that's all Ginny could expect at this point.

Andrea brought their dinners in and stayed for a short time chatting with them as they ate. Harry let Ginny do almost all the talking, managing to croak out a hello before concentrating on eating his meal.

The intern didn't stay long as she had other duties to attend to but she did like to chat with a lot of the patients and their families as she made her rounds. It helped pass the time and she got to know a lot of really nice people, even if her father wouldn't approved of most of them.

After dinner, Harry was feeling a bit better so he grabbed his Magical Combat book and began to read again.

Seeing that Harry was reading, Ginny grabbed his book on advanced Transfiguration that McGonagall had given him and read more of that. She found it quite fascinating and she smiled to herself at how much more advanced than her year-mates she was becoming. She was sure she was going to surprise a lot of people this coming school year.

They'd been reading for a while when Ginny glanced at Harry and saw he had fallen asleep. Giving a small smile, she gently took the book from his slack hands, removed his glasses and tucked him in.

She gave him a soft kiss and had to stifle a giggle as he smiled in his sleep. Not feeling tired herself, she remained seated in the chair, reading some more. She couldn't help but envision herself sitting with Harry in their parlour after they got married, doing much the same thing as they were now.

 **Harry and Ginny**

April and Sirius Apparated to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made their way inside. April saw Healers Payne and Dankworth talking to Tom, the innkeeper.

"Stay here," she said lowly to Sirius before she made her way over to the three men. She arrived just as they finished up making arrangements for a private parlour.

As the Healers turned and started to head to it they noticed her and greeted her warmly.

April sighed, knowing that what she had to say was going to have to be delicately put.

"Ian, David," she greeted them.

"You're a bit early but that's no problem," Ian said with a smile.

April returned his smile, though it was a bit forced. "Well, I came early to discuss something with you," she said guardedly.

Both men raised their eyebrows in surprise.

April took a breath and got right to it. "I have a . . . friend who I'd like to bring but he has some, shall we say, special circumstances and I'd like to get some kind of assurances that he'll be safe.

Ian and David exchanged glances and motioned April towards the private parlour, figuring that this was a discussion best had in private.

She glanced at Sirius who gave her a reassuring nod so she followed the two men into the parlour.

"Care to elaborate?" Ian asked, once they were alone.

"I've met someone who is very close to Harry and he's anxious to help in any way he can but his involvement could put him in danger," April said.

Ian glanced at David who nodded in understanding. "Go on," Ian encouraged.

Knowing this was it, April launched right into it. "It's Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black," she said simply.

The two men looked at her in shock.

"You mean the one who betrayed his parents?" David asked incredulously.

"Look, I know what everyone believes, but it wasn't like that. He's innocent but that's a whole different story. One I'm sure he'll be happy to explain himself. I'm just hoping that you'll allow him the chance to be involved and that he won't be in any danger while he's here," April pleaded.

Ian and David shared a glance before Ian turned back to April. "You have my word that he'll be safe while he's here," he said firmly.

April sighed in relief and smiled at them. "I'll be right back," she said, before going out and retrieving Sirius.

She was back in a matter of moments, leading a somewhat hesitant Sirius into the room.

She had just introduced Sirius when the door to the parlour opened and Minerva McGonagall came in. She took a look around and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing Sirius there.

She didn't get to say anything as at that moment the door opened and Tom entered carrying a tray with tea and some light snacks. He basically ignored everyone, just deftly placing the tray down before withdrawing. He'd had many a confidential meeting in his inn and knew that he had to be discrete.

As he left, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered. He too paused looking in surprise at who was there, his eyes focusing on one in particular. He saw Sirius tense and with a smile said, "I'm here in a unofficial capacity and no one has anything to worry about."

Everyone in the room relaxed at hearing that, especially April and Sirius.

"Why don't we all be seated," Ian said with a smile.

Once everyone had been seated and helped themselves to some tea, Ian looked at each and every one of them.

"I'm glad that everyone could be here on such short notice. We may have one more guest but I'm not sure if he will show or not. So why don't we get started," he said with a smile.

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Then with a determined look he launched into what he wanted to say.

"I've asked each and everyone of you to be here to discuss a matter of some urgency. While treating Harry Potter I've discovered some truly remarkable but frightening things."

Almost everyone reacted in some manner. Minerva was shocked and appalled, as was Sirius, though he had a little more information than she did.

Kingsley was rather stoic in his response, having heard a little when he had agreed to the meeting. April and David were the only ones who knew almost everything, having been brought up to speed while discussing things before hand.

Ian continued, telling them everything that he had learned and surmised. To say the occupants of the room were shocked would have been a huge understatement.

While shocked, April could see Sirius struggling to contain his anger. She, though she had known most everything, still found it hard to believe.

Minerva had gone deathly pale and appeared to be on the verge of tears, something that anyone who knew her would have found astounding.

Kingsley looked shocked too but was more contemplative than the others. He was the one who broke the silence hat had descended on the room.

"So you're saying that Miss Weasley was possessed by one of these soul fragments?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, she told me and April the most astounding story the other day and I have no doubt that she confronted, with Harry's assistance, one of these fragments," Ian replied.

"I had no idea," Minerva said softly, obviously shaken by what she had heard.

"From what I gather, a certain Headmaster doesn't want that information widely known," Ian replied not very kindly.

"Thank Merlin that Harry was able to save her," muttered Sirius.

Before they could continue the door opened admitting a heavily cloaked figure.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, lowering his hood, a bright smile on his face.

He sat down, poured himself a cup of tea and delicately picked through the offered pastries before selecting one.

"Glad you could make it, Bob," Ian said with a grin.

"Bob?" several of the others said with questioning looks.

Ian just shrugged. What could he say, the man had introduced himself that way.

"So what have I missed," Bob asked with a pleasant smile.

David gave him a quick summary of what they'd gone over. Bob nodded in thanks.

"I do have a little to add though I don't have all the details. In the Hall of Prophecies there is one labelled S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D, Dark Lord and Harry Potter with a question mark attached to Mr Potter's name," he said seriously.

"We believe with 99 percent accuracy that it does pertain to Mr Potter and the gist of it is that he is the one who will be called upon to defeat the Dark Lord once he returns."

Sirius growled out angrily, while the others gasped at what the Unspeakable had said.

Ian looked around at everyone. "That's what I suspected, though I had no idea there was a prophecy involved. It just seemed to fit with all I had learned. It's because of this that I asked you all to be here. If Harry is to have any chance at all he needs to be trained and trained hard so that he can be ready when the time comes."

Everyone nodded or vocalized their agreement.

He looked at Kingsley and Minerva, "I'm hoping you two will be willing to help train Harry," he said hopefully.

Both nodded their assent, looking determined to do all that they could to help Harry fulfil his destiny.

"I'd like to be involved with that," Sirius said. "And I know a couple of others that will be willing to help too."

When Ian looked at him questioningly he said, "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks will want to help, I'm sure of it. Both are quite fond of Harry and will want to be involved."

Kingsley smiled at him. "Tonks will be a good addition. It will be beneficial for him to be exposed to a wide variety of fighting styles as he trains, plus she'll probably be available when I can't be," he said warmly. "And I won't tell her you called her Nymphadora," he added with a chuckle.

"I'm sure Filius will also wish to be included. Not only for his Mastery in Charms but he was also a Champion Duellist. A skill that will be extremely helpful," Minerva stated.

"I have one other bit of unpleasant news to share. The Diary you mentioned that possessed Miss Weasley is what's termed a Horcrux and if the information that we have gathered is correct, Voldemort made a number of the vile things to ensure his immortality. Though that isn't 100 percent true. No matter. We have postulated that he made or planned on making six Horcruxes, seven being one of the most powerful magical numbers and to make more would make the soul so unstable as to make the Horcruxes useless," Bob said matter of factually. He was also impressed when no one flinched or reacted when he said the Dark Lord's name.

He than gave a small smile, "We happen to have one in our possession," he said smugly. "A rather small special cup that one belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. The reason I mention this is because before Mr Potter can hope to finish off Voldemort, all of the Horcruxes must be dealt with."

He then drained his cup of tea and rose. "Well, I must really be going. I'm glad that Mr Potter has such stalwart friends who are willing to help him. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to be directly involved, but I will keep you informed if I learn anything else that I think you would find pertinent."

With that, he gave a small nod to the assembled people, raised his hood and left.

"Sweet Mother of Morganna," Kingsley said lowly. "What else will we have to deal with? Horcruxes, has anyone else heard of the vile things?"

"I have," Sirius said darkly.

When everyone looked at him in surprise, he added "I grew up in a very dark family and read quite a bit in our family's library. It's one of the things that made me realize that I wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts," he explained.

David sighed, "Well this really complicates things. I mean how do we track down these Horcruxes and dispose of them?" he asked worriedly.

"Let me look into that," Sirius said in reply.

Ian gave him a relieved smile. "By all means. I have no idea on how to proceed with that."

He then looked around the table, meeting everyone's eyes with a smile. "Thank you all for coming. I know this may have seemed a bit premature as we won't be able to start training Harry until he gets better but I wanted to set things in motion," he said satisfactorily.

April cleared her throat and when everyone looked at her she said, "If we're going to train Harry, I think we should include Ginny as well. In fact I think Harry will insist upon it."

Everyone showed some degree of surprise but Minerva most of all. April smiled at the Professor. "They've grown quite close. They're practically inseparable," she said warmly.

Minerva gave a small smile. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean he did risk his life to save her when she was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets." She then gave a small laugh. "Of course there's also the Potter curse to take into consideration."

Everyone looked at her questioningly but Sirius, who broke out in laughter. "I didn't even think of that," he said humorously.

When everyone just looked at them bewilderedly Sirius explained, "James said that every Potter as far back as the family had recorded has fallen for a red-head."

"Well, I'd say that is certainly holding true, though I wouldn't consider it a curse," April said with a smile. "And I don't think Harry will either."

Minerva came over to Sirius with a sorrowful look on her face. "I take it with your presence here there is more to your story than is commonly known. I'm so sorry for never checking to make sure you were okay and verifying that you were really responsible for James' and Lily's deaths. Please forgive an old woman for her foibles."

"There's nothing to forgive. James and I purposely didn't contradict anyone when they assumed that I was the Secret Keeper. We wanted to keep the true Keeper a secret and if everyone thought it was me they wouldn't investigate further. Kind of stupid in hind sight but that is neither here nor there now," Sirius replied with a sympathetic smile.

Minerva then glanced over at April and smiled at Sirius. "Well I see someone is waiting for you so I won't detain you any further but we must make arrangements to meet and talk some time in the near future," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Sirius followed her glance to April. "We're just going to have dinner to discuss what's been happening with Harry," he replied.

Minerva gave a soft chuckle. "While I have no doubt that Harry will be a subject of discussion, I'm certain that Miss Johnson has other ideas about why you are getting together."

Sirius gave her a puzzled look, causing Minerva to laugh. "Please Sirius, I thought you were smarter than that," she said humorously.

Sirius blushed lightly, looking rather embarrassed. "Well, we really haven't had a chance to talk about anything beyond Harry at this point and my current situation would make having any type of relationship difficult," he said lowly.

Minerva gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to give you a little piece of advice that I gave to a certain Head-Girl many years ago. Don't ignore someone who obviously cares about you a great deal. You'll never find out if they are the one for you unless you give them a chance."

Sirius returned her sad smile. "I always wondered what prompted Lily to change her mind," he said softly.

Both fell silent for a moment, lost in their memories of the past. Then in a move that took Sirius totally by surprise, Minerva gave him a quick hug. "Take care of yourself Sirius and contact me so we can arrange a meeting. I really do want to talk to you," she said with a smile.

"I'll be in touch," Sirius replied, still a little stunned by Minerva giving him a hug.

As Minerva left, he rolled his eyes and gave a soft groan. Kingsley was standing nearby and obviously wanted a word with him. He gave an apologetic smile at April before turning to the large Auror.

Kingsley smiled at him. "I won't keep you long," he said jovially, glancing over at April. "If you could give me a quick synopsis of what really happened I'll make some discrete inquires to see what I can find out. It would probably be a good idea if we could meet sometime soon and discuss everything," he said quickly, not wanting to delay Sirius any more than necessary.

Sirius quickly told him the same thing he had said to Minerva. When he went to elaborate Kingsley cut him off. "You can give me the details when we get together. I've kept you long enough and there is a young lady who is waiting patiently. It would probably be best if we didn't wear it out," he said with a laugh.

"Thanks Auror Shacklebolt," Sirius said.

"Kingsley," the Auror replied. "If we're going to be working together to help Harry I think we can be on a first name basis."

"Kingsley it is," Sirius said with a smile, shaking his hand.

As the large dark Auror turned and left, Sirius saw Ian and David waiting to talk to him. He gave a low groan and glanced once more at April. She gave him an amused look and came over and took a hold of his arm, leading him over to the two Healers.

David gave him an amused smile. "We won't keep you long. We just wanted to say we're happy to have you on board and can't wait to see what you can find out about these Horcruxes."

Ian shook his hand after David did, grinning. "We've kept you long enough. It appears you have other plans for the evening but we are grateful that you both attended."

"Anything to help Harry," Sirius replied.

"We can certainly understand that," David said with a nod. "We all feel the same. He's a remarkable young man and we all want to do what we can to help him."

The four then left the parlour with Ian and David running interference for Sirius and April. Fortunately no one seemed to take notice of the supposed mass murderer. Within moments, he and April were standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius smiled at her. "If you aren't adverse to a short walk there is a nice restaurant not far from here we can go to," he said.

"That's fine with me cause I'm famished," April replied with a small laugh.

True to Sirius' word after a two minute walk to Old Compton Street, Sirius led April into Cafe Boheme, a fine little Brasserie. Since it was now after nine they had no trouble getting a table towards a back corner where they could enjoy a bit of privacy.

Once settled with food and drink, they talked as they ate.

"So please tell me about what happened with Harry. Molly's note didn't say much, only that something had happened to Harry and he had to be rushed into surgery. I was glad she included that things were fine afterwards but she didn't go into any details at all," Sirius said worriedly.

April swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and took a sip of her beer, something she'd never had before but Sirius had recommended it so she was willing to try it. She found she liked the slight bitterness of the unusual beverage.

She then launch into a detailed account of what had happened, about the splinter of wood that was found inbedded in Harry's wound, though she did leave out Ginny's part. That wasn't her secret to tell.

Sirius listened horrified and it was only knowing that things had turned out that kept him from panicking.

"How in Godric's name did you discover that splinter when it hadn't shown up before?" he asked, feeling quite perplexed.

April decided that she could share a little about Ginny's role, just not the real level of her involvement.

"It was actually something Ginny said," she replied. Before she could continue, Sirius looked at her, startled.

"Ginny?" he asked incredulously.

April gave him a smile. "Yes, Ginny. She's a remarkably intelligent young lady. She wondered why Harry was continuing to have such numerous and increasingly painful headaches. She actually asked if there wasn't something we could have missed. Thinking it couldn't hurt to check, I had Healer Dankworth come and check him over. He was finally able to locate the splinter because it was causing an abscess that was the cause of the headaches," she explained.

Sirius bought her explanation without hesitation, why would he question her. April did feel a little badly at having to mislead him but she knew it was necessary.

All too soon they were done eating. Sirius looked at her questioningly, wondering is she wanted to sit over tea.

April smiled at him. "Why don't we head back to my place. I'll make us some tea and I think I have something we could nibble on," she said warmly.

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully. He hoped he was reading the signals that April was giving him correctly. He'd hate to bollocks things up at this stage. On one hand he felt like an awkward teenager. He hadn't been out of his teens long before he ended up in Azkaban and dating opportunities were pretty far between in that hell hole.

He paid the bill and they Apparated to Aprils flat. Though he had visited briefly when he had escorted her home before, he hadn't really been inside and looked around, so he took the opportunity while April busied herself in the kitchen making the tea.

She returned shortly with a tray bearing the teapot, cups and saucers, the needed accompanying condiments and a small plate of assorted pastries.

"Sorry that the pastries are bought, I just don't have the time to bake at the moment," April said apologetically as she set the tray down.

She sat down on the couch and began to pour the tea. When it looked like Sirius was going to sit in the chair, she patted the couch next to her. "Why don't you sit over here. It will make serving the tea and talking that much easier," she said with a smile.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before he complied. If April noticed, she didn't make any indication, something he was extremely grateful for.

He took the offer cup of tea and took a sip.

April was slightly amused seeing the cup rattle slightly. "I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous," she said with a smile, sitting back and sipping her own tea.

Sirius actually blushed slightly, something he had thought he was well past. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he replied with a wan grin. "I'm just not used to . . . certain things any more. You know what my life has been like."

"Still, it wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable," she replied with a sad smile.

Sirius just shrugged, wishing that they'd talk about something else. Focusing on it wasn't making it any easier.

April seemed to understand what he was thinking and changed the topic. "Do you have any more questions about what happened to Harry?"

Sirius sighed in relief and gave her an appreciative smile. "Not about Harry directly but I get the feeling that you're not saying something about Ginny's involvement."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "While I will neither confirm nor deny anything, just know that it's not my place to say anything."

"Which in of itself tells me that there is something else going on and you feel it's not your secret to tell," Sirius replied simply.

April couldn't help but smile but just gave him a small shrug.

Sirius returned her smile with one of his own. "I guess I'll need to find some way to talk to Ginny if I want to find out the truth about that," he stated.

He then cocked his head slightly, giving her a speculative look. "I get the feeling there's something else you'd like to talk about," he said lowly.

April found herself blushing lightly and she gave a soft sigh. "I find myself in a rather unusual position," she said with a wan smile. "I've never found myself in the role of the pursuer," she added softly, her eyes dropping, not able to look Sirius in the eyes.

"April," Sirius said.

"No, please let me finish," she said, looking back up into his eyes. "Not that I'm all that experienced or anything but I find myself attracted to you and I'm hoping the feelings are mutual."

She took a sip of her tea to ease her suddenly dry throat. "I like you, a lot and I'm hoping that we can get to know one another better and see where things go from there."

"You know who I am and what my situation is," he said sadly but with a touch of hope.

April gave him a warm smile. "Yes I do and I don't care," she replied, her eyes filled with emotion.

Sirius couldn't help but think about the things he had said to Remus and he chuckled ruefully.

When April looked at him with a small frown, he explained what had caused his chuckle. "I recently found myself saying something to Remus that seems to have come back and bit me in the arse," he said humorously.

"Ah," April replied with a knowing smile. "Dora," she said in understanding.

"You're really quite perceptive," Sirius said, his smile growing.

"Yes, well it's really helpful in my line of work," she replied.

"So where does that leave us?" Sirius asked softly.

"I'm hoping it leaves us at the beginning of getting to know one another better and spending more time with each other," she replied, hopefully.

Sirius stared at her for several moments. All the while, April was holding her breath, waiting for some sign from him.

Almost simultaneously they began to lean towards one another. April found her heart racing and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Their lips met, softly at first and then with growing passion. April moaned out lowly, feeling things she hadn't felt in a long time.

Sirius was almost lost in what he was experiencing. He had long ago given up any thoughts about being with someone like April. He heard her moan and it fuelled his ardour.

Unconsciously hands began to roam by both parties. It was Sirius who suddenly broke things off, realizing they were getting out of hand. It was much too soon for the way it looked like it was heading.

Far from being upset, April gave him a knowing look. She realized as well that it was too soon. She could feel how drawn she was to him and the term 'animal magnetism' flashed through her mind as she thought of his animagus form, causing her to chuckle lowly.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Though she blushed lightly, she felt she owed him an explanation. With her lips quivering as she fought smiling, she said "I find myself drawn to you and the term animal magnetism came to mind," she said humorously.

Sirius broke out in laughter, though he also blushed lightly. He then gave a small happy sigh. "I'd better be going," he said softly though somewhat reluctantly.

April was feeling the exact same thing. She knew that he had to go but deep down a part of her wanted him to stay, even if it really was too soon to take that step in their relationship.

They both stood and April accompanied him to the door. They shared a much more calm kiss before Sirius departed.

April leaned against the shut door, a huge smile on her face. Things had gone better than she had hoped and with a tired sigh she headed off to bed, knowing that her dreams would be pleasant ones fill with a certain someone.

Outside the door, Sirius paused, a smile on his face. " _You're one lucky dog,"_ he thought to himself before he Apparated away. Adding " _I just hope Remus doesn't make too much of this development,"_ but knowing deep down that his fellow Marauder wasn't going to be so easy on him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Writing time has been at a premium of late. Things are progressing and April has finally decided to act upon her feelings for Sirius. Fortunately he is returning them.**

 **As always, please review. It makes me feel good.**


	20. The Gathering Storm

0

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 20: The Gathering Storm**

Harry awoke slowly at first but then his eyes snapped open, realizing that something was different. Glancing quickly around he realized that Ginny was missing.

He was in a near panic but then the door to the loo opened and Ginny came out. Harry sighed in relief, hoping his racing heart would calm quickly.

Ginny came over and smiled at him at first but then noticed the subtle change that had come over Harry and she knew instinctively that he had panicked when he had awoken and found her missing.

She sighed as she climbed back into bed, snuggling close into his side. "Sorry, I needed to use the loo," she said softly.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close. "No. Need. To. Be. Sorry," he struggled to get out.

Ginny nodded but knew that it had cause him quite a bit of distress. That made he think about what would happen when school started again. She knew what she wanted to happen but wasn't sure that her mother would accept it. With a sigh she understood that situation was something to deal with later. Right now she'd just spend as much time with Harry as she could.

Just then they heard someone enter the room and they looked over at them.

April smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm a bit late this morning," she said as she hurried over to get Harry's potions ready.

"From the smile on your face and the fact you're a little late, I take it things went well last night," Ginny stated, a smile forming on her face. She then took a quick look at Harry and saw him smiling too.

April actually found herself blushing, something she had thought she was well past. "Yes, you could say that," she said, her smile growing. She then turned her attention back to getting the potions ready.

Ginny growled in frustration. "Details, April!" she cried out in exasperation.

April gave a light laugh as she gathered the potions and came over to the bed. "Patience," she teased lightly. "First things first," she said, handing Harry the first of his potions.

Ginny sighed dramatically, trying but failing to keep her inquisitiveness in check, letting her expression doing the talking for her.

April just gave her a mischievous look while giggling, something completely out of character for her. Sure she was a very out going, open friendly woman, but she had never been known for fits of giggles.

Harry downed his potions one by one, grimacing each time he swallowed one. At first Ginny found it a little humorous but as he took each one she felt her heart clench a little more. As he took the seventh and last one, she had to hastily wipe a tear from the corner of her one eye.

She realized just how much he had suffered, not only from this attack and all that had happened because of it, but his whole life. And the thing was, he never really complained about it. He just kept picking himself up and pressed on. He was without a doubt the bravest person she had ever met. It was at times like this that she hoped that she was worthy of his love.

Harry noticed Ginny's change of demeanour and he looked at her worriedly. "Okay?" he asked lowly.

Ginny took a couple of deep breaths to get her emotions under control. She gave him a smile but she knew it was a rather wan one. "Yeah," she said softly. Her smile became more genuine and she whispered, "I love you."

Harry smiled back, though he didn't completely lose his worried look and he wondered what Ginny had been thinking.

They were interrupted by April flopping down into the chair next to Ginny's, with a Kneazle who caught the Pixie look on her face.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at her expectantly.

April just stared at them for a moment, a dreamy look on her face. Then with a deep sigh, she turned her attention back to her audience.

"Dinner with Mr White went quite well," she said with a wide smile.

"And?" Ginny growled in frustration.

April giggled again, her eyes alight with her laughter. "After dinner went even better," she said conspiratorially.

Harry grabbed his pen and pad. ~ How much better?~ he wrote with a small frown.

It took a moment but then April rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit better," she said with a chuckle.

When Harry raised an eyebrow and gave her a piercing look, she said hastily, "We kissed, nothing more," which caused Ginny to giggle while Harry looked relieved.

April slumped in her chair and momentarily buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I'm telling you this," she said lowly.

She then gathered herself and looked up. "We did talk quite a bit, both at dinner and a little afterwards at my flat."

When Harry raised his eyebrow again, she gave him a mock glare. "Enough out of you or I won't tell you anything else," she chastised him playfully.

Ginny swatted his arm and glared at him causing Harry to hang his head. She sighed and patted his arm affectionately, "Just behave," she said softly. "I want to hear what she has to say and I thought you did too."

Harry nodded his head contritely. "Sorry," he whispered.

April gave him a smile, "Apology accepted," she said warmly.

"Anyway," she said with a sigh. "We talked some and I told him I wanted to get to know him better, implying I wanted to be more than just friends." She then rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He started going on about his situation and he wasn't sure getting into relationship was a good idea at this time."

"Prat," Harry said, shaking his head.

Both Ginny and April laughed lowly.

"Fortunately I was able to convince him otherwise and that's when we kissed," she said softly with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you," gushed Ginny.

Harry was nodding his head while he quickly scribbled something on his pad. Once done he held it up for April to see. ~It's a good thing for both of you~ he had written.

Though deep down she had known it, seeing what he had written and the look he was giving her, let her know just how much she meant to him and she found her eyes misting.

"Thank you," she whispered emotionally.

Harry dropped his pen and pad in his lap and opened his arms at April. Without hesitation she sprang up and went to him, hugging his just as hard as he was hugging her.

When Harry finally let go of the young Medi-Witch, Ginny took his place, giving April her own hug.

It took a little while before everyone's emotions were back under control and once they were the three sat and chatted, well mostly April and Ginny, with Harry occasionally writing a comment here and there.

They were enjoying themselves so much they were startled when Mary-Beth showed up to take Harry to his therapy session.

April jumped up, looking slightly flustered that she had been caught sitting and talking to Harry.

Mary-Beth just gave her a reassuring smile before she left with Harry and Ginny. April relaxed considerably, knowing that she had nothing to worry about.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Pius Thicknesse stood nervously outside the Voldemort's de facto throne room, the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor. Though he was sure the Dark Lord would be pleased with the information he had, there was no telling what he would do. The man was as touchy and moody as a nesting Dragon.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped a little when Wormtail appeared and announced, "Lord Voldemort will see you now."

Schooling his features, he made his way in before the Dark Lord. Not daring to look Voldemort in the eyes, he immediately prostrated himself before him

"I bring news," he said shakily.

He could literally feel the malevolent gaze on him. He waited with trepidation for Voldemort to speak.

"I hope for your sake it is more reliable than your last news," Voldemort hissed lowly.

"I'm sure of it," Pius replied, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Speak then and quit wasting my time," the Dark Lord said irritably.

"I have found out where Harry Potter is, My Lord," Pius said firmly.

"Well?" Voldemort said, his irritation growing my the second.

"He is in St. Mungo's," Pius replied, hoping that his news would please his master.

"I see," drawled Voldemort. "Do you know why or how long he has been there?"

Pius tried to calm himself, hoping the scant information he had would be sufficient. "I don't know why he is there, my contact didn't say but he has been there for several weeks at least," he replied, swallowing the bile that threatened to spew forth from his mouth.

He was forced to wait while Voldemort contemplated the new information. He shivered involuntarily, fighting his growing fear.

"You have done well," Voldemort hissed lowly.

Pius relaxed some but then tensed again when Voldemort added, "As long as your information is more reliable than last time."

"I understand, My Lord," he replied, trying to keep his voice even.

"As well you should," Voldemort sneered. "Rise and stand before me," he then commanded.

Pius hurriedly got to his feet and he chanced a glance at the Dark Lord. He didn't like what he saw. Voldemort was staring at him with his unnatural eyes. Eyes that seemed to look right into his soul.

He barely had time to prepare himself when he saw Voldemort point his wand at him. _"Curcio!"_ he heard right before the spell stuck him.

The next thing he knew he was laying, panting on the floor, every fibre of his being screaming in protest at the pain he had been subject to.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Voldemort hissed. "It took you long enough yet your information is still incomplete. I expect better from my followers."

"Yes, My Lord," Pius replied hoarsely.

"Where did you obtain this information?" Voldemort pressed.

"One of our supporters overheard his daughter telling his wife about meeting Potter at St. Mungo's. She works there as some type of Aide or something," Pius said truthfully, hoping to avoid another bout with the Cruciatus Curse.

"How fortunate for you," Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. "Go!" he spat. "You stink of fear and other foul odours."

It was then that Pius realized he'd soiled himself while under the the Cruciatus. Bowing lowly, he hurried from Voldemort's presence, hoping that he didn't need to come back anytime soon.

As soon as he was gone Voldemort called out, "Wormtail!"

When the small rat-faced man appeared, Voldemort smiled evilly. "Call all the others. I have something for them to do."

Wormtail bowed and hurried from the room, wanting to put as much distance between him and the Dark Lord as possible. Whenever he had that look about him, things happened, bad things and he just hoped he wasn't required to be part of them.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry returned to his room felling quite dejected. While he had made some progress during his therapy session with Elizabeth, he knew at the rate he was going there was no way he'd be allowed to return to Hogwarts on time. Just the thought of being separated from Ginny sent shivers up and down his spine. He didn't know how he was going to stand it.

Ginny watched Harry worriedly. She knew what he was thinking, the same thoughts running through her mind. It tore her up to see him so sad and she didn't know what to do about it.

She was fairly certain that though her mother had been very tolerant about her being with Harry, that tolerance wouldn't extend past September First and she'd insist that she return to Hogwarts without Harry.

She wasn't sure how she knew but she was certain that doing so was a bad idea but at the moment she didn't see anyway around it.

It didn't surprise her when Harry immediately crawled into bed and lay down, closing his eyes. She spared a quick glance at April who was also looking at Harry with a worried expression. Ignoring her, Ginny climbed into bed with Harry and snuggled into his side.

As soon as she laid down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in as close as he could, letting his actions speak for him.

April looked at Harry and Ginny with great concern. She was astute enough to know that Harry wasn't going to be ready to return to Hogwarts with Ginny. That worried her greatly. Ginny was Harry's rock, the one he was clinging to, drawing strength from her beyond her healing ability. Without Ginny she was afraid that Harry was going to relapse but she knew it wasn't her place to get involved, no matter how much she cared about them.

She was pleased when lunch was delivered and Harry didn't outright refuse to eat anything, though he really didn't eat all that much. He mainly just picked at his meal, only taking a bite when prompted to by Ginny.

April knew she needed to talk to Sirius but she wasn't sure what that would accomplish. She knew he'd be just as concerned as she was but without Dora to bring him in to see Harry, she didn't see anything else she could do.

The afternoon passed mainly in silence though Ginny did whisper to Harry occasionally and that did seem to help him some. Dinner was slightly better than lunch with Harry eating a bit more but still not what he had been eating. Something that didn't bode well with April. If Harry was like this with Ginny still there, just how bad would it be once she wasn't.

Unsurprisingly, Harry went to bed early with Ginny joining him. April saw that he fell asleep quickly but it was a restless sleep, with him tossing and turning. Ginny seemed similarly affected, not sleeping well at all.

If it continued, April knew she'd have to inform Healer Payne, though she wasn't sure what good it would do as they really couldn't add any sleeping potions to Harry's regime.

It was with a heavy heart that the Medi-Witch left for the evening, hoping she'd be able to get a hold of Sirius.

 **Harry and Ginny**

The next couple of days were almost exact copies of the previous day. Harry working as hard as he could during his therapy session, almost to the point of exhaustion. Though he was making progress, it was of the slow and steady type.

This caused him to become more morose afterwards. This then affected Ginny, who also would become increasingly sad too.

April watched it go on, not sure what to do. She had sent a note off to Sirius but hadn't heard back from him. She wasn't particularly worried, she knew because of his circumstances that he would be had to get a hold of. Still, she definitely wanted to talk to him about Harry, and well, she just wanted to see him again too.

Not that she was the type that needed to see her interest everyday, it was much to early in the relationship for that. To her that was for when things got much more serious, when a certain level of commitment had been reached and she and Sirius weren't there, yet. For she did want that eventually and all that came with it. A house, marriage, kids eventually, everything she'd been dreaming about since she was a little girl.

With a sad sigh, she went back to work, making sure that she had all of Harry's potions ready for when dinner time came.

It was shortly after dinner that things came to a head. April heard Ginny ask Harry if he wanted to sit and read before retiring.

Harry had frowned and shook his head, looking like a reticent five year old. Well Ginny had finally had enough.

Though it took April by surprise, she thought Ginny's blow up was over due.

"Now you see here, Harry Potter!" Ginny said forcefully. "You can't keep acting like this. It's not doing you any good which just makes it harder for me. Yes I know and feel the same way but we can't let it tear us up like this."

Harry hung his head, unable to meet Ginny's eyes. He knew she was right but just didn't seem able to lift himself out of the mood he was in.

"Sorry. I. Know." he said slowly.

April noticed how hard it was for Harry to speak now. I was as if he had to concentrate on each and every word before he could say it out loud. Just one more symptom of how much he had regressed.

Ginny's look softened as her shoulders sagged. She took Harry in a tight embrace. "No more so than I am," she said softly.

Harry sighed and tucked his head into the crook of Ginny's neck. She began to rub his back tenderly. "Please come and sit and read awhile. We have to be as prepared as possible. I just have a feeling something is going to happen and I don't want to be caught unprepared," she said gently.

It took several minutes as it looked like Harry really didn't want to leave Ginny's comforting embrace, but eventually he rose and after giving her a soft kiss, he went and sat in his chair, grabbing the book on Magical Combat and started to read.

Ginny's eyes flitted over to April, who gave her an encouraging smile. She then grabbed one of Harry's other books and joined him reading.

Once more April was taken with how good Ginny was for Harry, getting him to do what was needed, however reluctant he was.

Much later as she was getting ready to leave, she went over to where Harry and Ginny were still reading.

"Okay you two, time for bed," she said with a smile.

Harry's return smile was a rather wan one but Ginny's was much more normal as she smiled back brightly.

Harry climbed into bed first, laying down heavily. April could see how exhausted he looked and she was worried about him all the more. Yes, Ginny had broken through to him and he had responded but it was still taking a toll on him.

Ginny hesitated, opening her arms to give the Medi-Witch a hug.

April smiled and returned the hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Ginny couldn't help but blush at the praise. "Thanks," she murmured before she joined Harry.

As soon as Ginny snuggled next to Harry, he dropped off to sleep. April gave a sad smile at his troubled look.

"He's really worried, isn't he," she asked Ginny quietly so as not to wake Harry.

Ginny nodded, tears threatening to fall. "Yes he is and so am I. I just get this bad feeling when I think about having to leave him here all alone," she said fighting her tears.

April briefly though about pointing out that he wouldn't really be alone, but she understood what the young witch was saying. Ginny held a special place in Harry's heart that no one else could hope to fill.

"Try not to dwell on it. Who knows, something may come up before you have to go back to Hogwarts. The more you worry, the harder it will make it for him," she said compassionately.

Ginny nodded sadly, wishing that what April had said would come true. Deciding that further discussion wasn't going to help, she thanked the Medi-Witch and curled up into Harry's side, falling asleep almost as fast as Harry had.

April sighed sadly, her heart aching for the pair. Dimming the lights, she headed home, hoping things would look better in the morning.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort sat waiting rather impatiently for Wormtail to return with the other members of his Inner Circle. He knew that to be really effective he needed to increase the ranks of his fighters.

Shortly after returning from the attack on where Potter supposedly was he had given instructions to his Inner Circle members to go out and recruit heavily.

If he wanted to carry out his plans he needed to gather a large number of followers. At this point he wasn't even concerned about their power or ability. He would use large numbers to over come any resistance the Ministry could offer.

Fortunately for his followers, he didn't have to wait long. They had long ago learned not to keep the Dark Lord waiting, not if one wished to avoid being held under the _Cruciatus Curse._

Voldemort watched impassively as everyone filed into the room. He wasn't surprised to see Bellatrix was the first to enter, her eyes gleaming as she gave him an adoring look.

Though irritated, he let nothing show. He just wished that Rodolphus was man enough to take care of her needs so that she'd quit giving him not so subtle hints that she wished to share his bed. He had long ago given up such mundane, earthly pursuits, actually finding them repugnant.

The said man, Rodolphus, and his brother Rabastan, were right on her heels, following her like a couple of lap dogs at their mistresses beck and call.

Next was Dolohov, leading a small group that consisted of Jugson, Gibbon, Avery and Travers. He was slightly surprised to see Travers with that group. Normally he was seen in the company of Lucius but then again, maybe he was distancing himself from the man. The little alliances amongst his followers tended to change now and again, as long as it didn't interfere with what he expected them to do, he didn't really care.

Lucius followed almost immediately behind the group, glaring at Travers. He was, of course, accompanied by his two hangers on, Crabbe and Goyle. Two of the most dim witted people he had ever met.

Voldemort shrugged. Though not the brightest, they could follow orders rather well so they did have their uses. He was just glad that he didn't have to deal with them on a consistent basis. Better that Lucius had the dubious honour.

Yaxley and Rowle brought up the rear. He was particularly interested in what they had to say. As his representatives at the Ministry, he was eager to hear what progress they had made.

His eyes then caught movement behind the last pair as Wormtail scurried into the room. He'd almost forgot about the little man. Not that he expected that he'd have much to contribute. Though he had to admit the man did have his uses, after all without him being there, he'd have to pour his own wine, and that just wouldn't do.

The assemblage formed a semi-circle in front of his throne, all standing perfectly still, with their eyes downcast. Not daring to look upon the Dark Lord till he spoke.

That is all but Goyle, though he had his eyes down, he was shuffling and fidgeting and didn't settle till until a couple of those standing near him glared and had to motion with jerks of their heads at the waiting Voldemort, who was looking quite displeased.

When Goyle finally got what they were trying to tell him, he blanched with his eyes widening like saucers, before he stood stock still, looking like he wished the floor would just open and swallow him whole.

Voldemort let his eyes sweep the group before him, more as to eat up some time than anything else. He knew most of his servants chaffed at having to stand so still as they stood before him.

Normally he would wait until someone couldn't stand still any longer and he'd signal them out for punishment so that the others would remember he would brook no disobedience, no matter how small.

Tonight he had no patience for such foolish games. No, he was too eager to hear what his servants had to say. It would probably be just as easy to find fault with someone who he could single out.

"What do you have to report?" he finally hissed out lowly, though his voiced carried well in the complete silence of his throne room.

He wasn't surprised when Bellatrix rushed forward a couple of steps before she prostrated herself before him.

She stayed, forehead touching the floor until Voldemort said, "Speak."

Bellatrix sat up on her haunches, her eyes gleaming in adoration. "Rodolphus, Rabastan and I journeyed north and recruited close to seventy-five followers for you, My Lord," she said breathlessly.

Though somewhat pleased, the Dark Lord frowned at her. "Why is it that you don't know the exact number?" he asked, his voice tinged with his displeasure.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in fear and she glanced back a her husband. Rodolphus hurried forward, prostrated himself before sitting up quickly. "My Lord, please forgive our lack of a final count. Right now we have seventy-two men that we have brought back with us, but more are coming in slowly as they had affairs to settle before joining our ranks," he stated lowly, afraid the the Dark Lord would be displeased.

Voldemort smiled coldly. "I will forgive your lack of details because I am pleased at how well you have done, but don't think I will always be so benevolent."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave relieved looks and at Voldemort's nod, they rose and retook their places in line.

Before Voldemort could speak, Dolohov stepped forward, gave his obedience and stated smugly, "We have recruited ninety-three to your cause." He hoped his slight deception would pass unnoticed as while he had gather close to ninety, he wasn't sure of the final count. Knowing Voldemort had been unhappy with Bellatrix when she didn't know the exact count, he wasn't going to repeat her mistake.

"You have done well," Voldemort intoned, giving the man a thin smile, though it held no warmth.

As Dolohov rejoined the others, Voldemort's eyes came to rest on Lucius. "What have you managed to accomplish?" he asked malevolently.

Lucius made his way forward, dropping to the floor immediately. "My Lord, I have gathered thirty-five to our cause and though their numbers aren't as great as the others, I assure you they are men who are highly skilled at using their wands and will serve you well," he said with conviction.

"I hope you are right," Voldemort said lowly. "For you know what awaits those who have failed me."

Though with his pale skin it was hard to tell, Lucius blanched, knowing all too well what his fate would be if the Dark Lord though he had tried to mislead him. At Voldemort's nod, he rose quickly and returned to his place in line.

Voldemort then looked at his representatives from the Ministry. "Yaxley, Rowle, what word do you have on how things are proceeding at the Ministry?"

The two men moved forward and after bowing they looked up at their Master. "Things are going better than we had expected," Yaxley said, with Rowle nodding in agreement.

At Voldemort's nod, Rowle spoke "We have _Imperioused_ several people in key departments and hope for more to fall under our control soon."

Voldemort gave a low, mirthless laugh. "Good, continue on as I have ordered. I expect continued progress on that front."

"As you command," the pair intoned simultaneously.

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort sent them back into line.

He then eyed them all once more. "Continue with your efforts. I will have need of capable fighters in the near future. I have a target in mind and we must act quickly or the opportunity may be lost. I will inform you when we will strike."

He saw the eager look that enveloped them all and was pleased. "Leave me!" he commanded.

As his servants filed from the room he smiled malevolently. _"Yes, Harry Potter. I'm coming for you and this time you shall not escape,"_ he thought smugly.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry awoke feeling somewhat troubled. He'd had a strange dream and though he couldn't recall any of the details, it was the cause of his troubled feelings. All he could remember was being frustrated at everything going on around him with nothing going right. It hadn't been a nightmare per se, but was unsettling none the less.

Feeling movement, he turned his attention to Ginny. She had just been snuggling closer into his body and remained asleep.

He smiled sadly, knowing he was being something of a prat when it came to her having to return to Hogwarts without him. He vowed to try harder to not let his concerns show.

He knew he was trying her patience and he didn't want to go down that route. He knew she was just as worried and upset as he was but dealing with it much better than he was.

He just lay there watching Ginny sleep. It brought a soft smile to his face as he looked at her. Though still young, he could see the beautiful young woman she was turning into an he marvelled that she loved him so much.

It briefly brought back memories of his aunt and uncle yell at him that no one would ever love a freak like him. He quickly squashed them down, preferring to think about the warm wonderful witch laying snuggled into his side.

He was uncertain how long he had been watching her when her breathing changed. She smacked her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him staring at her with a smile on his face.

She blushed lightly, wondering how long he'd been watching her. Unable to help herself, she had to ask. "How long have you been awake, watching me sleep?" she asked shyly.

Harry gave her a shrug. "Don't . Know," he said hesitantly, having to think hard to get the words out.

Ginny gave him a soft smile while reaching up to caress his cheek. "I think you're barmy," she said, though the tone of her voice was soft and loving.

Harry gave her a weak smile as he sighed. "Sorry.. For.. Being.. A.. Prat," he forced out.

"Don't worry about it. You're entitled to be a prat now and then with all that you've been through, and I'm not just talking about what brought you here," Ginny replied, her eyes misting with unshed tears.

Then she smiled a bit wider. "Just don't make a habit of it and everything will be okay."

Harry found himself laughing in spite of himself. Once again marvelling at the fact that Ginny loved him. He knew that he'd never be truly worthy of her love but just accepted it as fact.

"Okay," he said before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss.

They were interrupted by April saying "Good morning.

They looked up and saw the Medi-Witch smiling at them. "Feeling a bit better this morning?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded at her, while Ginny just smiled.

"Your breakfasts will be here in a moment, so why don't you two get up," April said as she went and began to get Harry's potions ready.

The pair rose with Ginny going and using the loo first. She reappeared several moments later, face and hands washed, before Harry did likewise.

They hadn't been seated for a minute before Mary-Beth entered with their breakfast trays. She wished them a good morning before she headed off to continue handing out meals to the other patients.

Their day passed much like the past ones, with Harry going to therapy in the morning and visits from some of the Weasleys in the afternoon.

They were a little surprised when April didn't leave at her normal time. She had just smiled, explaining, "I'm pulling a double shift tonight. One of the other Medi-Witches floo called out sick."

Harry and Ginny settled in for what the assumed would be another undisturbed night's sleep. How wrong their assumption was didn't become evident till later. It was just as the clock ticked over to two in the morning when they were woken by the sound of a muffled explosion with the whole building shaking.

Harry and Ginny jumped up and grabbed their wands just as April came running into the room. She was pale and looked very concerned. On seeing Harry and Ginny, she cried "Death Eaters have enter the building!"

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Ah a cliffie! How I love them. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	21. The Storm

1

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 21: The Storm**

 _It was just as the clock ticked over to two in the morning when they were woken by the sound of a muffled explosion and the whole building shaking._

 _Harry and Ginny jumped up and grabbed their wands just as April came running into the room. She was pale and looked very concerned. On seeing Harry and Ginny, she cried "Death Eaters have enter the building!"_

Ginny glanced at Harry and saw a steely resolve harden in his eyes. It did a lot to calm her racing heart. She knew that if it was one thing that Harry was good at, it was he was good in a crisis.

April came over to them. "They're trying to evacuate the patients so I need to take you to one of the emergency exits," she said firmly.

Ginny couldn't help but smile when Harry just stared at her and shook his head. She had never felt prouder of anyone than she did of him at that moment.

April looked like she was going to protest but then she sighed and looked at him sadly. "There's no way I'm going to convince you to leave, is there?" she asked in resignation.

Harry just shook his head in reply.

April looked torn. She wanted to stay with but she also knew she needed to go help with the other patients. Fighting her tears she rushed over, taking each in turn in a huge hug. "Please be careful," she whispered huskily.

"We will," Ginny replied, with Harry nodding in agreement.

When April hesitated, looking at the pair forlornly, Harry said "Go."

April gave them one last concerned look before she spun around and rushed out the door.

 **Harry and Ginny**

As the clock struck midnight, Voldemort summoned Wormtail. "Go bring the others," he commanded.

Wormtail's eyes widened in surprise but he wasted no time. He bowed and hurried from the room.

Though it took longer than he liked, he was able to inform all the members of Voldemort's inner circle that the Dark Lord required their immediate presence.

Some had grumbled about the lateness of the hour but Wormtail knew that they'd quickly cease doing so, least Voldemort found out.

Fifteen minutes later they were all gathered before Voldemort, some obviously having been awoken.

Voldemort eyed them critically for a moment before he stood. "Tonight we strike a blow against those who oppose us. Tonight we go to take care of Harry Potter once and for all," he said menacingly.

His pronouncement had the desired effect, all his Death Eaters before him perked up, looking excited.

"Bellatrix, Dolohov, I want you each to gather twenty-five of your most capable fighters," he commanded.

Both nodded in understanding.

Voldemort then looked at Lucius. "Lucius, you claim yours are superior so you assemble ten of your best," he said with a cold smirk.

"At once, My Lord," the senior Malfoy replied.

"Make sure you are here by one thirty," Voldemort hissed lowly. "Anyone who is late shall suffer my wrath."

All his followers hurried from the throne room, eager to prepare for the coming night's business.

At the appointed time Voldemort was pleased to see all his followers assembled and waiting, every one of them looking eager for the night's work.

"I have learned that Harry Potter is at St. Mungo's and has been for several weeks. If this is so he must be in a weakened state and is vulnerable to attack," the Dark Lord proclaimed with a cold smile.

"How will we be able to get through the wards?" one of Dolohov's men asked with a scowl, with several of the others grumbling in agreement.

"That is not your concern," Voldemort hissed in reply, eyeing the man menacingly. "Though causing disruption to St. Mungo's is a noble endeavour, our main purpose tonight is the death of Harry Potter, everything else is secondary. Have I made myself clear?" asked, his red eyes blazing malevolently.

"Yes, My Lord," his followers replied, knowing that they didn't want to do anything to draw the Dark Lord's ire on themselves.

Voldemort's eyes shifted to the clock and watched as the minutes ticked down. As the second hand swept up till fifteen seconds before the hour of two, he signalled for his servants to follow him to St Mungo's.

Seconds later there was the loud noise of multiple people Apparating onto the street in front of a somewhat dilapidated brick building that's marque read Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

Voldemort stared at the edifice for a moment. Even with his superior knowledge of the dark arts, he knew there was no way to totally collapse the mighty wards that protected the wizarding hospital. Fortunately for his followers he did know of a method that would create a hole in them that would allow their entrance.

The Dark Lord knew it would take a considerable amount of his magical energy to breach the wards but he wasn't concerned. Including himself, he had seventy people to complete his task. Even with him somewhat drained, that should be more than sufficient to handle one small boy who was obviously injured in some way.

As the clock ticked to two, he cast his dark spell and as a dark circle appeared before the entrance, he yell, "Attack!"

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry glanced down at himself and decided he didn't want to confront the Death Eaters wearing his pyjamas. Concentrating hard on what he had read in the book on Transfiguration that McGonagall had given him, he silently transfigured his clothes into a pair of loose fitting pants and a white t-shirt. Turning, he did the same for Ginny.

His action took Ginny slightly by surprise but when she saw what he had done, she smiled and gave him a nod.

Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Ready?"

Though Ginny's heart was beating rapidly, she nodded to Harry. She knew she had to be there for him.

They exited the room and paused, listening hard. At first everything was eerily quiet but after a moment, they heard the dull thud of an explosion. Wasting no time, Harry took off in that direction, with Ginny a step behind.

Harry started off at an easy trot, but soon slowed down to a fast walk. He couldn't believe how out of shape he felt, though as he thought about it, he knew he was totally out of shape due to his injury. He'd been hospitalized for almost two months.

He didn't let that thought deter him though. He was going to do whatever he could to fight the Death Eaters no matter he cost.

Ginny watched Harry carefully and grew worried. She could tell his hospitalization had weakened him considerably. She also knew it would be futile to try and stop him, so she vowed to protect him as best she could.

As they neared where the lifts were the sounds of fighting grew louder. Harry drew to a halt, pondering what to do. He knew to take one of the lifts would be tantamount to suicide if it opened on a floor where the fighting was taking place.

Motioning to Ginny to follow, he headed for the stairs. Once they had entered the stairwell, the noise of combat increased.

Harry hurriedly led Ginny in the direction of the sounds that seemed to be coming from a couple of floors below. As they neared Harry slowed, acting more cautious.

As they came to the turn in the stairs that led to the second floor landing they spotted a small group of the hospitals security members. They were being hard pressed by attackers coming up from the first floor, who for the moment remained out of his and Ginny's view.

Harry paused, trying to figure out the best way to proceed when suddenly a large spell hit the defenders, sending them flying.

Fortunately most rose almost immediately but it was obvious that many were injured. Several made their way through the door to the second floor with two retreating in Harry's and Ginny's direction.

Harry was glad when he saw the door to the second floor was sealed magically. While it wouldn't keep the Death Eaters from blasting through eventually, it would slow them down.

The two security men were surprised to see the pair and they halted just below them on the stairs.

"You best be getting out of here," one said. "The Death Eaters are right behind us."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement but made no move to leave. Instead he conjured a stone wall across the stairs, giving them something to hide behind.

It didn't take long before a contingent of Death Eaters appeared, most focusing on the door to the second floor.

Harry took the opportunity to cast _Confringo_ , catching the attackers unaware, blasting most of them back down the stairs they had just come up.

The two security men looked at Harry in surprise. Not only had he cast an extremely strong Blasting Curse, he had done so soundlessly.

The one smiled at him, his face taking on a look of renewed resolve and he tightened his grip on his wand, ready to help defend their position.

Ginny had hurried to the other man's side. He was bleeding rather heavily and wasn't in any condition to help. Using a spell she had picked up in watching them heal Harry, she stopped the bleeding, though she didn't know enough to heal his obviously broken arm.

The man gave her a wan smile, his face white from loss of blood. "Thanks," he muttered weakly.

Ginny just nodded, turning her attention back to Harry, ready to help in any way that she could.

"Bart, get going. You can't help any more, see if you can get us some help," the first security man said to his partner.

Bart nodded, though you could tell it was reluctantly and he began to slowly make his way up the stairs.

Ginny watched as Harry peeked over the wall cautiously. Whoever was attacking from below was taking their time since a number of their ranks had been hit with the Blasting Curse.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice scream from around the corner. "What's the hold up? The Dark Lord will be most displeased with any delay."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, both recognizing the voice. "Bellatrix," Ginny said lowly, her eyes widening slightly.

Harry just nodded and turned his attention back down the stairwell.

They heard the low murmur of voices before Bellatrix screamed again. "Move! Or I'll curse you myself!"

Harry readied himself but was still slightly taken by surprise when several Death Eaters came running up the stairs, casting spells blindly.

Harry cast another _Confringo_ but it was only partially effective as his aim was hampered by having to duck quickly to avoid the spells flying in their direction.

Most when over their heads but a couple struck the wall, seriously damaging it.

Though his spell had taken out a couple of the attackers, others quickly took their place.

The remaining security man, who quickly introduced himself as Randy, fired off a spell but you could see his growing concern.

"We can't stay here," he said dejectedly. "A couple of more hits and this wall will crumble."

Harry nodded reluctantly, knowing the man was right. He motioned for Ginny and Randy to head back up the stairs before he rose, fired off a couple more spells and hurried to follow.

He wasn't gone from his position more than a second before a barrage of spells hit the wall, shattering it.

Harry paused at the turn in the staircase, firing off another Blasting Curse as a couple of Death Eaters appeared. He was pleased when he heard someone scream out in pain but he didn't linger as more Death Eaters surged forward, taking their fallen comrades places.

As Harry got to the third floor landing he saw Ginny and Randy holding the door open for him. He rushed through and immediately sealed the door. He knew it wouldn't hold long, but it would buy them some time.

He glanced around, shaking his head at the lack of cover. " _Well, we'll just have to make do,"_ he thought.

The only thing nearby were two chairs that were against the wall opposite the lifts. Harry levitated them over near the door to the stairs but off to one side, slight down the hall.

Randy glanced at Ginny. " He certainly doesn't say much, does he?" he observed.

Ginny just basically ignored him, other than giving him a quick annoyed glance.

Harry had Ginny and Randy move behind where he set the chairs. He then transformed them into a much stouter wall than the one he had conjured on the stairs.

He remembered something he had read in the book that McGonagall had given him about a transformed object was sturdier than a conjured one. He hoped it was true because it was going to be tested in the most brutal way shortly.

Harry's wall spanned the full width of the hallway but it was uneven along the top, leaving spaces where they could fire spells from while remaining as protected as possible.

Knowing they didn't have long, Harry turned to the other two, "Move. Don't. Shoot. Same. Place. Twice," he forced out.

Harry took the centre while Ginny went to his right and Randy to the left. They had just gotten into position when the they heard an explosion and the door buckled slightly.

One more blast and the door gave way in a shower of wood fragments. Fortunately with where Harry had built his barricade, they were out of the line of the flying debris.

Harry wasted no time and began to fire spells as fast as he could at the now gaping doorway. It took only a moment before Ginny began to fire spells too.

Randy was looking at them wondering why they were firing spells without waiting for anyone to appear but when he heard screams coming from just beyond the doorway, he followed suit and began to fire too.

It didn't take long before Death Eaters began to come through the door, all being cut down in the beginning. The problem was they kept coming and even with three people firing spells, there were still times when there was the briefest moment when a spell wasn't hitting.

As the Death Eaters began to get further into the open area, someone would have to aim their spell at them, further reducing the number that was keeping the cork in the bottle of the doorway.

They had taken out at least a dozen before one managed to get through and safely to the far side of the lift area where they had a modicum of protection from a inconvenient corner.

He began to fire spells at them, but the wall stopped them, taking only minor damage.

"A Shield, you idiot!" Bellatrix screamed.

The Death Eater shot an annoyed glance towards the doorway but did as he was commanded.

Though Harry's next spell took the shield out, the damage had been done and several more Death Eaters charged into the open.

Half were casting shields while the others fired an array of different curses, causing further damage to the wall.

Harry was firing mainly Blasting curses, each powerful enough to collapse the shield that it hit but that was all.

It took Ginny a moment to notice and she began to fire curses just a hair's breath behind Harry's and was able to take down two of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately more and more were pouring through the door.

Just as it seemed there were enough Death Eaters to overwhelm the three defenders, Bellatrix stepped out of the doorway, keeping the other Death Eaters between her and the wall.

"Stop!" she shouted, her eyes widening in glee. She had spotted Harry behind the wall and knew that Voldemort wanted the pleasure of killing The-Boy-Who-Lived himself.

Unbelievably to Harry, not only did they stop attacking, they dropped their shields too. Not one to waste the opportunity, he fired off the strongest Blasting curse he could, aiming in the direction of Bellatrix.

Unfortunately there were a number of Death Eaters between him and his intended target and they took the brunt of the attack.

The curse took out four Death Eaters but Bellatrix remained unhurt. "Shields, you idiots!" she screamed in rage.

As soon as several of her subordinates hastened to comply, she turned to one of the others. "Go and find the Dark Lord," she said lowly, so that Harry and his companions couldn't hear.

The man hurried off, back down the stairs they had just ascended while Bellatrix turned her attention back to Harry and his companions. "Has poor widdle Harry been ill?" she asked gleefully. "My Lord will be so happy to see you again."

Harry winced at her words. He suspected that she had sent that one Death Eater off to bring Voldemort to where they were.

" _We can't stay here,"_ he thought.

"I agree," Ginny said firmly.

Harry stared at her in surprise. He knew he hadn't said anything out loud and somehow Ginny was agreeing with him.

Ginny looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was staring at her like he was.

Harry knew that they didn't have the time at the moment to figure things out, that would have to wait till later, that was if they could get away. He glanced over the wall, assessing the situation.

"Blasting. Curses. As many. As you. Can," he said haltingly.

Ginny and Randy nodded and took up their positions, waiting for Harry's signal.

Harry took one last look and noticed that the Death Eater's shields didn't go all the way to the ceiling. With a smile, he looked at his companions, "Ceiling," he said softly as he glanced at where he wanted them to cast their spells.

Ginny nodded immediately but it took Randy a moment to figure out what Harry wanted. When he finally did, he smiled and nodded his head.

Harry held up three fingers to each and began silently counting in his head. When he got to three he began to fire off _Confringoes_ as fast as he could.

He got off six, Ginny five, both soundlessly while Randy managed three, having to shout them out.

Their action took the Death Eaters totally by surprise and before any of them could react, the ceiling above them exploded in a shower of deadly debris.

Harry didn't wait to see he results of their attack. "Go!" he shouted, firing off a couple more spells directly at where the Death Eaters were.

It took Bellatrix a moment to realize the danger she was in. At first she thought that the attack had gone awry but her eyes widened in fear as the spells hit the ceiling above where she had the other Death Eaters stood.

Not bothering to warn the others, though in reality, she really didn't have any time to do so, she managed to get a partial shield cast over her head.

The ceiling exploded in a shower of huge concrete pieces that rained down on the unprotected heads of the other Death Eaters.

Only one of the dozen Death Eaters remained unscathed as he was off to one side and the debris missed him by inches. The others were so lucky and fell as the pieced of concrete fell on them.

When the dust began to clear only Bellatrix was moving, though she had had a large piece get past her shield before it was up. It had struck her left shoulder, shattering bones and tearing into her flesh.

All the other Death Eaters were dead, having been struck by the falling concrete, most in their unprotected heads, leaving a grisly scene of shatter skulls, pieces of brains and pools of blood.

Bellatrix was screaming, half the time in pain and half the time in rage at the incompetence of those around her.

As soon as Harry fired off his last spell, he took off running after the retreating Ginny and Randy, though Ginny was jogging backwards, watching to make sure that Harry was following.

As soon as he caught up to her, she turned and ran along side of him. She was worried because Harry was looking rather tired and spent. She knew adrenalin could carry him only so far.

Harry knew he was tiring. He had spent more energy both physically and magically than he had, well ever. That coupled with his weakened state, was taking a huge toll on him.

He made it as far as the Medi-Witch station before he stumbled and almost fell. He ground to a halt, hunching over, placing his hands on his knees, breathing in great heaving gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

" _I need to rest,"_ he thought.

"Yes you do" Ginny said softly as she came over to him. "Come back here behind the Medi-Witch's station." She was now greatly concerned, Harry looked as white as a sheet and she could see his hands trembling.

Randy had gone a little ahead but stopped when he noticed Harry and Ginny had fallen behind. He hurried back and was going to admonish them for stopping but quickly changed his mind when he saw how poorly Harry looked.

Harry looked questioningly at Ginny. That was the second time she had responded to something he had thought. Wondering if it would continue the thought, " _We need to block the corridor."_

Ginny nodded at him. "I'll take care of it," she replied.

As Harry leaned against the Medi-Witch Station and slid to the floor Ginny went and began to levitate chairs into the hallway. Once she had several in place she transformed them into a stout wall that blocked the hall completely to within a couple of feet of the ceiling. With a satisfied nod, she returned to Harry's side.

Harry smiled and nodded at Ginny when she got back to him, pleased with the job she had done. Like before, he knew it wouldn't stand up to a concentrated attack but it would offer them some protection and delay any pursuit.

Randy gave them a concerned look but kept quiet. He knew that Harry needed to have some time to recover before they could continue to see if they could find a way to escape. For now he just vowed to do all he could to help protect them, though they seemed to be doing a fairly good job on their own.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and took a hold of his free hand, letting her healing powers flow into him to help him recover.

"Where are the bloody Aurors," she said lowly.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting at her desk in the Auror Department trying to keep her eyes open as she read a dull and seemingly endless report on petty crime taking place in Diagon Alley. She glanced once more at the first page to see who had written the bloody thing, promising herself that if she ever met the person, she'd curse them ten ways from Sunday.

Deciding to get herself a strong cup of tea to help keep herself awake, she stood, stretched until she heard her back pop, and headed for the kettle at the back of the squad room.

She was just pouring the hot water when she heard someone coming up behind her. Once she had finished preparing her tea she turned around and was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt patiently waiting his turn.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

Kingsley had to cover his mouth as he yawned mightily. "Stop that," he chided softly, though he gave the young metamorph a small smile. "I got called in when Roberts had to go home sick," he replied, looking rather bleary eyed as he prepared his own cup of tea.

He glanced around as he took a sip, taking in the half dozen or so Aurors who were all sitting at their desks. "Quiet night?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dora replied as she took a sip of her tea and sighed contentedly.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something else a klaxon blared loudly three times, followed immediately by a disembodied female voice announced "St Mungo's wards have been breached!"

"Shite!" both of them exclaimed as they set down their mugs of tea and began to run for the exit.

"Tonks! Take who we have here on duty while I call in back up," Kingsley commanded as he ran towards his office.

Dora nodded as she kept on running towards the exit. "Come on people!" she yelled as she took in the other Aurors who had just a moment ago been lounging at their desks.

As she waited for the stragglers to catch up, she fired of a Patronus to Remus. She knew he and Sirius would want to know what was happening.

She glanced at the small assemblage of Aurors, mainly younger men and women without much experience, the ones who traditionally got stuck with the over night shift.

She could see how nervous most looked. "All right, lets go," she said calmly, hoping to project that to the members of her team.

Without further hesitation, she Apparated away, wondering what they'd face when they got to St Mungo's.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sirius sat in the dimly lit parlour of his and Remus' small cottage, sipping a cup of strong tea. He had tried to go to sleep but for some reason just couldn't settle for the night. He felt a small prickling on the back of his neck that never boded well. The problem was he just didn't know what was causing it.

Suddenly a bright white Dove Patronus appeared and melted into his head. "Death Eaters are here at St Mungo's," he head April's voice say.

As he sprang to his feet, Remus came stumbling into the room, his face almost as white as the Dove had been.

"Dora. . ." he said.

"I know, April just sent me a message," Sirius said cutting his friend off.

Remus looked worriedly at Sirius but he knew there was no way that he'd be able to convince him to stay behind. Harry was in danger and nothing would stop Sirius from going to help save him.

Remus finished shrugging on his cloak as they ran for the door, hoping that everything would be okay.

Once clear of the wards, the two men Apparated away.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort stood in the centre of the lobby of St Mungo's a small cold smile gracing his lips. Though he'd had to expend a large amount of magical energy to breach the wards and he felt somewhat drained, he was sure that he'd have no problem dealing with Potter once he had been located. After all the boy was here for a reason.

His smile grew as he watched the last of his followers head off in pursuit of the others, the sounds of their spell-fire growing fainter as they made their way deeper into the building.

He hadn't been alone for long when one of his followers came rushing down the stairs.

He came immediately over to the Dark Lord and bowed lowly. "We have located the Potter boy," he reported quickly.

Voldemort eyed the man intently. "Who was in charge?" he hissed sharply. He hoped that everyone remembered that he wanted to deal with the boy himself. Any who forgot would be punished severely.

"Bellatrix," the man replied immediately.

Voldemort smiled again, knowing Bellatrix would remember.

"Lead the way," he commanded.

The man hastily rose and led the way back up the stairs to where he had left Bellatrix and the others.

Voldemort forced himself to keep up with the Death Eater as he hurriedly climbed the stairs back up to the third floor. Though tired, he felt a renewed energy fill him as he neared the place where Potter was. He wanted to finish the brat off as soon as possible. The boy had been a thorn in his side for far too long. He felt compelled to avenge his loss to the boy all those years ago.

Just as they passed the second floor landing there was a loud explosion above them and the stairwell quickly filled with a cloud of dust.

Voldemort quickly cast a _Bubble-Head Charm_ on himself. While it made breathing easier, it did nothing to allow him to see what was happening. It was many minutes before the dust had settled enough for even the most limited of vision.

The Dark Lord shook his head in irritation. The idiot with him had failed to cast a similar charm on himself and was now kneeling on the stairs coughing heavily and gasping for breath.

He managed to force out a gasping, "The . . . next . . . floor, My . . . Lord."

As tempted as he was to punish the incompetent, he ignored the man and proceeded onward, wanting to get to Potter as quickly as possible. Time was ticking away and he knew that eventually the Aurors would show.

Not that he himself was terribly worried but he didn't want to needlessly lose any more followers, it was a pain to spend so much time in recruiting new ones.

As he neared the third floor, he had to slow as there were pieces of debris on the stairs, increasing in size and number the closer he got,

When he finally arrived at the third floor, he paused just inside the doorway, his eyes sweeping the scene before him.

Dead bodies lay everywhere, most with their heads crushed from falling pieces of concrete. Though it was a gory sight, Voldemort ignored it for the most part, his attention focusing on the only two people moving.

The Dark Lord had to blink a couple of times as he studied the two people, in a bizarre sense they appeared to be living statues because of the thick coating of grey dust that covered them.

It took him a moment to recognize that the one laying on the floor, writhing and moaning in pain, was Bellatrix. The other figure was hovering over her, looking like he wanted to do something but didn't quite know what that was.

Voldemort sighed deeply in irritation and silently cast _Petrificus Totalus,_ instantly stilling the writhing Bellatrix.

The man hovering over her looked up in surprise and began trembling when he saw it was the Dark Lord himself that had arrived.

Voldemort glared at the man. "Where is Potter?" he demanded.

"H-he w-went th-that w-way, M-my Lord," the man replied, pointing shakily down the corridor that was still blocked by the low wall Harry and erected.

Voldemort glanced in the direction the man pointed before turning his attention back to the man. "Take Bellatrix back and have her attended too," he said with a hard look.

"A-at once, M-my L-lord," the man replied, feeling relieved that he'd be getting out of the hospital early.

As Voldemort turned and pulled his wand, the man levitated Bellatrix's petrified body and he began to make his way down the stairs to get outside the wards so he could Apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort cast a _Evanesce,_ vanishing part of the wall blocking the corridor. Without a glance backwards he proceeded forward, wanting to end the debacle the raid was turning into as quickly as possible. Determinedly he made his way forward.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Tonks and the other six Aurors appeared outside the main entrance to St Mungo's. Things were eerily quiet but that did nothing to quell Dora's feelings of dread.

She stood there for a couple of moments, assessing the situation. Not that she had a lot to go on but she'd be damned if she was going to go charging into an unknown situation unprepared.

"What are we waiting for," one of the youngest and newest Aurors said.

Tonks just glared at him for a moment. "Jackson, if we have to split up you take those three," she said, pointing at the ones she wanted to go with him. "But only if necessary. We'll try to stay together if at all possible but without knowing what's going on in there, it's hard to say what we'll be required to do."

Receiving nods from the group, she nodded back. Just as she was about to head forward there were two pops of people Apparating in behind them.

Everyone spun around and Dora had to grab the arm of one of the newer Aurors to keep him from firing off a spell.

The young man blanched and gave her a worried look but Dora just patted his arm and gave him a small reassuring smile. She knew how keyed up he had to be as this was the first time he had ever been in such a serious situation.

The young Auror gave her a wan smile in return so Dora turned her attention to the two figures coming at the Aurors out of the dark.

She relaxed when she recognized Remus but her eyes widened slightly as she took in his companion. She glanced quickly at the other Aurors and breathed a sigh of relief when none of them showed the slightest bit of recognition.

" _Sirius, you damn noble idiot,"_ she thought.

"We just got here and were preparing to head inside," she said as Remus and Sirius came up to her.

Remus gave her a curt nod in understanding. "I take it you lot are the first ones here?" he asked.

"Yes. Backup is probably five or ten minutes behind us," she replied curtly.

"You're letting them come with us?" the youngest asked incredulously.

Dora glared at him. "We need every available wand. Mr Lupin is a past Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and his friend is no slouch with a wand either," she replied tersely.

"Come on, lets go," she said as she started forward.

Just as the group started forward, they saw someone come out, levitating what looked like a body with them. Before they could react, the person spotted them and hastily Apparated away.

"Damn," Tonks muttered in frustration.

As they got to the door, Tonks cast a spell and the wards briefly flickered, showing they were still intact.

"How did they get in if the wards are still here?" Jackson asked with a puzzled look.

"Someone obviously created a portal," Tonks replied. She glanced at Remus, who nodded back to her. Both knew that there were only a couple of people that had that kind of power and only one who would be attacking the hospital.

Sirius also knew who Dora was referring to and it made him worry all that much more. He knew who Voldemort's target must be and he prayed that Harry had escaped or was at least safe.

"If the wards are still intact how did that person get out?" the youngest Auror asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes but before she could retort, Jackson jumped in. "The wards only keep people out."

"Oh," the young Auror said sheepishly.

The group made their way inside to the lobby and though it was a disaster, there weren't any bodies laying about. Hoping that meant that the people who would have been there were able to get away before the wards were breached.

At first things were deadly quiet as they crept forward but then there was a muffled explosion heard down the corridor that went straight back.

"Jackson, take your squad and head down there," Tonks said, pointing down the corridor. "And take Junior with you," she added, pointing at the youngest Auror. Not that she really had anything against the young man but he was getting on her nerves and she really didn't need that right at the moment.

"All right," Jackson said. "Spread out and make sure all rooms are cleared before proceeding on," he added, wanting to make sure none of the newer Aurors got over eager and left them open to attack from behind.

Dora, Remus, Sirius and the other two Aurors headed for the stairs as it was obvious that some of the Death Eaters had headed that way.

They hadn't gotten far when they came upon the first of the Death Eater's bodies in the stairway. As they pushed on, they came upon more and more bodies and finally they came to the remains of the wall that Harry had conjured.

"Someone held them up here for a while," Dora said lowly as she inspected the area.

"I don't like this," Sirius said lowly.

Remus gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"I've just got a bad feeling," his fellow Marauder replied worriedly.

Remus shot a glance at Dora, trying to convey his concern about Sirius' feelings. He'd always had a knack for feeling things that others didn't.

"We'll get no answers here," Sirius said as he began to climb the stairs again.

"Wait!" Dora said lowly but intently. "Let us Aurors go first."

Sirius glared down on her but did hold up while Dora and the two other Aurors took the lead.

Their progress was slowed as they reached the area where the rubble grew thicker, not liking the sets of footprints they saw.

"Two went up but only one came back down," Dora said with a frown.

"Can we just get going?" Sirius whispered impatiently, giving Dora a frown.

Dora bit back her reply, knowing that Sirius was only worried about Harry and for that matter so was she but she had a job to do that included more than the young man she considered all but a younger brother.

They made their way up to the third floor landing and halted. Stunned by what they saw before them. The area outside the door and in front of the lifts was filled with bodies and was a gory mess.

"Shite," one of the Aurors said softly. "Almost wants to make one lose his dinner, it does."

Just as they were making there way forward onto the floor they heard a loud eerie scream fill the building.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" the other young Auror asked as he turned white.

Sirius ignore him and charged past the others and headed down the corridor.

"Sirius!" Dora screamed after him. "Get back here!"

"You really think that's going to stop him?" Remus said with a frown as he followed Sirius.

"Damn it!" Dora said as she charged after them. "This is going pear-shaped in a hurry."

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort reached the second wall and without hesitating began to blast his way through it. He was surprised at how resistant it was to his assault but he knew he'd get through eventually. He knew he could have taken it down with one powerful curse but he didn't want to expend so much energy feeling as drained as he did.

He had never felt so magically tired as he was feeling and he wondered briefly if maybe breaching the wards to attack the boy at this time might have been a mistake.

He quickly pushed that thought from his mind, he was Lord Voldemort and he didn't make mistakes.

Feeling that time was growing short, he put greater effort into taking down the wall and smiled in satisfaction as it began to crumble. He was sure that Potter was close and that he'd have his revenge soon.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny was glad to see that her efforts were having a positive effect on Harry, he no longer looked so pale and was breathing easier.

Harry looked into her eyes and smiled. " _Enough for now, you need to conserve your strength,"_ he though.

Ginny nodded reluctantly and stopped sending her healing powers into him but refused to let go of his hand. "Okay," she replied, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

Both of them jumped as they heard the first spell hit the wall.

"Bloody hell!" Randy exclaimed. "We'd better get going."

Harry sighed tiredly. Though he was feeling a lot better because of Ginny, he knew there was no way he'd be able to out pace any pursuit.

He locked eyes with Ginny, trying to convey with just one look how much he loved her.

Ginny could feel Harry's love like it was a physical thing and she gave him a curt nod. Then her lips curled up in a quirky smile. "Just to make things clear, there's no way I'm leaving you. We're in this together," she said softly.

Harry looked at her in surprise, the thought of sending her away had never entered his mind. "I . . . know," he said questioningly.

Ginny just shrugged, "Just saying."

As another spell shook the wall, Harry glanced at it. He knew it was going to fail soon. He looked back at Ginny. _"We need to get Randy out of here or stun him or something._ "

Ginny nodded and stood up, looking at Randy. She took a deep breath to steady herself, knowing that their companion wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Randy, you have two choices, leave now or I'm going to stun you."

The Security Wizard looked at her in shock. "Why?" was all he managed to get out, not understanding what was going on.

"We don't want you to die," Ginny replied. "We've grown rather fond of you," she added with a small smile.

Randy looked at her uncertainly. "You mean it, all of it, don't you?" he said softly.

Ginny nodded, hoping that he'd choose to leave.

Randy hesitated for a moment before another spell hit the wall, causing a large crack to form. He sighed deeply, torn between staying, wanting to help the young couple and doing as they asked.

He nodded his head reluctantly. "All right, I'll go and see if I can find some help. Hopefully the Aurors are here now and can lend us some aid."

Impulsively Ginny hurried to him and wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. "Take care of yourself," she said huskily, as she released him.

Randy had to blink his eyes to clear the tears that were clouding his vision. He gave Ginny a wan smile before he turned and began to hurry down the corridor, praying he wasn't making a colossal mistake.

Ginny hurried back to Harry and helped him rise, giving him a worried look as she saw how tired he still was.

Fortunately for Ginny, Harry was not paying attention to her as he struggled to his feet. He locked eyes with her and with his free hand he cupped her cheek before slipping it behind her head and drew her face to him. He captured her lips in the most intense kiss they had ever shared.

" _I love you,"_ he thought to her.

"I know and I love you too," Ginny replied, praying that they both survived the next several minutes.

Their kiss ended way too so for either as they heard one last spell hit the wall and it finally gave way.

Harry reluctantly released Ginny and turned to face whoever came through, though he was sure who it would be.

It took a moment for the dust to settle but once it had a lone figure stepped through the breach in the wall.

The figure stopped, his red gleaming eyes fastening on Harry.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," Voldemort said with a small cold smile.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Voldy has finally found Harry. Exciting times, nicht wahr? Both Harry and Tom are not at their best so how do you think things will play out? And what will Ginny's role in the confrontation be? So many questions. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	22. Confrontation

2

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 22: Confrontation**

 _ **It took a moment for the dust to settle but once it had a lone figure stepped through the breach in the wall.**_

 _ **The figure stopped, his red gleaming eyes fastening on Harry.**_

" _ **Harry Potter, we meet again," Voldemort said with a small cold smile.**_

Harry's eyes hardened with determination. He may have not felt his best but he wasn't going to let that prevent him from doing his best.

"Tom," Harry said, unwilling to let Voldemort control everything.

"Tom Riddle no longer exists," the Dark Lord snapped. "I have grown way beyond that boy."

"Pity," Harry replied.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and his lips compressed into a thin line. "There will be no duel like at Little Hangleton. I'm just going to kill you and take pleasure as I do it," he sneered.

"Not. Happening," Harry said a smoothly as he could, not wanting to let his nemesis know just how limited his power of speech was. Though it really didn't matter as he could cast his spells silently, he didn't want to show any weakness.

" _Ginny, move to my right but stay slightly behind me,"_ he sent to Ginny.

Ginny didn't bother with a reply, she just did as Harry asked.

Voldemort's eyes briefly flicked to Ginny but he dismissed her, someone so young couldn't be a serious threat.

Without any warning Voldemort suddenly cast a Cutting Curse at Harry but Harry was prepared for something like that and he deftly sidestepped the attack while casting his own Blasting Curse back.

Voldemort just barely got out of the way of Harry's return attack, surprised at the speed in which it had been cast, not even realizing it had been cast soundlessly.

Ginny prepared herself to help Harry and raised her wand. " _Not yet Ginny!"_ she heard Lily say.

"Why?" Ginny asked bewilderedly. "Harry is tired, he's going to need my help."

" _Yes he will but not yet. If you draw Tom's attention and something happened to you it would devastate Harry and all would be lost,"_ Lily replied. _"Be patient, your opportunity will come."_

Ginny was torn about what to do, but decided she'd listen to Lily because she'd never led her wrong.

She watched anxiously as Harry and Voldemort traded spells, each firing off multiple spells as fast as they could.

To Ginny it looked like Harry and Voldemort were involved in some kind of macabre dance of death and she flinched every time a spell just missed Harry by mere inches.

" _Get ready, Ginny,"_ Lily warned. " _But remember, Riddle can't be killed right now and destroying his body will accomplish nothing. In fact it would probably make things much harder."_

"What do you mean he can't be killed right now?" Ginny asked in shock, sounding a bit panicked.

" _Oh, right. You haven't been told that little fact yet,"_ Lily replied, sounding quite annoyed. " _Well, never mind that for now. I'll have to explain later, just know that it's true."_

"Right, no killing the evil bastard," Ginny stated, trying to calm herself. She looked hesitant for a moment, "What would you suggest?" she asked desperately.

" _I'd go for his wand arm if I were you,"_ Lily suggested.

Ginny nodded, keeping her attention on the fight before her. She was actually surprised at how well Harry was doing given how tired he was. It was then that she studied Tom, as she decided to call him, and saw how tired he seemed too. In fact, she decided he looked just as tired as Harry if not more so.

She briefly wondered why but then decided she didn't care why, she was just grateful that he was.

Both combatants were now having to use shields quite often as they were no longer moving as quickly as when they had started.

Tom's face looked even more hideous, with it scrunched up in a snarling sneer as he stared intently at Harry.

Harry's on the other hand was one of pure concentration and dogged determination.

Because of their constant movement, Harry was now currently nearer the wall than Voldemort was.

The Dark Lord cast a couple of Bludgeoning Spells at Harry who blocked the first with a shield and sidestepped the second. It struck the wall causing a large section to collapse into the opening that Voldemort had made to get through.

Harry kept circling away from the wall until he and Voldemort were parallel to Ginny.

It was at that moment when disaster struck. Harry stumbled over a piece of the wall that had fallen free. The Dark Lord capitalized immediately on the situation, sending a powerful Bludgeoning Curse at Harry.

Harry was able to get a shield up in time but was knocked backwards, falling to the floor and ended up sprawled flat on his back. He tried to rise but struggled with how exhausted he was.

Voldemort smiled evilly, seeing he had his opponent at a distinct disadvantage. "So ends The-Boy-Who-Lived," he said with satisfaction.

He pointed his wand at the defenceless Harry. He had avoided using the Killing Curse up to this point because of how draining the casting of the spell was, but now it was time to end the fight once and for all.

"Avada . . ."

" _NOW GINNY!"_ Lily screamed.

Ginny cast the most powerful Bludgeoning Curse she could manage and it struck with devastating accuracy, striking Voldemort's out-stretched wand arm, shattering it in multiple places.

Voldemort screamed an unholy sound as the bones in his arm disintegrated into hundreds of pieces, his wand dropping from his hand.

As the cry ended, he quickly summoned his wand with his left hand and finally turned his attention to Ginny, glaring at her malevolently.

"You dare interfere, for that you will die," he hissed evilly.

As he began to raise his wand, Harry, who was still laying on the floor, cast a Bludgeoning Curse of his own. He had aimed at Voldemort's chest but because of his exhaustion, his hand fell by a couple of inches and instead of the Curse striking the Dark Lord in the body, it hit his legs.

Once more the Dark Lord screamed out in pain, a pain only second to what he had felt when he had been stripped of his body when he had tried to kill Harry as an infant.

His red eyes burned with hatred as he glared at Harry and Ginny.

Harry struggled to get to his feet, wanting to end Voldemort once and for all, but before he could do anything, Voldemort used the last of his reserves and disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry slumped back down to the floor, exhausted and dejected that Voldemort had escaped.

Ginny was immediately at his side, looking at him worriedly. "Are you all right?" she asked fighting her tears.

Harry nodded tiredly as he leaned into Ginny's embrace. " _You were Brilliant,"_ he sent.

Ginny blushed deeply at his compliment. "I didn't do all that much," she said softly.

" _But what you did do saved my life,"_ Harry said, giving her a loving smile.

Before she could reply they were startled by a noise coming from the remains of the wall as if someone was trying to get through.

"Crap," Harry exclaimed with a frown.

Ginny immediately began to send her healing powers into Harry once again, worried about what they might be called upon to do.

Harry struggled to his feet, preparing to meet whatever came through the wall.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Sirius and Remus raced down the corridor as fast as they could, sharing a worried look.

Dora was close behind, still shouting for them to stop, for all the good it did her. She began muttering curses at the pair, questioning their parentage and other dark thoughts about them for not listening to her.

Up ahead, Sirius and Remus saw the remains of a large wall blocking their way. Just as they neared it a second scream assaulted their ears and they shared another concerned look.

Realizing that to try and blast their way through the wall would be futile, they began to levitate pieces out of the way. At first they had limited success as it seemed for every piece they removed, more fell and took its place.

Dora caught up to them, eyeing them darkly. "You should have waited," she chastised the pair.

Sirius just glared at her while continuing to work on clearing a path through the wall.

The two other Aurors arrived and with the five of them working diligently, they were finally able to make some headway.

It took a few minutes but finally they cleared a space for them to get through. Sirius began to head into the opening but Dora grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

Sirius glared at her but let her go first, following directly behind her. He almost ran into her when she stopped suddenly.

He heard her gasp before she suddenly ran forward. With her no longer blocking his view, Sirius saw what she had seen. Well almost.

Dora was hugging Harry and Ginny in a scene reminiscent of Molly Weasley and she was babbling incoherently.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw Harry and Ginny reassuring the metamorph that they were fine. Though he was concerned with how exhausted Harry appeared. The boy was swaying on his feet, barely remaining upright.

He felt someone come up next to him and clap him on the shoulder. Turning his head he saw Remus who also had a small smile on his face.

Deciding it would be a little while before Dora would relinquish her hold on the couple, they began to look around.

They were astounded with what they saw. The area was in shambles, it was quite evident that a major confrontation had taken place. There were scorch marks everywhere where powerful spells had struck. The Medi-Witch's station was blasted apart, along with just about everything else.

Sirius finally saw Dora release Harry and Ginny from her arms though she kept a hand on Harry's arm as if she didn't want to let him go.

He walked over to his godson hurriedly and gave him a wan smile. "Are you alright?" he asked emotionally.

Harry nodded his head tiredly, too drained to even consider trying to speak.

Remus joined Sirius and Dora hovering over Harry and Ginny. "What was that unholy screaming we heard?" he asked bewilderedly.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another and smiled lightly.

" _Can you explain it to them,"_ Harry thought.

"Okay," Ginny replied before she turned to the others.

"That was Voldemort," she said simply. Though she hadn't said anything to Harry she was feeling just as knackered as he was. While she hadn't expended as much energy fighting Voldemort, she had poured her healing magic into him twice.

When they looked at her in shock, she said "Look, I know you're interested in what happened but Harry and I are about done in. Can we please find some place for us to take a kip for a bit and then we'll be happy to tell you everything."

She then looked at Dora and the other two Aurors. "Besides, shouldn't you be helping find the rest of the Death Eaters?"

Dora gave her a sheepish look and reluctantly nodded her head. "Yeah, but I hate to leave you here unprotected," she replied.

She was pondering what to do when one of the other Aurors said slightly panicky, "I can hear someone coming."

Everyone stopped and listened hard and sure enough, coming from back beyond the wall they could hear the sounds of people moving their way.

"Take cover," Dora commanded, taking charge once more.

The adults all spread out and concentrated on the opening in the wall while Ginny helped Harry over behind the remains of the Medi-Witch station. She saw him tighten his grip on his wand and she rolled her eyes. He was barely standing but he was determined to help fight if need be.

"You should sit down," Ginny whispered firmly.

Harry thought about protesting but his trembling legs told him that she was probably right. Reluctantly he let Ginny help him down to the floor where he sighed in relief.

He looked up at her and saw how exhausted she looked and gave a gentle tug on her arm, urging her down next to him.

Ginny nodded and though she was just as loathed to do so, she joined Harry on the floor. They leaned together, both helping to support the other.

They didn't have long to wait as they heard the group on the other side of the wall come closer and closer.

"Kingsley!" Dora shouted in relief as the first person came through the breach.

Kingsley whistled lowly as he took a look around. "What in the name of Merlin happened here?" he asked.

Dora just shrugged. "You'll have to ask those two," she replied, pointing at Harry and Ginny who were peeking over the remains of the Medi-Witch station.

Behind Kingsley a large contingent of Aurors followed their boss into the area, most pushing past those already there, fanning out as they began to check the nearby rooms to make sure they were clear.

Kingsley took a good look at Harry and Ginny. Though Ginny looked exhausted, Harry was worse. He had taken on a grey pallor and looked ready to collapse. Seeing the state they were in, he decided that he could wait to ask them any questions.

As he moved over to talk to Remus he spotted Sirius and his eyes widened in surprise. For a wanted man he was sure not trying to remain out of sight. Shaking his head with a small grin, he joined the two Marauders.

"Now that you know Harry's safe, shouldn't you be getting out of here?" he asked lowly.

When Sirius glared at him he shook his head. "While the Aurors with me aren't that familiar with you there are others here in the building that would probably recognize you even though you don't look like the wanted posters," he cautioned the fugitive.

Remus gave Sirius a pleading look, taking what Kingsley said to heart.

Sirius sighed and slowly nodded his head, thinking that maybe he'd pushed his luck as far as he should.

"Just let me say goodbye to Harry and Ginny," he said softly.

Kingsley nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. The more he found out about the man the more he was convinced that he was innocent. The problem was, even with his advanced position, there wasn't much he could do to protect him if he was discovered.

He watched as Sirius made his way over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting on the ground, hugged both of them and whispered something to them.

Harry and Ginny both smiled at him and after one more round of hugs, they urged him to go.

Just as they stepped through the opening in the wall a contingent of Aurors came from the opposite direction. Both Dora and Kingsley breathed a sigh of relief because the Auror in charge of the group was Dawlish and he was very familiar with Sirius and had on more than one occasion stated that he fervently wished that he's be the one to capture the escapee.

Dawlish came right up to Kingsley. "From all the reports it appears that all of the Death Eaters have fled the building," he reported. "Though there are still a few teams checking some of the more remote areas of the building but I doubt they'll find any."

Kingsley nodded, "Any casualties?" he asked.

"Just some wounded security personnel and while some are gravely injured there haven't been any deaths that I know of," Dawlish replied.

"That's a blessing," Dora commented.

"Well, there are a number of dead Death eaters back where we came from," Kingsley said, glancing back through the wall. "There are about twenty or twenty-five bodies we passed on the stairs and the area down by the lifts. Take your team and secure their remains."

Dawlish nodded and after rounding up the members of his team he departed to do as he had been ordered.

Dora glanced over at Harry and Ginny. "What are we going to do with them?" she asked, looking quite concerned.

Kingsley sighed deeply. He had no idea what the status of the hospital personnel was. Until things could be returned to somewhat of a normal situation, he knew that he had to keep the couple safe, the problem was he didn't know where to take them.

He looked over at them and decided that they were in no shape to be moved anywhere. They'd have to establish a safe place here in the hospital for now and take things as they came.

"Let's get them back to Harry's room," he said. "We'll set up a perimeter to make sure no one unauthorized can get to them until we can get the medical people back in to take over. Besides, without knowing how many of the hospital's security people are healthy enough to secure the building, we'll have to station a force of Aurors here."

Dora nodded while looking around. She spotted several levitation chairs that were only partially covered with some debris from the ruined Medi-Witch's station and went over and cleared them off.

With the help of one of her younger Aurors she was able to get Harry and Ginny into the chairs. With several of Kingsley's team she set off back through the wall and down the hall to Harry's room.

She watched as Harry struggled to keep his eyes open as they made their way to his room. She smiled lightly as she saw his tight grip on his wand. She wondered how he had it in his possession but was glad that he did. She shuddered to think of what might have happened if he hadn't.

Since it wasn't that far it didn't take them long to get there. She gently levitated first Harry and then Ginny into the bed.

Ginny tried to protest that she needed to take care of Harry but Dora quickly squashed that idea.

"Ginny, you're almost as exhausted as Harry is and in no shape to do much of anything. I promise to get someone here as soon as I can," she said firmly.

Ginny nodded reluctantly and gave in. She was really feeling knackered and knew Dora was right.

She glanced at Harry as she settled by his side. He had already fallen asleep, virtually as soon as his head hit the pillow, still clutching his wand tightly. She briefly though about trying to send some of her healing power into him.

" _Not a good idea,"_ Lily said reproachingly.

"Yes Lily," she whispered tiredly. With that she snuggled into Harry's side and immediately fell asleep.

Dora smiled sadly as she looked at the sleeping couple. She was totally amazed at what she surmised they had done. She couldn't wait until they recovered and she could find out from them what had really taken place. From what she knew about them and what she had seen, she knew it was probably going to be an amazing story.

After checking with the Aurors guarding the hall, she pulled up a chair and settled in to keep watch over them. She hadn't been sitting there long when she heard low voices in the hall outside the door.

As she rose to she what was happening one of the Aurors poked his head in. Seeing she was already heading for the door, he stepped back out into the hall.

When Dora joined him she found him talking to one of the security personnel from the hospital.

As soon as the man saw her, he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Hi, I'm Randy Cunningham," he said in introduction.

"I'm Tonks," Dora replied, taking a good look at him. It was obvious from the state of his robes that he'd been heavily involved in the defence of the hospital.

"How are they?" he asked, inclining his head towards Harry's and Ginny's room.

When Dora gave him questioning look, he gave a small shrug. "They saved mine and a lot of my colleague's arses. I even fought with them for a while."

Dora felt her anger start to rise but before she could say anything, Randy gave her an embarrassed look.

"I was with them till we got to the Medi-Witch's station. I could see how tired Harry was and we stopped there to let him rest. Ginny transformed a bunch of stuff into the wall and I hoped that you Aurors or someone would show up. Unfortunately before any of you did, Ginny made me leave when someone began to attack the wall."

He then gave her a small smile. "She said I had two choices. I could leave to go get help or she was going to Stun me," he stated with a small chuckle as he reminisced about the incident.

"She told me that she and Harry had grown fond of me and didn't want to see me get killed," he added sheepishly.

Dora felt her anger melt away, knowing it was just like Harry and Ginny to do something like that.

"As far as I can tell they're just exhausted but I'll feel better when someone can get here to check them out," she replied worriedly.

Randy nodded in understanding. "From what I heard some of the Medical Personnel will be arriving shortly to help with the wounded. I'm sure someone can be sent up here to check them out."

Just then they heard one of the Aurors down near the lifts challenge someone. Hearing things start to get a bit heated, she headed that way. As she neared the area she saw a very upset looking April and a dishevelled Ian Payne arguing with one of the Aurors.

"Let them through!" she called out.

The three who were arguing, stopped and looked at her. The Auror with questioning look and April and Ian with ones of relief.

Dora gave a curt nod to the Auror who nodded and let April and Ian pass.

April immediately ran up to Dora. "Are they okay? Where are they?" she said in a rush.

"I think they're okay but I'll feel better when they get checked out. As far as I can tell they're just exhausted but I don't know for sure," Dora said as they quickly headed back to Harry's and Ginny's room.

In no time at all they were at Harry's and Ginny's side. Ian started casting diagnostic spells. First on Harry and then on Ginny.

April and Dora held their breath while they waited impatiently, not relaxing until they saw the Medi-Wizard do so.

"April, two doses of Restorative potions, please," he said calmly.

"Right away," April replied as she rushed over to the potion storage cabinet. She returned to the bed, handing one to Ian, who spelled it directly into Ginny, while April did the same for Harry.

Ian turned to Dora. "Your assessment was spot on," he said with a small smile. "They are both physically and magically exhausted but shouldn't suffer any lasting effects from their ordeal."

Dora sagged and sighed in relief while April flopped down in a chair, brushing at her eyes to wipe away the tears that started to fall.

"I hated to leave them but I knew there was no way I was going to convince them to leave," she whispered huskily. "It tore me up but I had other patients to help get to safety."

Dora leaned down and hugged the Medi-Witch. "You did the right thing," she whispered into April's ear. "Harry's as stubborn as they come and there was no way Ginny would leave without him."

April smiled at her through her tears, appreciating what the metamorph was saying but it didn't totally banish the guilt she felt.

Ian came over and gave April's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You stay here and keep an eye on them. I don't think anything will happen but it's better to be safe," he said softly.

April looked up at him unsurely. "Are you sure?" she asked, knowing that there were injured to be taken care of.

Ian nodded. "There are plenty of others to help out and I really do want someone here to keep an eye on them," he said reassuringly.

He nodded at Dora and left to go help with the wounded.

Dora flopped down in the chair next to April, groaning softly as the adrenalin worked its way out of her system.

"Are you okay?" April asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Dora sighed. "Just a little sore and a lot tired."

"Can I get you anything?" the Medi-Witch asked.

"I'm not allowed to take any potions while on duty," Dora said with a frown.

"How about a cup of tea then?" April asked, giving the Auror a sympathetic smile.

"That would be brilliant," Dora replied with a sigh.

Down in the lobby Kingsley found Dumbledore in conversation with Amelia Bones, the head of the MLE.

When she noticed him approaching, she broke off her conversation with the Headmaster, something that irritated him if his frown was any indication.

"What's the situation," she asked her head Auror.

"The building is secure now. There were some injuries sustained by the hospital's security personnel but at last report all will recover. The building itself sustained some damage, the worst being on the third floor in the vicinity of the lifts. It would probably be best if that area was cordoned off until the structural integrity of the damaged area can be assessed," Kingsley replied. "Other than that, there was minor damage through out the building, mainly in destroyed equipment and furnishings."

Madam Bones nodded, looking thoughtful. "Why so little damage?" she muttered lowly. "It doesn't make any sense.

Kingsley grimaced. "I have a theory on that," he said guardedly.

"Well out with it," Madam Bones snapped.

Kingsley noticed Dumbledore taking a keen interest in what they were saying, though he was acting like he couldn't care less.

"Perhaps that is a subject best discussed in a more secure location," he said lowly, keeping his eye on Dumbledore.

Madam Bones noticed where he was looking and she nodded. "Yes, perhaps your right," she replied as she watched Dumbledore.

She then turned her attention back to her head Auror. "What about Death Eater casualties?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm not certain yet. I have Dawlish collecting that data," Kingsley replied a tad reluctantly, hoping that his superior would accept that for now.

Madam Bones gave him a curt nod. "I expect a full report as soon as you return to the Ministry," she said tersely.

As she turned and headed for the floo, she frowned at seeing Dumbledore still hovering about. Keeping tight reign on her anger she said, "Professor, I must insist that you leave. The hospital is currently a crime scene and since you were not involve you can not remain here."

"Of course," the Headmaster replied with a smile, though she could tell it was forced.

She stood there glaring at him until he got the message and with a slight bow of his head, he headed out through the front door.

"That man," she muttered darkly.

Once she was sure he was gone, she flooed back to the Ministry, knowing it was going to be a long tiring day.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Voldemort Apparated himself directly onto his throne in the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor. He had to take several deep breaths to fight the horrendous pain he was feeling.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to pass out, he screamed "Wormtail!"

Within moments the small rat-faced man scurried into the Throne Room. He stopped short as he took in the Dark Lord. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open as he saw Voldemort's mangled arm and legs.

Such was the shock that he almost forgot to bow. Recovering quickly, he hurried forward and prostrated himself at Voldemort's feet.

Before he could speak, Voldemort snapped, "Fetch me our most trusted Healer."

"A-at o-once, M-my Lord," Wormtail stammered.

Not waiting for a dismissal, he rose and hurried from the room. Fortunately the Healer was still working on Bellatrix so he knew right where to find the man.

Wormtail entered Bellatrix's room and smiled as he heard her moaning in pain. He really didn't like her as she looked down on him and didn't treat him well.

"You need to come with me," he said to the Healer.

"The man looked up from treating Bellatrix with a frown. "I should be done here soon," he replied and started to turn back to Bellatrix.

"The Dark Lord wants your presence now," Wormtail stated firmly. He smiled gleefully as he watched the man blanch. No one refused to come when summoned, not if they wanted to keep on breathing.

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix moaned, not having heard or paid any attention to what Wormtail had said.

"Your Master has summoned me," the Healer replied as he packed up his things and began to leave.

"When will you be back?" Bellatrix asked in a panic.

The man just shrugged. "Whenever your Master is done with me," he said matter-of-factually as he walked out the door.

Wormtail's eyes met Bellatrix's for a moment and though he tried to hide his jubilation at her suffering, he mustn't have been totally successful because she glared at him malevolently.

Fighting the impulse to sneer at her, he hoped that she wouldn't remember because of the state she was in. In any case he knew he'd have to be more careful around her once she recovered, just in case.

He was slightly surprised to find the Healer waiting for him in the hall but figured he didn't know where to find the Dark Lord.

Wormtail slid past him without saying anything. He really didn't like the man very much. Though an adequate healer, having at one time been one of the preeminent Healers at St Mungo's until he became enamoured with the Dark Arts. Plus the man always stank of stale Firewhisky and was now rather slovenly.

The man hurried to catch up with Wormtail. "Can you tell me why your Master has need of me?" he asked with a frown.

"Does it really matter?" sneered Wormtail.

"No, but it would be nice to know what I'm facing," the man replied.

"The Dark Lord has been injured," Wormtail said somewhat hesitantly.

The healer's eyes widened in surprise.

"I would suggest you keep that look from your face when you see him," the little rat-faced man said warningly.

He immediately schooled his features as he followed Wormtail into the Great Hall.

Wormtail rushed forward and prostrated himself on the floor in front of Voldemort. "The Healer, My Lord," he said proudly.

"I can see that you idiot," Voldemort hissed.

The healer came forward, only inclining his head before he stepped forward, drawing his wand and began to cast diagnostic spells.

Voldemort frowned, normally no one drew their wand in his presence, and those that did, did so only after receiving his permission. Deciding that he wanted the pain to end as quickly as possible, he'd let it go this time.

It didn't take long for the healer to find out what he needed to know. "The bones in your arm and legs are shattered beyond simple healing. I'll need to vanish the bones and regrow them with Skele-Gro, My Lord," he informed Voldemort.

"Well get on with it," snapped Voldemort.

"You need to be lying flat, My Lord," the Healer replied.

Voldemort nodded and looked at Wormtail. "Take me to my quarters," he commanded.

Wormtail came forward and then hesitated, looking like he was trying to decide how to pick up the Dark Lord.

"Levitate me, you buffoon," Voldemort snapped angrily.

"Y-yes, My L-lord," Wormtail replied, drawing his wand and cast the spell.

Fortunately for Wormtail, Voldemort's quarters were just off the Great Hall so he didn't need to take him far. As it was he inadvertently bumped one of Voldemort's legs on the door-frame.

Voldemort groaned out in pain, eyeing his servant malevolently causing Wormtail to cringe, knowing he would probably be punished when the Dark Lord had recovered.

He almost had another mishap as he levitated Voldemort toward his bed, fortunately the healer lit a lamp before he had set the Dark Lord down. He knew that if he had caused his Master any more pain it wouldn't have been good.

Wormtail stepped back, allowing the healer to take his place by Voldemort's bed. As he vanished the bones in the damaged arm and legs he said "It was most fortunate that your servant came and got me when he did. I was about to administer the last of the Skele-Gro to Bellatrix."

From the look he received from the Dark Lord, he knew that would have been a very bad thing and he thanked the fates for Wormtail's timely intervention.

"Wormtail, once you are done here go and acquire more Skele-Gro so that Bellatrix can be healed," Voldemort commanded.

"It shall be done," Wormtail replied. Though he was loathed to do anything to end Bellatrix's suffering, he knew that he had to or he'd suffer the Dark Lord's wrath if he failed to comply.

Voldemort took the Skele-Gro without showing any outward reaction, refusing to let anyone see any sign of further weakness.

The healer cast a couple of spells to make sure the Skele-Gro was acting properly. He nodded in satisfaction with what he found.

"Do you wish for anything for the pain?" he asked Voldemort.

"No," was the Dark Lord's only reply. Though he would never admit it, he wanted to feel the pain as a reminder to never underestimate an opponent ever again. His ignoring the girl while focused on killing Potter had cost him dearly and he vowed never to repeat that mistake.

"As you wish," the healer replied. "I'll be back in eight hours to see if your bones are completely restored. When they are I'll need to heal some minor damage that was done to some muscles and ligaments."

Voldemort nodded and waved a dismissal with his good arm. He waited until he was alone before he closed his eyes and groaned out loud.

He had much to think about concerning his encounter with the blasted Boy-Who-Lived.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Voldy found Harry and things certainly didn't go as he would have liked. As foretold, Ginny was the key.**

 **Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated.**


	23. The Pain of Parting

3

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 23:The Pain of Parting  
**

Harry awoke slowly and gave out a low groan, not believing how much his body ached. Though when he considered all he had done fighting Tom and his followers, he wasn't really surprised.

He sighed contentedly as he felt Ginny snuggled into his side, her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest.

It was then he became aware of the low murmuring of voices in the background and figured that must have been what woke him.

Cracking open his eyes just enough to see, he was surprised at how many people were standing around the room. Even without his glasses on, he knew that most of them were Weasleys due to their read hair.

He felt Ginny stir and couldn't help but smile as she slowly stretched in a manner that he found very Kneazle-like.

Her eyes drifted open, fastening on his. She smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a soft, tender kiss.

Harry felt his face burn as he heard someone clearing their throat. From the sound of it, he was pretty sure it was Mr. Weasley. From the other noises he heard, he knew that there had been a wide range of reactions to the kiss.

Ginny's eyes flew open as she heard everyone behind her and her face quickly matched Harry's.

"Oh Godric," she moaned into his ear, just loud enough for him to hear, her voice tinged with embarrassment.

"Ah, they're finally awake," he heard April say, her voice alive with amusement.

Ginny rolled off Harry and they rearranged themselves so that they could sit up. Once situated, Ginny handed Harry his glasses.

Harry was surprised at all the people that were in his room. All the Weasleys were there, even Charlie.

He took a good look at all the Weasleys, noting the looks on all their faces. Bill was standing with Fleur and both had soft smiles on their faces as they stared at him and Ginny.

Next to him was Charlie, and Harry winced looking at him. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, a frown on his lips and his eyes were narrowed in a harsh glare.

Right near where he was standing were the Twins and their looks made him shiver. They had a devilish grin on their faces and he wondered what they were planning, knowing it probably wasn't going to be good. He was well aware of the stories about what they'd do to anyone who dated their sister.

Next, his eyes fell on Ginny's parents. Molly had a sad smile and Harry could tell that while she accepted his and Ginny's growing relationship, there was something else there that saddened her.

Arthur on the other hand looked exceedingly embarrassed, his face bright red with his eyes wandering everywhere except to look at him and Ginny.

Right next to him were Ron and Hermione and the looks on their faces couldn't be more different. Ron was scowling and shooting daggers at him while Hermione had a surprised but happy look on her face.

Behind them Percy stood, almost as red as he and Ginny were, his eyes looking everywhere but at the couple in the bed much like his father.

Harry's eyes then fell on Tonks and Remus who were having a low conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt. When the large Auror moved, he noticed sitting beside Tonks was a familiar black dog.

With a sharp quick bark, the dog tugged his leash out of Tonks' hand and bounded over and leaped up on the bed, licking Harry and then Ginny in the face, wetting both of them thoroughly.

"Padfoot!" April scolded, giving him a sharp look.

Padfoot immediately dropped down flat and looked up at the angry Medi-Witch contritely.

Though her look softened slightly, she pointed toward the floor, holding him under her stern look until he complied.

Once he was one the floor he sat down and looked at her plaintively. She rolled her eyes, patted him on the head and scratched him behind his ears, saying softly, "Good boy."

She then turned her attention to Harry and Ginny. "How are you both feeling?"

Just then Harry's stomach growled loudly.

He looked embarrassed while Ginny giggled, looking at him lovingly.

His eyes met hers. " _I guess that means I'm rather hungry,"_ he said to Ginny.

"Harry's hungry and then again, so am I" Ginny said to April with a smile.

" _How I wish that was both ways,"_ she thought.

" _Ginny?"_ Harry asked hesitantly, staring at her wide-eyed.

" _Harry?"_ Ginny asked back, looking at him in wonder.

" _Ginny! I heard you!"_ Harry said, his eyes tearing up.

Luckily no one noticed how they were acting, April having turned away to order their breakfasts and the rest of the occupants in the room to busy chatting with each other, happy that Harry and Ginny were finally awake.

After their exchange, Ginny noticed Harry looking around, a small frown on his face.

"What is it?" she asked lowly.

" _The clock says nine but I don't think it's night and I don't feel as if I only had a few hours of sleep,"_ Harry sent to her, looking confused.

Ginny looked around too. " _I think you're right,"_ she sent back,

When April came back with a tray laden with their breakfast, Ginny took the opportunity to ask. "How long have we been asleep?"

April gave them a sympathetic look. "You two slept for twenty-seven hours," she replied softly.

When they both looked at her in astonishment she gave them a reassuring smile. "You were both exhausted and needed the rest," she said poignantly.

Then she gave them a smile. "Eat your breakfasts," she said encouragingly.

Harry and Ginny tucked right in, both famished from going so long without eating.

" _I do feel a lot better,"_ Harry said as he started in on his eggs.

" _Me too,"_ Ginny replied before digging in on hers too.

They were both grateful that everyone left them alone while they ate and before long, they had eaten their fill.

As April took their tray away, Bill and Fleur came over to them. "How are you doing, Sprite?" Bill asked his sister.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied reassuringly.

"I won't say I wasn't worried but I"m glad you're okay, both of you," he said, glancing at Harry too.

Fleur nodded in agreement and Harry and Ginny both saw the concern in her eyes.

Harry looked past Bill and Fleur and noticed Hermione talking to Ron who was shaking his head and scowling, glancing every once and a while in his and Ginny's direction.

Harry nudged Ginny lightly and motioned toward Ron and Hermione when she looked at him.

Ginny looked over and sighed, a sad look on her face.

" _I'd say Ron isn't happy seeing me in bed with you,"_ she sent disappointedly.

" _So it seems,"_ Harry replied sadly. " _And it seems Charlie is just as unhappy about it as Ron is."_

Ginny glanced at her older brother and noticed him scowling too. She turned and took Harry's hand in hers. " _Don't worry, I don't care what either of them think,"_ she said reassuringly.

Harry nodded slowly, feeling guilty for causing any enmity with Ginny's family.

" _You stop that right now, Harry James Potter!"_ Ginny snapped at him. " _It's not your fault and besides they're only my brothers and have no say in the matter! I"m where I want and need to be, got it?"_

Harry couldn't help himself and he smiled meekly at her. " _Yes dear,"_ he said, his 'voice' laden with laughter.

Ginny glared at him for a moment before smiling impishly. " _And don't you forget it."_ she added smugly.

As she turned back to Bill and Fleur, she noticed the quarter-veela whispering something to her brother. His eyes widened in surprise but then a small smile crept onto his face.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to Fleur.

Fleur just nodded her head, smiling at Ginny.

" _I think Fleur knows something,"_ Ginny said to Harry, giving the French girl a contemplative look.

" _What? How?"_ Harry shot back.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. " _Well, she is part Veela and they are magical creatures,"_ she replied.

Bill looked like he wanted to say something but before he could, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward. "I and I think everyone else here would like to know what happened the other night," he said with an apologetic smile.

Harry got a pensive look on his face, staring down into his lap for several moments before lifting his eyes to meet Kingsley's.

"I . . . heard . . . ." he started, then he shook his head and dropped his gaze again.

Everyone there could see the pained expression on his face.

" _Ginny, can you tell them what happened?"_ he sent to her, his eyes scrunching up.

Ginny saw the tears at the corner of his eyes, even if no one else could. She felt her heart breaking for him. She knew he had tried as hard as he could but the words just wouldn't come out.

" _Yes, Harry. I'll tell them,"_ she replied sadly.

As Ginny began to speak, Harry just sat there, his head down as silent tears ran down his cheeks. For all his magical ability he still couldn't speak and he knew in his heart he wouldn't be returning with Ginny to Hogwarts.

Sirius made his way over to Harry's side of the bed and rested his paws on Harry's legs but Harry just ignored him, not moving except for the small shudders that could be seen in his shoulders, if one looked close enough. Though the only one who could see was Padfoot, everyone else was listening enthralled, as Ginny recounted their battles with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

She, of course neglected to tell them about her being able to hear Harry in her mind. That was something she never wanted to share with anyone.

When Ginny finally finished speaking, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who spoke, expressing what everyone else was feeling. "That's quite some story," he said in awe. "You two certainly acquitted yourselves quite well. I know that your actions saved a lot of lives, not only of the security personnel, but also by holding up the Death Eaters so that the other patients could be evacuated."

Ginny just gave a little shrug, looking embarrassed. "We just did what we felt was the right thing," she replied softly.

As she said that she glanced back at Harry and was dismayed by what she saw. He hadn't moved, still having his head bent, staring at his lap and she saw the trails of tears running down his cheeks and dripping off, making small wet spots on the blanket.

She felt her heart clench and looking around, she could tell no one else besides Padfoot had noticed. She desperately wanted to get everyone out of the room so that they wouldn't see Harry in his current state.

Almost as an answer to her prayers, many of the people began to drift out of the room.

She vaguely heard Kingsley say goodbye and she gave him a curt nod, barely acknowledging the man. She didn't care if she seemed rude but Harry's needs came first.

She glanced over and caught April's attention and gave her a pleading look, shifting her eyes at Harry hoping the Medi-Witch would notice his state.

She sighed in relief when April gave her a small, almost imperceptible nod of her head.

"Okay, if everyone could please leave us alone for a while," April said, ushering everyone toward the door. "I know they've just awoken but they need to be checked over once again and still need more rest."

Ginny heard a low murmur of voices, and she wasn't sure if people were complaining or not. Basically she didn't care, all she knew was that Harry needed her.

" _Harry?"_ she sent tentatively.

For the longest time she wasn't sure if he was going to respond or not.

" _What?"_ finally came his weak reply.

" _What's wrong, love?"_ she asked, turning and wrapping her arms around him to pull him into her body.

Once more it took him a long time to reply but Ginny just waited patiently, rubbing his back tenderly and offering him as much comfort as she was able.

" _It just really hit me that there is no way I'll be able to return to Hogwarts with you and I'm equally certain there is no way your mum is going to let you stay,"_ he said sadly, once more his shoulders shaking with his silent sobs.

Ginny squeezed her eyes tightly as she fought her own tears. She knew Harry was right on both accounts. She had seen the look her mother gave her and knew what it meant.

With less than a week till September first there was no way Harry would be ready and the look from her mother was filled with a determination that she knew didn't bode well.

" _We'll work something out,"_ Ginny said softly, though she didn't have a clue as to what that would be.

When Harry didn't say anything she looked down at him cuddled into her chest and saw he had fallen asleep and with that, she let her tears begin to fall.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" she heard April whisper right beside her.

"Harry knows that there is no way he'll be returning to Hogwarts with me and it's tearing us up," Ginny sobbed.

April felt her heart go out to the couple before her. She had hoped that things would have worked out but she knew that they were right in their assessment of Harry's condition and she'd also seen the look on Molly's face that said her accommodation of Ginny staying with Harry was at an end.

"I wish I had an answer for you," she said sympathetically, giving Ginny a small reassuring squeeze.

Ginny nodded, appreciating the sentiment and comforting gesture. With a tired sigh, she lay back, keeping her hold on Harry, snuggling him into her chest.

Feeling totally spent, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Later that afternoon the talk that Ginny had been dreading came to pass. It was after lunch and she and Harry were laying in bed.

They had been talking for a while with Ginny trying to keep Harry distracted so he wasn't dwelling on the fast approaching First of September.

Harry had fallen back asleep, needing more rest than Ginny did due to his being weakened by his injury.

Ginny was propped up slightly, reading one of Harry's books one handed. The other wrapped around him, holding him in place with his head on her shoulder and arm draped across her stomach.

April was in and out of the room, helping cover a couple of other rooms because someone had flooed out sick so Ginny was taken a little by surprise when her mother came into the room.

Right away Ginny knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit by the look on her mum's face.

Molly came over and sat down in one of the chairs by the bed. She stared at Harry's sleeping form, her face unreadable.

Ginny had closed her book and set it down so she could watch her mother.

Molly eventually sighed and looked Ginny in the eyes. "Ginevra, while I have been extremely tolerant of your being here because of the way you've conducted yourself in helping Harry, you will be home tomorrow night so that you will on the Express on the first," she said softly but firmly.

Ginny could see the look in her mother's eyes and with the use of her given name, she knew it wouldn't do any good to argue. All it would do was wake Harry and make him feel terrible.

"Yes, mum," she replied quietly but sadly.

She could tell her mother was surprised by her giving in without some kind of a fight. If Ginny thought it would have done any good she would have fought tooth and nail but she was resigned to the fact that her mother wouldn't relent in the slightest, no matter what.

Molly saw her daughter's reaction and understood what she was thinking. "I'm very pleased that you accepted the situation the way you have," she said softly. "It speaks highly of your growing maturity."

Ginny just nodded in acknowledgement of her mother's compliment, wishing now that she'd pronounced judgement that she'd just leave her and Harry alone.

When Molly realized that Ginny wasn't going to talk any more she rose. "I expect you home for dinner on the thirty-first," she said firmly.

"Yes, Mum. I'll be there," Ginny replied, not looking up at her mother.

Molly felt a little bad at how Ginny was reacting but she was sure she was right in having her return to Hogwarts. Her education was paramount, at least to her.

"Right then, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," she said with a curt nod.

When Ginny didn't respond, she sighed and headed home.

 **Harry and Ginny**

It was much later that evening when April met with Sirius, Remus and Dora at Sirius' and Remus' small cottage.

"You should have seen them after everyone had left," she said sadly. "It was enough to bring me to tears."

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh before taking a sip of his Firewhisky. "But what can we do?" he asked, glancing at the other three.

Remus gave a small shrug, while Dora looked pensive. "You're sure that Molly won't change her mind?" she asked hopefully.

Remus and Sirius both shook their heads.

"Not a chance," Remus said quietly.

April sat down hard on the end of the couch, shaking her head lightly. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said with concern.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is there something you know that we don't?" he asked curiously.

April huffed and shook her head again. "Nothing concrete but if you'd've spent as much time with them as I have you'd notice it too."

"Notice what?" asked Remus.

April lifted her head and looked at Remus. "There's just something about them. I mean, it's like they have some sort of special connection," she said lowly, dropping her gaze again.

"What kind of connection?" Sirius asked, his eyes bright with interest.

April just turned her head toward Sirius. "Have you had that talk with Ginny yet?" she asked.

Sirius frowned at her. "Not yet," he replied with a sigh.

April dropped her gaze down to the floor once more. "Then there is nothing I can tell you," she said dejectedly.

Sirius huffed his displeasure and glared at April.

April glanced at him when she heard his huff. "I promised!" she said hotly, rising and stalking off into the kitchen.

Sirius huffed in irritation, scowling at no one in particular. He rose and turned toward where April had stalked off to.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus asked with great concern.

Sirius just waved his hand at his friend in irritation.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Dora asked hesitantly.

Sirius sighed, though he was still frowning. "Maybe you'd better. I'd probably say something I shouldn't," he replied agitatedly.

Dora nodded and headed off after April. She found her staring out the window, her arms wrapped tightly about her but she had her head hanging down, looking quite forlorn.

"Hey," Dora said softly.

"Hey," April replied, looking up at Dora, giving her a disappointed look.

Dora made her way over next to April. "He's not really mad at you," she said with a small wan smile.

April raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, he's mad at himself for not being there for Harry for so long," Dora explained.

"He's got a strange way of showing it," April said darkly.

Dora gave a soft chuckle. "He's a man, he can't help it."

She relaxed as she saw the small smile creep onto April's face.

"I'm a bit out of practice dealing with men," April replied wryly. "At least on a personal level."

"And Sirius is out of practice dealing with women," Dora replied with a grin.

"Then we make the perfect pair," April said with a sad smile.

Dora went over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and sat down, motioning for April to join her.

The Medi-Witch hesitated for a moment before she made her way over and sat down across the table from Dora.

"While I know you've heard all about how Sirius and his friends were pranksters and he still is to a certain degree, he does have a serious side," Dora said soberly.

April stared at her, arching one eyebrow high onto her forehead.

"Seriously!" Dora cried.

April started to giggle. "You are so easy," she teased.

Dora huffed and folded her arms across her chest, though the corners of her mouth kept twitching up. "I swear he's rubbing off on you already," she muttered.

"You sure about that?" April asked, wagging her eyebrows at the young Auror.

"Oh, Godric," Dora moaned as she closed her eyes and dropped her head down onto the table with a soft bang. "You're one of them."

"I certainly hope so," April said softly but fervently.

Dora raised her head and stared at April, looking a little surprised. "You're falling for him, aren't you?" she asked seriously.

Looking slightly apprehensive, April nodded her head. "Yeah, even though we haven't spent all that much time together, there's just something about him," she said quietly.

When Dora chuckled lowly, April glared at her. "No jokes about his animal magnetism," she shot at the metamorph.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dora replied, snorting as she fought to keep from laughing outright.

"Please, I'm trying to be serious here," April retorted.

Dora clenched her jaw and snorted several more times as she tried with all her might not to give in to the situation.

April shook her head as she realized what she'd said, a wan smile creeping onto her face. "Go ahead, get it over with," she sighed in resignation.

This actually had the effect of calming Dora down, though she retained a smirk on her lips. "Sorry," she said, not sounding all that sorry.

April gave a small lopsided shrug. "I kind of set myself up, didn't I?"

"Just a tad," Dora replied, still smirking.

"So how are things going with Remus?" April asked, wanting to change the topic.

"We're getting there," Dora sighed wistfully.

April arched a brow questioningly.

"We've spent some time in the same bed though I was exhausted and all we did was sleep snuggled together," Dora replied, blushing slightly.

"At least you got that far," April sighed morosely.

Dora gave a little shrug. "Well, you know what you can do about that, don't you," she said with a grin.

April's eyes brightened and she smiled devilishly. "Yeah I do," she replied lowly, causing Dora to chuckle. She rose and patted Dora on the shoulder as she passed.

"I'll see you later, in fact if I ever get a day off, maybe we can go to lunch or something," she said, smiling.

"I'd like that," Dora replied, rising to follow the Medi-Witch back into the parlour.

As the two ladies entered the parlour, Dora went and grabbed Remus. "Come on and give me a kiss goodbye. I've got to get to the Ministry, I have the damn overnight shift again."

"Tonks!" Remus hissed out, his face turning red.

Dora rolled her eyes. "What? It's a bloody kiss goodbye, it's not like we're going some place to shag."

"Tonks!" Remus sputtered, even louder.

Dora looked back a April and grinned as she pulled Remus out the door.

April heard Sirius chuckle and looked at him. His eyes were still staring at where Dora and Remus had disappeared and he was slowly shaking his head, smiling widely.

He seemed to notice her stare because he turned his attention to her. "She sure is keeping him on his toes," she smirked. Then his look softened though he still had a small smile on his face. "They're good for one another," he added softly.

April walked over directly in front of him to the point that Sirius had to lean his head back fairly far to look her in the eyes. He could see her indecision and he wondered what she was thinking.

As April stared at him, her eyes darted above his head, staring straight out for a moment before she looked back down, looking deep into his eyes.

"I was wondering if I could talk you into coming back to my place," she said hesitantly. "I just need someone to hold me while I sleep and I'm hoping you will understand that I'm not ready for any more than that right now," she whispered unsurely.

For a moment, Sirius stared back at her in surprise, then he smiled warmly at her as he stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here for you and I understand completely," he said as he pulled her in close.

April tucked her arms tight to her chest as she snuggled into his embrace. She cocked her head so she could look into his eyes, a small grin gracing her lips. "Really?" she asked. "Completely?"

Sirius chuckled lowly. "Okay, maybe not completely but I'm willing to accept whatever you're offering when you're willing to offer it," he replied humorously.

"Take me home," April whispered tiredly as she lay her head against his chest.

Sirius kissed the side of her of her head. "Come on, we need to get out past the wards," he said softly, directing April with a hand on her back.

April let herself be steered toward the door, smiling to herself, loving the gentle feel of Sirius' touch.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny stared at Harry and she had to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She could see he was trying to act like he wasn't devastated that she'd have to be leaving shortly, even if he was failing miserably at it.

The thing was, she wasn't in any better shape than he was. She had never felt as bad as she did right at that moment, not even when she had descended into the Chamber for what she thought was the last time.

She wanted to tell him to stop his behaviour but she knew she would've been a hypocrite if she did so.

She glanced at the clock and saw she needed to leave in just under an hour and she felt her chest tighten at the thought of leaving.

Looking across the room at April, she said "Would it be possible of us to get dinner now?"

April looked at them and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure that I can get it here in a couple of minutes," she replied.

Ginny gave her an appreciative smile though it didn't reach her eyes, in fact it was closer to a grimace than a smile.

April left quickly to ge them their dinners, their last together before Ginny had to leave to return to the Burrow so she could pack her trunk so she could get on the Hogwarts Express in the morning.

As Ginny watched April leave, she felt Harry's arms wrap around her and squeeze her tightly. She turned in his embrace, her eyes misting as she saw the tears begin to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

"Miss . . . you . . .already," he managed to croak out softly.

"I know. Me too," she replied barely keeping herself from crying too.

April returned in just a few moments, carrying their dinner trays.

Though it was roast beast, their favourite, neither managed to eat hardly anything. Each just picking at their meals, as they spent their last minutes together.

Finally the clock ticked down the last minutes before Ginny had to leave. If not she'd be late getting home and she knew that wouldn't go over well with her mother.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her harder than her mother ever had.

"Love . . . you," he whispered into her ear as he held her tightly.

Ginny couldn't hold the tears back any more and she felt them run hotly down her cheeks, "I love you too," she choked out, barely able to see.

Her chest felt like it was encased in concrete as she could barely breath. She imagined that this was what dying felt like.

"I have to go," she finally said, forlornly.

Harry just nodded, letting go reluctantly, his eyes looking into hers, both sets filled with tears.

Ginny grabbed her rucksack and slung it on her shoulder before grabbing Harry one last time and kissed him with all she had, trying to let her love flow into him, to let him know that she didn't want to leave but had no choice.

Harry returned her kiss with as much fervour as she was giving him, sending his love to her while he soaked up as much of hers as possible.

Ginny breathed raggedly as their lips parted. Staring into Harry's tortured emerald orbs was the hardest thing she had ever done, seeing how devastated he was, tore at her heart and she didn't know how she was going to survive without being with him.

Slowly she backed away, their hands keeping in touch until she was too far away.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely as their fingers slipped apart.

Harry just nodded. _"I love you too,"_ he managed to send.

Ginny turned and stumbled out the door, barely able to see where she was going. She could barely breath and her heart was breaking as she left the one who she knew made her whole.

She stumbled and would have fallen except someone caught her.

"Hey Ginny. What's the matter?" she heard Mary-Beth ask.

Ginny just clung to her for a moment and sobbed on her shoulder.

The young intern just held her as she cried, and finally figured out what they distraught young witch was trying to say. She felt her eyes prickle as she listened to Ginny.

"Come on, I'll help you get to the floo," she said softy as she wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and led her toward the lifts.

Ginny accepted the help, knowing that there was no way she would have been able to make the journey by herself. As they got further from what had been hers and Harry's room, she was able to calm down some, though it was more a feeling of numbness than anything else.

Mary-Beth halted her right before the floos in the lobby, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay now?" she asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

Ginny stared into her eyes forlornly. "I'll never be okay again till I'm with Harry," she whispered hoarsely.

Mary-Beth gave her a wan smile, not knowing what to say.

They shared a glance and Mary-Beth gave Ginny a hug, wishing she knew how to ease the young girl's pain.

Ginny gave the intern a nod, grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the grate, calling out "The Burrow." With a flash of green flames she was gone.

Mary-Beth watched her go, hoping that things worked out for Ginny and Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry watched Ginny go, feeling as if his heart was being torn out of his chest, the pain he had felt when missing her earlier returning ten-fold.

Dark spots began to dance before his eyes and he screwed them tightly shut, hoping to shut away the pain just as easily.

April looked on with great concern as tears rolled down Harry's cheeks in torrents as his shoulders shook with his sobs.

Almost as soon as Ginny was out of sight, Harry rolled onto his side, curling up in a fetal position and the alarms over his bed began to beep ominously.

The Medi-Witch had prepared for just such an eventuality and rushed to Harry's side with a Calming Draught. She found him unresponsive and had to spell the potion directly into his stomach.

She watched anxiously until the alarms began to slow and stop one by one until the room was silent once again.

Just as she was breathing a sigh of relief, Healer Payne came rushing into the room.

"What in Hades is going on?" he asked as he began to cast diagnostic spells on Harry.

April had to fight back her tears as she stared down at Harry, still curled on his side.

"Ginny had to leave," she said softly.

"Damn," the Healer swore softly. "I didn't think it'd be this bad.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny stumbled out of the floo into the Burrow and before she could take a step her mother was there.

"Good, you're home. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes," Molly said eyeing her daughter with a frown. It was obvious from Ginny's face that she'd been crying.

Ginny just looked at her mother, her face a sea of sadness. "I ate with Harry. I'm going to head up to my room and pack my trunk. I'll see you in the morning," she said softly, though she was glaring at her mother, letting her know that she held her responsible for how badly she was feeling.

Molly bit her lips into a thin line as she tried to keep her emotions under control, wondering if being so tolerant of Ginny during the summer hadn't been a huge mistake.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," she said with what she hoped was an encouraging tone.

Ginny just gave her a curt nod before turning and climbed the stairs up to her bedroom.

Though she would have preferred to climb right into bed, she had to pack her truck as her mother had piled everything onto it.

Though she did take some time doing so, it wasn't nearly as neat as she usually did. She just wanted to get it over with.

As she lay down and snuggled under the duvet, she felt her eyes misting again as she missed Harry and snuggling into his side. " _Harry?"_ she tentatively reached out with her mind, but there was no answer and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Ginny had to leave Harry and things don't seem to be going well. Will it get better, or worse?**

 **April has taken another step with her relationship with Sirius, wonder how that will go.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews.**


	24. Consequences

4

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 24: Consequences**

Ginny woke up on September First feeling horrible; her head was aching something fierce and she was nauseous on top of it.

She had to force herself to shower and get dressed before heading down to breakfast. Once seated she had to close her eyes as just the sight of food almost made her vomit.

Her mother frowned at her but when Ginny did consent to having some tea and toast, she let it slide. She was sure her daughter had just worked herself up emotionally and would be fine once she was on the Express and headed off back to Hogwarts.

In a move that surprised Ginny, Fred and George told her they would bring her trunk down for her and make sure it got on the train.

Ron, of course, had waited till the last possible moment to pack and they were late leaving as he had to search for his wand and his prefect's badge.

Then the Twins had forgotten something and that delayed them further and it wasn't until five of, that the Weasleys appeared on platform 9 3/4.

Fortunately Hermione had secured a compartment so they got situated on the train rather easily. Fred and George, good to their word, handled Ginny's trunk for her, even placing it in the overhead.

As they slipped out of the compartment, they glanced back at their sister.

"I don't like this George," Fred said with a frown.

"I concur, Brother. Ginny looks like shite," George replied, also having a frown on his face.

"Lets go find Lee but we'll check on Ginny often," Fred said with concern.

George nodded in agreement, not liking how Ginny looked at all.

Hermione looked at Ginny who was curled up in a corner by the window, her face very pale and small beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" she asked Ron.

Ron glanced at Ginny and scowled. "She's just play acting, trying to get back at Mum for making her leave Harry," he spat. "I'm sure once the train has left she'll be right as rain."

Hermione was surprised at the tone of his voice but just shrugged, figuring he knew his sister better than she did.

"Come on, we need to get to the prefect's meeting," she said as she left the compartment, no even giving a backward glance. Though she was slightly concerned about Ginny, she didn't think it was her place to get involved.

Ginny was vaguely aware as everyone left the compartment and she was actually relieved that they were gone. She had never felt as bad as she was, even when she'd had the Dragon Pox as a four year old.

She lay huddled in the corner of the bench, with her cheek resting on the glass welcoming the coolness it gave her.

It was sometime later when something woke her and she heard the one voice she had been dreading to hear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, It's the Weasellet all by herself," Malfoy drawled.

With great effort Ginny sat up and shakily drew her wand. "Bugger off, Malfoy," she said with a frown.

"That's no way to greet your betters," Malfoy sneered, taking a step into the compartment.

Ginny really wished she was feeling better because of all the magic she'd learned with Harry but with how she was feeling, she wasn't sure she'd be capable of defending herself.

Malfoy paused and looked around, frowning when he didn't see Harry's trunk. "What's the matter, Potty finally dump your loser family?" he sneered.

Ginny felt her anger rising but her current state hit her hard and she almost toppled over.

"Are you all right?" Malfoy asked lowly, something that totally surprised Ginny.

"Hey! Malfoy! Leave her alone," he heard shouted from the corridor.

Turning, he saw Fred, George and Lee glaring at him, having shoved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way.

With the three Gryffindors glaring at him, he turned and stalked out of the compartment.

"You should have someone look at your sister," he said with a frown. He then marched off down the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake.

"Was Malfoy actually concerned?" Lee asked the Twins, looking after the departing Slytherin in disbelief.

Fred and George just shrugged, not concerned with the particularities of the Slytherins. Ignoring his diminishing form, they went in to check on Ginny.

Ginny flopped back into the corner of her seat, closing her eyes against the dizziness that she felt.

She tried to tuck her wand away but it fell from her hand onto the floor. Ignoring it she said feebly, "I don't feel so good."

Before either of her brothers could say anything, she groaned and her eyes rolled back up into her head and she pitched forward.

Before she could hit the ground, Fred and George grabbed her and set her back onto the bench.

"Ginny!" Fred cried, " Are you okay?"

If he expected an answer, he was disappointed because Ginny was now unconscious.

"Lee! Weren't there some Aurors on the train?" George asked in a panic.

"Yeah, I saw some right after we left the station," their friend said, before he took off to find one of them.

George sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. "Hang on Ginny, help's coming," he whispered, fighting the tears in his eyes.

 **Harry and Ginny**

April entered Harry's room and glanced at the Medi-Witch who had the night coverage. "Any change?" she asked with great concern.

"None," the young woman answered, looking worriedly at Harry who was still curled into a fetal position on his bed.

"Have any of the Healers been in to see him yet?" April asked as she grabbed Harry's chart and scanned the readings from through the night.

"Healer Payne was in a little while ago and he said he'd be back shortly," the Medi-Witch answered. She then grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"I've got to go but let me know how he's doing," she said with a sad smile.

April just nodded as she went over to the side of Harry's bed. She looked down into his face and didn't like what she saw.

His face was exceedingly pale, and small rivulets of sweat were running down his face. Though unconscious, he didn't look at peace. His face was contorted as if he were in great pain.

"Damn Molly!" she whispered angrily. Though she didn't know exactly why, she was sure that Ginny's absence was the cause of the suffering that Harry was experiencing.

"I knew it, I could just feel something was going to happen," she said softly to herself.

She checked the monitoring spells and was alarmed at what she found. In the short time since the last reading, his heart rate had climbed along with his respiration.

Though neither was critical yet, she could see both were continuing to climb.

As she turned to the cabinets to prepare some potions, she noticed two people standing in the doorway.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mary-Beth asked, her face full of concern.

Beside her, April saw Andrea, looking just as concerned as her friend.

"I don't know," April replied truthfully.

Mary-Beth nodded and she and Andrea turned and walked away. Both young interns who were normally so bright and cheerful, looked so forlorn, it tugged at April's heart.

She smiled sadly, thinking about all the people at St Mungo's that Harry had touched and how much each and every one of them truly liked the young wizard.

She hastily wiped away the tears that were pooling at the corners of her eyes and was startled by Healer Payne coming into the room.

He took one look at the young Medi-Witch and gave her a rueful smile. He was well aware of how close she had come to their patient.

"I've put a call into Healer Dankworth but he's in surgery right now," he said softly.

April looked at him in confusion. "Is his head wound causing this?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," Ian said, throwing his hands up in frustration. He then motioned April closer and he pointed at one of the monitoring spells.

April studied the reading with a frown. While it didn't look exactly wrong, there was something odd about it.

"You see it too, don't you?" Ian asked.

April nodded. "It's off but I can't begin to tell you why," she said hesitantly, still trying to figure it out.

The healer stared at the readout again, his eyes scrunching in concentration. "It's almost as if there are two sets of brain waves but not quite and they're like stretched out somehow," he said in frustration.

April's eyes widened in sudden understanding as she made an intuitive leap and she gasped out loud.

"What is it?" the Healer asked fervently, hoping for any clue that would allow him to save Harry's life.

April thought furiously, wondering just how much to say and wondering really how much she actually knew.

"I'm not sure if this is relevant or not but lately it was as if there was some sort of connection between Harry and Ginny. Could it be we're seeing Ginny's brain waves along with Harry's?" she asked haltingly.

Ian Payne's shoulders sagged. "I've never heard of such a thing," he said defeatedly. "Even if it's true I don't know what we could do about it or what it even means."

April just shrugged, unsure if her guess was even right. Even to her it seemed far-fetched. Yes, she knew that Ginny was able to heal Harry somehow but even that didn't mean they had some other special type of connection. It had just seemed a reasonable explanation no matter how unlikely.

It was about an hour later when Healer Dankworth came into the room. He cast a spell and received a printout of Harry's brain scan. Studying the paper closely he frowned and shook his head. "Never seen anything like it," he muttered lowly.

"While that's not what I wanted to hear, it is kind of reassuring," Ian Payne said with a sigh.

When both April and David gave him questioning looks he gave a shrug. "At least I'm not alone in never having seen a reading like that and not having the foggiest at what it means," he replied benignly.

"That still doesn't help us," April said with a deep sigh.

David Dankworth shook his head once again, still staring at the readout. "I may not know what it means but I don't like it one bit," he said with asperity as he folded the small strip of parchment and tucked it into Harry's chart.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Keep me informed of any changes. I'm going to go see if I can find any references to anything remotely similar," he stated gloomily.

"April, Ian," he said, nodding at each, as he left the room.

Ian sighed. "Well I'm not doing any good here, I might as well go see if there's anything I can do to help someone," he said sadly.

Left alone, April glanced at the monitoring charms once more, noting the slow continual deterioration of Harry's readouts and she worried that after all the hard work and improvement he had made, that they'd end up losing him anyway.

Fighting her tears, she made another notation in Harry's chart, praying that they'd find an answer before it was too late.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Lee Jordan arrived back at the compartment with Tonks in tow. She brushed past him and immediately went to Ginny's side.

"What happened?" she asked succinctly as she pulled her wand.

Fred gave her a quick synopsis of what had happened while she cast a couple of spells.

"Are you sure Malfoy didn't do anything to her?" she asked, giving Fred and George hard looks.

"He didn't even have his wand drawn," George replied almost apologetically.

"We saw him headed this way and were right behind him," Fred added, staring at Ginny worriedly.

Tonks rose quickly and after taking one last look at Ginny she turned toward the door. "I need to go speak to the driver," she stated plainly.

Then with one last concerned look, she disappeared up the corridor.

It wasn't much later when they noticed the Express pick up speed, travelling much faster than they had ever seen before. The countryside outside the windows a blur as the train sped through the afternoon's pale light.

Not long after, Hermione and Ron returned from the prefect's meeting and looked on at those assembled in the compartment.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Ginny collapsed," was Fred's curt reply, never taking his worried eyes off his sister.

Ron gave a quick look of surprise before scowling once again. Muttering to himself, he turned and departed, never once saying anything about Ginny's condition.

Hermione glanced between Ginny and the departing Ron. She sighed and with a sad look, went after Ron, leaving the others to look after Ginny.

A couple of minutes later, Tonks reappeared. "We'll be at Hogsmeade Station in about a half hour," she stated softly.

"I hope it's soon enough," Fred said, looking at Ginny.

In the short time Tonks had been gone, it was obvious that Ginny's condition had deteriorated. She was so white they could see her blood vessels through her almost transparent skin and her breathing had become so shallow, they worried that she'd stop breathing at any moment.

George had shifted down, pulling Ginny with him so that Fred could sit on her other side, both holding their sister, offering what comfort and support that they could.

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in a couple of minutes," the disembodied voice rang out. "Everyone is to remain in their compartment until told to exit."

"Hang on Ginny, we're almost there," Fred whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

If she heard, there was no indication, she just remained limp between the Twins, her breathing now so shallow, they had to look closely to make sure she was still breathing.

Finally the brakes of the Express sounded, louder than they'd ever heard and the great Train shuddered to a halt.

They saw Tonks outside the nearby door, motioning frantically to someone further down the platform.

Appearing so fast, they thought she might have Apparated, Madam Pomfrey arrived next to Tonks, who wasted no time before directing the Matron onto the train and into the compartment, Minerva McGonagall right on her heels.

Her wand was already drawn and she immediately began to cast diagnostic spells.

Everyone watched her intently, worried at what she would find.

Pomfrey stopped casting her spells and no one liked the look on her face.

"This is beyond what I can deal with here at Hogwarts," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Auror Tonks, I require your emergency portkey," she said brusquely.

Tonks immediately drew a tattered quill from her robes and handed it to the matron.

Pomfrey placed it on Ginny and making sure that she kept a finger on it, said "Activate!" and suddenly they were gone.

Everyone gave a collective sigh, each wondering what was going to happen to Ginny.

 **Harry and Ginny**

April was tending to Harry, not that there was much she could really do, when the disembodied voice announced "Emergency Portkey arriving from the Hogwarts Express. All members of the Code Blue Team are to assemble in the Emergency Area immediately!"

She knew in her heart who was being portkeyed to St Mungo's, it could only be Ginny.

Though she wasn't a member of the Code Blue Team, she hurriedly made her way down to Emergency and stood off to the side.

Before the Team could be assembled, Madam Pomfrey arrived with Ginny and April's heart almost stopped when she got a sight of the young witch.

Right away a young Resident Healer pushed his way forward and April had to catch herself from doing something stupid. He was so young looking that you'd have thought he was a teenager and on top of it, he was exceedingly arrogant, thinking he knew more than people who had years of experience.

"I'll take it from here," he said, sneering at the school matron.

"See here, young man," Pomfrey began to protest, but the Resident ignored her and had a couple of orderlies grab Ginny and drag her into a treatment area.

As Madam Pomfrey tried to follow, the man forcefully shut the curtain in her face.

"Well I never!" Pomfrey exclaimed indignantly as she tried to push through the curtain. Unfortunately she got nowhere as it seemed the man had cast some sort of spell to keep others out.

April had seen enough, she knew time was of the essence and she hurried over to the treatment stall, drawing her wand at the same time. She knew that as a member of the staff that she'd be able to enter where Madam Pomfrey had been denied access.

Bursting through the curtain she drew to a halt, eyes wide as she took in what was happening before her.

What that was, was nothing. The freaking Resident was standing there with a blank look on his face, obviously having no idea of what to do.

April's heart almost stopped when she glanced at the monitoring spells that flashed ominously above Ginny's head.

Nothing looked good but what really caught the Medi-Witch's attention were the blue and red flames that flickered with rapidity, signalling that Ginny wasn't breathing properly and her heart was faltering.

She started forward to get to Ginny's side but was halted when the resident finally noticed her.

"What are you doing? She's my patient!" the idiot yelled.

April felt her anger rising and she ploughed forward, forgoing her wand, she straight-armed the imbecile, striking him in the centre of his chest, sending him flying.

She ignored the other people in the room, they'd been just standing around waiting for the resident to give them their orders.

April looked down at Ginny and somehow she knew what she had to do. Scooping Ginny up into her arms she began to carry her up to Harry.

As she turned toward the exit, she found her way blocked by the idiot resident, his face contorted in rage. "I'll have you fired for this!" he screamed.

"This girl's life is more important than any job," April retorted angrily "Get out of my way," she said lowly, her voice dripping with menace.

"You have no authority to take my patient," the man said angrily, making no effort to move.

April really wished she was able to use her wand but with Ginny in her arms there was no way that she could.

"I'm saving her life, you arse!" April countered vehemently.

The man gave her a disparaging look. "Like you'd know more than I do," he sneered arrogantly.

Before April could respond, Healers Payne and Dankworth charged into the room.

Ian took one look at who April was holding and said, "Go!"

Ignoring the sputtering resident, April all but ran out of the room. Forgoing the lifts, she headed for the stairs and was surprised to see Mary-Beth holding the door open for her.

Taking the steps two at a time, she hurried up to the third floor where Harry's room was.

She smiled when she saw Andrea holding the door to the floor open for her just like Mary-Beth had done. Wasting no time, she made the turn and ran down the hall to Harry's room.

Somehow she wasn't surprised to see the monitoring spells above Harry mirroring those she had seen above Ginny down in the Emergency Room.

Unceremoniously she dumped Ginny onto the bed and across Harry's body.

If she thought that would have fixed everything, she was sadly mistaken as all the monitoring spells suddenly went haywire, flashing and beeping in a kaleidoscope of colours and a cacophony of sounds.

It got so bad she had to close her eyes and cover her ears just to remain in the room.

Then suddenly, silence descended and she hesitantly cracked her eyes open and uncovered her ears.

A smile crept onto her face when she saw what was before her. All the monitoring spells had vanished but then they flickered back to life, all reading normal once again.

What really struck her was now Ginny was laying next to Harry, spooned into him, her back to his front with Harry no longer curled up in a fetal position and he had his arm draped across Ginny, holding her close into his body.

The adrenalin that had fuelled her mad rush drained from her body and she felt light-headed and weak. She made her way over to the chair by the bed and collapsed down into it.

She sat there for several minutes, eyes closed, head in her hands as she tried to get control over her body once again.

She opened her eyes when she heard someone come into the room and she was thankful when she saw it was Healers Payne and Dankworth.

They pulled up short just inside the door and smiles broke out on their faces.

"Well done, April," Payne said to her lowly.

The two Healers made their way over to the bed, studying the monitoring spells carefully. Once they were satisfied that both patients were doing well, they turned to the young Medi-Witch.

"You deserve a medal or at least a commendation for what you did," Ian said warmly.

"While that might be nice, I'm not even sure I work here any more," she said ruefully.

"What?!" both the Healers cried.

"That arse down in Emergency said he was going to have me fired," April explained with a shrug.

Ian rolled his eyes. "He'll be lucky if he gets to clean bedpans," he snorted with a wry smile.

"He's a young arrogant SOB," added David. "He needs to learn that even if he is a Healer that there are people with years more experience that know what they're doing. That's if he remains working in the field at all."

April looked up at the two Healers in surprise.

"April, you are without a doubt the best Medi-Witch working here at St Mungo's. Trust me when I say that we'd get rid of that arse before we'd ever let you go," Ian said warmly.

"Thanks," April said softly, her voice choked with emotion.

Before anyone could say anything else, three people came into the room. April was a little surprised to see Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and Tonks.

It was Minerva who broke the silence. "I'm very glad to see things have taken a turn for the better," she said stoically.

Poppy pushed past everyone and went over to where Harry and Ginny lay.

She shook her head slowly. "I can't believe it. The state I found Miss Weasley in just a short time ago . . . and now, it really is unbelievable."

Minerva met Ian's eyes, conveying that she wanted to share something.

Ian looked around and realized that everyone who had attended his meeting with the exception of Kingsley and Sirius, was in the room. Though Tonks hadn't been there, he was sure that she would be a willing participate with how close she was to Harry. He wasn't concerned that Sirius wasn't there as he knew that April would inform him of anything they discussed. He glanced at Poppy and then at Minerva, who smiled and gave him a curt nod. Well, if she wasn't worried, he wouldn't either and he nodded back at her.

She gave him a rare smile as she drew her wand and began to cast a series of complicated spells, making sure that no one would be able to enter or hear anything they said.

David looked at April with concern. She appeared totally knackered and her skin even had a grey pallor to it. He went over to the potions cabinet and retrieved a Pepper Up Potion.

Returning to April, he handed it to her.

She looked at him in surprise. "But I'm on duty," she protested.

David rolled his eyes and scowled at her. "Take it. Healer's orders," he barked but his lips twitched up at the corners.

April quickly downed the potion, hardly tasting its bitter flavour. As the steam blew out of her ears, she sighed in relief and David was glad to see the colour return to her face.

Once she had finished placing the wards, Minerva turned back to everyone in the room.

"The question is, what do we do about the situation?" she asked succinctly.

The only two who looked confused were Poppy and Dora.

Minerva and the others in the know began explaining everything to the two women. The more they explained, the paler the two women got. Poppy ending up collapsing into the chair beside April, a forlorn look on her face.

Tonks, for her part, listened intently and with each passing moment her feelings of dread grew. Though she knew a lot about Harry, the revelation of the soul fragments scared her more than she thought possible.

As they wound down with their tale, Minerva looked at Poppy. "The thing is, do you want to be involved with what we are doing?" she asked the matron.

Poppy's eyes blazed with intensity. "Yes," was all that she said.

Ian turned to Dora and before he could ask, she growled "You couldn't keep me from being involved."

"I thought as much," the Healer said smugly.

Minerva looked at the two Healers. "Besides Harry's inability to speak, is there any reason medically for him to remain here at St Mungo's?" she inquired thoughtfully.

Ian and David shared a quick glance. "As long as we don't have a repeat of today's events, no, there is no reason keeping him here," David replied.

Minerva looked thoughtful for moment. "Poppy, is there somewhere we can sequester Harry for the time being? I'd prefer if a certain meddlesome wizard not know that he's at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, there are some rooms available that only I can grant access to," Poppy replied without hesitation. "The thing is can we get Harry there without someone knowing?" she asked with some trepidation.

"I have ways of accomplishing that," Minerva replied with a smirk.

"Splendid," Ian said happily.

"Will others have access to him?" David asked.

When Ian looked at him questioningly, he said "We talked about training him and I think the sooner we can start that the better."

Minerva smiled. "Like I said, as Deputy Head-Mistress, I have options available that we can use."

Everyone smiled when they heard that little titbit of information.

"Okay, that's settled. The question is who else do we inform?" Minerva asked, glancing around at everyone.

April sighed deeply. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't see anyway we can keep things from Molly Weasley."

"I concur," Poppy said. "I have no doubt that Ginny's brothers will inform her of the events that took place on the Express and she will need to be mollified if her daughter is going to be included."

"I don't think there's any way that Ginny could be excluded," April replied.

"No, I think not," Ian said, rolling his eyes.

Minerva glanced at the clock. "I think we need to wrap things up. Poppy and I need to return to Hogwarts. We have a feast and sorting to attend."

"What do we say to anyone that asks about what happened to Ginny?" David asked.

"Just that she fell ill, we don't need to explain why," Poppy answered.

"Okay. As soon as Harry and Ginny are well enough, we'll transfer them to Hogwarts. I think it best if Ginny return to Gryffindor Tower but allow her access to Harry whenever required," Minerva stated, glancing at everyone.

They all nodded in agreement. Their plans set, Minerva cancelled the wards and she and Poppy left.

Dora went over to the bed and stared down at the young couple. The change was so total, she shook her head in disbelief. They looked so at peace now, it was hard to comprehend that just a short time ago, they had appeared at death's door.

Sighing, she turned to go. "I'd better let Sirius and Remus know what's going on," she said with a wan smile.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny slowly became aware of her surroundings. As she opened her eyes she thought she was in the garden out back of the Burrow, but when she glanced at where the house should be, there was nothing but trees there.

Feeling confused, she went to sit up. It was then that she noticed that she had an arm wrapped around her waist. Looking behind her she was surprised to see Harry.

She smiled because he was obviously asleep and looked so peaceful. Turning gently so as not to wake him, she snuggled in closer, until her face was right in front of his.

She took the opportunity to study his face up close. What struck her the most were his eyelashes. Deep black, like his hair but they were long and delicate looking.

She giggled lowly, knowing that most girls would die to have such lashes. Not that they made him look feminine but they did accentuate his brilliant emerald eyes when they were open.

She scanned the rest of his face, loving his high cheekbones that gave him a sort of classical look, much like she remembered of the statues of the Greek and Roman Gods at the British Museum.

That image was reinforced by his nose and strong chin. All in all she found him quite handsome. Then she giggled softly, taking in his unruly hair. That definitely didn't fit the classic mould, though she thought it fit him perfectly.

Wanting to see his emerald eyes, she gently caressed his cheek and was rewarded as she watched his eyes flutter open.

It took a moment but they finally focused on her face right before his. "Ginny!" he cried in surprise.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling warmly at him as she continued to caress his cheek.

Harry relaxed and stared into her deep chocolate eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "I can't believe you're here," he said softly, his eyes shining with his love.

Though she continued to smile, she gave a soft sigh. "The thing is, I have no idea where we are," she said with a slightly worried look.

Harry began to look around and she could tell that he didn't have any idea where they were either.

Sighing, he sat up and Ginny did the same. She saw him looking around again, a puzzled look on his face.

She gave him a wan smile. "Go ahead and say it," she said softly.

Harry looked at her. "The thing is . . . it's like I recognize the place, but don't," he replied bewilderedly.

"I felt the same,"Ginny replied. "I was sure we're in the back garden of the Burrow but the house isn't there," she added with a shrug.

Harry's face brightened as he agreed with her. He stood up and offered his hands to Ginny, helping her rise.

He was looking around again when he smiled as he looked over her shoulder. "Maybe they'll be able to tell us what's going on," he said happily.

Ginny spun around and saw two people walking toward them. Her eyes widened in shock. "Is that . . ." she asked in awe.

"It is," Harry replied, taking her hand and pulling her along with him as he hurried toward the couple.

"Mum! Dad!" he cried out.

"Harry, Ginny," Lily said as they got to her and James.

As Harry got to his parents, he let go of Ginny's hand to hug his mother and then his father. Ginny stopped a step behind him, smiling as she saw how happy Harry was.

As soon a Lily finished hugging Harry, she stepped past him and enveloped Ginny in her arms. "I'm so glad to finally meet you," she whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny was shocked at her reception and then doubly so when James hugged her just as fiercely as Lily had once she let go.

"What's going on?" Harry asked once the hugs were done.

"You two are recovering from the trauma of being separated," Lily explained with a touch of sadness.

"Is that what happened?" Ginny asked. She then explained what she had felt as she had left Harry and up to boarding the Express.

"I'm sorry you two had to experience that but rest assured that plans are being made to make sure it doesn't happen again," Lily explained, giving them a warm smile.

"But," Harry said with a worried expression.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Really Harry?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, ducking his head.

James reached out and ruffled his hair. "Has your mother ever steered you wrong?" he asked humorously.

He then wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "So how are things going with Ginny?" he teased, a wide smile on his face.

Harry blushed deeply, though his smile matched his father's. "I don't know what I'd do without her," he replied, glancing over at Ginny, who was talking lowly with Lily.

"Ah, Potter's and their red-heads," James sighed.

James squeezed Harry in a one armed hug. "She's really special," he said lowly, looking at Ginny with a smile.

"Don't I know it," Harry replied, his eyes shining with his love for the petite red-head.

"You don't know the half of it," James said with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Sorry, If I told you, your mother would kill me," James said with a chuckle.

Harry huffed his displeasure.

"Son, sometimes it's better to find these things out as they happen," James said calmly, a smirk on his face.

Harry sighed, knowing what his father said was true.

James squeezed Harry's shoulders again, "Come on, lets go join the girls."

Ginny watched as James led Harry away slightly, smiling at seeing how James was treating him.

"We don't have a lot of time," Lily said, interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny turned her attention to the young woman.

"First and foremost, don't trust Dumbledore," Lily said seriously, staring into Ginny's eyes. "He doesn't have Harry's best interest at heart."

Ginny was taken aback. According to her mother Dumbledore could do no wrong.

"In fact," Lily said, looking serious. She then placed her hands on Ginny temples.

Ginny felt a surge of magic and she gasped in surprise.

Lily smiled at her. "I just occluded your mind. No one will be able to look inside it and learn anything," she explained.

"You mean Dumbledore . . ." Ginny gasped in shock.

"Yes and Snape too," Lily replied sadly.

Ginny gave her a puzzled look.

"Severus and I were friends once but he turned to the Dark," Lily said morosely. "Plus he didn't like it when I became friends with James. He wanted more from our friendship than I could give. While a friend, it would never have been more than that and he resented it when James and I became close."

"Is that why he hates Harry so much?" Ginny asked, understanding what Lily was saying.

"Yes, unfortunately," Lily replied sadly.

Ginny felt her anger growing and it must have showed.

"Don't!" Lily said forcefully. "He isn't worth your anger. He is a small petty man who wouldn't give up the Dark Arts for a friend who truly cared and I did care but I never loved him in the way he wanted."

Ginny nodded, once more understanding what Lily was saying. She then glanced at Harry with a worried look. "What about Harry?" she asked with concern.

"As I told you before, Ginevra, you are the key. You have it within yourself. Understand?" Lily said with a pointed look.

Ginny nodded and sighed. "But how?" she asked desperately.

"You'll figure it out," Lily replied with a smirk.

Ginny huffed her annoyance but gave Lily a small smile.

"I know," Lily said airily, her smirk growing.

Ginny's smile grew. "Will you still be able to visit me?" she asked unsurely.

"As much as I can," Lily replied with a sad smile. "I don't know how much or for how long."

Ginny nodded once more, smiling sadly.

Lily hugged her. "Just trust yourself and you'll rarely go wrong," she reassured the young witch.

"I just hope I don't screw up at the wrong time," Ginny whinged.

"And you complain that Harry needs to work on his self-confidence," Lily teased.

Ginny giggled lowly. "It's so much easier to see it in someone else," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, isn't it," Lily laughed.

She then glanced at James and Harry who were coming toward them. "Here come the boys," she said with a smile.

Ginny smiled as she looked at the pair coming over.

Lily leaned in and hugged Ginny, whispering, "You'll do fine and remember, James and I couldn't have chosen anyone better for Harry than you."

"Thank you, Lily," Ginny replied, feeling a lump form in her throat.

As Harry and James got to them, James let go of Harry while Lily did the same with Ginny. They slipped their arms around each others waists, with Harry and Ginny doing the same.

"It's time for you to go," Lily said sadly.

Harry nodded sadly, fighting the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

"We love you both," Lily said.

"Yes, and take care of one another," James added, his eyes glistening too,

Harry looked at his parents forlornly. "I love you," he choked out.

"I love you too," Ginny added, her eyes tearing up too.

Lily and James smiled at them and then it was like a fog descended and Harry and Ginny knew no more.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So, Harry and Ginny suffered greatly from being separated but things worked out in the end. We'll have to see what the plans amount to as Harry returns to Hogwarts.**

 **Please review. It's what I live for.**


	25. Going to Hogwarts

5

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 25: Going to Hogwarts**

Harry awoke but kept his eyes closed for the moment. From the sounds around him he knew he was back at St Mungo's. The next thing he noticed was the sweet flowery scent of Ginny's hair and he felt it against his face.

He breathed in deeply, loving the way it calmed him and filled him with a sense of wonder and above all, love.

The memory of his meeting with his parents came to him and he wondered what had happened. Yes, he knew something had happened because of what his mother had said, but he had no recollection of anything except the pain of Ginny's departure.

He felt Ginny begin to stir so he cracked his eyes open and looked at her. Unfortunately she was spooned into his front and all he could see was the back of her head.

Denied looking into her warm chocolate eyes, he sent " _Hey love, are you awake?"_

He felt Ginny jump slightly and then relax back into him. " _Yes I'm awake,"_ she replied softly, sounding very contented.

" _What are you doing here at St Mungo's?"_ Harry asked, unsure of what had happened.

He felt Ginny shrug. _"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was being on the train. Malfoy stopped by and seemed disappointed that you weren't there."_

" _He didn't do anything to you, did he? I swear if he's the one responsible for you being here I'll kill him,"_ Harry sent hotly.

Harry heard her non-verbal huff of irritation. _"He didn't do anything."_ Then she giggled, again only in Harry's mind. _"In fact he asked me if I was okay."_

" _What? Malfoy?"_ Harry asked incredulously.

" _Yeah, go figure. Anyway I heard Fred and George yell and ferret face left. I vaguely remember telling the Twins I didn't feel good and that's the last thing I remember until I was with you and your parents,"_ she said matter of factually.

She felt Harry's smile. _"I'm glad you remember that. I wasn't sure if it really happened or I just dreamed it but if you experienced it too, it must of really happened."_ he said in relief.

He felt Ginny sigh. _"Your Mum is really beautiful and so young!"_

" _She was only twenty-one when she died,"_ Harry said with a touch of melancholy. _"She and my Dad sacrificed themselves so that I could live. It was their willingly giving up their lives for me that protected me from Tom's curse."_

Ginny didn't care if anyone saw that they were awake any longer. She rolled over and took Harry into her arms. _"I'm so sorry that they had to sacrifice themselves but I'm grateful that you lived. The world would be a much poorer place without you in it and I probably would have died my first year if you weren't there."_

Harry just hugged her hard, to choked up to speak. He didn't even want to think about her dying at Riddle's hand, all alone down in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Ah, you're finally awake," they heard April say.

They opened their eyes and saw April standing over them, she had tears in her eyes but was smiling at them.

"How long have we been unconscious?" Ginny asked, her own eyes misting at seeing how distraught the Medi-Witch was.

April hastily wiped her eyes, trying to get her emotions under control. "Two days for you Ginny and a bit more for Harry," she explained.

Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"Harry passed out almost as soon as you were out of sight," she said with a wan smile. "You lasted until you were on the Hogwarts Express."

Ginny glanced worriedly at Harry. "Why was he affected more than I was?" she asked bewilderedly.

"We think it's because of his weakened state due to his injury but no one knows for sure," April replied.

Just then they were interrupted by Harry's stomach growling quite loudly.

"Hungry," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny and April laughed.

"I guess I'd better order you two some lunch," April said with a smile.

Ginny's stomach decided it was hungry too and growled almost as loud as Harry's had.

"I guess I'm hungry too," Ginny said with a giggle.

By the time their lunch arrived Healer Payne stepped into the room and surprising Harry and Ginny, he was accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Both were further surprised when their usually stoic Head-of-House smiled warmly at them.

"It's so good to see you two looking so much better," she said warmly.

Ginny looked worriedly at the Professor. "What's going to happen now? I mean my Mum was so adamant about me returning to Hogwarts but we all know how well that worked out."

Minerva glanced at Healer Payne who smiled and gave her a quick nod. "Well, we've decided to sneak Harry into the castle so you two won't be so far apart. We're hoping if he's there and you can spend time with him that what happened when you were separated won't happen again," she explained.

Both Harry and Ginny gave her shocked looks.

" _Ask her if that means I won't be able to attend classes."_ Harry said to Ginny.

"Does that mean Harry won't be attending classes?" Ginny asked, not wanting to let them know that Harry was 'talking' to her.

"Yes, but he will be receiving private instruction from a few select trusted people. They'll mainly be Professors but there will be several others teaching him things that we feel he needs to learn," Minerva explained patiently.

Even as Harry asked Ginny, she was already asking McGonagall. "We? Whose this we you mentioned?"

Minerva smiled at them. "Even before your unfortunate incapacitation, a small group of people met and discussed helping Harry because of his special circumstances and I'm not talking about his inability to speak. What that all entails we'll discuss later."

" _Who?"_ Harry asked, echoing Ginny as she once again anticipated his question.

"Myself, Healers Payne and Dankworth, April, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Madam Pomfrey and an Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Oh and an interesting man named Bob from the Department of Mysteries who has indicated that he is willing to help even if it's only on a limited basis," Minerva said with a smug smile.

"Bob?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"Yes, that's how he introduced himself to me. Though I'm fairly certain that's not his real name," Ian said humorously.

Harry was just about to ask 'when', when Ginny once more beat him to it. He wondered if she was somehow picking the information from his mind before he could even ask her to or if she was just so in-tune with him that she did it naturally. Deciding it really didn't matter, he let it go.

"Tonight. I'll be here shortly after midnight with a couple of others to effect your transfer to Hogwarts," Minerva explained with a smile.

As Harry formed the thought, Ginny once more beat him to it. "What about Harry's things?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, causing Ginny to look at him questioningly.

" _I'll tell you later,"_ Harry said humorously.

"Remus took care of that, telling your mother that Harry's trunk had taken up room in the parlour at the Burrow long enough. Though she fussed a bit, she ended up letting him take it," Minerva said with a smile.

Ginny suddenly looked worried. "My wand! I remember it falling out of my hand," she cried in distress.

Minerva's eyes darted to the bedside table and Ginny followed her gaze, spotting her wand laying with Harry's.

As she sighed in relief, Minerva said "One of your brothers picked it up and I was able to retrieve it from him." She then frowned. "If I'm not mistaken, that is a second hand wand, is it not?" she asked tersely.

Ginny blushed, embarrassed to admit it. "Yes, it belonged to my Grandmother Prewett," she said meekly.

Minerva huffed in irritation. "Well, that just won't do. I'll arrange for you to get one of your own. Since it is apparent that you'll be intimately involved with Harry and all he must do, you must have one that is suited to your magic."

Ginny cringed, knowing that her family couldn't afford such an expense.

Minerva saw her distress. "Don't worry, it will be taken care of," she said kindly.

"But . . ." Ginny started to protest.

April rolled her eyes, understanding Ginny reluctance due to family pride. "Ginny, I'll pay for your wand. You helped me take care of Harry and deserve to be rewarded for your unselfish actions."

"That's right," Healer Payne added. "In fact I'm going to insist on paying for half of it," he said looking at April, who nodded back at him, accepting his offer.

Ginny felt her eyes misting up. "I – I don't know what to say," she stammered happily. Though she knew she could perform adequately with her current wand, she had always felt it was holding back her true potential.

" _Just say thank you,"_ Harry prompted, grinning at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," she said excitedly.

All those present smiled at her exuberance.

"In fact, I think we should obtain your new wand this afternoon before you return to Hogwarts," Minerva said thoughtfully.

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks, wondering what would happen if they were separated again.

Minerva saw their exchange and could understand their reluctance. "I believe everything will be all right. Diagon Alley is not very far from here and the situation is totally different. You are each aware that the separation is only temporary and that you'll be back together quickly. In fact I think it is the perfect opportunity to see what happens when you aren't next to each other. Something we need to establish for when you return to the Castle."

Thought both Harry and Ginny saw the wisdom in what she had said, though both were nervous about the situation.

Ginny rested her hand on Harry's and gave it a gentle squeeze. _"It will be all right,_ " she sent reassuringly. " _I don't know how I know but I'm certain that things will be okay."_

" _Don't worry, Ginny, everything will be fine,"_ she heard Lily say.

Ginny jumped a little, startled to hear from Harry's mum. " _Are you sure?"_ she asked hesitantly.

Lily giggled lightly. _"Have I ever steered you wrong?"_

Ginny gave a soft sigh, knowing that Lily had never lied or misled her.

" _I understand your anxiety. With what you two experienced I'd be surprised if you weren't worried, but rest assured things will be fine,"_ Lily said with an understanding smile.

After Harry and Ginny finished their lunches, Ginny changed into the robes she had been wearing when they had brought her to St Mungo's. She was worried because she had had Harry's cloak with her and it wasn't with her things.

As she stepped out of the loo, April saw her worried look so she took her into a hug. "Don't worry, I was the one who changed you and I hid that marvellous cloak so no one else knows about it," she whispered reassuringly.

Ginny relaxed. She had been worried about Harry's cloak being exposed and that would have affected how much they could have used it.

As they separated, April frowned when she saw Ian handing Minerva a number of Galleons. He smiled at her. "You can pay me your half when you're able," he said with a smirk.

Ginny went over to Harry and gave him a short kiss, smiling at him as she sensed his anxiety.

" _Don't worry, Lily assured me everything will be just fine,"_ she said to quiet his fears.

Harry smiled bravely, but she could tell he was still worried. She rolled her eyes but knew until it was proved to him that they'd be fine that he'd be worried.

April watched closely as Harry's eyes tracked Ginny as she left the room with Minerva. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him relax as Ginny disappeared from view and none of the symptoms of their previous separation appeared.

After McGonagall and Ginny left, Healer Payne said he'd see them later and also departed, leaving Harry alone with April.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," she said reassuringly.

"Miss . . . her," Harry said with a weak smile.

April smiled ruefully, wondering once again about the seemingly strong bond that the young couple appeared to share.

"She'll be back before you know it," she reassured him again.

Harry just nodded and decided he needed something to distract himself from worrying about Ginny. He rolled out of bed, grabbed one of his books and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

It was almost two hours later when Ginny finally returned. She could barely contain her excitement as she hurried over to Harry to show him her new wand.

Harry looked at it with awe, something about it seemed so familiar but it wasn't until Ginny explained that it made sense.

She looked at him shyly. "It's Holly and Unicorn tail," she said hesitantly.

" _Holly! That's the same kind of wood as my wand_ ," Harry said in surprise.

Ginny blushed and dropped her gaze. "Not only the same type of wood, Ollivander told me it's the other half of the piece that your wand was made from," she said softly. "And the core came from a very special mare that only gave enough for one wand."

Then she blushed deeply, "He also said it was the only wand he had ever made that was blessed by Phoenix tears."

Harry's smile grew and he shook his head lightly. _"Let me guess, it was Fawkes, wasn't it?_ " he asked with a knowing look.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" she asked bewilderedly.

Harry shrugged with a small grin. " _Fawkes was the Phoenix that gave the tail feather for the core in my wand. Somehow I just knew that he was the one."_

Ginny giggled at him, her eyes dancing with merriment. "You should have seen the look on McGonagall's and Ollivander's faces when I took it into my hand. It shot out such a massive display of golden sparks, they had to look away it was so bright."

" _I always knew you were a powerful witch,"_ Harry said with pride.

Ginny blushed demurely, though she couldn't help but be pleased by Harry's compliment.

She settled into the chair next to him and grabbed one of his books to read. She opened the book and then got a thoughtful look on her face.

" _What was it you were going to tell me when we were talking with McGonagall?"_ she asked curiously.

" _Oh, that!"_ he said with a chuckle. _"The thing was you kept asking the questions that came to my mind before I could even say them to you."_

" _Really?"_ she asked incredulously. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. " _Do you think I was reading your mind?"_ Then she got a mischievous look. _"Or is it I just know you so well?"_

Harry could help himself and burst out laughing. _"I don't know. Either is fine with me."_ he said with a grin.

Then he got a sly look on his face. _"Though I'd rather it be you just know me so well. If you could read my mind it might get me in a lot of trouble."_

" _Why?"_ Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry actually blushed as he wagged his eyebrows at her. " _I'll leave that up to you to figure out,"_ he replied enigmatically.

"Harry!" she cried out in surprise, cottoning on fairly quickly as to what he was implying.

Harry just shrugged. _"What? I'm a bloke and we can't help ourselves when we're in the company of someone so beautiful."_

Blushing, Ginny reached over and lightly swatted his arm. " _Prat!"_ she said, but it sounded more like a term of endearment. Secretly she was pleased that he thought she was beautiful.

April watched the two of them and smiled, though she didn't know all that was going on, she could see how much they cared for one another and it warmed her heart.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon reading. To them it seemed that time had slowed to a crawl.

Harry was anxious with anticipation, having a hard time sitting still. Though Ginny scolded him mildly, she did so reluctantly as she was almost as anxious as he was.

Dinner time finally arrived, giving them a break from thinking about how they were going to be transported to Hogwarts without anyone knowing.

Ginny had to eye Harry sternly when he was just picking at his food, hardly eating anything.

Quailing under her stern gaze, he began to eat his dinner. If he had thoughts about Ginny channelling her mother, he wisely kept them to himself, though he wasn't sure if Ginny knew or not as she kept eyeing him.

As it got later April come over to them. "Time for bed," she informed them.

"Why?" Harry asked looking confused. "Leaving . . . soon."

April and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

"We must keep everything appearing normal," April said patiently.

"Oh," Harry replied, feeling somewhat foolish for not thinking of that himself.

Ginny went and changed back into her nightgown and she and Harry climbed into bed. She snuggled into his side and sighed contentedly.

" _I barely got any sleep after I went home. I missed this so much,"_ she said with a sigh.

Harry just tightened his arm around her, letting her warmth comfort him. He couldn't help but think that his experience had been totally different. The pain he had felt overwhelming him and he worried about what would happen when they returned to Hogwarts.

Ginny felt his unease and tenderly caressed his cheek. " _Please try and not worry so much. We'll work something out,"_ she sent comfortingly.

Harry sighed sadly. As hard as he tried he couldn't stop thinking about everything and what might happen if they were separated again, even if it was just the distance from wherever he'd be staying and Gryffindor Tower where Ginny would be.

As impossible as he though it was, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Ginny looked at him worriedly. As much as she had tried to calm Harry, she was just as worried as he was. Knowing that there was nothing to gain by dwelling on it, she snuggled closer and closed her eyes, following Harry into dreamland.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly Weasley sat in her rocking chair in front of the fireplace in the parlour, her knitting in her lap. Though she had planned on working on her Christmas jumpers for everyone, she found her thoughts centred on the events of the past couple of days. Her eyes stared into the flames unseeing as she thought back to what had happened.

She had panicked when she had received the letter from Fred and George informing her about what had happened to Ginny.

In her rush to get to St Mungo's she had spilled the floo powder on the floor and knelt there trying to scoop it up by hand, crying her eyes out and shaking so badly she ended up spreading the powder all over the place. It wasn't until she was able to calm herself that she was able to use her wand to recover the floo powder and get to the hospital.

By the time she had arrived, Ginny was laying tucked up against Harry who had his arm wrapped around her.

April explained more fully what had happened, how Harry had reacted as soon as Ginny was out of sight and what Tonks had said abut what had happened to Ginny on the Express.

When the Medi-Witch was done, Molly felt exceedingly guilty, having thought that Ginny had just been emotionally distraught at being separated from Harry. While April had told her that no one had any idea why, Molly had her own ideas and suspicions.

There were stories passed down through the Prewett Female line that talked of unusual bonds developing between Prewett females and especially powerful wizards and it usually happened during times of great turmoil and chaos.

Molly had immediately thought of something her Grandmother had said, about the seventh child, the first in seven generations, that she would be the key in saving the world, magical and muggle alike.

As she had just had the twins, it hadn't made a great impression on her and by the time Ginny had been born it had slipped from her mind. It wasn't until Ginny had snuck into St Mungo's to be with Harry that she had remembered.

As much as she had wanted to deny it, even though Ginny was the first girl born in the Weasley family in seven generations and she was the seventh child, she knew in her heart that her daughter was the one mentioned by her Grandmother.

Though she had wanted to stay with Ginny and Harry, April had convinced her to go home, telling her she'd send word when they awoke. Knowing that hanging out while they were unconscious accomplished nothing, she had gone home.

That had been two days ago and though she was worried, April had reassured her that the young couple were just exhausted magically and would take some time to recover sufficiently to awaken.

She was startled out of her musing by a knock at the door. Rising she went to answer it and was surprised to find Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, this is as surprise," Molly said in shock. "I hope everything is okay," she added worriedly.

"Please, Molly. I haven't been your professor for twenty-seven years. I think it's high time you called me Minerva," the Professor said with a small smile.

"Minerva it is then," Molly replied somewhat hesitantly. "To what do I owe the honour of this visit?"

"I wish to discuss Ginevra with you," Minerva said plainly.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine," Minerva reassured the Weasley matriarch.

Molly visibly relaxed as she sighed in relief. "Please, come in and I'll make us some tea," she said much more calmly.

"That would be wonderful," the older witch replied.

Minerva sat down at the table while Molly bustled around the kitchen, putting on the kettle and plating up some biscuits. In no time at all, everything was ready and she sat down with the Professor, poured the tea and then looked expectantly at her.

Minerva paused to sip her tea before launching herself into why she had come. "Tonight we will be moving Ginevra back to Hogwarts," she stated plainly.

Molly gave her a worried look. "Is that wise?" she asked with concern. "I mean with what happened the other day."

Minerva smiled at her reassuringly. "Though this is a secret that must be held, Harry will also be returning."

"But I thought . . ." Molly blurted.

"While he is recovered sufficiently to be moved, he is not ready to return to regular classes. Because of circumstances, his being there will be known by only a select few," Minerva explained. "He will be privately tutored by only the most trusted people and before you ask, no Dumbledore will not be one of them."

Molly couldn't hide her surprise. "Why?" she asked bewilderedly.

"It has become apparent that he does not have Harry's best interest at heart," Minerva said with a frown.

Molly said nothing as she absorbed that bit of information. While she still respected the man, she had started to question some of his decisions.

"I suggest if you wish to see Ginevra before she returns to Hogwarts you do it soon," the elderly witch stated.

Molly gave her a sad look. "I think it's best if I wait till Christmas to see her," she said softly. "I'm ashamed to admit I didn't take what she told me seriously and she probably won't wish to see me right now."

"Whatever you think is best," Minerva said sympathetically.

Molly smiled wanly. "Though I think I'll write her a letter," she said hopefully.

"I'm sure she'll like that very much," Minerva replied with a small smile.

Minerva drained the last of her tea. "Well I must really be going. I have arrangements to finalize," she said, rising and headed for the door.

Molly rose to escort the Professor to the door. "Thank you for coming and telling me," she said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure," Minerva replied.

Molly stood at the door and watched until Minerva Apparated away, hoping that she hadn't done permanent damage to her relationship with her daughter.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry was startled out of his sleep by someone gently shaking his shoulder and softly whispering his name. It took him a moment to realize it was Professor McGonagall.

"'m awake," he said groggily.

"Please keep your voice down," she cautioned him, even though he hadn't spoken that loud.

"Okay," he whispered.

As he rubbed his eyes, she heard the Professor performing the same task with Ginny.

Harry chuckled softly as it took a bit more effort to awaken Ginny than it had him. Then his thoughts turned to why that was.

Early on in his childhood he had learn to sleep lightly as a means of self-preservation and he couldn't stop himself from giving a small shudder. He tried to calm himself with the fact that he'd never have to return to his relatives house.

" _What's wrong?"_ he heard Ginny ask in his mind.

" _Nothing,"_ he sent back, trying to hide his discomfort at the memory.

" _Harry James Potter!"_ he heard Ginny growl at him.

He glanced at her as she was sitting up. Even in the subdued lighting of the hospital room he could see her eyes flashing dangerously at him.

Though he could tell she was angry at him, what struck him the most was the look of disappointment in her eyes. Instantly he felt bad, knowing that somehow he had let her down and as much as he wanted to deny it, it was because he had tried to shut her out again.

" _I'm sorry,"_ he sent sadly, his shoulders sagging.

" _Tell me what's wrong,"_ she said worriedly. " _I can't help if I don't know what's the matter."_

He glanced at McGonagall who was silently urging them to get out of bed and get dressed.

He gave her a nod and as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he continued his conversation with Ginny.

" _I just happened to notice how much easier it was to wake me than it was you and I realized it was because of growing up at the Dursley's. I had to learn to be a light sleeper,"_ he said sadly, leaving out the reason why.

" _Oh, Harry,"_ Ginny cried as she came around the bed and hugged him. " _I'm so sorry for yelling at you."_

Harry just shrugged as he hugged her back. _"No, I deserved it for trying to cut you out,"_ he admitted.

" _Harry James Potter,"_ she said, rolling her eyes, but this time it was an exasperated sound that was filled with a sense of warmth.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she gave a gentle shake of her head. _"It's understandable for you to react like you always have in the past. It's only been a short time since you've been out of there and shorter still since we've become closer,"_ she said compassionately, rubbing his back tenderly.

Harry felt his eyes misting over and he smiled wanly at her. He knew she was right and it still surprised him at the depth of feelings she seemed to have for him.

He had at first doubted them but recently he's started to feel emotions that weren't his own and he knew from looking at the slight slip of a witch in his arms that they were hers.

He saw Ginny's lips quirk up at the corners and her eyes dance brightly. " _And don't you forget it, mister,"_ she teased.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly. _"Yes dear,"_ he replied rather cheekily.

It was then he noticed Professor McGonagall looking at them with a puzzled expression, though he could tell she was a bit put out that they were dawdling.

" _We'd better finish getting ready or I think McGonagall is going to be quite upset with us,"_ he said with a wince.

" _Yeah, we'd better and we should probably try to not mind talk while others are paying close attention if we want to keep it a secret,"_ Ginny replied, not liking the look they were receiving.

Harry nodded his agreement and they proceeded to get changed, Ginny going into the loo first and Harry following a couple of minutes later after she emerged.

"All right, now that we can proceed," McGonagall said, eyeing the two of them with minor disapproval. "We need to sneak you out of here as quietly as possible."

"Why?" Harry asked, wondering why they needed to take such care. He figured in the middle of the night that it would be hard to identify just who was departing if they kept their hoods up to hide their faces.

"We're fairly certain that Voldemort has people watching the hospital and will report back to him if they see anyone who looks like it could be you," the woman explained.

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Ginny, who nodded back at him.

"Professor, Harry has a cloak that will hide us from anyone's view," Ginny said softly.

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise. "You have an Invisibility Cloak?" she asked in shock.

Harry nodded slowly, hoping he wasn't divulging too much.

"That's wonderful. Please put it on," she said with a smile. Leaving undetected had been their biggest worry.

Harry withdrew his cloak from inside his robes and cover himself and Ginny.

As soon as they had disappeared from view, Minerva started walking. "Stay close to me," she whispered.

As soon as they were outside the room, they saw Tonks standing nearby. She gave Minerva a questioning look but shrugged her shoulders when the older witch motion her to proceed.

As they approached the front door, Minerva whispered "Once outside we're going to head to the left. A short way down the lane there is a small alcove. From there we will Apparate you to Hogsmeade."

"Okay,"Ginny replied for the two of them.

With Tonks in the lead, they exited the hospital and immediately turned to the left. Just like the Professor had explained, there was a small alcove about one hundred yards ahead on the right.

As they all crowded in, Harry bumped into Dora.

"Blimey!" she cried softly. "I wasn't sure you were really with us," she said in surprise.

"Shhh," Minerva scolded her lightly. "Since we wish to keep you hidden, we'll all Apparate together. Tonks, stand on the other side and grab onto whichever one is closest to you. Just let me guide you as we Apparate.

Tonks shifted over and grabbed hold of Ginny's shoulder. "Ready when you are," she said softly.

"All right, this may feel a bit uncomfortable but it wont harm you in any way. Please don't fight the feeling or you may splinch yourself," she cautioned.

Harry wasn't sure what splinching was but it didn't sound good.

The next moment startled Harry and Ginny. They felt they were being squeezed through a hosepipe and couldn't breath, but the feelings last only a moment.

Once they could breath again, they knew they were some place else. Not only was the air much cooler, they could tell they were no longer in a big city.

Glancing around, Harry spotted the Shrieking Shack nearby. Ginny saw it too and gave a small gasp.

"You can remove your cloak now," Minerva said with a smile.

Harry quickly uncovered himself and Ginny and stuffed the cloak away.

Ginny looked around. "How will we be getting into Hogwarts?" she asked.

"While we could use the secret tunnel that leads from the Shrieking Shack onto the grounds, the Head-Master would be informed that we had arrived," she explained. "So you two will be using a different method," she added with a mischievous smile.

"How?" Harry asked, dying of curiosity.

"Now comes the fun part," Minerva said with a smile and drew her wand. "I'm going to transform you into owls and you're going to fly onto the grounds. Since Owls are magical birds you'll be able to sense where you need to go by concentrating on Madam Pomfrey. She'll transform you back as soon as you are there."

Harry and Ginny stared at her in shock but then smiles grew on their faces.

" _This will be so cool,"_ Harry said excitedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. _"I know how much you love to fly,"_ she said with a giggle.

Harry smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged his shoulders. It was well know how much he enjoyed flying on a broom and having the chance to fly without one sounded like so much fun he could hardly wait.

Minerva and Tonks chuckled at the pair, seeing how excited they were.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny nodded vigorously.

Brandishing her wand, she softly said _Avifors._ In a instant where Harry and Ginny had been standing there were now two owls, one black and one a rusty red colour.

They both extended their wings tentatively and hooted happily.

"Okay, off with you. I'll see you soon," Minerva said with a smile.

Harry took wing with Ginny following right behind.

" _This is fantastic!"_ Harry cried in delight.

" _Yes it is!"_ Ginny agreed.

Harry thought of Madam Pomfrey and immediately knew which way to fly.

Ginny came up beside him and even in owl form she could tell how excited Harry was, as she was feeling exactly the same.

She wasn't surprised when Harry began to swoop and dive and she followed him, both taking delight in the freedom of flying free in the night sky.

They were half way across the schools grounds when something came flashing toward them.

It took a moment for Harry to recognize the white form of Hedwig as she fell in formation with him and Ginny.

" _Hedwig!"_ he cried happily.

" _It is good to see you, Master Harry,"_ he heard his owl greet him. " _And you have Mistress Ginny with you."_

" _Hedwig?"_ Harry asked incredulously.

" _Yes, Master Harry,_ " Hedwig replied smugly.

" _How?"_ he asked, totally surprised at being able to talk to his familiar.

" _While you are in this form we can talk,"_ his owl explained.

Harry heard Ginny giggle and he glanced at her. Her eyes were bright with amusement as she stared back at him. Giving a small shake of his head, he turned his attention back to Hedwig.

" _What's with this Master Harry stuff. I'm not your master, you've always been my friend and nothing more,"_ he said in exasperation.

" _I didn't want to presume,"_ she replied, her tone slightly amused.

" _You've always been there for me. You've always been there when no one else could be,"_ he said tenderly.

" _Then I will be more than happy to consider you my friend too, Harry,"_ Hedwig replied.

Harry felt such a feeling of exhilaration fill him that he corkscrewed upward into the sky, adding a few loops and barrel rolls before he dove down back at Ginny and Hedwig.

" _He is a natural flyer,"_ Hedwig said to Ginny.

" _Yes he is,"_ Ginny replied, feeling so happy for Harry.

" _Shall we join him?"_ Hedwig asked.

" _Yes!"_ Ginny cried as she folded her wings and dove after Harry's retreating form.

The three owls danced across the sky, each enjoying being with the others.

Harry probably would have flown all night but it was Hedwig who brought things to and end.

" _You should really get to the nurse lady,"_ she said regretfully. " _They will be becoming concerned if you do not arrive soon."_

Harry sighed deeply. " _I know you're right but this is so much fun,"_ he said sadly.

" _Do not despair, Friend Harry. I sense that we will be able to enjoy such pleasures in the future,"_ Hedwig said reassuringly.

" _Really?"_ Harry asked in surprise.

" _Most assuredly,"_ Hedwig replied.

Harry smiled happily. He couldn't help but think that he'd enjoy flying with Hedwig again.

Satisfied for the moment, the three owls turned and headed for the castle, knowing just where they needed to go.

As they flew around from the front they noticed an open window where someone was standing, staring out into the dark night sky.

One by one, with Harry coming to land last, they settled onto the window sill.

"There you are, finally," Madam Pomfrey huffed.

Then a small smile crept onto her face when she saw Hedwig with the other two. She shook her head lightly, knowing just how much both Harry and Ginny loved to fly. "I should have known that you'd get distracted flying," she muttered, trying but failing to sound stern.

She motioned for Harry and Ginny to hop down onto the floor and once they had, she reversed their transformations.

Harry immediately turned to Hedwig and held out his arm. " _I enjoyed that so much,"_ he whispered lovingly to her.

Hedwig just hooted sadly, though Ginny could see the love that she had for Harry.

Harry sighed sadly. " _I guess we can only talk when I'm an owl."_

Hedwig bobbed her head in reply. She then hopped up to his shoulder and rubbed her head against his cheek, letting him know that she understood and just how much she loved him.

" _Come on Harry. Madam Pomfrey looks like she wants us to go,"_ Ginny said regretfully.

Harry glanced at the matron and could see her agitation. "Good - - -bye," he muttered to Hedwig.

She hooted softly, rubbed his cheek once more before launching herself out into the night.

Ginny took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You'll see her again," she whispered tenderly.

Harry sighed and gave her a small smile. " _I know but it was so wonderful to see her,"_ he said wanly.

"Come on, Mr Potter, we need to get you situated," Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing for them to follow.

With one last look out the window, Harry sighed before turning to follow the matron.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Harry and Ginny have returned to Hogwarts. Wonder how long his being there will remain a secret?**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the method I used in getting him and Ginny into the school.**

 **Please review, hearing from you readers is one of the main reasons I write.**


	26. Within the Hallowed Halls

6

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 26: Within the Hallowed Halls**

Madam Pomfrey led Harry and Ginny back through several corridors eventually coming to a large tapestry of Healer Mungo Bonham the founder of St Mungo's treating sufferers of the Great Plague in London.

"Miss Weasley, this is one of the ways to access Mr Potter's rooms," she said as she slipped behind the tapestry. "The password is Dilys Derwent."

As she spoke the name, a door appeared and she led them through it.

Once inside, Harry came to a halt, looking around in wonder.

Ginny almost ran into his back, he had come to a stop so quickly. "Nice digs, Harry," she said with a smile as she looked around.

They were standing in a parlour that was about a quarter the size of the Gryffindor common room. It had a very nice Dragon-hide couch with a couple of squishy chairs on either side of it, all sitting in front of a large fireplace.

There as also a table with several chairs set along the wall opposite of the fireplace.

On the wall across from where they had entered were three more doors, two of which stood open. The one right in front of them, situated in the centre of the wall, led to a kind of library/study.

The one on the right was to the bedroom which included a well appointed bathroom. Harry and Ginny ducked their heads through the door and spotted Harry's trunk sitting at the end of a queen-sized four poster bed.

There was also a large wardrobe, much bigger than the ones found in the dorms, two night stands on either side of the bed and a small dressing table with mirror.

Then smiled when they noticed it was done up in Gryffindor colours.

"Right," Madam Pomfrey said, getting their attention. "Here is where you'll be taking your lessons," she said to Harry, pointing into the library/study.

"I've been informed that your therapist, Elizabeth Ashworth will be coming to meet with you at least once a week," she said plainly. "I've been led to understand that you, Miss Weasley, have been assisting in his sessions?" she asked, turning her attention to Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes I have been," she replied, somewhat proudly.

"Good, because it will be one of your duties to work with Mr. Potter on those days that she can't be here," the matron said, eyeing Ginny intently, as if she was assessing her ability to perform the job.

"One of my duties?" Ginny asked, just catching what the matron had said.

"Yes," Pomfrey replied with a rare smile. "One of the ways that has been decided on to explain your absences when you are spending time here is that it will be known that you are being given special instruction in the healing arts. To that end, there will be times you will be required to help me in the hospital wing."

Ginny looked at the matron in shock. While she did enjoy helping to take care of Harry and had been contemplating pursuing a career in the medical field, she truly hadn't made up her mind.

She glanced at Harry who was smiling proudly at her. " _At least this way you'll be able to find out if it's something you really want to do,_ " he said warmly.

She turned her attention back to the matron. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'll do my best to help you in any way you need," she said fervently.

The matron smiled at her. "I'm sure you will and since we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together, in private you may call me Poppy."

The she looked at Harry, "You too, Mr Potter," she said warmly.

Harry stared back in surprise. "Okay . . . Poppy," he struggled to get out.

"Right," Poppy said, collecting herself once more. "You'll be taking all you meals here," she said, gesturing at the small table.

She then gave a small sad sigh. "I know it's more than you are used too but I fear it will become to feel rather small as you will be confined here most of the time and though there will be people here at times during the day, you will be by yourself quite often," she said with a small sad frown.

Harry gave her a wan smile and shrugged. At least he was continuing his education and he'd be near Ginny, even if she couldn't be with him all the time any more.

Poppy gave a small sigh. "All right, I'll leave you to get settled. Due to the lateness of the hour, it isn't prudent for you, Miss Weasley, to return to Gryffindor Tower tonight. Professor McGonagall will come for you tomorrow morning after breakfast to escort you and give you your timetable."

Both Harry and Ginny gave her startled looks, causing the matron to laugh lowly. "I know where you've been staying this past summer, Miss Weasley. I expect you to display the same good behaviour you did then," she said, giving the young witch a pointed look.

It took Ginny a moment to understand her implication and she blushed deeply. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey," she replied embarrassingly.

"Okay, I'll leave you now," she said heading for the third door on the far wall. "Oh, I failed to mention it, but this leads to the corridor where my quarters are located, it only leads to my office so no one else can get in here," she explained.

With that pronouncement, she left them standing there alone.

Ginny immediately went and grabbed Harry by the hand and led him into the bedroom. "Come on, morning will be here before we know it," she said with a small smile.

Since she didn't have any of her things, she grabbed one of Harry's t-shirts and a pair of his pyjama bottoms and headed into the loo to change.

She was back momentarily and Harry couldn't help but smile at her. She'd had to roll up the pants legs and the pyjama bottoms looked quite large on her. The t-shirt came down to mid thigh and was also several sizes too large but to Harry she looked very cute.

Ginny looked at him uncertainly, feeling a bit uncomfortable and a bit ridiculous wearing his over sized clothes, not that they were really that large; she didn't look nearly as bad as he did when he was wearing his cousin's cast offs.

" _You look fine,"_ Harry said reassuringly.

Ginny looked at him with a frown. " _I must look horrid,"_ she said unhappily.

Harry stepped up to her and took her into his arms. " _You could be wearing the most hideous things imaginable but you'd still look beautiful to me. It's not what you're wearing but the person you are inside that matters to me,"_ he said tenderly.

Ginny was startled at first, hearing what Harry was saying. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming with talking about his emotions and how he felt about her. Sure she was able to feel his love for her but that had been unspoken. This new Harry delighted her and she wondered what brought it about.

Squeezing him as she was snuggled into him, she then gently pushed him away. "Go get changed," she said with a small smile.

Harry smiled back and grabbed his things, returning shortly. He found Ginny already laying in bed and he joined her immediately.

They snuggled together, each relishing being with the other, both secretly thinking about how this was probably the last time that they'd be able to do so for the foreseeable future.

With that sad thought, both drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Morning came much to quickly for Harry and Ginny, mainly because they heard someone come into the bedroom.

Cracking his eyes open, Harry noticed a small house elf standing in the doorway looking at them rather embarrassingly.

"Pardon, Master Harry, I is being Dibley and I has breakfast ready for you and Miss Ginny," the elf said shyly.

Harry was taken a little aback by the demure little elf, as the only ones he'd been exposed to previously were Dobby and Kreacher, one so excitable and one quite irascible, neither anything like the shy little female elf before him.

"O. .kay," he replied quietly.

When the diminutive elf vanished he gently shook Ginny's shoulder. " _Wake up, it's time for breakfast,_ " he said softly.

"I heard," Ginny groaned out lowly. She rolled off Harry's shoulder and flopped back on the bed, her arms sprawling wide, almost hitting Harry as he went to sit up.

Not realizing she'd just missed hitting him in the head, right where his wound was, she growled "I hate mornings. Especially ones where I haven't gotten enough sleep."

Harry looked back over his shoulder at her. _"Well this is a side of Ginny Weasley I've never seen before,"_ he said with a touch of humour.

"Watch it!," she snapped, cracking one eye open and glaring at him.

Harry actually recoiled in shock, his eyes widening, not believing the irritation he heard in her voice.

Ginny bolted upright at seeing Harry recoil from her. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she said contritely, wrapping her arms around him. "I know I can be rather irritable when I haven't had enough sleep and it doesn't help that it's . . . well, you know. . ."

Harry stared at her, his face blank as he tried to figure out what she meant.

Ginny cringed and began to blush. "It's that . . . time of the month," she said quietly, dropping her eyes, unable to meet his.

It took a moment for the Knut to drop but he finally understood what she was saying. "Oh," he said in surprise, blushing almost as much as she was.

" _I'll try to remember that little piece of information,"_ he said with a small smile.

Ginny raised her eyes just enough to meet his, hers appearing rather forlorn. "Thank you," she said softly.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. " _Do you want to use the loo first?"_

Ginny sat up on her side of the bed and eyed her robes with a frown. _"I wish I had clean robes to put on,"_ she sighed.

" _That's something I think we can do something about,"_ he said with a grin.

When Ginny looked at him questioningly, he called out "Dibley!"

The little elf appeared in the doorway. "Hows may I serve you, Master Harry?" she asked brightly.

"Can . . . you. . . get. . . clean. . .robes. . . for. . . Ginny?" he asked haltingly. "And. . . it's. . . just. . . Harry."

"Yes, Mas . . Harry," she said, catching herself, blushing slightly. With that she disappeared with a pop.

She reappeared a few moments later with a bundle of clothing for Ginny. "Heres you be, Miss Ginny," she said with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Dibley," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yous welcome," Dibley replied with a shy smile and another curtsy, before she turned and left.

"She really is the sweetest thing," Ginny said with a warm smile as she headed for the loo.

" _She's certainly different from the other two elves I've met,"_ Harry replied.

Ginny gave him a questioning look.

" _You've met Kreacher, right?"_ Harry asked. With Ginny's nod he continued. _"Then there's Dobby."_

Ginny gave him a puzzled look and shook her head.

Harry chuckled. " _He's a bit . . . shall we say, exuberant. I'll tell you about him later."_

"All right," Ginny replied, heading into the loo, wondering where he had met another house elf.

Harry went to his trunk and gathered what he would need, his clothes and toiletries and then began to unpack his things while waiting for Ginny.

He was surprised when she reappeared about ten minutes later, freshly showered and looking a lot better. She was running her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it out.

"I should have remembered to ask for my brush," she said, slightly annoyed.

" _Ask Dibley to go get it for you,"_ Harry suggested as he headed into take his shower.

Ginny gave a sad sigh. _"It's not worth it for one day."_

Harry could tell how much it sadden her that they weren't going to be together during the nights any more. He didn't blame her as he felt the same. He was so used to having her cuddled into his side that he wondered if he'd be able to sleep without her by his side.

He hurriedly took his shower and brushed his teeth, wanting to get done faster than Ginny had. He didn't want to think about what she'd say if he did.

As he stood at the sink, he looked at the bandage wrapped around his head and he wondered how much longer he's have to wear it. Since his surgery, he hadn't been bothered by any headaches and he felt that he'd feel like he was making more progress if that outward sign was gone.

He was slightly surprised to find Ginny still in the bedroom, sitting at the dressing table, still working the tangles out of her sleep mussed hair.

" _You could have started breakfast without me,"_ he said softly, taken with watching Ginny run her fingers through her hair. He was surprised at what a good job she had done using just her hand and he felt his fingers twitching, wanting to be the one whose fingers were trailing through her luscious fiery locks.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Harry, we've been eating together for quite a while and I want to do so as this is probably the last time I'll get to do so for quite a while."

Harry nodded, his eyes misting as it hit him that she was right and he was going miss spending so much time with her.

Ginny could see Harry's eyes glistening and she felt bad for bringing the subject up. She rose and went over to him and took his hand. "Come on, lets go eat breakfast and worry about things later," she said softly, her eyes full of compassion.

Harry gave her a weak smile and nodded his head. He tried to push the sad thoughts from his mind, not wanting to spoil their time together.

They entered the parlour and found Dibley puttering around the room, dusting and straightening things, though they couldn't really tell the difference. The room had looked immaculate to them.

When the elf noticed them she stopped what she was doing and motioned them over toward the table. "Eats while it still be warm," she said firmly.

Harry held Ginny's chair for her and she smiled at him. Once he was seated too, they stared at the plethora of dishes before them.

Dibley looked at them with trepidation. "I's be hoping everything be all right," she said unsurely.

The small table was covered with just about anything Harry or Ginny could think of. They jumped a little when they heard her speak.

"Everything looks wonderful," Ginny said with a smile, speaking for her and Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes," he said with a smile.

Dibley visibly relaxed. "If there be anything yous wish, just tells me," she said with a smile.

Once Harry and Ginny began loading their plates, the elf went back to cleaning.

Over breakfast, Harry explained all about Dobby to Ginny. She listened astounded at the tale.

" _So you freed Dobby?"_ she said in surprise. " _I bet Malfoy didn't like that at all."_

" _No, he was just about to hex me when Dobby stopped him,"_ Harry said with a smile, remembering the incident clearly.

" _How did he do that?"_ Ginny asked eagerly.

" _He banished him three quarters down the corridor,"_ Harry replied with a chuckle.

" _I wish I could have seen that!"_ Ginny said with a laugh.

They were interrupted by Dibley. "Yous have visitors," she said before disappearing with a pop.

Before they could react, the door to the corridor to Madam Pomfrey's quarters opened and Professor McGonagall stepped through. They were surprised when Healer Dankworth followed her into the room.

The Healer smiled at Harry. "I thought I'd stop by and check you wound over. If things look good, I'll probably remove the bandage, something I'm sure you'll appreciate," he said with a grin.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, having a hard time believing that he'd just wished it could come off and now Dankworth was here to check to see if that was possible.

Harry accompanied the Healer over to in front of the fireplace and as the man began to unwind the wrappings, Ginny was watching them closely.

She jerked her head around when she heard McGonagall say "Miss Weasley."

"Yes Professor?" she asked, slightly embarrassed having been caught staring at Harry.

"I have your time-table," McGonagall said, though she had a small smile on her face. It caught Ginny by surprise, she had figured that now that they were back at school that their usually stern Head of House would return to that persona.

"Please study it carefully as you'll see that yours is quite different than the rest of your year mates," she explained.

Ginny looked at her time-table and was shocked to see that she had blocks of time every day with Madam Pomfrey.

She looked up at Professor McGonagall who was still smiling at her. "As you can see, you'll be spending quite a lot of time with Madam Pomfrey, though that will depend on many factors. If she is unavailable or doesn't require your help, you will be in here with Mr Potter, something that I suspect you won't be adverse to."

Ginny felt her face become hot as she blushed deeply. In spite of it, she held McGonagall's eyes and said softly "No, I won't be."

"Now about your absence for the last two days, you're not to say anything to anyone. Have I made myself clear?" Minerva said seriously.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied. She then looked thoughtful, "What do I say if someone keeps asking?" she asked, thinking about how persistent Hermione could be.

McGonagall gave her a thin smile, knowing just who Ginny was talking about. "If anyone asks just explain you fell ill on the Express and were taken to St Mungo's and while they had talked to your parents no one bothered to explain anything to you. If they persist, tell them to come speak me or Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny nodded in relief. At least she hadn't had to come up with some elaborate story to explain her absence.

Healer Dankworth inspected Harry's wound and was pleased with how well his scalp had healed. "I'm happy to say that your wound is doing very well and we can dispense with the bandages," he said with a smile.

"T-that's Gr-great!" Harry cried excitedly.

The Healer laughed, "I knew you'd be pleased," he said, happy for Harry.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. " _No more bandages!"_ he cried happily.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny replied, bounding out of her seat and rushing over to Harry where she gave him a fierce hug.

"As much as I hate to break up this happy occasion, I must escort Miss Weasley back to Gryffindor Tower so she can get her books and things do she can go to her first class," McGonagall said with a wan smile.

Ginny sighed and gave Harry a sad look, resigned to having to leave him.

"But to soften the blow, I've arranged with Madam Pomfrey to have you stop by at lunch time to be checked over," Minerva said with a smile. "And since I'm sure that won't take that long, I see no reason you can't have lunch here with Mr Potter."

"Thank you, Professor!" Ginny squealed, unable to temper her exuberance.

David Dankworth smiled when he saw the look on Harry's face when he heard that he'd be having lunch with Ginny.

"I'll see you later, Harry," he said, heading for the door where McGonagall and Ginny were standing.

Just as they were about to leave, Minerva turned to Harry. "Oh, by the way, I'll be back at ten and you should have read the first chapter in your Transfiguration text by then," she said with a smirk.

Harry sighed and nodded his head, though he did have a small smile on his lips. He found he was actually looking forward to working with her one on one.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Professor McGonagall left Ginny at the portrait hole, informing her that the current password was.

The common room was empty when she entered, something she was extremely grateful for. She really wasn't looking forward to running into a couple of people and one in particular. She knew she'd be questioned about what had happened and she was very reluctant to speak of it.

She gathered her things she needed for the morning and headed off for her first class, Potions. She shuddered at the thought of how she would probably be received by Snape. Not only did he hate all Gryffindors, he was particularly vindictive against anyone who was close to Harry.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she headed off to the dungeons and what she expected to be a very trying class.

She was happy when she arrived to see two of her dorm-mates already there. They greeted her warmly, glad she was back.

The three chatted with Elena saying that she'd give Ginny her notes for all the classes she had missed. Her other friend, Julie, promised to help also so that she'd be caught up in no time.

Ginny thanked them, secretly knowing that except for potions, she'd probably not need all that much help, what with all she had learned from helping Harry and reading his books.

All too soon the other students began to arrive. Fortunately they had class with the Hufflepuffs so there wasn't any animosity between them. That made Ginny think about how it was that Harry's year always had potions with the Slytherins and she wondered why that was.

The only thing that gave her comfort was with his current situation, he wouldn't be subject to that situation for the foreseeable future.

She steeled herself for some sort of snide comment from Snape but to her surprise, he didn't say anything when he called her name while taking roll. Though the man did stare at her with a look that set her teeth on edge. It contained such animosity and dare she say it, hatred.

Thankfully Ginny was able to contain her anger and not let anything show, mainly by thinking about what hexes that she had learned over the summer that she'd love to try out on the snarky Professor. Harry's books had contained a wealth of Jinxes, Hexes and Curses that made her Bat-bogey hex seem rather mild.

She was surprised when Snape didn't do anything other than sneer, stare and hang inordinately close, looking over her shoulder during the whole class and she breathed a sigh of relief when the period was over.

She could tell by the look that Snape had given her that she had turned in an adequate potion. Though she kept her look neutral, inside she was smiling smugly.

She did briefly wonder why Snape hadn't made any of his usual comments to her but quickly put it from her mind. While she hoped it would continue, she wasn't going to hold her breath.

She smiled as she made her way to her next class, Charms. First off, Flitwick was a much better and fun teacher and it was her closest class to the Hospital Wing and that meant she could get to it fast after class. Then if Madam Pomfrey didn't take a lot of time checking her over, she could spend quite a bit of time with Harry having lunch. Something she was looking forward to.

Ginny enjoyed the Charms class immensely, not only was it fun but Gryffindor shared the class with the Ravenclaws. That meant her friend, Luna Lovegood was there and even thought she was in Flitwick's house, she befuddled the Professor with her strange outlook on things, something that was always good for a laugh.

Normally she waited and walked down to lunch with Luna, but she had somewhere she wanted to be so she just waved and hurried off, eager to get to Harry as soon as possible.

Ginny couldn't help but fidget as the Matron cast her diagnostic spells and she saw her smile as she finished.

"Everything's fine," Pomfrey declared. "Off you go," she said, waving her hand in the direction of her office where the corridor to Harry's rooms was.

"Thank you," Ginny called over her shoulder as she hurried off to see Harry.

So intent was she that she almost ran into Professor McGonagall as she exited Harry's room.

"Sorry, Professor," she said contritely as she caught herself just in time.

"That's quite all right, Ginny," their usually stern Head-of-House said with a soft smile. "No harm was done but please hurry a bit more slowly next time," she added with a chuckle.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied meekly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Fortunately for Ginny, McGonagall didn't say anything else, but Ginny did see her eyes sparkling in obvious amusement.

As she entered Harry's rooms she saw him sitting at the table that was weighed down with a veritable feast. The one thing that struck her as odd was the fact that Harry's plate was empty and he hadn't started eating yet.

" _There you are,"_ Harry cried in obvious relief. _"I didn't want to start without you."_

Ginny quickly joined him, sitting down at the table. As soon as she did, Harry passed her a platter loaded with Shepherd's Pie, something they both liked very much.

As they both loaded their plates to near overflowing, Harry asked _"How was your mourning?"_

Ginny rolled her eyes. _"Wouldn't you know it I had Potions first thing."_ she sent unhappily.

Harry grimaced and gave her a sympathetic look. _"I hope Snape wasn't too horrible?"_ he sent, obviously concerned for her.

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry, touched by his reaction. _"No, not too bad. Other than glaring at me and hanging over my shoulder a lot while I brewed my potion, he pretty much left me alone. I mean I expected all sorts of snarky remarks but he barely said two words to me the whole class."_

Harry looked at her in surprise. Then he chuckled lightly. " _Maybe he's sick or something."_

Ginny almost choked on the mouthful of food she had just taken a bite of. " _Could be. I don't know how else to explain it,"_ she said with a grin.

Harry smiled back but then his look softened. _"I missed you this morning,"_ he said wistfully.

Ginny felt a warm feeling fill her, seemingly centred around her heart. _"I missed you too,"_ she replied quietly, a small smile gracing her lips.

For a moment, neither said anything, they just stared into one another's eyes. To them it seemed that the rest of the world had faded from existence and only the two of them existed.

Slowly the feeling passed and the room came back into existence. Both sighed contentedly and they resumed eating.

" _So how did your class with McGonagall go?"_ Ginny asked excitedly.

Harry's face burst into a huge smile. _"It was fantastic! She asked me how much of the book she had given me I'd read and once I told her I'd read most of it she had me discuss what I had learned before she had me try some really complex Transfigurations. It took a little doing and a couple of tips from her but by the end I was handling it without a problem!"_ he said enthusiastically.

Though she smiled at first, she ended up pouting playfully. _"I wish I could have been here for that."_

As they finished their lunch, Harry led her over to the couch in front of the fireplace. He began to go over everything that he and McGonagall had discussed and then he showed her some of the things that the Professor had shown him.

" _I want you to try conjuring a few things,"_ he said with a smile. Besides seeing her smile, he felt her growing excitement.

" _You mean it?"_ she asked incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes, giving her a brilliant smile. _"Of course I mean it!"_

He had her start out small, conjuring a plain teacup. It didn't take her long, just a couple attempts before she had produced a fine, plain white teacup.

" _That's fantastic, Ginny!"_ Harry exclaimed, proud of how well she had done.

Ginny blushed deeply at his praise and smiled shyly, her eyes alight with the wonderful feelings she was getting from Harry.

Harry banished the teacup causing Ginny to pout playfully at him. He just smiled at her, thinking she looked so cute.

" _All right, try again but this time try making one with some sort of decoration on it,"_ he prompted.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and decided to start with something simple. Brandishing her wand, she cast the spell and was pleased to see just what she had envisioned appear.

Harry stared in approval as he looked at the teacup. Not only had she changed the shape into one that had a more elegant line, there was a thin gold rim adorning it.

Ginny looked at Harry and because she was a little worried she didn't notice his look of approval.

" _I decided to start with something fairly simple,"_ she said a little defensively.

Harry looked at her in surprise. _"I'm glad you did. It's better to make small improvements and succeed than try for something that's too difficult and fail,"_ he said reassuringly.

" _Sorry,"_ she said contritely.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss to let her know he wasn't upset with her.

Ginny beamed at him, loving the way Harry continued to treat her.

They spent the rest of the time having Ginny conjure more complex teacups, ending up with her making one that was adorned with the Gryffindor Crest with a matching saucer.

All too soon it was time for Ginny to go. She needed to get back to Gryffindor Tower to get her books for her afternoon classes.

Once again they felt that pull and reluctance to part. They hugged hard, each taking great comfort from the close physical contact.

With a deep sigh, Ginny forced herself to leave, not wanting to jeopardize her ability to come spend time with Harry.

As she was coming down from her dorm after collecting her books, she was confronted by Hermione.

"Where were you at lunch time?" the bushy-haired girl demanded.

"I had to see Madam Pomfrey, not that it's any of your business," Ginny snapped, feeling quite annoyed.

"I can't believe that took all period," Hermione countered, not backing off.

"No it didn't but she asked me to stay and talk about the class I'm going to be taking with her so we had lunch together while discussing it," Ginny replied, her anger growing.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class," Ginny stated firmly, before she left Hermione staring after her.

Hermione watched Ginny leave, not understanding her reaction. Didn't she realize that she was just worried about her?

Fortunately Ginny calmed down by the time she got to her first class. She smiled as she entered and sat down. She had Transfiguration and then Care of Magical Creatures, two of her favourite classes.

Though McGonagall was very stern in class, she was an excellent teacher and Ginny loved Transfiguration and while she enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures and loved Hagrid, he wasn't near the calibre of teacher that McGonangall was.

The class was still working on transfiguring beetles into buttons. Ginny smiled as she got her beetles and as soon as McGonagall told the class to begin, she immediately transformed hers into buttons.

"Very good, Miss Weasley," she heard beside her.

Looking up she saw McGonagall standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny replied demurely.

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "See me after class," before she moved on to help other students who were still struggling with the transformation.

As she stepped away, she looked back at Ginny. "And take five points for Gryffindor," she added with another rare smile.

Like she had done with Harry, Ginny spent the rest of the class adding embellishments to her buttons.

Ginny remained behind as the rest of the class filed out and went to stand by McGonagall's desk.

"You did exceedingly well with today's work and while you've always done well, it's a rare person who can accomplish what you did on their first attempt," the Professor said with a touch of pride in her voice.

Ginny picked her words carefully. "I saw Madam Pomfrey at lunch and afterwards I spent some time with her friend. He had me work on Transfiguration while I was there."

McGonagall gave her an appraising look. "Just what did her friend have you do?" she asked.

"Um, he had me conjuring teacups," Ginny replied hesitantly.

McGonagall's one eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Would you be so kind as to demonstrate for me," she said, appearing exceedingly interested.

Ginny drew her wand and conjured an exact duplicate of the last one she had done with Harry.

Ginny had to keep herself from laughing when she saw the surprised look on the Professor's face.

"My word!" McGonagall breathed softly.

She looked up at Ginny. "How?" she asked succinctly.

Ginny eyed McGonagall shyly. "This summer when I was at St Mungo's I spent a lot of time reading the books Harry received for his birthday and I was particularly interested in the one you gave him on Transfiguration," she replied softly.

"Well, you certainly learned a lot," the Professor said with a genuine smile. "Come see me after breakfast tomorrow as I know you have a free period then."

She then grabbed a scrap of parchment and quickly scribbled something on it. "Just in case you need it, though Professor Hagrid is usually understanding," she said as she handed Ginny the note.

Ginny rushed out of the room to get to Care of Magical Creatures and though she was a minute late, Hagrid didn't say anything. He just smiled at her and motioned for her to join the rest of the class.

As Ginny sat down, she couldn't help but wonder what McGonagall wanted with her the following morning.

Though she was loathed to do so, Ginny decided that she needed to take dinner in the Great Hall after the stink Hermione had made because of lunch.

She also decided that she wouldn't remain long and she'd sneak away as soon as possible to go see Harry. As she explored that feeling she realized it was almost like a compulsion and if she concentrated hard she could feel a bit like she did when she had to leave him to return to Hogwarts.

Though it wasn't anywhere near as intense, it was there none the less and she wondered if it wasn't a sign that she needed to spend more time with Harry.

Ginny left early to head down to dinner, wanting to be there as soon as it started so that she could get to Harry as quickly as possible.

She was almost done eating when she saw Ron and Hermione enter. The bushy-haired girl eyed her intensely but fortunately didn't say anything.

Since Ginny had chosen to sit nearer the door and not near where Ron, Hermione and Harry usually sat, she had no problem slipping away unnoticed.

As quickly as she could, without drawing undue attention to herself, she made her way to Harry's quarters.

She had barely stepped through the door when she felt herself being slammed as Harry wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug.

They both sighed contentedly as they held each other.

" _I missed you!"_ Harry said fervently.

Ginny was tempted to chide him but she felt the same way as he did. Even though it had only been a few hours it seemed much longer and she was just as happy to be with him as he was with her.

They sat cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire, hardly speaking a word, each taking comfort from the other.

Ginny had noticed how wan Harry had looked when she first arrived but as the evening wore on, he improved substantially. This made her think back to what had led her to ending up in St Mungo's and wondered if they were still experiencing effects from being separated.

All too soon it was time for her to leave if she was to get back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew. It was painfully obvious that neither wanted to be parted.

They shared a hug and the most intense kiss they ever had. Though Ginny felt her heart was breaking, the look on Harry's face was worse. She could tell he was barely holding it together.

" _I wish I didn't have to go,"_ she cried softly.

Harry just nodded his head, too worked up to even mind-speak.

" _I wish I could stay, I'll miss sleeping cuddled up with you,"_ Ginny said, heartbreakingly.

Harry nodded again, his eyes misting with unshed tears. _"Me too,"_ he choked out.

Ginny felt really bad, hating to leave him alone when he was obviously so sad. With a heavy sigh, she slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Luckily she made it back right before curfew but that didn't stop Hermione from accosting her as she entered.

"Where have you been!" she screeched at Ginny.

Ginny was just about at her breaking point as was sorely tempted to pull her wand and hex Hermione, prefect or not.

"I was studying," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you say so, I could have helped you," Hermione said, giving Ginny a disproving look.

"I perfectly capable of studying on my own," Ginny retorted, trying desperately to keep her temper in check.

She almost laughed when she saw Hermione's reaction, looking like someone had struck her.

"Well, okay then," the bushy-haired girl said, though Ginny could tell she didn't believe that she was capable of studying on her own.

"Excuse me, I'm really tired as it's been a long day so I'm heading off to bed," Ginny said, pushing past Hermione.

"Well, I never . . ." Hermione said, acting affronted. Turning she looked at Ron who was standing next to her.

He jammed a Chocolate Frog into his mouth and began to chomp on it, not bothering to close his mouth and he just shrugged at her.

Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Really, Ronald," she said disparagingly, before stomping off.

Ron just looked at her bewilderedly. "'arking maud," he mumbled as she chewed his Frog.

Ginny entered her dorm and quickly changed. She was feeling drained from having to leave Harry and missed him terribly.

She climbed into bed and shut her curtains securely, glad that none of her dorm-mates were in the room. She curled up on her side, fighting the tears that threatened to fall but a few still leaked out and trailed down her cheeks.

Sleep refused to come and she listened as her dorm-mates came in, got ready and went to bed.

Time ticked by slowly and she heard the others drop off to sleep. She desperately wished she would so that morning would come and she'd be able to see Harry again.

She silently cursed herself for giving Harry his cloak back as she was now willing to chance being caught just to be with him again.

" _I wish there was some way I could be with Harry,"_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a flash of light right above her. Looking up she was surprised to see Fawkes who trilled softly to her. He then wagged his tail feathers at her and gave her a pointed look.

It took Ginny a moment but finally it sunk in and she reached up and grabbed on. With another flash of light, Ginny disappeared.

Julie Parks rolled over and looked around sleepily. "I wonder what that was?" she asked herself. She had the impression that their had been some kind of flash of light.

She shook her head and laid her head back down, figuring she must have been dreaming and fell back to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Harry is back at Hogwarts, safely hidden away from prying eyes. Gee, I wonder where Fawkes took Ginny. (snicker)**

 **More wonderful things to come.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	27. A Plethora of Surprises

7

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 27: A Plethora of Surprises**

Harry lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep. He missed Ginny terribly and didn't think he was going to be able to stand it without her by his side.

He was startled when there was a flash of light and he sat up in shock as he saw Fawkes deposit Ginny in his bedroom.

The magnificent Phoenix circled once, trilling a joyous tune before flashing away, leaving them with the impression that he'd be back in the morning to transport Ginny back to her dorm.

Ginny wasted no time in crawling in bed with Harry, where she snuggled into his side and breathed a deep sigh on contentment.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he felt at ease once again. _"I'm so glad you're here,"_ he whispered softly.

" _Me too,"_ Ginny replied as she snuggled even closer.

They shared a tender kiss and settled down into the comfortable bed and were asleep in moments.

Almost immediately they found themselves back in the garden that looked so much like the one at the Burrow.

Seated on a bench a short distance before them was a woman with long dark red hair that Harry recognized immediately. "Mum!" he shouted ecstatically.

Lily stood and turned to them just in time to keep from being bowled over by Harry as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her in a massive hug.

"It's good to see you too," Lily said with a laugh.

Harry blushed sheepishly, but couldn't stop smiling.

Lily released him and went over to Ginny and gave her a hug equal to the one she had given Harry.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into Lily's embrace, totally enjoying the feelings of love she felt.

"Why are we here again?" Harry asked, looking a bit bewildered.

Lily laughed lightly. "I wanted to see you two and talk to Ginny about what she needs to do next," she replied with a loving smile. "Come sit with me," she said, motioning toward the bench she had been seated on.

They all sat down with Harry sandwiched between the two witches he loved most of all.

"I know you've been very busy but it's time for you to finish healing Harry," Lily said to Ginny.

Ginny blushed, dropping her head. "I'm so embarrassed that I forgot," she said softly.

Lily laughed lightly. "Like I said, you've both been extremely busy and it's understandable."

She then turned her attention to Harry. "Once Ginny restores your ability to speak, you should keep it a secret for as long as possible. It's important for you to remain where you are so that your training can proceed without interference from a certain meddlesome old Wizard."

Harry was surprised by that but he understood why it was necessary.

"Though it's probably not necessary, I want to caution you again about Dumbledore. He wishes to use you to his own ends and that must not be allowed to happen," Lily said seriously.

"You're right but it doesn't hurt to be reminded," Harry replied with a smile.

Lily shrugged with a smile. "It's what we Mum's do."

Harry felt his eyes begin to tear, over come by his emotions.

Both Lily and Ginny wrapped their arms around him, understanding what he was feeling.

Sniffling, Harry felt the love that they were giving to him. "I've missed you and dad so much," he whispered hoarsely.

"I know and we've missed being with you but it was necessary for you to live," Lily whispered lovingly. "Your father and I are so proud of the fine young man you're becoming and as sad as it is, everything you've gone through has made you into that fine young man."

Lily pulled Harry into her body, holding him close as he fought to get his emotions back under control.

Ginny reached over and tenderly rubbed Harry's back, offering what comfort that she could. She saw Lily glance over the top of Harry's head and smile at her.

Then Lily got a mischievous glint in her eyes and they could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. "One other thing and as a Mum, I'm somewhat appalled at having to say this, but you two need to continue to explore your relationship, both emotionally and physically."

Harry and Ginny looked at her in shock, both blushing deeply.

"I'm not saying you need to consummate your relationship at this point but the more intimate you become, the stronger your connection will be," she said impishly.

Though they continued to blush, Harry and Ginny looked at one another shyly, small smiles forming on their faces.

Lily laughed lightly. "Just be glad it wasn't your father here instead of me," she said with a grin.

Harry's and Ginny's blushes deepened, something both had thought impossible.

Lily's smile softened. "Just let your hearts guide you and don't rush anything. It's better to take things slowly and let things develop naturally," she said warmly.

Harry and Ginny nodded, still having a hard time meeting Lily's eyes.

"We can do that," Ginny said softly.

Lily stood and wrapped her arms around both of them, kissing each on the cheek.

"I've kept you long enough and Fawkes will be coming soon to take you back to your dorm," she said to Ginny.

She squeezed them once more. "I love you both. Take care of one another," she said tenderly.

"We will, Mum," Harry replied, his eyes misting.

"Yes, Lily, rest assured I'll take care of your son," Ginny said somewhat shyly but with an underlying sense of determination.

Lily's eyes crinkled as her lips curled up in a smile. "I'm sure you will," she grinned, giving Harry a pointed look.

The next thing they knew, Fawkes was flying a lazy circle above their heads, trilling a beautiful welcoming song, filled with joy about the coming day and how wonderful it was that there was so much love permeating the very air.

Harry and Ginny blushed heavily, though they couldn't help but smile at one another.

Ginny sighed as she prepared to roll out of bed. She kissed Harry deeply, saying "We'll talk later. Right now I need to get back before I'm discovered."

Harry nodded sadly, wishing she didn't have to go.

Fawkes looked at him and sang a soft reassuring song, telling him not to worry as things would work themselves out.

Before he knew it, Ginny had latched onto the Phoenix's tail feathers and flashed away.

Harry lay back, wishing that what Fawkes had tried to tell him was true and he wouldn't need to be separate from Ginny ever again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Fawkes deposited Ginny back into her bed, trilled softly, conveying that he'd see her that evening to transport her once more to Harry, before he flashed away.

Ginny listened carefully and smiled when she heard the soft sounds of her sleeping dorm-mates. She quietly got up, gathered her things and headed to take her shower.

While she let the hot water run over her, she thought about the time spent with Lily and what she needed to do to finish healing Harry. She knew that somehow she needed to modify what she was doing with her healing ability currently but wasn't sure just what needed to be done.

Though frustrated, she vowed not to give up until she had solved the problem. Using a technique that had worked well for her before, she cleared her mind of all extraneous thoughts and shut out all outside distractions.

At first all she perceived was a fuzziness then slowly something came into focus. It was the way Healer Dankworth had looked into Harry's brain and the dancing lights he had used.

She concentrated on that fact and let her awareness grow, letting her see the magic like Harry had showed her. Slowly a smile grew on her face as she realized what she had to do. She couldn't wait till she could be with Harry again that night as it would probably take a little time to do what she needed to do.

With a satisfied sigh she finished her shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. She did wonder about why McGonagall wanted to meet with her but she wasn't really worried. It wasn't like she'd done anything to get herself in trouble yet.

The last thing she did to get ready was to brush out her hair and pull it back in a high ponytail. She nodded to herself in the mirror and headed down to the common room.

The only thing that she wished was that she'd be able to have breakfast with Harry but knew she needed to make an appearance in the Great Hall. Hopefully that would get Hermione off her back and allow her a little more freedom to spend time with Harry.

As she passed through the common room she saw Ron sitting in one of the squishy chairs by the fire, he was looking at her with a small frown on his face.

Ginny smiled pleasantly at him because A, she knew it would bug the hell out of him and B, she really didn't have a problem with him as long as he kept his nose out of her business, especially as it concerned her relationship with Harry.

Ginny arrived in the Great Hall and sat down to eat her breakfast. Unfortunately she was beginning to get nervous about her coming meeting with McGonagall and because of that she found she wasn't really hungry.

She did manage to eat a couple of pieces of toast and drink several cups of tea but even that sat like a lump in her stomach.

When she saw McGonagall rise and head from the Hall, she decided there wasn't any use at putting it off, so she rose too and headed for her Head of House's office.

When she arrived, she paused to take a large deep breath in an effort to calm herself. It was only partially effective but she squared her shoulders and with a confidence she wasn't really feeling, she knocked on the door.

Upon hearing "Enter," she opened the door and stepped into McGonagall's office.

"Please shut the door and have a seat," McGonagall said motioning to a chair by a small table.

Ginny made her way over to the chair, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Relax, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said with a small smile. "Or if I may, Ginny."

Ginny looked at her stern Head of House in shock. Quickly gaining control of herself she said, "Ginny is fine, Professor."

"Now, judging from the look on your face when you entered, I'd say you're wondering why I asked you here this morning," McGonagall said with a trace of humour.

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny replied, still feeling nervous.

"Well, since you showed me some really wonderful work yesterday in class, I wanted to test you a bit more," the Professor explained. She then handed Ginny a couple of sheets of parchment.

"Please answer to the best of your ability. You have thirty minutes," the Professor said.

Ginny gave her a startled look but quickly turned her attention to the parchments. As she read the first question and realized she knew the answer, she calmed down and began to answer the questions.

It took her just twenty minutes to answer all the questions. Giving a sigh, she said, "I'm finished, Professor."

McGonagall looked up from the current issue of Transfiguration Today she had been reading while Ginny took the test. She glanced at the clock and appeared surprised that Ginny was finished.

She rose and made her way over to Ginny, where she took the parchments and glanced through them quickly. A small smile formed as she perused Ginny's answers. As far as she could tell, they young girl hadn't missed a single question.

She then had Ginny draw her wand and had her conjure a number of things, then had her do a series of ever increasingly difficult transformations.

Remembering all Harry had taught her plus what she had learned from the book McGonagall had given Harry, she had no difficulty in doing anything asked of her.

Just after she had returned the hedgehog she had transfigured out of a teacup, there was a knock at the door.

Ginny was surprised when Professor Flitwick entered and had a hushed conversation with McGonagall. The diminutive Professor smiled at her as he and McGonagall came over to her.

McGonagall vanished the teacup and smiled at Ginny.

Flitwick handed her a couple more sheets of parchment. "Same as you did for Professor McGonagall," he said with a smile.

Though surprised, Ginny set right to work, as with the Transfiguration test, Ginny found herself breezing through the questions. Though it took her almost twenty-five minutes, she finished well before the time was up.

McGonagall had taken the time while she was working on the Charms test to thoroughly grade Ginny's Transfiguration Test. She had only found one question that she thought could have been answered a bit more completely but even that one, she would have accepted the answer from any of her sixth or seventh year students.

As McGonagall had, Flitwick had her perform a series of increasingly complex Charms. The small Professor becoming more and more excited as she performed them flawlessly.

"Well done, Miss Weasley," Flitwick squeaked happily as she completed the last Charm.

While Flitwick worked with Ginny on the practical application of Charms, Minerva went over the written portion, as with the Transfiguration test, she had answered every question more than adequately.

The two Professors conferred quietly for a couple of minutes before Flitwick took his leave.

As he departed another person arrived. He was a rather tall, thin man, just beginning to grey at the temples. Ginny identified him as Professor Evershank, the new DADA professor, as pointed out to her in the Great Hall by her dorm-mates.

Though a quiet, unassuming man, he exuded a aura of confidence.

After McGonagall introduced him, confirming his identity, and like McGonagall and Flitwick, he handed her a couple of sheets of parchment.

Having read quite a bit of the Magical Combat books that Harry had been given, she had an even easier time with the DADA test, finishing in under fifteen minute.

When she had quietly said, "I'm finished," Evershank had looked at her in shock. After glancing at McGonagall, who smiled at him, he began to test Ginny on the practical aspects of Defence.

First he had her produce a Shield, which he tested with a number of increasingly powerful spells.

Ginny could see the surprised look on his face as he cast stronger and stronger curses.

He then cast his own shield and had her cast spells at it.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on his face when her Stunner collapsed his shield, causing him to recast it with an obviously stronger one.

He worked her through much of the curriculum through the sixth year, only leaving out some of the most destructive spells due to them being in McGonagall's office.

By the time he was done he had a huge smile on his face, one almost matched by Ginny's. Hers wasn't quite as large due to the fact that she didn't know what was going on, other than that, she was having the most fun she'd ever had while at school.

Evershank finally motioned for Ginny to stop. He shook his head lightly, still grinning. He met her eyes and gave her a curt nod. He then talked briefly with McGonagall before he went to leave.

He paused at the door and took one last look back at Ginny. He shook his head once more, "It's a shame really," he said enigmatically, with a smile.

The smile disappeared from Ginny's face in a flash and her worries came back with a vengeance.

McGonagall came over to her and motioned for her to take a seat. "I know you must be wondering what is happening," she said with a rare smile, though Ginny realized she'd seen quite a few this morning.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied with a small frown of concern.

"Please be at ease, Ginny. Because of the ease you showed yesterday in Transfiguration class, Professor Flitwick and I decided to test you in your core classes," McGonagall explained, the smile never leaving her face. "I must say, you've exceeded everyone's expectations."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she stared at her Head of House for a moment, then slowly a smile crept onto her face until she thought her face would crack.

"Now, while you'll still be taking your Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Runes classes with your classmates, your core classes will be held with Harry," the Professor said with a smirk. "I'm sure you won't mind, will you."

Ginny stared at McGonagall wide-eyed, slack jawed for several moments while what she said processed in her mind.

"Really?" she squealed.

McGonagall gave her a curt nod, smiling widely. "Yes, Ginny, really."

Ginny couldn't contain herself. She jumped up, spinning around and pumped her fist. "Yes!" she cried happily.

McGonagall laughed lightly at her antics. "I can not express how proud I am of you," she said with a warm look. "As a teacher it's wonderful to see a student excel the way you have."

Then her countenance turned serious. "I can not express enough that this must be kept a secret. No one must know, not even most of your Professors. Only Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey will be aware of what you are really doing," she said firmly, fixing Ginny with a stern glare.

"I understand," Ginny said, trying to rein in her excitement. She then got a thoughtful look on her face. "What did Professor Evershank mean when he said 'It's a shame'?"

McGonagall chuckled. "He expressed his displeasure that you wouldn't be in his class. He was that impressed with your performance."

"I have just enough time to escort you to the Hospital wing before I have to teach my first class," she said as she rose. "You'll be meeting with Professor Flitwick for Charms," she added as she led Ginny out of her office.

"Won't I need my book?" Ginny asked, worried that she'd be unprepared.

McGonagall shook her head lightly. "No, you're well past your current text. Any additional texts and materials, your Professors will provide," she said with a smile.

Ginny was surprised at first but then realized she shouldn't be. She'd just performed well past her current year level.

As they walked toward the Hospital wing, Ginny grew concerned, not about what she was going to be doing, no, she knew that there would be people, and one in particular, that would ask questions.

"Professor?" Ginny asked softly.

When McGonagall glanced at her, she said "What do I say when people ask me why I'm not in my regular classes?"

"You are to tell them that due to circumstances that you are being given special tutoring but that you are not a liberty to say anything more. If anyone persists in asking questions you are to send them to me or at least inform me who is doing the asking. I can not stress enough that the real nature of your education must remain a secret," McGonagall told her with a stern look.

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied in relief. She knew that not only Hermione but probably her dorm-mates would be asking about what was going on and she was glad the McGonagall would handle anyone who pushed her.

In no time at all, they entered the Hospital wing. They were greeted by Madam Pomfrey who was treating a first year who had turnips growing out of his ears. Fortunately the young boy was a Hufflepuff, so McGonagall didn't have to get involved.

While the young Hufflepuff was getting set to rights, McGonagall steered Ginny into the Matron's office. She smiled at Ginny and said "I'll let you give Mr Potter the happy news. I'll have a revised time-table for you this evening."

With that, the Professor left Ginny.

Ginny could hardly contain her joy as she hurried down the corridor to Harry's rooms. She hoped to surprise him but that was dashed as soon as she entered the door.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. " _What are you doing here?"_ he asked, his eyes glowing.

"You won't believe it. Because of what you had me do yesterday I did really well in Transfiguration and McGonagall had me stay after class. She had me conjure a teacup like you taught me to and then she had me report to her office this morning. She had me take a test and then had me do all sorts of transfigurations. Then Professor Flitwick showed up and did the same for Charms and Professor Evershank, the new DADA professor did the same. Because of that, I'm gong to be taught with you for those classes," Ginny said enthusiastically.

Ginny could literally feel how proud Harry was of her and it gave her goose-flesh.

" _That's fantastic!"_ Harry cried, giving her another hug, one that sent her heart racing because of the intense emotions she was feeling from him.

Before they could do anything else, the door opened and Professor Flitwick stepped into the room. He smiled when he saw Ginny. "It's so good to see you here, Miss Weasley" he said exuberantly. "I must say I was a bit surprised when Professor McGonagall approached me last night but you proved yourself more than capable."

He led them into the library/study and produced a large book. "I'm afraid I only have one copy of this text, so you'll need to share it," he said, motioning them to sit down. "Though I don't think that will pose any problems," he added, his eyes sparkling.

He had them read the first chapter and then after a thorough discussion of the contents, he had them draw their wands and started on the practical aspects of the material.

Flitwick was astounded when Harry performed everything silently so Harry grabbed his notebook and explained how because of his difficulties, he had worked on casting spells silently.

"Amazing. Simply amazing," the diminutive man said with a smile. "Not many seventh years ever get as proficient as you have with non-verbal casting."

"And you, Miss Weasley, as a fourth year, the power and control you are exhibiting is truly astounding," he praised her.

Leaving them instructions to read the next chapter, he bid them good day. As he was leaving, Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Ginny, I'd like you to spend a little time with me learning some healing spells and then you may return here as Professor Flitwick informed me he left you some reading to do," she said with a smile.

Ginny gave Harry a smile as she left with the matron.

Harry decided to read his Transfiguration book that he'd gotten from McGonagall on his birthday, wanting to wait till Ginny returned to work on Charms.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Minerva McGonagall was just leaving the Great Hall after lunch when Albus Dumbledore caught up to her.

"I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time," the old man said with a smile.

Years of experience let her keep a stoic face. "Certainly, Albus," she replied genially. Inside, she made sure her Occlumency shields were firmly in place. Thought Dumbledore rarely attempted to search any Professor's mind, she wouldn't put it past him.

Once they reached his office, he motioned for her to sit down. Eyeing the large over-stuffed armchairs that he preferred, she drew her wand and conjured a straight backed wooden one.

He gave her an indulgent smile before he asked pleasantly, "Some tea, Minerva?"

"Certainly," she replied with a nod of her head.

Once the tea had been served Dumbledore smiled at her once again, but this time Minerva sensed it was a saccharine one.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything about Mr Potter," he stated evenly.

Someone who wasn't familiar with the man would of thought he was asking in benign interest but Minerva had been dealing with him for decades. She could see the small gleam in his eyes that betrayed his keen interest in the boy.

"The last report I received state he was still having difficulty speaking," she replied stoically.

The Head-Master got a thoughtful look on his face as he considered his next words carefully. "I heard the other day that he is no longer at St Mungo's," he said delicately.

Minerva's one brow arched high into her forehead. "And just how did you hear that?" she asked with a frown.

Dumbledore sighed in disgust, though he did best to hide it. "I happened to be at St Mungo's the other day checking on a friend when I inquired as to how Mr Potter was doing," he replied carefully.

Minerva eyed him dubiously, not believing him for one instant.

"I was just concerned about his safety. You wouldn't happen to have any information about his whereabouts?" Dumbledore asked, pressing on even though he could sense McGonagall's anger.

"From what I've heard that since Mr Potter no longer needs the intensive care he has been receiving, he has been removed to a secure location. After what happened at the end of the summer, it was felt that he needed to be somewhere that was safer than St Mungo's," she replied tersely, eyeing the Head-Master with displeasure.

She watched as he gave her another saccharine smile, looking at her over his half-moon glasses. She recognized the look as the one he used when he was trying to placate someone.

"Don't even bother, Albus," she spat angrily. "You did sod all to protect Harry from his relatives even when you knew he was being mistreated. It's far too late for you to try and convince me you only have his best interest at heart."

Dumbledore slumped in his seat, the smile slipping from his face, along with the twinkle in his eyes. "You may not believe it, but in my own way, I truly am concerned about Harry's welfare," he said dejectedly.

"I believe you do, but like you said, 'in your own way'. Unfortunately you have a warped sense of what concern truly is. Your ignoring his well-being and constant meddling in his life prove that beyond any doubt," she said with a glare.

Dumbledore shrunk away from the anger he felt radiating from the formidable witch before him.

"If you'll excuse me," Minerva said, as she rose. "I have a class soon." Without waiting for a reply or looking back, she left Dumbledore sitting slumped at his desk, contemplating how things had spiralled so out of control.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry decided to sit on the couch and read as opposed to returning to the study. He was sitting sideways, his back resting on the one arm of the couch so he could see the door.

Though he did get some reading done, he found himself rather distracted as he kept glancing at the door, hoping to see Ginny returning.

About twenty minutes had passed when he felt a burst of elation that could only be coming from Ginny. A few minutes later the door opened and Ginny came into the room, a huge smile on her face.

Harry was slightly surprised to see Madam Pomfrey accompanying her.

" _Ginny, what's going on?"_ he asked looking between Ginny and Pomfrey.

" _You'll see,"_ Ginny replied, still sending the feelings of elation. " _Now hush and listen to Poppy."_

Harry marked his place and closed his book as the two witches came over to him.

"Harry, would you consent to having Ginny cast a few spells on you?" the matron asked looking quite serious.

Harry eyed the matron dubiously and grabbed his notebook and pen. ~What kind of spells? I'd rather not have my bogies attack me, thank you very much~ he wrote quickly, though he did have a wry smile on his lips.

When he showed what he had written, Ginny broke out in a fit of giggles while Pomfrey looked embarrassed.

"Forgive me, I should have explained myself better," Poppy said with a frown. "I've been teaching Ginny some diagnostic spells and wish for her to try them on a live subject."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. ~What happens if she does them wrong~ he wrote. The he looked at Ginny wide-eyed. ~Not that I think she will~ he scribbled quickly.

Of course, this made Ginny giggle again. She wagged her eyebrows at him. " _Good catch, Harry,"_ she sent humorously, her eyes sparkling with merriment.

"The chances of anything drastically going wrong are quite minimal. She'd have to really mess up casting the spell to do you serious damage. I am quite confident in her abilities and she shouldn't have any trouble at all," Pomfrey said confidently.

Seeing how sure the matron was, Harry wrote a quick ~Okay~

"Please lay down," Poppy said, motioning to the couch.

Once Harry had done so, she drew her wand and transformed it into a close approximation to one of the gurneys like they had at St Mungo's.

When she saw the worried look on Harry's face, she laughed lightly."Don't worry, I'll transform it back once we're done. I just wanted to make it easier to get to both sides," she explained with a smile.

Harry watched as the matron's demeanour changed as she turned toward Ginny. "All right, Miss Weasley, please start with the general diagnostic spell," she said seriously.

Harry was surprised by her reverting to using Miss Weasley and he was equally surprised when Ginny replied, "Certainly, Madam Pomfrey."

It took a moment for him to realize that they had slipped into the teacher/student relationship.

Ginny took a deep calming breath and waved her wand over Harry's body, softly saying " _Medicalus Revelio."_

Harry watched in fascination as various coloured lights appeared above various spots around his body.

"Well done, Miss Weasley," the Matron said with a note of approval in her voice, along with a curt nod of her head.

Harry chuckled as Poppy was back to acting like her stoic, distant 'self', the one he had known prior to his uncle's attack.

He notice her eye him, one eyebrow arched high but there was a sparkle in her eyes and just the hint of the corners of her lips curling up that he was able to recognize now that gave away her emotions and showed how much she cared.

Her face reverted to her more stoic one and she turned back to Ginny. "If you would please choose another spell that I taught you," she said impassively.

Ginny gave a nod back, her eyes taking on a distant look for a moment before she raised her wand once again, saying " _Brackium Revelio,"_ over Harry's body.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when his left arm glowed a dull orange colour.

He heard Poppy and Ginny gasp at the same time and he looked at them, wondering what was the matter.

He was shocked to see that both Ginny and Poppy had tears in their eyes and it was only when he looked at where they were looking he saw spots all over his body that were glowing with a similar orange colour, most slightly duller in appearance.

"What – is - it?" he asked, sounding as if he was afraid to hear what Poppy would say.

The shaken matron had to take a moment to compose herself. "The spell Ginny cast reveals any broken bones or one's that have been broken in the past."

She wiped her eyes again and with a wan smile, pointed at his left forearm that was glowing the brightest. "This bone was vanished and regrown with Skele-Gro just recently, that's why the whole thing is glowing the brightest," she explained hoarsely.

Harry's eyes travelled around his body and noted all the different spots that there were. Slowly it clicked into place and he looked up at Poppy. "Then, that means . . ." he asked slowly.

Poppy slowly nodded her head. "Yes, all the places indicated are a bone you have broken in the past," she said emotionally, just above a whisper.

Harry glanced at Ginny who had tears flowing freely down her cheeks, she waved her wand whispering " _Finite"_ before she turned her back and her shoulders began to shake.

Harry sprang up and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her and pulling her into his chest.

" _Shhh, it's all right. I'm fine_ ," he whispered reassuringly to her.

"But it's not all right," Ginny cried in anguish.

Harry felt his heart breaking, not for what he had suffered at the hands of his relatives but for the distress it was causing Ginny.

" _We can't change the past, only make sure the future is better_ ," he said quietly.

Ginny just kept her head buried in Harry's chest and continued to cry.

While Poppy was equally stricken by what she had seen, it also made her blood boil and she renewed her vow to help Harry and make Dumbledore's life miserable for his role in what he had suffered through as a child.

"Dibley," She called out softly. When the little elf appeared, she said "Could you bring us some tea, please?"

"At once, Madam Poppy," the elf replied with a curtsey.

She disappeared and after a few moments, reappeared with a tray containing the requested tea and a plate of biscuits.

Poppy transformed the gurney back into the couch and as soon as Harry noticed, he steered Ginny over to it and pulled her down with him as he sat.

Ginny's sobbing had diminished to ragged breathing and she slowly relaxed her grip on Harry but still stayed cuddled close into his side.

Poppy levitated one of the chairs next to the couch, sat down and poured the tea, passing cups to Harry and Ginny before taking one herself.

They sipped their tea in silence for a while, allowing Ginny to recover more fully. Once she was calmer, though a pall hung over them all, Poppy said "I would like to recast that spell and record the findings."

When Harry gave her a questioning look, she explained, "I need to add it to your file," giving him a sympathetic look.

Harry nodded in understanding. While it was another one of those things he wasn't happy about, he knew it was necessary.

Poppy looked at Ginny, who though calmer, still had an air of melancholy about her. "We can do it later," she said softly with a wan smile.

Harry nodded, and looked at Ginny too. He was surprised that he could feel just how sad she was, not just from looking at her. It was a palpable thing and he realized it was another manifestation of their growing connection.

Madam Pomfrey finished her tea, rose and levitated her chair back to its previous spot.

"It's almost lunch time so I'll leave you for now," she said with a warm smile. "I think you two need to spend some quality time together."

Her eyes began to sparkle and she gave them a mischievous grin. "After lunch someone will arrive for your next class," she said enigmatically.

With that, she said goodbye and left them alone.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's side and sighed deeply. "I wonder what that's all about," she said thoughtfully.

Harry just shrugged, not worried about that at the moment. He was just glad he could get to spend some alone time with Ginny, something that made him very happy.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So, Ginny is joining Harry for special instruction, something that they both find amazing and wonderful. I wonder how certain people are going to react when they find out Ginny isn't attending her normal classes. Add to that, Fawkes bringing her to Harry to spend the night and things are getting quite interesting.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	28. Training in Earnest

8

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 28: Training in Earnest**

After lunch, which neither Harry nor Ginny ate as much as usual, much to Dibley's displeasure, the couple went and sat back down on the couch, cuddling together.

They hadn't been sitting there long when the door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened, admitting her.

She smiled and stepped out of the way, showing she wasn't alone. There standing in the doorway was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had a grin on his face.

"Hi, you two," the large black man said cordially as he stepped into the room. "Ready to head out so we can begin your training?"

Harry looked surprised, his eyes looking at Madam Pomfrey questioningly. As far as he knew he wasn't supposed to be seen outside of his quarters here in the hospital wing.

Kingsley saw his puzzled look and smiled as he shook his head. "I was led to understand you have a very special cloak," he said with a laugh.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he smacked himself on the forehead. "Can't . . . believe . . . forgot," he said slowly.

This, of course, made Ginny giggle. "I'm not really surprised, you've had a lot on your mind lately," she said impishly.

Harry's eyes narrowed as they shifted and looked at her. It was only the fact that his lips were curled up in a small grin that let Ginny know that he wasn't really upset with her.

He then went into his bedroom and retrieved the cloak. As he came back out he saw Kingsley look at it with interest.

"May I?" he asked Harry, holding out his hand.

Harry just shrugged and handed the man the cloak, watching him closely.

Kingsley took the cloak and ran his hand over the material and inspected it closely. He finally shook his head and whistled lowly. "Wow. I've never seen a cloak like this before and I'd thought that I'd seen just about every kind of invisibility cloak there is," he said contemplatively.

"Where did you get it, if you don't mind telling me?" he asked as he handed the cloak back to Harry.

Harry glanced at Ginny, quickly asking her, " _Ginny, can you tell him. There's no way I'll be able to talk that much and I'd rather not write it down either."_

" _Sure, Harry,"_ she replied through their connection as she turned toward the Auror.

"Harry received it his first year for Christmas with a note saying it had belonged to his father. Sirius later told him that his father had it the whole time he was here at school," Ginny explained.

Kingsley looked at her in surprise and when Harry saw his look, he asked "Why?"

The Auror gave him a small shrug. "I've never heard of a cloak lasting that long. The longest I've heard is about five, six years. After that the spells and material start to break down, rendering them useless," he replied thoughtfully.

Ginny glanced at Harry, who gave her a small nod.

"Sirius indicated that Harry's father told him it was a family heirloom," she told him.

That information shocked the Auror further and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I don't know what to say other than wherever it came from you certainly have a very special cloak," he replied.

He then smiled at Harry. "If you'll put on your marvellous cloak, I'll take us to the room that Professor McGonagall has set aside for you to train in."

As Harry slipped on the cloak and disappeared, the Auror shook his head and muttered "Amazing."

He led them out the back entrance into the hallway they had used when they had arrived at the school and into a classroom a short way down the corridor.

When they entered it was obvious that the room hadn't been used in a long time. The few desks present were pushed against one of the walls and were quite dusty. Even the windows were coated in a thin layer of dirt and everything had an air of long disuse about them.

Kingsley pulled his wand and set numerous wards on the door before he turned and said "You can take off your cloak now," to Harry.

When Harry did so, he gave the man a questioning look.

Kingsley gave him a puzzled look for a moment but then understanding filled him. "I guess you're wondering why I had you wear your cloak even when we we're in a corridor where people don't usually go and it's such a short distance to travel" he said with a knowing smile.

"Well as Moody always says, 'Constant Vigilance!'. We can't take the risk of you being seen, no matter how unlikely it is that someone will be there. Even if it isn't one of the students or faculty, Peeves or one of the ghosts might see you and let it slip and we can't chance that," the Auror explained.

Harry nodded in understanding but glanced at Ginny. " _I wonder why they're not worried about you being seen?"_ he asked her. _"Yeah, I know that you're here officially but won't people wonder what you're doing here if you're seen?"_

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Auror Shacklebolt, won't people wonder what I'm doing here with you? I mean seeing me in an unused corridor with an Auror is bound to raise questions, isn't it?" she asked thoughtfully.

"First off, it's Kingsley," he replied with a smile. "And I guess you're right. We'll have to come up with something to explain it or find a way to hide you while we're traversing the hall," he replied with a small frown.

Ginny giggled lightly. "I could always hide with Harry under his cloak," she said mischievously, eyeing Harry with a grin.

Kingsley laughed deeply. "I guess that will work, as long as Harry doesn't mind," he said, his tone indicating that he was fairly certain that Harry wouldn't mind at all.

Harry nodded, perhaps a bit too vigorously, causing Kingsley to laugh again.

"All right, with that settled, lets see where you two are," he said, drawing his wand.

Harry had barely a moment to draw his wand before the Auror began casting low level spells at him.

Kingsley was surprised at how quickly Harry got his shield up but that didn't deter him and he kept up casting spells at an ever increasing rate.

Harry blocked or dodged everything thrown at him fairly easily and he wondered if he was allowed to attack back. Deciding he hadn't been told not to, he began to fire low level hexes back at the Auror.

Kingsley smiled as he deftly blocked Harry's spells. "Good, I was wondering if you'd try firing spells back on your own," he said happily as he pick up the speed in which he was casting his spells.

Harry couldn't help but grin, he was having a great time exchanging spells with the Auror. Unfortunately his weakened state began to show as he began to tire and a couple of stinging hexes made it through his defences.

Kingsley stopped, motioning for Harry to quit too. "Well done. I suspect your stamina has been affected by your injury and hospital stay," he said approvingly.

Harry was bent over with his hands resting on his knees and panting heavily but managed to croak out, "Yeah."

Kingsley produced a number of bottles of water from inside his cloak and Harry quickly grabbed one. He guzzled about half of the bottle straight down and sighed out in relief.

The Auror then turned to Ginny. "Let's see how you do," he said with a smile.

Ginny felt her heart begin to race but she took a deep breath to steady herself. _"You can do this,"_ she reassured herself.

A moment later Kingsley began to fire hexes at her, treating her exactly the same as he had Harry. Ginny had been worried that Kingsley would treat her differently because she was a girl and a year younger than Harry and was happy to find out that worry had been unfounded.

Though not quite as agile as Harry, she managed to dodge several spells before having to resort to casting a shield. Then she remembered Harry counter attacking and began to fire off spells of her own.

Harry watched Ginny duelling with Kingsley and he couldn't help but be impressed with how she was doing. It made him really proud of her and all she had done to study while she was with him over the summer.

Kingsley couldn't believe how well Ginny was doing, almost as well as Harry had and she ended up lasting longer than he had.

The Auror finally called a halt after a couple of stinging hexes got through and hit Ginny.

"Well done," he said with a broad smile.

Ginny was panting just as hard as Harry had been and she grabbed a bottle of water too, though she didn't guzzle near as much as Harry had and after taking a couple of big swallows, she ended up just sipping from the bottle.

Harry noticed the state Ginny was in and felt like smacking himself up side his head. He quickly conjured two towels and handed on to Ginny.

Ginny smiled brilliantly at him as she took the towel and mopped her sweaty face and neck. "Thank you," she said gratefully, giving him a smile.

Kingsley noticed how easily Harry had soundlessly conjured the towels but didn't say anything. He just filed that bit of information away in his mind to add to everything else he was learning about the boy.

The Auror also grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple of long sips. "You both did really well," he said with a satisfied nod.

He chuckled when he saw Harry frown, looking quite displeased. "Harry, don't get down on yourself. You did fantastic considering your recent injury. It's to be expected that your stamina has suffered because of that," he said reassuringly.

Harry nodded his head but still didn't look happy about the situation. That was until Ginny backhanded lightly him on his shoulder and gave him a stern look.

Kingsley had a hard time not laughing as Harry gave her an apologetic look and lowly said "Sorry."

Ginny eyed him for a moment before she gave him a nod of her head and then smiled at him. She held his gaze for several moments with him staring back.

To Kingsley it almost appeared they were having some sort of non-verbal conversation

He cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "I or someone else will be here three times a week, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays to continue with your training," he informed them. "Figure about an hour during the week and twice that on Saturdays."

"I'll have to speak to Minerva," he said more to himself. When he saw them looking at him questioningly, he gave a small apologetic grin. "Sorry, I was kind of thinking out loud. We need to find some place for you to start running to build up your stamina, and I mean both of you," he said when he saw Harry's dark look.

"While Ginny is in better shape than you right now, Harry, she can be in a lot better shape than she is right now," he explained. Then he glanced at Ginny, "No offence," he said with a smirk.

"None taken," she replied with a small smile.

"I'll also see about getting you both some workout clothing. Besides running, I'm going to try to figure out some way to have both of you do some exercising and weight training," he explained with a somewhat predatory look.

"You'll both need to be in top shape. The Death Eaters rarely fight when the odds are even or against them. You'll need to be fast and have the stamina to fight for a long time against multiple opponents," he said with a serious look.

"Don't worry," he said with a chuckle when he saw the looks they were giving him. "It won't all be so onerous. I think you'll find a lot of what we have planned quite fun, though it will be hard work. You both appear to be fairly competitive and we'll try to use that in your training."

What he was hoping was that having Ginny there would help to push Harry to try harder than he might have done if he was by himself. While some might fault him for using Ginny in such a manner, he knew he needed to use every resource available to train Harry if he had any hope at all of defeating Riddle.

He laughed fully when Harry and Ginny gave him dubious looks.

"All right, lets call it a day. Harry looks fagged and I don't want to push him too hard too soon," he said warmly.

Harry actually sighed in relief. He was really knackered and could use the rest. It was one of those things that he didn't like but accepted, knowing that eventually things would improve.

Ginny was also secretly pleased. She had been watching Harry with concern, feeling just how tired he really was. She would have hated to have to intervene but would have if necessary. She knew that if he had exhausted himself it could have slowed down his healing.

She went over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him toward the door.

She felt him tense and for a moment thought he was going to protest.

" _Thanks, Ginny,"_ she heard him say. _"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm grateful for the help. I really am knackered."_

" _That's what I'm here for,"_ she replied with a grin. _"Someone has to keep an eye on you or you'd run yourself into the ground."_

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was right. He hated feeling so weak and without having someone keep watch over him, he probably would over do things.

Ginny grabbed Harry's cloak and threw it over them before Kingsley led them back to Harry's quarters.

Once back inside, Harry looked at Ginny. " _Ask Kingsley how he got into the Castle,"_ he said to her.

When she looked at him questioningly, he shrugged. _"Just curious,"_ he replied.

"Kingsley, can you tell us how you got into the Castle?" she asked.

The Auror gave her a pained look. "I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell," he replied apologetically. "Minerva indicated it was a secret and I'll need to get her permission to tell you."

"Okay. We were just curious," Ginny said with a shrug.

Kingsley gave her a thin smile before he left.

Ginny led Harry over to the couch and helped him sit down, earning her a smile.

" _Why don't you get the Charms book and we can read for a while,"_ Harry said tiredly.

" _Okay,"_ Ginny replied, giving him a close look. She went into the Library and got the book but when she returned, she found Harry had fallen asleep.

She smiled lovingly at him. She set the book down and gently lifted his feet and legs till he was laying on the couch. She covered him with the duvet that was folded on the back of the couch before she lifted his head and set it in her lap after she sat down.

She was surprised when he didn't wake and figured he must have been really tired. She began to softly run her fingers through his hair and before she knew it, her eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep too.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Poppy Pomfrey sat in her office trying hard to control her anger. What she had seen when Ginny had cast her diagnostic spell had her blood boiling. She couldn't believe all that Harry had suffered through as a young child.

To her, it was criminal and the fact that the so called 'Great' Albus Dumbledore had a hand in what the poor boy had to endure, just made her all that much more angry.

Slowly a devilish grin spread across her face as she plotted what she'd do to make the man pay. Snape wasn't the only one who knew their way around a cauldron and she planned on making Dumbledore's life a living hell.

She briefly considered having Minerva help but decided that the Transfiguration Professor would enjoy watching what happened to the Headmaster as things unfolded without any foreknowledge. If asked, she could truthfully say she didn't know a thing.

Smiling, she headed for her potion's lab, knowing that there were several trusted house elves that would be more than willing to help her carry out her plans. Her only dilemma at the moment was what she would do first.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke slowly and as full awareness returned, she realized someone was standing in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw Dibley looking at her shyly.

"I's sorry to disturb you's but Dibley has dinner ready," the small elf said softly.

"It's fine," Ginny whispered, glancing down at Harry who was still asleep. "We'll be right there."

Dibley gave her a soft smile before curtsying and scurried off.

Ginny tenderly ran her hand through Harry's hair. "Time to wake up," she said softly.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him stir, smacking his lips as his eyes fluttered open.

He smiled shyly at her as his eyes found hers. _"Sorry,"_ he said softly.

" _Whatever for?"_ she asked.

" _For falling asleep,"_ he replied. _"We were going to study."_

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. " _You obviously needed it and for your information, I fell asleep too."_ she replied, giving him a smile.

" _What time is it?"_ Harry asked, looking around bewilderedly.

" _It's dinner time,"_ Ginny replied.

" _Oh,"_ he replied, sitting up and shucking off the duvet, surprised he had slept for so long.

Ginny rose and offered her hand to him, helping him up off the couch. " _Come on, I'm hungry,"_ she said playfully, her eyes dancing with merriment.

Harry stood, thinking about making a comment about her being a Weasley and eating but decided that probably wasn't a good idea.

Hand in hand they made their way over to the table, where Harry held her chair for her as she sat down before sitting down himself.

Ginny smiled at him, loving how attentive he could be.

" _Aren't you worried about not appearing in the Great Hall for dinner?"_ Harry asked with a small frown.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a shrug. " _I couldn't care less,"_ she replied. _"If anyone asks I'll just tell them I was studying with Poppy and grabbed something from the kitchens."_

Harry wisely decided to drop the subject. If Ginny didn't have a problem with staying and eating dinner with him, he wasn't going to complain.

The couple had an enjoyable dinner together, taking their time and chatting, laughing and lightly teasing one another. Ginny couldn't help but think that it was just like she had imagined being married was like, well at least before they had children.

She noticed Harry looking at her contemplatively. " _What?"_ she asked, wondering what he was thinking.

Harry gave a little shrug. _"I was just wondering what you were thinking about,"_ he replied, appearing slightly embarrassed.

Ginny's cheeks coloured slightly, not wanting to tell Harry that she had been thinking about them being married. Though she couldn't see herself every marrying anyone else, she didn't want to appear that she was pushing things or taking it for granted.

" _Nothing important,"_ she replied lightly, hoping that he wouldn't press things.

" _Oh, okay,"_ Harry said, though Ginny didn't think he believed her.

" _Why did you ask? If you don't mind telling me,"_ Ginny asked, curious because of the way he was acting.

" _You just had this look on your face, one of happiness and total contentment,"_ Harry replied sheepishly.

" _Oh!"_ she said in surprise. Then a smile crept onto her face as she thought about it. She had felt exceedingly happy and content at the thought of them being married.

She realized that she hadn't been aware that she was letting her emotions show so plainly. But that didn't mean she was going to change her mind about telling Harry what she had been thinking about, at least not yet.

After sharing several puddings, that they ate way too much of, they headed back over to the couch and did read the next chapter in the Charms text.

Though it was still well before curfew, Ginny decided that she'd better head back to the Gryffindor common room and put in an appearance.

After a short but intense kiss, that ended way sooner than either one liked, Ginny left.

Harry was sorry to see her go and it was only the knowledge that she'd be back later kept him from missing her too much. He went and grabbed one of his Magical Combat books to read, hoping it would keep him distracted until Ginny returned but in reality, he didn't get much reading done.

Ginny sighed as she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, hoping she wasn't going to undergo an interrogation when she showed her face.

Taking a deep calming breath, she gave the password and entered. She smiled in relief when she spotted Hermione ensconced at one of the work tables at the back of the common room. The bushy-haired girl had her head buried in a book and was oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

Ginny said hello to a couple of her year-mates as she made her way over to the stairs to the girl's dorms. She did notice Ron scowling at her as she climbed the stairs but he didn't say anything so she just ignored him, like usual.

Ginny was surprised to see her room-mate, Elena crawling into bed when she entered the dorm. The girl gave her a weak smile and a small wave, looking like she was coming down with a cold or something.

"Do you need anything?" she asked the girl with a sympathetic smile.

"No, that's all right. If I'm not feeling better in the morning, I'll go see Pomfrey for a potion," Elena said tiredly. "Hopefully a good nights sleep will do the trick," she added as she laid down and pulled her curtains shut.

Ginny retrieved her night clothes and headed into the loo to clean up and get changed. Returning to the dorm she glanced at the clock and saw she had a couple of hours to kill before she could expect Fawkes to show up.

She toyed with the idea of reading the text on healing the Madam Pomfrey had given her but then grabbed the muggle romance novel she had started instead.

She curled up in the chair by the window and began to read. The current novel she was reading was titled Rebecca Stone and the Haunted Lighthouse.

Ginny wasn't sure about poor Rebecca, the girl seemed to get into more trouble than Harry did, if the number of novels she was featured in was any indication.

She also seemed to have a hard time keeping all her clothes intact and she was sure her Mum would consider Rebecca a scarlet woman as she had a different love interest in every book. While the stories were filled with heaving bosoms and palpitating hearts, they weren't graphic in there descriptions of her liaisons, not that it mattered to Ginny.

One of the things that drew Ginny to the Rebecca Stone stories was the woman was described as a beautiful redhead and her paramour was a dark handsome man. She liked to imagine herself as Rebecca and Harry as her love interest, the one who always seemed to show up just in a nick of time to save poor Rebecca from some horrible fate.

That wasn't to say that Ginny identified fully with the woman. She couldn't count all the times she had snuck in somewhere and gotten caught. Merlin, it seemed the woman didn't learn a single bloody thing during her numerous adventures.

Plus Ginny didn't picture herself as helpless as Rebecca seemed most of the time. No, after her disastrous first year, she had sworn never to be that helpless victim again. Though she did like the idea of Harry being the one who had saved her then and would always be there for her in the future. That was why she always envisioned it was them at the end of the story, with her ending up in Harry's arms.

She read until she heard people on the stairs heading up to bed. She climbed into her own bed and shut the curtains tightly. She had only been laying there for a minute or two when she heard a couple of people enter the room.

One she was sure was one of her dorm-mates, Julie Parkes. The second she couldn't identify right away and it wasn't until she heard "Ginny, are you awake," softly whispered, that she identified the person as Hermione.

Ginny had to clamp down hard on her anger, not wanting to give away the fact that she was still awake.

Hermione called out softly once more before giving up and leaving the dorm. Only then did Ginny relax and breath easy, figuring she had delayed the inevitable interrogation that she'd be subject too.

Over the next half hour her other dorm-mates came up, got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Ginny laid there quietly, waiting for Fawkes to arrive. Laying there in the darkened room, it seemed to her that Fawkes was never going to arrive. What seemed like an hour to Ginny was in actuality only ten minutes.

Just when she was beginning to worry that Fawkes wasn't going to show, she was startled by the Phoenix arriving in a brilliant flash of fire. He trilled softly with amusement but he reassured the redhead that he would be there each and every night once all her dorm-mates were asleep to take her to Harry.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Ginny whispered in relief. "I'm sorry if I'm being a bother."

Fawkes trilled his reply, letting her know he understood. He then wiggled his tail feathers, encouraging her to grab hold and once she did, he flamed her away, depositing her in Harry's bedroom, just like the previous night.

Harry was awake and like Ginny, he was wondering when and if Ginny was going to show. He gasped in surprise when Fawkes appeared with her in tow.

Fawkes trilled his amusement at him, just as he had done with Ginny and after letting them know he'd be back in the morning, he flashed away, his laughter echoing in their minds.

Ginny crawled into bed but instead of snuggling down into Harry like the previous night, she grabbed his head and began to snog the daylights out of him.

Harry was taken totally by surprise but after a brief moment he began to kiss her back just as fervently. He didn't know what had brought it on but he wasn't going to complain.

It was several minutes later when he was taken by surprise again when he felt Ginny's hand work its way under the bottom of his shirt and begin to explore his chest.

" _Ginny! What are you doing?_ " he asked in a near panic.

Ginny giggled but continued to kiss him while her hand kept wandering around his torso. " _I'm doing what Lily said we needed to do,"_ she replied smugly.

Harry began to relax. He couldn't deny what she was doing didn't feel bloody brilliant. Her hand was so soft and warm and it was doing amazing things that made his skin tingle and heat up.

Ginny smiled as she felt Harry relax, now all she had to do was convince him to do the same thing to her.

" _Harry,"_ she said huskily, _"You know, you can do the same to me."_

She felt Harry jerk and lay still and for a moment she thought she might have pushed him too far to fast.

Then, slowly, Harry's hands began to copy her movements.

Ginny tensed for a moment when she felt him tugging her nightgown up and she cursed herself for forgetting to put on a separate top and bottoms. It wasn't until he had lifted it up to her waist and gently moved his hands onto her hips before working them underneath the cloth, ignoring her centre, that she relaxed.

That was until his hands reached their target but her tense reaction was for a totally different reason. As Harry's hands found her breasts, she was overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling.

She moaned into his mouth, refusing to stop kissing him, or maybe it was just that her brain had quit functioning and just carried on with what it had been doing.

To Ginny it was indescribable what he was doing to her and what she was feeling. Fantastic sensations exploded from where his hands were touching her and spreading throughout her body, sending her to places she had never dreamed existed.

A tiny part of her brain compared what she had been reading in the romance novel with what she was experiencing but in reality there was no comparison. It was like trying to compare the childish scrawling of a two year old with crayons to a Grand Master painting one of their masterpieces.

Neither were really aware how long they explored one another but slowly their ardour died back and Ginny silently thanked whomever that Harry hadn't let his hands stray down her body as she wasn't sure she would have stopped him if he had.

Harry was laying there in a daze. On one hand he couldn't believe what he had just gotten to do but on the other hand, even though he knew his Mum had said that they needed to become more intimate, he couldn't believe what had happened.

He felt Ginny snuggling close but something seemed subtly different than what she had done the previous night.

" _Ginny?"_ he asked tentatively.

" _Shush Harry, I'm busy,"_ she replied.

At first her answer confused him but then as he lay there he became aware of her magic worming its way into his brain. Far from being startled or fearful, he welcomed the warm, loving feeling.

Harry found it weird trying to describe what he was experiencing. Though it was mainly a feeling, there was also some type of images that he could, for lack of a better term, see. Though the closest he could describe it was it seemed like he was watching the telly but from the inside out. He knew it didn't make any sense but it was the best his brain could come up with.

As time slipped by he could feel Ginny tiring and he began to worry.

" _Ginny?"_ he tried again.

" _Harry, shush!"_ she sent sharply, clearly annoyed.

He bit back a reply, realizing she was doing something important but as more time slipped by and he felt her tiring more and more, he became quite concerned.

" _Ginny, you need to stop,"_ he sent trying to flood their connection with what he was feeling.

" _Harry Not Now!"_ she sent forcefully, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to be interrupted.

As more time went by Harry got to the point where he had decided that he was going to stop her no matter what she wanted. He was about to say something when suddenly he felt something happen in his brain at the site of his injury.

It didn't really hurt per se, but it wasn't exactly a good feeling either. He just knew that there was something happening and for a moment it overwhelmed him. It was a combination of sights, sounds, sensations and even tastes that exploded inside his brain.

He sat up like he'd been shot out of a cannon, shouting "What the Hell!", then in an instant, everything was calm again.

He looked down at Ginny who had been flung off his chest and was laying sprawled across the other side of the bed, looking exhausted.

"What did you do?" he asked without thinking about it.

Ginny smiled tiredly. " _Do you know you just spoke out loud?"_ she sent smugly.

"I did?" he asked in surprise.

"You did," she replied as she shakily reached over and grabbed his arm. _"Lay down. I want to snuggle into you and go asleep, I'm exhausted,"_ she sent softly.

Harry could feel just how far she had pushed herself and he was concerned for her.

He finally did lay down and gathered her into his side, kissing her on the top of her head.

" _I'll be fine. If need be, I'll get a dose of Pepper Up from Poppy in the morning,"_ she sent sleepily. In fact before Harry could say anything else, she fell asleep, though Harry could feel how contented and happy she was.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he cuddled her a little closer and shut his eyes. As he was falling asleep, he vowed to let her know just how unhappy he was about her pushing herself too far. Though he did wonder if it would have any effect. And with that thought, he fell asleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So Harry and Ginny have started some more serious training with Kingsley, though Harry is down on himself because of how weak he feels. It will fall to Ginny to keep him from doing anything stupid.**

 **Ginny also finished healing Harry's brain injury, though she pushed herself close to exhaustion. Hope that doesn't come back to bite her in the arse.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews.**


	29. A Couple of Steps Forward

9

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 29: A Couple of Steps Forward**

Ginny awoke feeling like she'd been trampled by a herd of wild Hippogriffs. What surprised her the most was how much she ached physically. She had expected to feel tired and maybe even weak magically but she hadn't dreamed that she'd hurt so much.

She sighed deeply, wondering if there was any way she could spend the whole day laying there in bed with Harry. She really would prefer not to have to move if she could help it.

She idly wondered what time it was and she didn't feel like opening her eyes and trying to get a look at the clock. The would require movement, something she was loathed to do at the moment.

She silently cursed the fact that Harry's bedroom didn't have any windows because she couldn't just crack her eyes open to see how light it was outside.

She was just wishing that Fawkes wouldn't show up any time soon when she felt a hand caress her cheek.

" _How are you feeling?"_ Harry asked with great concern.

Ginny leaned into Harry's tender touch and smiled. " _To tell you the truth, I feel as spineless as a Flobberworm and like I've been run over by a herd of wild Hippogriffs,"_ she replied.

" _Why didn't you stop when I told you to?"_ he asked, trying to keep his irritation under control.

" _I couldn't stop without risking doing severe damage to your brain and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to end up as a vegetable,"_ Ginny replied rather apprehensively.

She lay there cuddled next to him for several moments and grew concerned when he didn't say anything or move for that matter.

Glancing up, she saw him staring off, his eyes slightly widened and he was white as a sheet.

"Harry," she cried softly as she crawled up his body until she was sitting beside him in the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her tightly. "It's okay. Everything is okay," she whispered reassuringly.

She heard him swallow and ask softly "Why didn't you tell me that could happen?" His voice was laced with hurt and uncertainty.

Ginny sighed sadly. "I didn't want you to worry and try to keep me from helping you," she replied softly, her voice tinged with the anguish she was feeling.

Harry blinked rapidly and Ginny could see a couple of tears begin to trail down his cheeks. "You should have told me," he choked out emotionally.

"Maybe I should have but what's done is done," she replied softly.

"Please don't ever do that again," Harry muttered, still fighting his tears.

"Harry, I can't promise you I won't ever do something similar again if it's necessary," she snapped sadly but firmly. "You mean too much to me for me not to risk everything for you."

Harry huffed irritability but then it hit him, Ginny had risked herself just as much as she had him.

"Ginny," he fumed, his anger rising.

"No, Harry," Ginny snapped hotly. "You can't tell me what to do. You are the one destined to defeat Tom. I'm only here to help you accomplish that."

Harry's look softened. _"Ginny, you are so much more than that,"_ he sent tenderly but morosely.

Ginny sighed, knowing that what he said was true. " _I know, I was exaggerating trying to prove my point,"_ she cried in frustration.

Harry rolled his eyes, frustrated himself. " _Ginny, my love. You seem to keep forgetting that my Mum said you are the key to it all. Without you I couldn't go on, couldn't do what I have to do,"_ he murmured tenderly.

" _I haven't forgotten for one second. It's you who seems to have forgotten that you're the one destined to kick Tom's arse,"_ she huffed in frustration.

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten that," Harry said sadly, his eyes filled with pain.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny cried softly, caressing his cheek. She could sense his doubt in his own abilities to finish Tom for good, something she couldn't understand. Hadn't they just recently handed the wanker his arse on a platter? And that was when Harry was still weakened from having a severe head wound.

She leaned in and tenderly kissed him, trying to let him know that she had faith in his ability to fulfil his destiny, that he would grow into the Wizard he needed to be.

Harry sighed and gave himself over to Ginny's kiss, not wanting to argue with her any more.

Ginny smiled and sighed contentedly when she felt Harry relax into her, returning her kiss. Feeling a little better, she smiled impishly and took hold of Harry's hand and placed it on her breast outside of her nightdress.

She felt Harry stiffen and she had to fight to keep from giggling. "I want you to touch me there," she whispered reassuringly.

Harry smiled shyly and began to gently massage the warm pliant flesh he felt, letting his fingers explore the wonders he found. His eyes widened slightly when her felt her nipple begin to harden, something he didn't recall from his explorations the previous night. He wasn't sure if it hadn't happened or that he had been so distracted by what he had been doing for the first time that he hadn't noticed

Ginny moaned softly, loving what Harry was doing to her. It felt so bloody brilliant. She laid back, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the sensations he was causing.

Feeling embolden, Harry placed his other hand on Ginny's other breast, copying what he was doing to her first.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny murmured. "That feels so good."

Harry snuggled down against the side of Ginny's body and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

A warmth filled both of them as their connection intensified, adding to the feelings of love both were experiencing.

Ginny began to let her hands roam too, though not touching him anywhere he wasn't touching her. Her hands ran over his shoulders and down across his chest and around onto his back.

She found herself smiling as it appeared Harry like her touching him as much as she like him touching her. She was also please to feel that he had a bit more mass to his body than it had in the past.

With being fed a regular and nutritious diet instead of what little his relatives had fed him, he was putting on weight and she was sure his muscle mass would improve now that they were going to be more active physically. All things that Ginny knew were good things.

Just how long they laid there kissing and exploring each other's bodies, Ginny didn't know, not that she cared either.

After a time they reined things in and began to cool down, finally just cuddling together and tenderly holding on to each other.

It wasn't much later that Fawkes appeared but instead of immediately offering his tail feathers to Ginny, he landed on the top of the headboard and began to croon a soft comforting tune.

"That's strange," Ginny observed as the Phoenix landed and began to sing.

But both she and Harry took great comfort from the soft music that seemed to fill their very souls as opposed to just their ears.

As the song permeated deep into them, they felt their connection strengthen and they felt closer than ever before. There was also a sense of contentment, of peace and above all, love.

Slowly the song faded away and they both sighed, smiles on their faces.

" _That was so beautiful,"_ Ginny sent softly.

" _Yes it was,"_ Harry agreed, smiling at her.

Ginny giggled softly.

" _What?"_ Harry asked.

" _I feel one hundred percent better,"_ Ginny marvelled, no longer feeling tired or sore.

Fawkes trilled what they interrupted as a cheeky " _You're Welcome."_

The magnificent Phoenix then launched himself into the air, circled once before hovering over Ginny, wagging his tail feathers.

Ginny sighed, gave Harry a quick kiss and then grabbed on. In a flash, she and Fawkes disappeared, leaving a despondent Harry laying there, wishing she didn't have to leave every morning.

Deciding that laying there and brooding wasn't healthy, he rose and began to get ready for the day.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Albus Dumbledore was finishing his breakfast and had just swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice when he felt a strange sensation. It took him a moment to figure what was causing it.

Staring down in disbelief, he watched as his magnificent beard began to shrivel and shorten. He looked on in horror as it finally disappeared completely.

Hoping it was an illusion, he tentatively patted his face. His eyes darted about, wondering if anyone had noticed. He sighed in relief when it appeared that no one had and he was trying to figure out how he could withdraw gracefully without drawing undue attention to himself when someone at the Ravenclaw table gasped and began to laugh.

Slowly at first, several more students began to join in the laughter until it seemed that every student was staring at him roaring loudly.

Minerva heard the first peals of laughter start to ring out and she wondered what someone found so funny. It wasn't until several more students began to join in, that she noticed they laughing students who were looking at the head table and the Headmaster specifically.

It took all her willpower and years of experience at remaining stoic that allowed her to keep from reacting, other than raising one eyebrow as she stared at the sight that she beheld. Who knew that someone as powerful as Albus would have such a weak chin. No wonder he wore a beard.

With a speed the belied his age, the ancient Wizard disappeared at a run from the Great Hall.

Minerva let the laughter go on for a couple of moments before she cast a Sonorous charm and called for quiet.

It was a testament to how highly the students regarded her as the students fell silent quickly.

"While I'm sure everyone enjoyed this morning's entertainment, I must inform you that if the perpetrator or perpetrators are caught, you will be dealt with severely," she intoned ominously, her eyes sweeping the tables, trying to pick up any hint of who was responsible.

Not that she didn't think it wasn't funny or that Albus probably deserved it, but she couldn't in all good consciousness allow such actions taken against the staff to go unpunished. Who knew who could be the next target, though she did have a short list of her own and Albus' name was certainly at the top of that list at the moment.

That thought brought another unbidden into her mind and she glanced down the table at Poppy. While at first she didn't look any different than Flitwick with whom she was talking, at closer inspection there seemed to be a bit of a knowing gleam in the matron's eyes.

" _No, she couldn't be involved,"_ Minerva thought to herself. _"She's never do such a thing."_

The more she thought about it, the harder it was to convince herself that the usually proper woman wasn't somehow involved. Though she wasn't sure, Minerva vowed to herself to keep a close eye on things to see if she couldn't discover the truth.

Though virtually every student in the Great Hall was laughing, there was one exception. Hermione Granger frowned at the spectacle playing out around her. She couldn't conceive of someone pranking the Headmaster in such a way.

Her first inclination was to blame Fred and George but when she looked at them, she was sure they weren't involved. Oh sure they were laughing hysterically but they weren't exhibiting any of their normal behaviours that they let show when they had managed to pull off a particularly difficult or spectacular prank.

She had learned over the years to spot the subtle signs they displayed when they had done so. There was a certain look that they passed between one another and a couple of other barely perceptible actions that she had discovered.

"That was bloody brilliant," she heard next to her.

Turing, she glared at Ron, who was smiling goofily. "Really Ronald, such language," she scolded hotly.

"What? Come on Hermione, you have to admit that was really funny," Ron protested grouchily.

"No I don't," Hermione replied indignantly, still shooting daggers at him.

Ron rolled his eyes, giving her a look of disbelief. He couldn't understand how anyone wouldn't find Dumbledore losing his beard as funny if not totally hilarious.

He then grinned at her. "I bet Fred and George had something to do with it," he beamed with a look of pride at their imagined ingenuity.

Hermione just huffed, refusing to say anything. If he wanted to believe that his brothers were involved, she wasn't going to say anything to dissuade him but she knew otherwise.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," she snapped as she rose.

Ron looked longingly at the large lump of scrambled eggs he had just placed on his plate as he rose to follow and then refusing to abandon them, he scooped them up with his hand and stuffed them into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving him a disgusted look and then to make matters worse, Ron wiped his hand on the front of his robes, leaving a trail of bright yellow dots that stood out clearly against the black of his robes.

Ron just smiled at her, looking quite chuffed with himself.

The bushy-haired girl just shook her head, trying to pretend she hadn't seen. She glanced at Ginny, who rolled her eyes and shrugged, after all it was just Ron being Ron to her, not that she approved.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry sat and picked at his breakfast morosely, missing Ginny more then he could say.

"Is breakfast not to Master Harry's liking?" Dibley asked, her huge tennis ball eyes filled with concern.

"No, breakfast is fine," Harry replied sadly without thinking.

Harry suddenly realized what he done and looked at the diminutive elf in horror. "Dibley," he breathed in a panic.

"Master Harry must not worry, Dibley be keeping Master Harry's secrets," the little elf explained with a smile.

Harry looked at Dibley in confusion, "But . . ."

Dibley rolled her big eyes at him. "Master Harry is being Dibley's responsibility. Dibley is being taking care of Master Harry," she replied firmly, giving him a look that said she thought he was being rather thick-headed.

"Thank you, Dibley," Harry sighed in relief.

The elf nodded curtly before her look softened. "Dibley understands that Master Harry be missing Mistress Ginny," she remarked quietly.

Harry felt his eyes misting up and nodded sadly.

"Don'ts be worrying, everything will being alright," she reassured him.

Harry gave her a weak smile. "I hope you're right," he replied softly, though the tone of his voice echoed his uncertainty.

It was then that Harry realized two things that he thought might be important. First off, Dibley was once more calling him 'Master Harry' and the second she had referred to Ginny as Mistress Ginny as opposed to Miss Ginny, like she had been before.

Now while Harry didn't consider himself the brightest bulb in the pack, he was certain he wasn't a dunderhead like Snape liked to claim. He figured something must have changed but for the life of him he couldn't think of what it could be.

He sat there contemplating the situation while he picked at his breakfast. Unfortunately he didn't gain any useful insights. So with that in mind, he turned to the only source that he figured could give him an answer.

"Dibley," he called out, trying to keep his voice calm and pleasant.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Dibley asked, halting her dusting of the furniture.

"I ah, noticed a couple of things," he said hesitantly, trying to put his thoughts in order. "First off, you've started calling me Master Harry again and you've also started to refer to Ginny as Mistress. Could you explain why?" he asked softly.

The little elf blushed and smiled shyly. "Yous and Mistress Ginny have a special connection and will be together for all yous lifes," she explained. "Yous is now a family and I's be happy to serve ones so in love," she added, blushing more deeply.

Harry looked at her in surprise, questions flooding his brain. "Do you mean that we're bonded?" he asked in confusion.

Dibley shrugged. "I's not be knowing about such things. Bondings are a Wizard matter and beyond what a simple elf likes Dibley can understand," she replied matter-of-factually.

Harry nodded in understanding, or at least as much as he did. With a sigh he went back to picking at his breakfast, knowing he had a lot to think about.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, picking at her breakfast, trying hard to ignore Hermione and her brother bickering once again. Fortunately she was sitting a short way from where they were, choosing instead to sit with several of her year-mates.

Colin Creevey was chatting enthusiastically with Julie about one of their classes, though Ginny wasn't really paying any attention to them so she wasn't quite sure which one.

She glanced down the table and saw Hermione glancing her way so she quickly turned her head, not wanting to get into it with the bushy-haired girl.

"Are you all right?" a voice to her right startled her.

Looking that way she saw one of her other dorm-mates, Natalie Fairbourne, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied, giving a small grin thinking about how Harry always said the exact same thing, or he did until she started to work on him.

"Are you sure? I mean you've been just picking at your breakfast and you are looking a tad peaky," Natalie persisted, still looking quite concerned.

If Ginny wanted to be truthful with herself, she did feel a little off but she didn't want to admit that to anyone.

Fortunately a couple of the Ravenclaw's began to laugh and it spread all through the Great Hall as others began to notice Dumbledore and his disappearing beard.

As the laughter began to die down she saw Hermione rise and begin to head to class and Ginny cringed when she saw her brother standing and stuffing some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Ginny tried to ignore him, shaking her head with disgust, but at least Hermione's leaving had signalled many others that it was time to head to class so the exodus began and Natalie dropped asking her about how she felt.

Ginny sighed and dropped her fork, staring at her plate and how little she'd managed to eat. She gulped down the rest of her tea before she slowly got up and joined the rest of the students heading off to class, wishing that she would be seeing Harry before the afternoon when she would be joining him for class.

She couldn't help but wonder if she was just missing Harry or if it wasn't something more than that.

 **Harry and Ginny**

By the time morning classes were over, Ginny was definitely dragging and she was contemplating going to see Poppy instead of heading down to lunch with her year-mates.

That thought was really tempting as she could then spend lunch with Harry instead of with her year-mates in the Great Hall. While she did enjoy their company, it wasn't anywhere comparable to spending time with Harry.

The thing was, deep in the recesses of her mind, she had a little nagging feeling that she knew what was going on. While not as intense, she realized she felt very similar to what she had felt when she had been forced to leave Harry's side at the hospital to return to Hogwarts.

That just didn't make sense to her as she was spending every night with him and large periods of time most days too. She just couldn't think of anything else it could be though.

"Ginny." she heard beside her.

Ginny sighed, "What Natalie?" she asked tiredly. She felt herself get a little annoyed. Of all the people to see her it had to be the one who had confronted her that morning about how she was feeling. Her only consolation was that it wasn't Hermione bugging her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking even worse than this morning," the young girl said worriedly.

Ginny sighed again, this time more in resignation. "Thanks for your concern and I will admit I'm feeling a bit knackered. I just hope I'm not coming down with whatever Elena had," she admitted.

Natalie looked at her beseechingly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to go see Pomfrey instead of going down to lunch," Ginny replied with a small reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry if I've been a nuisance," the girl muttered apologetically.

"Don't be. I'm glad you cared enough to say something. I really shouldn't have brushed you off this morning but you know what a stubborn lot we Weasleys are," Ginny reassured her dorm-mate with a wry grin.

Natalie giggled, "I didn't want to say anything," she replied with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you did," Ginny giggled in reply. She gave a soft sigh, brushing a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face with an unconscious annoyed look.

"I'd better head off to see Pomfrey," she finally sighed, really starting to feel knackered again.

Natalie gave her a concerned look, and with a small reassuring smile she motioned for Ginny to be on her way before she headed off toward the Great Hall, hoping her dorm-mate would be all right.

To Ginny it seemed to take forever to get to the Hospital Wing and she barely noticed Poppy's concerned look as she took the young Gryffindor over and sat her down.

Ginny sagged in the seat, not even noticing as the matron hurried away, returning a few moments later with a vial of potion. She mechanically downed the foul tasting thing, finally recognizing it as a dose of _Pepperup Potion._

While it did make her feel marginally better, she still wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere and get some rest, never noticing the concerned look Poppy gave her.

Poppy was beyond concerned now. The _Pepperup Potion_ should have had a greater effect than it did. The fact that it didn't was making alarm bells ring loudly in her head.

After taking a quick glance to make sure they were truly alone, she urged Ginny to her feet.

"Ginny, let's get you back with Harry," she whispered softly.

Ginny just nodded tiredly, not understanding why she felt the way she did, still in denial about the fact it felt so familiar.

Poppy had to help Ginny stand and physically support her all the way back through her office and into Harry's quarters.

Her eyes widened in shock when she found Harry slumped back on the couch, looking just as poorly as Ginny did.

Harry's eyes found hers, not even noticing Ginny at first. He gave the matron a wan smile. "I was about to come looking for you," he managed to croak out weakly.

Poppy halted briefly and stared at Harry, not liking what she saw any more than she did when she had seen Ginny come into the Hospital Wing. She huffed in annoyance and urged Ginny forward once more.

As soon as they got to Harry on the couch, she plopped Ginny down next to him. Ginny sighed tiredly and immediately curled up, snuggling into his side.

Harry managed to wrap an arm around her automatically, not really giving any indication that he saw her, though as his eyes drifted shut he did smile contentedly as he sighed.

Poppy was still deeply concerned, neither Harry nor Ginny seemed to be recovering well. With a deep sigh and shake of her head, she headed back toward her office, hoping that she'd be able to get a hold of April and talk to her about what had happened when they had needed to rush Ginny to Harry back at the start of the year.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny found themselves back in the garden where they had met Lily before. Looking around, they didn't see anyone and they wondered what was going on.

Harry appeared annoyed and had a frown on his face.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled impishly.

"Come on, if we're going to be here for a while, let's take advantage of it," she giggled brightly.

She was happy to see his look change from one of annoyance to one of bewilderment.

When he just stared at her like a brainless gorm, she rolled her eyes, giving a small huff as she took a hold of his hand and began to lead him into the woods that surrounded the garden.

Much like at the Burrow, the path they were on headed down hill slightly and before long they heard the sound of splashing water. The path came around a corner and opened up to a clearing with a pond just like at the Burrow.

However that was where the similarity ended. The pond they found themselves at was much larger that the one

on the Weasley property, being at least twice as big and instead of a lazy stream feeding into it, there was a waterfall.

Ginny sighed contentedly, the air seemed so fresh and new. There was a fine mist floating at the base of the waterfall and with the bright Sun shining on it, there was a spectacular rainbow.

She was happy when she heard Harry sigh contentedly and she felt him relax. Her smile grew when Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Now isn't this wonderful?" she asked softly.

She heard him breath in deeply before he let it out slowly and relax even more into her. "Yeah it is," he admitted quietly.

They stood there, letting the soft sounds of nature permeate their bodies and souls. It was so peaceful with nothing but the sound of the waterfall coupled with the sweet songs of birds in the nearby trees to serenade them.

Though to Ginny it seemed really corny, the only thing she could think of to describe the setting, was magical. The very air seemed to be filled with it.

Though the mist from the waterfall felt good on her face, the Sun was at its zenith, driving the shadows well away from the clearing, leaving her feeling quite warm.

Harry watched as Ginny twisted her head around, looking in all directions, seemingly searching for something.

When she stopped, she looked at him, her eyes alight with mischief and she smiled impishly. "Lets go swimming," she giggled.

Harry just stared at her in surprise but she ignored him and slipped out of his grasp, heading for the pond.

"But we don't have any suits," he protested.

Ginny giggled as she looked at him brazenly as she began to remove her clothing.

Harry had taken several steps toward her but as she striped off more and more of her clothing, he ground to a halt, mesmerized by the sight before him.

Soon Ginny was naked, her back to him as she stepped into the water. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled. "The water feels wonderful," she said smugly.

Harry stood there, slack jawed, his eyes glued to Ginny. Her hair fell down her back in a shimmering wave of glorious colours and he couldn't take his eyes off her pert derrière.

Ginny waded out up to her knees and glanced back over her shoulder again. "Are you going to join me?" she asked coyly, smiling brightly.

Harry felt like he couldn't breath. To him Ginny looked like some exotic beautiful water nymph and for a moment it seemed like he was frozen in place. Then her melodious voice sunk in and he started to move again.

He ran, trying to remove his clothing as fast as possible so he could join her in the water. He stumbled, almost falling over as he pulled his trousers off, eliciting a peal of laughter from Ginny.

Finally as he reached the water's edge he managed to remove his last article of clothing and he hurried to Ginny's side. She was now shoulder deep in the water, her eyes shining brightly as she watched him come closer.

Just as he reached out to take her in his arms, she pushed off and swam away, giggling the whole time.

Undeterred, Harry took off after her but like the water nymph she appeared to be, she remained tantalizing out of reach.

Harry redoubled his efforts and just as he thought he would catch her, she dove down out of sight. He growled in frustration, glancing around, trying to catch sight of his elusive quarry.

He twisted and turned, scanning the pond for any hint of her whereabouts but it wasn't until he heard her giggling did he spot her.

Turning in the direction of the musical sound, he spotted her head bobbing at the edge of where the water cascaded into the pond. Her eyes were alight with laughter but as he drew nearer he could see something else in their depths.

There was a smouldering fire that he had never seen before and it hit him like a runaway Hippogriff. He briefly feared she would slip away again but as he came up to her, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Everything around him slipped from his consciousness and all he was aware of was the warm wonderful witch in his arms and her lips fastened on his. He felt her wet, slick skin pressing against his body, seeming to set his on fire and he felt himself reacting to her.

Ginny disengaged one hand and trailed it down across his chest, reaching down between him and caressed him gently. "Is this for me?" she whispered coyly, her eyes aflame with desire.

Harry groaned as Ginny touched him and he thought he'd lose his mind. All he could think of was taking her back under the waterfall and laying her on the gravel there so he could make love to her and he was just about to do so when they heard to sound of soft laughter.

Their heads spun and there on the bank where they'd left their clothing, Lily stood, smiling at them.

"If you two are done . . . playing, I'd appreciate it if you'd join me so we can talk," she smirked, her eyes dancing merrily.

Harry's only consolation was that Ginny looked just as disappointed as he felt.

Ginny sighed with a smile and she kissed him intensely. "Come on," she sighed and she began to swim back toward where Lily stood.

Harry groaned softly and knowing the moment had been lost, followed.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: I know, I'm cruel, so sue me but let me warn you I don't have anything worth anything, even this laptop is refurbished.**

 **So Ginny has healed Harry and he can now talk, but they are trying to keep that a secret. Wonder how long they can pull that off. And what's up with them feeling poorly again?**

 **LOL, and then there's Lily's timing. At least she didn't react like Molly would have.**

 **So many questions. I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out some of the answers.**

 **As always, please review.**


	30. Things Take a Turn

0

 **Saving the Saviour**

 **Chapter 30: Things Take a Turn**

As they approached the bank where they had left their clothing, Lily turned her back and took a few steps away, appearing to be studying a colourful butterfly as it fluttered into view.

Harry and Ginny were surprised as they dried as they reached their clothing. Sharing shy glances they dressed quickly. It was one thing to be nude with one another while swimming and caught up in the moment and totally different when they were getting dressed with Harry's Mum nearby.

Once they were dressed Harry glanced at Lily and noticing she was still not paying attention to them, he went and took Ginny into a warm embrace.

"Someday we'll share that special experience," he whispered, blushing slightly.

"I know we will," Ginny replied and though she was also blushing, she had a burning look in her eyes that told him that she hoped it wouldn't be too long.

They shared a quick but intense kiss before they headed over toward Lily, hand in hand.

She must have sensed them coming because as they neared her, she turned and smiled at them.

"While in a way I'm sorry I interrupted, what you were getting up to wouldn't have actually taken place in the real world," she remarked softly, her eyes sparkling and her voice filled with humour.

"Don't worry, it will happen soon enough," she added, her smile growing a little.

Harry and Ginny blushed and glanced at one another. While they didn't understand why it wouldn't have been 'real', they took her word for it.

Lily gave them a look of such tenderness and so full of love, they felt it as a physical thing, like a warm hug and they sighed contentedly.

"Come on you two, walk with me," she said, setting off at a slow pace.

Harry and Ginny fell in step beside her, remaining silent because she was.

They watched as her eyes drifted around, taking in the nature that surrounded them, looking at birds, darting dragonflies, colourful flowers and the like.

Slowly Harry and Ginny relaxed and began to emulate what Lily was doing, letting the serenity of their surroundings fill them.

Once again, Lily seemed to sense the change that came over them and she turned her head and smiled at them.

"So, how are you two doing?" she asked, her eyes crinkling with humour.

Harry and Ginny shared a forlorn look before looking back at Lily.

"Not so good," Ginny replied, giving her a worried look. "But I suspect you are aware of that fact," she added, sounding a bit accusingly.

"Yes I'm aware of what you are experiencing but I wanted to hear how you are perceiving it," Lily replied unrepentantly.

"I don't like it and neither does Harry. It feels too much like the first time we were separated," Ginny told Lily unhappily.

Lily nodded her head slowly, a sad smile on her face. "I figured as much," she murmured.

"Do you know why we're feeling like this again?" Harry inquired, looking at his Mum hopefully.

"It's because your bond isn't completed," she sighed in reply.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a quick, apprehensive glance.

"Does that mean we have to . . ." Ginny asked, blushing deeply.

"Heaven's no," Lily giggled.

Harry and Ginny gave her somewhat relieved but puzzled looks.

"What you're feeling right now will be of short duration, and it will be up to each of you to determine if you're willing to put up with it," Lily explained gently.

Harry and Ginny looked each other in the eyes, trying to judge just how much the other was willing to put up with what they were feeling.

Each sensed the uncertainty in the other and found for the moment neither had an answer to that question. They knew further discussion was going to be necessary.

"What will happen when we complete the bond?" Ginny finally asked.

"Well, you'll both gain an increase in your magical powers and learn things more quickly," Lily stated with a small smile. "There are supposed to be some other benefits but since they don't happen to everyone and appear rather random, it's probably best for you to find out for yourselves," she added with a small smug look.

Ginny sensed there was more to it than she had said. "Are there any downsides?" she asked hesitantly.

Lily gave a small shrug. "While you'll be able to be apart without suffering, you'll find yourselves loathed to do so," she replied gently. "You'll also find yourselves irritable and quick to anger when you are seperated," she added softly.

"But why?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Because even though the bond will have been completed, it will take some time to stabilize completely and even when it does you'll find that you will want to be with one another almost all the time, preferring each others company over everyone else," Lily explained patiently.

"Oh bother," Harry huffed, something he immediately regretted when he felt a spike of anger from Ginny.

"It's not that I'm against the idea and don't want it to happen, it's just that it's going to complicate things," he hastily added, sounding close to panicking.

He sighed when he felt Ginny's anger subside some as she understood what he was saying. Thinking about it, she found she had to agree with him, not that she wanted to tell him that right away.

"Yes it will," agreed Lily, "But that's one of the prices you'll have to pay for what you gain and I think what you gain far out weighs the price."

Harry sighed in resignation. "I know and I love Ginny more than I can say. She's my world and I don't know what I'd do without her," he offered, hoping that Ginny wouldn't stay mad at him.

Ginny felt herself melting on the inside. Yes, Harry could be an insensitive prat at times but then he'd turn around as say something that just filled her heart with his love for her.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tender kiss, holding him tightly into her body.

Harry let himself relax into Ginny's embrace as he felt her love for him wrap itself around him just as completely as her arms were. He knew this was where he wanted to be, what he wanted to do. It was as natural as breathing, no thought was necessary and he found that amazing.

Ginny couldn't help but think, " _I guess I can be just as much as a prat as he can,_ " chiding herself for getting angry at him without really having a reason to.

It was at that moment she saw Lily looking at her with a knowing smile on her face and she was sure that she had heard what she had thought.

She noticed Lily's eyes brighten as her smile widened just a touch and she knew for sure she had heard. Lily laughed softly and met Ginny's eyes for a moment.

Ginny sighed but it was filled with a happy acceptance of the situation. While having your erstwhile mother-in-law in your head wasn't the most ideal situation, it did have its benefits too, especially at her age. Having someone older she could talk to that wasn't her own mother was definitely a plus and added on that was the fact she'd never let anything slip at the most inopportune time like a person in the real world might.

They strolled on for awhile without anyone saying anything. Harry finally wondered about that fact and turned toward his mother. "Mum? Is there something else you're keeping us here for?" he asked.

"I'm not keeping you here," Lily laughed softly, her eyes bright with merriment. "I figured you two just enjoyed my company so much."

While Harry got a puzzled look on his face, Ginny giggled and smiled at Lily. "While your son might not be enjoying your company, I certainly am," the petite red head said giving Harry a mischievous glance.

"Hey!" Harry protested, "I AM enjoying my time with my mum, it's just we've never experienced something like this before," he added defensively, looking a little hurt.

Lily smiled softly as she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I know son, I'm sorry we teased you. While it's something your father and I would have done if we had lived to raise you, I should have known better. The way my miserable excuse for a sister and her family treated you has left you ill prepared for such actions and for that I'm truly sorry," she said compassionately, her eyes reflecting the pain she was feeling.

Harry stared up into his mother's eyes, his own misting with unshed tears. "It's okay Mum, it's not your fault. I know you didn't want to leave me and I'll always be grateful for yours and Dad's sacrifice," he whispered emotionally.

"So will I," Ginny added. "Without it I wouldn't have Harry in my life and that's one thing I never want to contemplate. Without him I wouldn't even be alive right now," she murmured sadly.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly into his body, feeling bad that however tenuous the connection, he was responsible for her thinking about her first year.

Ginny sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Harry's embrace. It always made her feel better when he held her.

Lily wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them hard. "Fortunately Harry was there to save you, something I'm grateful for as it's allowed me to meet you and come to know just what an exception woman you are," she said with a warm smile.

Ginny blushed even as she beamed at Lily, it was so nice to be complimented by someone who was coming to mean so much to her.

Lily kissed each of them on their cheeks before she let go and they continued walking.

A short time later Lilly noticed that Harry had a pensive look on his face. "What's going through that handsome head of yours?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with merriment.

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze, causing Ginny to giggle, "We really need to work on getting you to accept a compliment."

Harry huffed in annoyance but Ginny and Lily could see the corners of his mouth curl up slightly.

Ignoring the way the two women were smiling at him, Harry returned to his mum's question.

"I was just wondering why Dad hasn't been able to visit too," he stated quietly.

Lily sighed and gave him a wan smile. "Don't think it's because he doesn't want to be here as he does. It's just that he doesn't have the same connection that I do. The thing is my connection is with Ginny and can visit with you because of your connection with her," she replied compassionately.

"Oh," Harry said in surprise.

"Trust me Harry, if there was any way for James to be here he would," Lily stated sadly.

Harry nodded his head, not that he totally understood, he was just glad that he could visit with his mum at all.

They walked on for a short while without anyone saying a word, they just enjoyed being together.

Harry couldn't believe the conflicting emotions that he was feeling. On one hand he was so happy to be walking with his mum and Ginny, something he hoped that he'd have been able to experience if his parents were still alive, on the other hand, he was filled with a sense of melancholy because they were really dead and he could only spend time with his mum and not his dad.

On top of that, he also didn't know how much longer the connection that Ginny and his mum shared would last. While he knew that even is she was alive, she'd eventually die, but he figured that wouldn't have happened for seventy or eighty years or more and he sensed that he wouldn't have near that long with her in her present form.

Suddenly Lily came to a stop and Harry heard her sigh.

"Mum?" he asked worriedly.

"It's time for me to go," his mother said softly.

She noticed Harry's fearful look and she gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry, you're not rid of me yet," she teased lightly, trying to allay his fears.

Harry sighed in relief, for a moment he had thought that he'd never get to see her again.

Lily wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him hard. "I know that you'll miss me, but nothing lasts forever," she whispered.

"I know, Mum," Harry cried, fighting his tears. "It's just that I'm finally getting to know you and you'll be leaving me much sooner than if you were alive."

Lily swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in her throat. She knew how hard his life had been and what a boon it was that he was getting to spend time with her. She wanted to curse the fates though she knew it was a useless gesture. Harry didn't deserve any of what he'd been through and while he was handling things pretty damn well, it just wasn't fair.

She hugged his body to her tightly, harder even than Mrs Weasley's trademark hugs.

"I love you Harry, never forget that," she whispered emotionally into his ear.

"I know Mum and I love you too," Harry whispered huskily, his tears trailing down his cheeks.

Lily kissed him on the forehead before she stepped back and with tears in her eyes, she stared into his as she slowly faded away.

Ginny was instantly there, hugging him almost as hard as his mother had. Harry just leaned into her embrace, tucking his head into her neck as he rested it on her shoulder. He breathed in deeply, letting her flowery fragrance fill him with a sense of peace.

"Thank you, Ginny," he whispered gratefully, holding her close with his eyes closed.

He felt a strange sensation and after it passed, he realized he was laying in bed, still snuggled tightly into Ginny.

"It's all right to miss her," he heard her whisper.

"I know, but thanks for reminding me," he replied softly, letting her warmth and love fill him.

They lay there for some time with Harry clinging tightly to Ginny and she holding him, offering her support, knowing what he must be feeling as she thought about how much her relationship with her own mother meant to her.

She began to caress him, running her one hand down through his hair and she felt him snuggle in a little tighter. She smiled as she felt his warmth and somehow their lips came together.

They kissed softly and as the kiss went on it began to change. It slowly became more heated and Ginny began to feel like she had when they were swimming.

So was Harry, if his response to her was any indication. He rolled her on her back, kissing his way down onto her neck, trailing hot kisses in the wake of where his head and lips were going.

Ginny angled her head, giving him better access to her neck. "Oh, Harry," she whispered breathlessly as she ran her hands over his back and through his hair, spurring him on.

Harry's hands weren't idle either and they began to roam over her body, reigniting the fires she had felt before, except this time it wasn't in whatever dream world that they met Lily in. It was real and now and it felt so bloody good.

Ginny moaned softly as she felt Harry's lips work lower, down across her collarbone. She was vaguely aware of fingers working the buttons of her nightgown, of her shrugging her shoulder to set it free, of Harry's lips trailing further down onto her now exposed skin.

To Ginny, it just kept feeling better and better and her hands began mirroring Harry's, unbuttoning his pyjama top, running her hands over his hot skin as it was exposed. She was aware of moaning and hearing Harry's moans in response.

She impatiently shrugged off the top of her nightgown, wanting to be free of its encumbrance.

She hissed in pleasure when she felt Harry's naked torso against her own, and she pulled impatiently on his shirt, wanting to get the offending garment off her love's body as it was just in the way.

She felt his hardness against her her thigh and she wanted to feel it against her skin. With a rising feeling of irritability, she momentarily took her hands off Harry and grabbed her nightgown and tore it off, throwing the offensive garment as far as she could.

Though she was now unencumbered, Harry's pyjama bottoms still remained between them. Huffing in frustration, she grabbed the waist of the garment and began to work it off of him.

Harry realized what Ginny was doing and he helped her remove the last barrier between them. As soon as it followed her nightgown, they crashed back together, both revelling in the new found sensations of their complete skin to skin contact.

Ginny was moaning deeply as she ran her hands down Harry's back, ending up clutching his arse cheeks, pulling him in even closer, loving the feeling of his warm body on hers.

Harry couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to hold the nude body of his bond-mate tightly against his own. It just felt so wonderful and so right.

Ginny snaked one hand down between them, taking hold of Harry's manhood. She moaned just as loud as he did when he felt her hand grasp him.

She was surprised that her hand barely encircled him, and while she briefly wondered if it would fit inside of her, she knew that's what she wanted.

Squirming a little, she spread her legs, letting Harry's body settle between them. She kissed him fiercely as she lined him up with her centre.

Harry groaned as he felt Ginny shift and he felt the tip of his rampant staff touch her hot, wet centre. Acting on instinct, he thrust his hips forward, driving a couple of inches into her.

Ginny hissed as she felt Harry enter her but the small pain she felt quickly disappeared as he worked himself deeper inside of her hot, clinging sheath.

Harry moaned as he felt Ginny's velvety tunnel envelope his manhood. He'd never felt anything so wonderful. He almost faltered when he heard her hiss of pain but then she thrust her hips forward, helping to drive him further inside.

Though neither knew what they were doing, they let nature take its course and they began to move together, giving each other as much pleasure as they could.

" _Oh Harry! I can't believe how wonderful it feels,"_ Ginny's mind sent to her love.

" _I know, it's unbelievable. I love you so much,"_ Harry replied, loving what they were sharing.

Ginny felt an unbelievable pressure building deep in her gut and before she could say anything, she felt it explode, sending the most exquisite pleasurable sensations racing through her body.

Harry felt Ginny tense and then she cried out as her back arched and she gripped him tightly, her centre gripping him, triggering his own release.

He kissed her ferociously, ravaging her mouth, his tongue dancing and swirling with hers as he felt like he was going to pass out from the intensity of what he was feeling.

Ginny felt herself getting lost in the wonderful feeling she was experiencing.

Suddenly, they felt their magic flare up and explode between them, adding to the wonderful, overwhelming sensations they were experiencing.

A warmth flooded their bodies and while they didn't see it, a bright golden light flared up, filling the room as a magical pulse exploded out of them.

They were so lost in what they were experiencing they didn't feel the very foundations of Hogwarts shudder from the magic they unleashed.

All through the school various denizens were reacting to what had just happened. The portraits awoke, looking around bewilderedly, wondering what had just taken place.

Every student and professor was startled out of their sleep, many finding themselves on the floor, having been tossed out of their beds.

One of those was Albus Dumbledore and he found himself looking around, feeling the after shocks of the magical pulse reverberating through the castle.

As he tried to gather his thoughts, he smelled an acrid odour drifting up from his office. He jumped up and ran down to see what was happening.

He halted in shock, taking in what he saw before him. Almost all of his little gadgets had been reduced to smouldering piles of melted metal.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eyes, he turned and saw Fawkes ruffling his feathers as he settled back down onto his perch.

He gaped in surprise as his familiar, met his eyes, looking rather smug and not concerned in the slightest.

" _If you only knew, Albus,"_ Fawkes thought smugly as he settled himself down and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of moments. He knew what had just occurred and he couldn't have been happier for the young couple.

They were starting to come into their own and with the completing of their bond, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Hogwarts was in an uproar, all the common rooms were packed with frightened students and their heads of houses were trying desperately to calm everyone down.

Meanwhile the other professors were frantically searching the castle, trying to determine just what had happened.

Poppy belted her dressing gown and hurried out into the hospital wing, preparing things in case there were injured that needed treating.

Once she had everything prepared, she went and opened the cabinet and took out every last vial of calming draught she had, hoping that she had enough.

Satisfied for the moment, she decided to go check on her charge, figuring he might be worried about what was happening.

She quickly made her way back to Harry's apartment and entered. She was slightly surprised when she didn't find Harry in his parlour and she hoped that he hadn't hurt himself.

Rushing to the bedroom, she opened the door. What she found brought her to an immediate halt. Her eyes opening wide in shock.

She shook her head and blinked, not believing what she was seeing.

Harry and Ginny lay entangled on the bed. What they had been doing painfully obvious to the matron.

The thing she found most astounding though was the cocoon of golden light that was wrapped around the couple. It flashed and pulsed, sometimes so bright it hurt Poppy's eyes.

"Oh Dear," she breathed out softly.

She stood there frozen, trying to figure out just what was going on. She wondered how had Ginny gotten into Harry's apartment without her knowing. There were spells cast on the entrances to let her know when they were used and none had been triggered.

She knew enough that she couldn't approach any closer and she was contemplating what she should do when she heard someone call her name.

Turning back to the parlour she saw a worried Minerva entering.

"Is Harry alright?" the concerned woman asked.

"Umm, I think so," Poppy replied uncertainly.

It was then that Minerva noticed the pulsing light coming from Harry's bedroom. "What's going on?" she asked with a frown.

Poppy sighed, not knowing what to tell her friend.

Seeing Poppy's reaction, Minerva came over and brushed past her and looked into the bedroom.

Poppy giggled softly when she saw Minerva's reaction. She imagined she had looked the same when she had seen what was taking place.

Minerva spun around, looking totally shocked. "What? How?" she stammered.

Poppy just shrugged. Like Minerva, she really didn't have a clue.

Minerva sighed and quietly shut the door as she exited. She motioned for Poppy to take a seat, joining her on the couch.

"I'm assuming that they're the cause of what happened," the older woman sighed.

"I believe so but I don't really know for certain," Poppy replied thoughtfully.

"How in the name of Merlin did Miss Weasley get here?" Minerva asked bewilderedly.

"I have no idea," Poppy replied, just as confused as her colleague.

Minerva shook her head, her eyes darting around unseeingly. "I'm guessing that my eyes didn't deceive me and they were actually making . . ." her voice trailed off.

"No, I'm sure you saw exactly what I did," Poppy reassured her friend.

"Well this certainly complicates things," Minerva sighed.

Both women just sat there, trying to figure out what was going on.

Albus Dumbledore tiredly rubbed his temples, trying to ease his pounding headache. Gathered before him in his office was almost every Professor, all talking at once.

"Please calm down everyone," Dumbledore finally called out loudly so that he could be heard over the cacophony of panicked voices.

Slowly everyone fell silent and stated at the venerable old Wizard.

"First off, has there been any injuries?" he asked, his eyes sweeping the crowd.

When everyone shook their head or said no, he sighed. "Was there any damage?" he asked, his eyes once more sweeping the crowd.

He nodding in satisfaction when there were only some reports of minor damage, suits of armour being knocked down and a number of cracked and shattered windows.

"Did anyone see anything that might have caused the incident?" he finally asked.

With everyone's answer of no, he sighed once more. Before he could continue, the heads of houses began demanding Calming Draughts for their charges. The first and second years were especially distraught at what had happened.

Promising to have the potions delivered to the common rooms, he dismissed everyone. It was then that he noticed that neither Poppy nor Minerva were present and he wondered where they were.

As the last of the Professors filed out of his office, Dumbledore rose, figuring he'd go check on Poppy and see if he couldn't get a headache potion while he did so.

He hadn't taken two steps when the missing women appeared in the door.

"Ah, there you are. I was just about to come and find you," he stated with a small smile.

"Sorry I'm late but after waiting to see if I would need to treat anyone, I took out all of the Calming Draughts I had, figuring they'd be needed," Poppy explained.

"Good thinking, I just told the other heads of houses that I'd have them sent to their common rooms," Dumbledore said appreciatively.

He turned his gaze to Minerva expectantly, but she remained silent, not explaining her delay in arriving. He shrugged it off, figuring that she may have had a harder time dealing with her Gryffindors.

"Is there any indication of what happened?" Poppy asked a bit hesitantly.

"Alas, no," Dumbledore replied regretfully. "Fortunately no one was injured and the castle only received minor damage but the cause is a mystery for the moment," he added sadly.

He was just turning to return to his desk when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes Poppy and Minerva share a quick glance. The thing was he didn't garner anything from their glance and it passed so quickly, he wasn't sure he'd actually seen it or not.

As he sat down, he smiled at Poppy. "If you'd be so kind as to send me a headache potion when you send the Calming Draughts to the common rooms, I'll forever be in your debt," he stated pleasantly.

"I'll see to it as soon as I get back to the hospital wing," Poppy assured him.

With that, the two witches turned and left. Dumbledore had hoped that Minerva would have stayed so he could question her further but he figured she needed to get back to Gryffindor Tower and oversee the distribution of the Calming Draughts. If need be, he could always talk to her later.

Rubbing his temples once more, he popped a Sherbet Lemon into his mouth. While it did calm him slightly, it did nothing to ease his headache and he hoped that Poppy sent the headache potion soon.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny lay snuggled together, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Both had smug smiles on their faces, and they couldn't stop lightly touching one another.

Nothing sexual, just running their fingers through one another's hair, rubbing of backs, stroking arms, small intimate touches that made them both tell each other how much they loved one another.

" _I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a really hard time even returning to my dorm to wait for Fawkes to come and get me,"_ Ginny sighed with a small smile.

" _I know, I don't want you out of my sight. Just being with you makes me so happy,"_ Harry sent back.

Ginny felt her heart clench, knowing that he'd had so little to be happy about in his life. Sure things were getting better but she didn't think it came close to making up for the years of abuse he had suffered.

" _What's wrong?"_ Harry asked with concern, feeling Ginny's emotions shift.

" _Damn bond,"_ Ginny thought to herself. " _I'll never be able to hide anything from him again,"_ she groused.

Taking a couple of deep calming breaths, Ginny rolled over and stared into his eyes. " _I was thinking about how much happier you've been lately,"_ she explained, hoping that she'd not have to explain further.

Though he didn't come out and say it, Harry understood what she was thinking. _"It's okay, love. I understand. Yes, my life hasn't been a bed of roses, but none of that matters now because I have you,"_ he sent as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Ginny felt a lump form in her throat but it was tempered by what he said. She felt her love for him grow as she thought about how much he had changed, and it was all for the better.

He was so loving and compassionate, besides how passionate he could be. Just thinking about it brought back memories of their making love and how wonderful it had felt.

She couldn't help but think about what Lily had said about them not needing to take that step and she giggled lightly, glad that they hadn't listened to her about that. Yes they were young, but to her it didn't matter, they were bonded and that's what was important.

Plus she could feel that her magic was already much stronger than it had been and she could tell it was still growing. Feeling through their bond, she knew it was the same for Harry.

While they might have waited, she was sure that they'd made the right decision. She knew in her heart that things were going to get even more dangerous and deadly and they needed to be prepared as much as possible. Having their magic much stronger could only be a good thing as far as she was concerned.

Feeling Harry move, she turned her attention to him and was surprised to see him glancing around the room with a puzzled look.

" _What's the matter?"_ she asked quizzically.

Harry immediately turned his attention to her, looking slightly embarrassed. " _Nothing is the matter per se, it's just that I, ah, don't seem to need my glasses any more,"_ he replied hesitantly.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, then a smile crept onto her face. " _That's fantastic,"_ she beamed enthusiastically.

Harry was surprised when her smile turned quite mischievous. " _We need to make your glasses plain glass now,"_ she explained.

" _Why?"_ Harry asked in confusion.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, causing him to blush embarrassingly.

" _Think about it, Harry. If everyone still thinks you need your glasses it could give you an unexpected advantage in the right circumstances,"_ she pointed out like she was explaining it to a somewhat dim witted child.

Harry gave a small jerk in surprise. " _O never thought of that,"_ he replied embarrassingly.

" _That's why you need me,"_ Ginny teased good naturedly.

" _That and so much more,"_ he replied emotionally, kissing her deeply. _"You're . . . you're my world. I couldn't live without you,"_ he added fervently, giving her such an intense look it took her breath away.

Ginny hugged him hard into her body as she returned his kiss with equal intensity. " _That goes both way,"_ she sent, letting her love flow between them.

Slowly their ardour died back and they returned to just snuggling together. It was a short time later that Ginny glanced around uneasily.

"Shouldn't Fawkes have returned by now?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was almost nine thirty and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Merlin, look at what time it is," he cried in a panic.

Ginny's eyes widened just as much as his did and she jumped out of bed, scurrying around, trying to find her clothes. "Oh Godric, we're going to be in so much trouble," she sobbed.

Just as they finished getting dressed, Fawkes flashed into the room and trilled a greeting.

"Fawkes, where have you been? We're going to get caught and get into so much trouble," Ginny cried in despair.

" _Be at peace,"_ Fawkes trilled softly. " _All will be well."_

"But someone is bound to come in and catch us," Ginny cried despondently.

" _I hate to tell you this, but it's a little late to worry about getting caught,"_ the magnificent Phoenix sang, his voice filled with amusement.

Harry and Ginny stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Harry asked fearfully.

" _Well, after you two shook the castle to its very foundation when you consummated your relationship last night, it seems Poppy and Minerva came in to check to see if Harry was okay. Needless to say, they discovered you two together,"_ Fawkes explained, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry and Ginny shared a worried look. "What do you mean we shook the castle to its foundations?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Fawkes trilled a deep laugh. " _When you made love, the magic backlash spread out like a bomb went off,"_ he sang humorously. " _It was something to behold, let me tell you. Half the students had to be dosed with Calming Draughts and you even knocked Albus out of his bed!"_

Harry and Ginny stared at him wide-eyed in shock.

" _Don't worry, no one knows what really happened, though Poppy and Minerva may have some suspicions but they don't have any proof,"_ Fawkes reassured them.

Harry and Ginny relaxed considerably and sighed.

"Are you going to take me back now?" Ginny asked hopefully.

" _Not this morning. It's too late to sneak you in to your dorm as all of your dorm mates are awake and because of what happened last night, classes have been cancelled for today. Besides, Poppy and Minerva are waiting for you in your parlour,"_ Fawkes trilled in explanation.

Harry and Ginny went white.

" _Do not worry, things will turn out all right,"_ Fawkes reassured them. _"Come, let's not keep them waiting."_

Harry and Ginny looked at Fawkes in surprise.

" _Yes, I am coming with you,"_ the Phoenix answered their unasked question.

Seeing there was no way out of it, Harry and Ginny joined hands and headed for the door, with Fawkes circling right behind them.

They paused to take a deep breath and then Harry opened the door, leading Ginny out into the parlour. They stopped right outside the bedroom door when they spotted Poppy and Minerva sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

They shared a worried glance before they turned back to the two women. "Good morning," they both said softly.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done and posted. Real Life has a way of throwing a spanner in the works now and again.**

 **As always, I'd appreciate a review. Come on, I know you want to write one.**


End file.
